Always & Forever
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klayley: A little Klaus/Hope/Hayley reunion after the events that took place in the one shot 'Waiting For You To Come Home' ( Multi One Shot Fics set after 4x01 )
1. Always And Forever

_Klayley: A little Klaus/Hope/Hayley reunion after the events that took place in the one shot 'Waiting For You To Come Home'_

 **Notes: Make sure to read the one shot 'Waiting For You To Come Home' first :) And thanks to the Guest who reviewed on my last one shot requesting a little Klaylope reunion. I think I'm gonna write a couple of Klaylope one shots. I know I have a Klaus/Hope/Kol one planned and another Klaylope one.. This is the first..enjoy!**

* * *

 **Always And Forever**

It was 9am when Klaus and Hayley walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

They instantly spotted Rebekah who was checking her phone and cooking something on the stove, her eyes brightened when she looked up and saw them.

"Good morning love birds." Rebekah teased with a smile, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Klaus chuckled as Hayley rolled her eyes and greeted Rebekah with a hug.

"Hope is.."

"Drawing. Living room. She just finished eating." Rebekah said and her eyes briefly met Klaus' nervous ones.

"Well, go." Rebekah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, laughing.

Klaus just stood there for a second, non moving, seeming deep in thought.

What brought him out of his thoughts was Hayley walking up to him and kissing him, hard, once on the lips.

He groaned into the kiss and kissed her with just as much urgency, half temped to throw her over his shoulder and return to their bedroom..

When they finally pulled back Klaus looked to Rebekah who was silently cooing at the site.

Hayley smiled at Klaus and grabbed his hand. "Go see your daughter, Klaus."

Klaus smiled back at her, kissing her once more. " _Our_ daughter.. Will you.."

Hayley nodded and turned to Rebekah who just nodded and smiled brightly. "I have to go call Kol anyway. Go."

* * *

Hope Mikaelson was sitting on the ground, leaning over the coffee table and drawing with some crayons when she heard the sound of someone walking in.

She looked up and saw her mom, her mood instantly brightened as she ran up and hugged her.

Hayley picked her up and twirled her around, kissing Hope on the top of the head.

"Hi mommy." Hope smiled at her.

Hayley smiled gently, putting Hope back down and crouching down to meet the 7 year old's height.

"Hi baby." Hayley kissed here two fingers and held them out, Hope smiled and did the same before touching them with her moms.

Hope's eyes shot us when the creak of the floorboard sounded, a man walked in that looked very familiar to her.

He had dirty blond hair and blue/green eyes. He reminded her of her Auntie Bex a little bit.

"Who's this mum?" Hope asked with a sudden curiosity in her eyes

* * *

Watching her sleep had been one thing, it had brought a deep warmth yet sadness through his body. Sadness that he had missed to much, this was something else.

He watched silently as Hope's eyes lit up at the site of her mother, how she had ran to Hayley and hugged her. The pure admiration and love on Hope's face.

When Hope's eyes met his, his heart had nearly split into two. He felt like he couldn't breath. She had grown so much, hearing his daughter's voice sounded like silk to his ears. She looked so much like Hayley and yet so much like his family.

"Who is this mum?"

Klaus felt like his whole world had fallen apart and yet like his while world was finally complete.

"Hope." He watched as Hayley brought Hope's small hand into her own and turned to Klaus, still in a crouching position. "This is-"

"Are you my dad?" Hope suddenly asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, staring at Klaus and for a second Klaus' mind went to the first time he heard his daughter, how she had looked into his eyes, into his soul.

Hayley opened and closed her moth twice before looking to Klaus.

Klaus broke out of his trance and took in a deep breath, crouching down in front of Hope.

"Hello, Hope." Klaus smiled at his daughter and felt tears of proudness and joy sting his eyes, he turned to Hayley who had the same emotional reaction.

He reached out and hesitantly put his hand on the side of Hope's face. "My beautiful daughter."

Hope looked at Hayley as she just nodded.

Klaus was caught of guard when Hope threw herself into his arms, clinging to him desperately.

He smiled and hugged his little girl back, glancing over at Hayley who was wiping a few tears away. She was smiling.

Hope pulled back and smiled at her parents, she grasped Hayley's hand and pulled her mom closer so she could hug them both.

Klaus and Hayley shared a look of pure emotional bliss.

* * *

"I like drawing." Hope said with a small smile as Hayley walked back into the living room with a cup of coffee that she handed to Klaus and a cup of juice for Hope.

Klaus looked at Hayley with a smirk before back and Hope. "I like drawing too, love. Very much so."

Hope nodded eagerly. "Mommy told me that, she said that you were taught by famous artists."

"Your mom was right." Klaus smiled. "I must be honest.. I'm not nearly as good as you though." Klaus said as he looked through a few of the drawings that she had showed him.

Hayley smiled as she watched the scene. Hope took an instant love to Klaus just like she had done with her Aunts and Uncles. And Klaus, it was like every word Hope spoke struck a cord of pride inside of him.

Hayley sat right besides Klaus as Hope sat across the other side of the small coffee table, drinking her juice.

Hope shook her head at Klaus' words. "Uh uh. I think you're better. Mommy showed me."

Klaus raised a playful eyebrow and looked to Hayley who was blushing slightly. "Did she now?"

Hope nodded and got up, running to the other room before coming back with an old looking piece of paper, she gave it to Klaus.

"Hope-"

Klaus looked at the drawing that he had drew years and years ago, it was one of Camille. The first he had done of her. It drew up some serious emotions from Klaus who looked up at Hayley who was shaking her head sympathetic like.

Klaus looked to Hope who seemed oblivious to this. "Do you know who this is sweetheart?"

Hope nodded after a few seconds. "That's my Aunt Cami. Mommy says she was a very good friend of yours and our family's. And that she helped people like you. She's in heaven."

Klaus smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Yes she did. She was a very special women indeed."

Hope nodded and looked to her mom. "Mom can I have more juice, please?"

Hayley nodded and smiled gently at her daughter. "Yes, but ask Auntie Bex to help you pour it, okay?"

Hope nodded eagerly and moved to kiss both her parents on the cheek before leaving the room.

As soon as Hope was out of hearing distance Hayley spoke.

"Klaus-"

"Thank you." His eyes only now left the drawing of Camille.

Hayley looked confused.

Klaus continued as he handed the drawing to Hayley. "For keeping her memory alive inside Hope throughout these years. I know how happy that would have made her."

Hayley half smiled and nodded. "Of course Klaus. After everything Cami did for you _and_ this family.. I wouldn't want my daughter to grow up and not know who she was to you. To us."

Klaus nodded and turned to Hayley with a smile.

Klaus couldn't help himself as he leaned in and gently connected his lips to Hayley's for a couple of short seconds.

Hayley let out a small moan when Klaus pulled back.

Klaus smiled at her and moved his hand wordlessly to around her waist, Hayley sighed contently and positioned herself so they were leaning back against the couch, her head on his chest and his lips placed to the top of her head.

There was a couple minuets of comfortable silence. "She is so incredible, Hayley. Beautiful. Talented.."

"Guess she takes after her father then." Hayley teased his earlier words from the night before. She smiled and looked up and him.

Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You raised her right."

Hayley nodded. "I tried. She really is an angel."

Klaus hummed in response. "Maybe a hint of the devil in her? She has to get it from me and her uncle Kol at least a little bit. And don't even get me started about the politeness she inherited from Elijah. And her bubblyness from Rebekah- _gosh_ she reminds me of Rebekah when she was that age."

Hayley smiled well Klaus talked, feeling pure love coming from Klaus toward their daughter.

Hayley looked up and kissed Klaus deeply, grinning up at him. " _Our_ family's Hope. _Our Hope."_

 _"Our Hope."_ Klaus agreed with a smile.

They kissed again for a bit longer but they turned their heads to the door when they heard a little laugh, she was smiling.

"How long have you been standing there Hope?" Hayley teased her daughter with a smile. Hope blushed and shrugged bashfully.

"A little bit." She moved over to Klaus and he picked her up and sat her between Hayley and him, all of them close and together. A little family.

There was a couple seconds before Klaus noticed Hope looked like she wanted to say something.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked and looked to Hayley once.

Hope hesitated. "Are we going to be a family now, dad?"

Hayley looked up at Klaus when she addressed him as dad for the first time. The look of pure joy and happiness on his face was something that she had never seen before, it was so impossible to describe.

Klaus looked up at Hayley with a smile before back at Hope. "Yes, love. We are going to be a family."

"Always and forever?" Hope asked with a gentle curiosity to her voice. Looking back and forth between Klaus and Hayley.

Klaus chuckled and looked to Hayley who shrugged and smiled at him.

"Always and forever." Hayley was the first to promise with a large smile on her face as she looked at both Klaus and Hope.

"Always and forever." Hope confirmed with a smile before looking to her dad who was staring at both him and Hayley with such fondness.

He smirked at them, nodding his head once.

 _"Always And Forever."_

* * *

 **A/N: I think I am going to leave this as a multi-chapter fic for my future klayope, Klope and Hope + the Mikaelson one shots. Like each chapter a different one shot of that kind if you guys review that you like the idea.**

 **So if you want you can leave your name and a Klaylope, Klope, or any Hope + the Mikaelson one shot request / idea and I can write something up to post. :)**

 **-Amber**


	2. Magic (Requested)

_**Requested by Klaylope3**_ _: I wanted Hope to do some mischief and Klaus and Hayley deal with it together. I really want to see how they are going to work together on their daughter's education._

* * *

 **Magic**

"She did _what_?!" Hayley whispered out into a yell, looking at Klaus and then back at Kol.

Klaus sighed, a tad annoyed. "I just want to begin by saying that I blame Kol entirely."

"Hey!" Kol butted in with a glare to Klaus but he had an amused grin on his lips. "Who knew the little one was so impressionable. A true _Mikaelson_. A true _prodigy_."

Hayley crossed her arms and glared at Kol and then at Klaus. "I told you that until Freya had time to teach her I did not want her using magic. You know that Klaus. We talked and agreed on this."

Klaus sighed and nodded. "I know love, but don't you think you are being a bit dramatic-"

"Dramatic?" Hayley said, her eyes wide. "She started a fire in her room, Klaus. A fire."

"I mean _you did_ give her candles, what did you expect-"

"Shut up, Kol." Hayley and Klaus said as Kol just grinned cheekily.

"Klaus."

Klaus sighed. "Like I said. Blame Kol. He praises magic and the joys of practicing around her and it's no doubt she was going to use it."

Hayley turned to Kol who was looking sheepishly at her. "Is it really that big of a deal-"

"She could have hurt someone Kol. Or hurt herself." Hayley told him, refusing to back down. "And believe me I want her to embrace her witch side just as much as you do but not until Freya can begin to teach her properly."

Guilt clouded Kol's face as he rolled his eyes and nodded, and then shot Klaus an apologetic look.

Klaus sighed and nodded, putting a hand on Kol's arm. "What Hayley said. I want her to use her magic but not now."

Kol nodded. "Understood." He smirked at them both and turned to move away when Klaus grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall, glaring threateningly.

"And Kol if you ever, I mean _ever_ teach my daughter something that could potentially harm her again you'll end up with a dagger-" Klaus paused, thought for a second and then released Kol. "Can't really use that threat anymore, can I?"

"You really can't, brother." Kol smirked at Klaus.

Klaus sighed and scowled at him well Kol just nodded, looking Klaus and Hayley in the eyes. "I get it. Until our dear older sister teaches her, magic is off limits."

"Not off limits." Hayley cut in with a tilt of her head. "Just.. _Limited_? No fire or candles in her room _ever_ again."

Kol nodded, looking at Klaus once before flashing out of the room at vampire speed.

Klaus turned to Hayley with a sigh.

"He means well." Klaus admitted with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. "Kol always did love magic both as a human and when mother first brought him back. He just wants to pass on what he has learned from a thousand years of tormenting witches."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Really? It seems like Kol wouldn't survive without being an Original, not being a vampire. He seems to love everything about it."

Klaus shrugged and there was a silence.

"So what should we say? She has used her magic before but nothing like this." Hayley said. "I mean I don't wanna say anything to make her fear her magic or not want to use it but.."

"Maybe we should wait for Freya?" Klaus offered.

Hayley thought about it before shaking her head. "No. I think this is something we should deal with as parents.."

* * *

"But Uncle Kol said-"

"Something you must learn about your Uncle Kol is to never listen to any advice he gives." Klaus smirked and that earned a giggle from Hope and a small smack in the back of the head by Hayley.

After she stopped laughing Hope looked to her parent, pouting slightly. "I didn't mean to do it! I just wanted to light a candle like Uncle Kol taught me and then there were so much flames and I didn't know how to put it out mommy, daddy."

Klaus and Hayley shared a look before Hayley spoke. "I know that sweetie. Luckily Auntie Bex was there or you could have been hurt. What did we talk about a while back?"

Hope looked down, ashamed. "No using magic until Auntie Freya can teach me how to do it safely."

Klaus nodded and carried on. "And though I get that you want to use it, which you should magic is an incredible powerful thing that should be used but.."

"You need to learn to control it first so you don't hurt yourself or those around you." Hayley finished for him, looking Hope in the eyes.

Hope's eyes filled with tears as she jumped into both Klaus and Hayley's arms. "I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean too! I don't want to hurt anyone.. Who doesn't deserve it."

"We need to keep Kol away from her, huh?" Klaus laughed and looked at Hayley. " _Anyone who doesn't deserve it?"_

"Nuh uh. I heard Uncle 'Lijah say that." Hope muttered to them, smiling a little through her tears.

Klaus laughed, amused.

Hayley rolled her eyes and kissed Hope's head, pulling back from the hug to wipe away the few tears in Hope's eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart." Klaus smiled and kissed Hope's head. "As long as you promise not to do it again, just until Freya can start teaching you then it's okay."

"You need to promise, Hope." Hayley continued, looking sternly into Hope's eyes..

Hope nodded frantically. "I give you _my_ _word_." She said drmatically.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked at Hayley who shrugged, Klaus mouthed out _Elijah?_ and Hayley smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was later that night when Klaus and Hayley were tucking Hope in that Hope spoke. Her voice was sleepy and her eyes fluttering shut.

"Mommy.."

"Yeah sweetie?" Hayley crouched down next to Hope's bed, smiling fondly.

"Can.. Will you call auntie Freya and see when she can start teaching me?" Hope asked hopefully. "About my magic?"

Hayley looked to Klaus who smiled and nodded at her. Hayley turned to Hope, kissed her on the head and nodded. "I will call her tonight. I promise."

Hope nodded and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later Hayley walked out of the bathroom in a pair of thin black flannel shorts and a black tank top. She sat her phone on the dresser well putting her hair in a pony tail.

She smiled at Klaus who was lying down shirtless on their bed.

"So I talked to Freya. She apologized about a thousand times for not doing it sooner and said she would come around tomorrow for Hope's first lesson." Hayley said as she flicked off the light and got into bed next to Klaus, resting her head on his chest.

Klaus smiled and kissed Hayley's forehead. "That's great, love. Hope will be happy. So will Kol."

Hayley nodded and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Klaus moved over and flicked off the light.

It was a couple seconds later Hayley spoke.

"Goodnight Klaus. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

There was another silence before Hayley heard Klaus chuckle and press his lips to her head.

"I guess it's time to see _just how_ powerful our little Mikaelson is, huh?"

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I just had to add in a little Kol scolding during the beginning. I feel like this would be the first kind of thing Klaus and Hayley would have to deal with together. Hope using her magic properly with only one person to guide her and that person not available all the time to do so. Plus I think Kol would firstly try and teach Hope some tricks but not fully do so sense he isn't a witch and that might make him forget how dangerous magic would be for a little kid who hasn't been fully taught. I hope it lived up to some of your standards Klaylope3 and thanks for requesting! :)**

 **Thank you for everyone's kind reviews, each one always makes me smile! If anyone else has any Klaylope story requests just leave a review with your name and idea!**

 **-Amber**


	3. Bad Dream

**Bad Dream**

" _Dad."_

" _Daddy.."_

"Daddy!"

Klaus' now golden yellow eyes snapped open and black veins appeared under them.

He instinctively looked over at Hayley who had her back turned towards him and was breathing lightly, asleep.

"Dad!" Klaus' eyes moved quickly to the edge of the bed, he squinted and sat up. His eyes instantly turning back to normal.

"Hope? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hope didn't respond for a moment, looking to the ground.

"Come here sweetheart." Klaus whispered, trying not to wake Hayley. He motioned for her to come over and he helped her onto the bed, he silently thanked the lord that both him and Hayley were clothed- well _mostly_ clothes Hayley in a bra and shorts and Klaus shirtless in cotton pajama pants.

"I'm sorry for waking you up daddy.." Hope trailed off with a small pout.

"What's wrong?" Klaus said softly but shot her a little warning look.

Sitting cross legged in her pj's in front of him Hope bit her lip and looked up at her dad. "I had a bad dream.."

Klaus raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly, this was something that had happened a couple of times during the last couple of months. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about it so he just smiled gently at her.

"It's okay love." Klaus said and opened his arms to her. Without hesitation she jumped into his arms and clung to him, burrowing her small head in his chest.

"Can I sleep In here with you and mommy?" Hope mumbled out and Klaus could tell she was embarrassed.

Klaus didn't hesitate, nodding and kissing Hope's head. "Of course you can, love. Just try not to wake up your mom. Okay?"

Klaus knew Hayley would be upset that he didn't wake her up but she had only went to sleep hours ago.

He got up and quickly threw on a random gray t-shirt before lying back down next to Hope.

Hope snuggled up besides him, and breathed out a relief filled breath. "Thank you, daddy."

Klaus smiled and wrapped an arm around her, he closed his eyes and felt himself already slipping back asleep once he heard the soft sounds of both Hope and Hayley's breathing.

Soon he felt Hayley roll over and her head hit his chest, her legs wrapping around his. He fell asleep with both his favorite girls at his sides and found it the best sleep he had had in a long time.

 **End**


	4. Good Morning

**A/N: Little warning, no Hope in this one just Klayley fluffyness that I felt should be included in this set of Klayley and Klaylope one shots. :)**

* * *

 **Good Morning**

" _All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, put your hands up!"_

Klaus smirked and leaned against the door frame as he watched Hayley dance around the kitchen, singing and making breakfast for Hope, who was due back from her weekend with her aunts in just a little bit.

Though they had missed Hope deeply, _what a weekend it had_ _been_.

Klaus smirked further as memories of the ' _mostly spent in bed, quite naked'_ weekend flashed through his mind.

He stayed silence and watched as Hayley danced her way across the kitchen in just one of his t-shirts.

When she started purposely swaying her bottom Klaus let out a little laugh, he knew she knew he was watching her.

"Are you just going to stand there." Hayley turned and smiled at him, putting down the spatula and holding her hand out to him. She was in a good mood, like he said, one hell of a weekend. Plus they were getting Hope back today.

Klaus didn't hesitate, he walked up her, grabbed her hand and twirled a giddy Hayley around before dipping her.

She laughed and connected her lips to his as he pulled her back.

Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck as the already passionate kiss got heated quickly.

"Good morning to you too." Hayley said as she smiled against his lips

"Rebekah and Freya will be back with Hope soon." Klaus warned in a huskily whisper, his hand traveling down her back.

"Well I guess we should make the most out of the time we have." Hayley smiled at him teasingly and pressed herself closer to him.

Klaus smirked devilishly at her. "Oh I love the way you think sweetheart."

At hybrid speed, Klaus picked her up and sat her on top of the counter, standing between her legs and kissing her roughly on the lips. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to pull him closer.

Hayley was panting heavily by the time Klaus started trailing a wet path down her neck, sucking gently.

She reconnected there lips and bit down hard enough to draw blood when she felt his hand move up the side of her outer thigh, if she were human it would be hard enough to bruise her easily.

Her hand running through his dark blond hair she could tell Klaus was only moment away from ripping the thin cotton shirt right from her body when he suddenly froze.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Klaus and Hayley to pull back from each other.

"Oh bloody hell." Klaus sighed, breathless and annoyed at being interrupted.

"You are lucky our little sister has vampire hearing or Hope might have been scarred for life." Freya said, an amused smile on her lips as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god." Hayley groaned, and pressed her head into Klaus' chest, half of her embarrassed and the other half wanting to laugh at the bad timing.

Klaus chuckled, seeing the humor in it he rolled his eyes and lifted Hayley easily off the counter, putting his hand around her petite waist..

"I can.. _Wait_ with Hope and Bekah outside if you want-" Freya paused, smirking. "A bit more grown up time."

Hayley felt her whole face going red as she glared playfully at a teasing Freya.

"Well actually if you could-" Klaus started to say but was cut off by Hayley saying his name mock threateningly and smacking him on the arm.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Hayley said, looked at Klaus who was only half annoyed, she kissed him of the lips and mouthed _later_.

Klaus just hummed In response, kissing her back before shamelessly staring at Hayley's body as Hayley and Freya walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Nik?" Freya turned around and motioned to her own lips, looking way too amused. "You got a little.."

Klaus smirked ad wiped the little bit of blood of his lip as Freya followed Hayley.

"So how is she? How was your weekend with her?" Hayley's voice trailed off.

Klaus smiled and took off the now burnt bacon from the stove before a string of pure happiness washed over him at the thought of seeing his daughter for the first time in 3 days.

"Little sister! It's safe to come in now!" Klaus called out loudly and he heard Rebekah's bubbly laughter ring through the house as she stepped inside with Hope.

"Hello, love."

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I am having way too much fun writing these.**


	5. Hope's Birthday Requested)

_**Guest Request:** You could write klayley and_ _klaylope for instance a surprise party for hope_

* * *

 **Hope's Birthday**

"Klaus.. I'm sure Hope is going to adore this but.."

"Perhaps this is a little overboard, brother." Kol finished for Hayley as he stared at the numerous decorations and food inside Hayley, Hope and Klaus' home. Not to mention the dozens of presents.

"A party can never be to decorated." Rebekah butted in with a warm smile.

"Oh nonsense." Klaus dismissed, waving a dismissive hand in there direction. "Only the best for my little girl, after all."

"I'm surprised he didn't invite the whole French Quarter." Elijah cut in, a little smirk on his lips as he sat down a small wrapped present on the table next to the multiple other ones.

Klaus shook his head, his lips pursed. "I thought Hope deserved a more intimidate family gathering. Her parents and her aunts and uncles."

Hayley leaned closer to Klaus' embrace, smiling up at him. "She will love it." She told him honestly before kissing him on the lips.

Rebekah smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. "Okay, come on, enough cuteness.. Places, Freya will be back with Hope soon! They just left the movies."

* * *

Twenty minuets later the lights were off and the door swung open. Freya walking in, her hand joined with Hope's

"Surprise!" Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol's yells mixed together.

Hope was smiling brightly as her wide eyes looked around the beautifully decorated living room, the theme red and white, red being Hope's favorite color.

"Mommy, daddy!" Hope ran up to her parents who crouched down and hugged her tightly.

Hope greeted her aunts and uncles enthusiastically.

"Okay, presents!" Rebekah said brightly only minutes later and Hope gasped and looked at her parents, silently asking for permission.

"Cake first, Rebekah." Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes.

Rebekah sighed dramatically. "Fine. If we must."

* * *

A loud clapping erupted once they finished singing happy birthday to Hope, she blew out the candles with a grin on her face.

"Presents?" Hope looked hopefully at her mom and dad after they all had finished eating the large homemade cake.

Klaus and Hope shared a look before nodding.

"Okay love, come one. Presents it is." Klaus smirked as he picked her up, causing her to giggle.

They moved to the living room.

Hope let out a big gasp, her eyes wide as she tore the pink and purple paper off. She looked to Rebekah before running up and hugging her tightly. "Auntie Bex! I love it!"

Rebekah hugged back tightly, smiling brightly. "I thought you would. There's a pair of shoes and 2 other dresses in a different color in one of these piles."

Hayley peeks inside the unwrapped paper to see beautiful dark purple and gold dress in Hope's size, on the tag was wrote a price that made Hayley cough loudly and her eyes go wide, she looked to Rebekah in shock who seeing her reaction rolled her eyes and waved her off, letting Hope go and watching as Hope went back to her seat in between her parents and looked at the dress again.

"Can I put it on after my party mommy?" Hope looked hopefully at Hayley who told her that she could tomorrow sense they still had the complex dinner cooked by Klaus and Rebekah tonight.

Next was Kol's present, he handed her a little box, she shook it curiously before opening it, her eyes widening as she did so. Inside was a small bracelet, dark blue and white diamonds shaped into small hearts.

"It's so pretty." Hope gaped at it, staring at it in fascination and pure aww.

Kol smirked brightly as he watched her closely. "It should be, it's centuries old."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked at Kol who just winked at him and nodded. "You could say it was wore by a princess, just like you."

"I love it!" Hope said happily, showing it to her mom who smiled at Kol and mouthed a thank you.

"And turn it over darling. I may have added a little something."

On the back of the bracelet was Hope's name carved into it in gold writing over the silver back. Plus a little beneath it was _To my dearest Niece on her 8th birthday._

Hope gasped and smiled.

"Come here, love." Klaus smiled and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist that was obviously resized to fit the 8 year olds wrist.

Next was Elijah and Freya, Elijah gotten Hope an iPad with multiple drawing and coloring apps installed onto it. Hope had loved it and thanked him more then once, scrolling through the apps and smiling as Klaus muttered that it wasn't real drawing unless it was done with paper and pencils to which Hayley had smacked him playfully on the arm.

Freya had gotten her a scrap book full of photos of the weekends and days she had spent with both her and Rebekah, the rest of the Mikaelson family mixed in. Hope looked through every single page, smiling at if in awh at the amazing memories, some of which when she was just a baby. She didn't remember. Some of her and her mom and some of them all together.

Hope had opened a couple more presents that were smaller but still held great meaning.

And finally was Klaus and Hayley. Klaus and Hayley had shared a look before Klaus nodded at Hayley, urging her to go first.

Klaus placed hope on his knee a nodded as Hayley kneeled down. "Now this is from your dad and me, Hope. Though I think your dad has something else for you to open too." Hayley smiled and both Klaus and Hope.

"Close your eyes sweetie." Hayley smiled and when Hope closed her eyes she pulled out a small thin bag, putting it into Hope's hands. Hope opened her eyes and looked at it, looking to Hayley for permission who nodded.

"Go ahead." Hayley smiled gently at her.

Hope did so, undoing the little lace before pouring it out. Inside was a small silver, heart locket. On it was a little wolf carved into it. On the top was a single small circle red ruby stone.

Hope gasped and ran her finger across the engraved wolf. "Wow.."

"Oh and.." Hayley took the locket from Hope, opened it before handing it back.

"That's us!" She looked her mom and then at her dad, her mouth gaped open. Inside was a small photo of Hope Hayley and Klaus that was taken a few weeks back.

Hayley nodded, her eyes filling with tears at Hope's reaction.

Hope jumped out of her dad's lap and into her moms arm who hugged her back tightly well wiping away the happy tears.

"I love it so much mommy." Hope whispered as she hugged her tightly.

After putting the necklace on Hope from her request Klaus was the last. Klaus smiled, seeing both his girls so happy. "Not that mine will ever compare to your moms idea. But.."

Klaus handed Hope a rolled up piece of old looking paper.

She unwrapped it with the help of Hayley before staring at it with amazement..

"Klaus.." Hayley was the first to whisper out in awh, it was a beautifully done drawing of hope.

Hope breathed in a gasp as she looked to her dad. "It's so beautiful. It looks so real.." she trailed off, running her hand across the paper.

"It's so perfect daddy. Thank you!" Hope ran and kissed Klaus on the cheek.

Klaus smiled. "I'm glad you like it, love."

Rebekah awed at the site, looking at the drawing before smiling warmly. "Okay! Not to be pushy with the cute moment but.."

"We still have about a dozen presents to get through." Hayley finished and all of them laughed including Hope.

* * *

A couple hours after the complex, delicious dinner made by Klaus and Rebekah for Hope's birthday it was finally Hope's bedtime. She laid down in bed, wearing her new pair of red pajamas given to her by Freya. And clutching a small brown wolf stuffed animal given to her by Klaus.

"You ready for bed sweetie?" Hayley said as she crouched down next to Hope and stroked her hair, Klaus standing next to her with a fond smile at his lips.

Hope yawned and nodded. "Yeah, mommy. I'm sleepy."

"It was a long day, love." Klaus smiled and wrapped his arm around Hayley's waist when she stood up. "How was your birthday, Hope? Did you have fun?"

Hope quickly nodded, smiling. "I had so much fun! I loved my gifts and party.."

"I'm glad." Klaus said proudly. "Now off to sleep."

Hope nodded and snuggled into her pillow, already falling asleep. Hayley leaned down and kissed Hope's head before moving and letting Klaus do the same.

"Goodnight, Hope."

"Goodnight daddy." Hope said in a whisper. "Night mommy."

"Night baby." Hayley smiled and kissed her fingers holding them to Hope who did the same before pressing them to her mom's.

Hayley and Klaus stayed a couple seconds longer before leaving the room, shutting off the light and shutting the door.

* * *

Once in there room Hayley leaned into Klaus' embrace on her waist, smiling contently. "She had a blast, Klaus. You did amazing with the party. Not to mention the dozens of presents and that impressive as hell drawing. I'm glad I finally found out what you've been working on at two In the morning."

Klaus chuckled and kissed Hayley once on the lips. "I may have went a little.. Over board.. but I think It ended up well.

"It did." Hayley smiled. 'And this just means I'll have to do better then you for her 9th birthday." Hayley said playfully.

Klaus laughed again and brought Hayley in for a long kiss. "We'll see, love."

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the guest who reviewed this idea liked it! I'm working on another one shot request now that should be posted shortly.**

 **-Amber**


	6. Father's Day Dinner

_Hope and Hayley making a Father's Day dinner for Klaus._

* * *

 **Father's Day Dinner**

"Do you think daddy will like it mommy?" Hope asked softly, her eyes focused on the mixing bowl as she stirred vigorously.

Hayley smiled and kissed Hope on the top of the head as she walked to the fridge opening it and grabbing a couple of things.

"He will love it Hope!" Hayley said honestly, knowing Klaus was going to completely adore this, especially sense it was Hope's idea.

Today was Father's Day. Hope had been planning making this meal for her dad for about 2 weeks now, she especially enjoyed the secret little conversations with her mom, planning.

Klaus, being a hybrid and also having the same type of super hearing as her she was very carful to make sure Hope's surprise for her dad wouldn't be ruined, knowing how much it would hurt Hope.

"Can I put on some music on, mom?" Hope asked, hopefully.

Hayley nodded, giving Hope her phone after unlocking it and then licking the frosting covered spoon.

Music came from Hayley's phone as she handed it back to her mom, Hayley smiled before turning it up and tossing it onto the counter.

* * *

10 minuets later 'walking on sunshine' was blasting from her phone and Hope and Hayley were dancing ridiculously around the kitchen, laughing madly.

"I'm walking on sunshine!" "Woah!" Hayley and Hope sang loudly together, Hope giggling and jumping as Hayley sang into the spoon well stirring the sauce, smiling.

"Can I stir mommy." Hope stopped dancing for a second to ask her mom. Hayley nodded happily before lifting Hope up, spinning a giggling Hope around once to dance to the music before helping her to stir.

"Your father is going to love this." Hayley said brightly, biting her lip happily.

"Dance with me mommy!" Hope requested a little bit later as the food was cooking.

"Oh I'm dancing sweetie." Hayley said as she grabbed her daughters hand, twirling her around before dancing around.

Hayley laughed and took out her phone, wanting Klaus to see this later she filmed Hope as she danced and jumped crazily around the kitchen. "You look adorable sweetie!"

"Let me film you mommy." Hope smiled and Hayley gave her the phone and allowed her to video her as she danced purposely bad around the kitchen in her tank top and jean shorts.

She sent the video to Rebekah needing someone to see her daughters cuteness. Rebekah replied back quickly.

 _'Awh! You have to let me sent this to Freya! She will melt! PS: Food looks delicious_!

Hayley was about to text her telling her to send it to Freya when her phone buzzed again.

' _PSS: Nice dance moves. ;) '_

Hayley laughed loudly, turning to Hope who was washing her hands in the sink. "Your Auntie loves our amazing moves Hope!"

Hope laughed happily.

* * *

Klaus returned home from his evening with Elijah shortly after, walking through the door he headed into the dining room and froze.

"Happy Father's Day!" Hope and Hayley yelled together.

Hope ran to Klaus who picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Do you like it?" Hope asked nervously but enthusiastically.

"It looks amazing." Klaus smiled and kissed Hope one more time before siting her down. "Was this all your idea?"

Hope blushed and nodded. "Yes! Mommy helped me!"

As Hope sat down at the table a few minuets later Klaus walked up to Hayley and kissed her gently on the lips, Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck. "How was your time with 'Lijah babe?"

"Not nearly as good as this dinner with my two favorite girls is gonna be." Klaus said honestly, smirking at her.

Hayley and Hope both smiled proudly.

"Well!" Klaus clapped his hands together and looked to Hope. "Let's eat!"

 **End**


	7. Klayley Anniversary (Requested)

_**Requested by Isabel** : I'd like some klayley and hayley preparing some special dinner for klaus_

* * *

 _ **Warning: This one-shot is rated M for some sexy Klayley time. If you don't like, just ignore this one shot. :) (I think I'm gonna leave the story rating T sense most will be T and just warn when they are M )**_

* * *

 **Klayley Anniversary**

After spending about 2 hours in the kitchen Hayley let out a large breath, looking happily at the table set for two, the candle lit dinner set up perfectly.

Hope was staying with her Uncle Elijah tonight, so Klaus and her had the night together alone for the first time in a little while.

She looked at her phone and saw the time, she had 20 minuets to get dressed having already showered she knew it would be enough time.

Today was hers and Klaus' one year anniversary sense becoming an official couple.

* * *

Approximately 17 minutes later Hayley stood in front of the mirror in a short black spaghetti strapped dress, her hair set into flowing curls and her makeup dark to go with her dress.

She smiled and touched the beautiful diamond necklace placed on her neck. Klaus had given it to her as soon as she woke up before he had to go to the French Quarter to deal with some vampire issues with Kol. She knew he felt guilty about leaving her on their anniversary but it was better sense she had time to prepare the dinner surprise.

She checked herself one more time to make sure she liked how she looked before going downstairs at hybrid speed, having heard Klaus' car door slam shut.

She leaned against the table and smiled just as the door opened.

Klaus froze when he saw her smiling face, his eyes instantly traveling across her revealed body and his mouth gaped open.

"Have I rendered Klaus Mikaelson speechless?" She grinned as she walked up to him, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Oh you've rendered me more then that, love." Klaus smirked and instantly kissed her on the mouth, unable to hold back as he moved his arm around her waist.

Hayley pulled back, smiling and fixing her smudged lipstick. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Klaus muttered and kissed her one more time, his eye traveled around her body once more, his hungry eyes finally moving up to hers. "You look absolutely ravishing."

"Thank you Klaus." Hayley said, blushing a little bit.

Klaus glanced at the candle lit dinner once before back at Hayley.

"How would you feel is I asked if we could just skip the dinner.." Klaus whispered out, his lips close to her as he spoke seductively into her ear.

Hayley smiled and bit her lip. "I would say you could probably convince me too save this meal for later.."

Klaus didn't hesitate, attacking her lips hungrily. She moved her lips against his in the same way, pressing herself close to him. She let out a small whimper when she felt his hardness press to her thigh.

"Klaus.." She whispered against his lips and Klaus moved his hands to her thighs before lifting her up at hybrid speed, her legs instantly wrapping around his torso.

Hayley's arms wrapped around his neck as he flashed them up to the bedroom at hybrid speed.

His hands moving up her tanned thighs he pressed her to the wall roughly.

She moaned loudly, throwing her head black when his lips traveled down her neck, leaving small bites and kisses.

She unwrapped her legs from him and instantly took of his shirt, her lust filled eyes burning into his. Klaus' hands eagerly moved to the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, leaving her in just a pair of black panties.

Klaus connected her lips to his as her hands moved his belt, hurrying to remove it.

Soon after they were lying on the bed, both of them naked, Klaus on top of her kissing her on the mouth roughly. Her mind flashed to there first time together years and years ago.

She moaned loudly when Klaus pushed her legs apart and thrusted inside of her after her eager nods.

Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he groaned and moved inside of her, his mouth falling to her neck and sucking there.

When Klaus' hand moved down to her sensitive bud her hands grasped at the mattress sheets and she let out a breathless whine.

"Klaus!" She called out loudly in a moan.

"Cum for me, love." He whispered as he bit her ear.

Between him moving roughly inside of her, hitting her sweet spot every single time and Klaus' hands working wonders on her clit she came hard, her hand clawing at his back earning a loud growl from him as his eyes turned a feral yellow, causing hers to do the same as she connected there lips as her orgasm washed over her.

He didn't stop, moving inside of her sensitive cunt in quick thrusts. She tossed her head to the mattress, not disconnecting there lips for even a second as she breathed in a gasp and dug her nails further into him, enough to draw blood.

"Hayley!" Klaus let out a animal like groan as he came inside of her, riding out his hard orgasm inside of her as Hayley came again, moving her hips to meet his pace well calling out his name.

* * *

Shortly after Hayley was breathing heavily as she laid her head on Klaus' naked chest, Klaus smiling down at her before kissing her on the top of the head and nuzzling her happily.

"That was.."

"Amazing, fantastic, incredible?" Klaus offered, smirking.

Hayley nodded, biting her lip and looking up at him with a smirk. "All of the above?"

There was a silence for about 10 minuets to were Hayley felt herself slipping to sleep, completely warn out and happy in Klaus' embrace when she heard Klaus chuckle.

"What?" She looked up at him curiously.

"We forgot about dinner, love." Klaus said teasingly and Hayley laughed along with him as she sat her head back on his chest, completely happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This one shot took a life of its own and turned into lots of Klayey love making and less dinner, sorry it you wanted something more fluffy, Isabel. :D I hope you enjoyed this though! And thanks for requesting it, I loved writing it! I hope it lived up to at least some of what you wanted.**

 **-Amber**


	8. Kolope

_When Klaus and Hayley go out for the night they leave Kol to watch over Hope for the night._

 **Kolope**

"Uncle Kol!" Hope ran up to her Uncle and greeted him with a tight hug. Kol picked her up and twirled her around causing the youngest Mikaelson to giggle happily.

Kol looked up when Klaus and Hayley walked through the door, holding hands and smiling.

"Hope, we said to wait for us." Hayley scolded but a fond grin was on her face.

Hope looked down sheepishly and giggled, hugging closer to her Uncle Kol. "Sorry mommy."

Klaus sat Hope down and kissed Hayley's cheek, asking how she was before hugging Klaus.

"It's been too long, brother." Kol smirked.

"It's been what? 2 weeks Kol?" Klaus laughed and smirked back.

"Too long without my favorite niece." Kol smiled down at Hope who was now at her fathers side, holding his hand.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Kol." Hope said as she smiled devilishly at him.

Kol rolled his eyes and make a tsk sound at her. "That's what makes you so special, darling."

* * *

It was about 15 minuets later that Hope had settled down in Kol's flat, sitting on his couch.

"Are you sure you will be okay watching her tonight?" Hayley asked, a concerned look on her face as she bit her lip.

Kol sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Hayley, you and Nik go have a fun night out. It's well deserved."

Klaus wrapped a reassuring arm around Hayley's waist. "Believe me my love, if anyone will take good care of Hope-"

"It's her family." Hayley nodded and smiled at Kol who was grinning. "I know."

"Sweetie, your dad and I are leaving now." Hayley called to Hope who turned her head to them, ran up to them and hugged them both. Klaus picked her up as Hayley smiled and kissed Hope's head.

"Okay, I love you Mommy. I love your daddy." Hope said and Klaus looked over and saw Kol watching them with such awh on is face.

"I love you too baby girl." Hayley said and hugged Hope closer, tears threatening to sting her eyes just as always when she had to leave Hope, even though she trusted Kol completely.

"Be good for your Uncle Kol, Hope. Don't torment him too much. I love you." Klaus said and Hope nodded eagerly. Klaus sat down Hope who went to Kol's side, grabbing his offered hand.

"Take care of her." Klaus warned Kol with a serious look.

Kol nodded, a small smile on his lips. "With my life Nik."

* * *

It was about an hour later that Kol walked out his bedroom after taking a quick shower, spotting Hope sitting on the couch, drawing.

"What are you drawing, darling?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of her with a fond smile.

Hope looked up and smiled, handing him the picture drew with colored pencils he had given her. It was actually pretty impressive considering her age.

"It's us." Hope said and thought for a moment before grinning happily. "The- _The Original Family."_

"Elijah's been spicing you up on our family history I take it?" Kol chuckled and looked again at the picture.

Drew side by side was them. On one side was Freya, Rebekah and someone blond that didn't immediately come to his mind. On the other was Elijah and him with some space between them and in the middle was Hope Hayley and Klaus, there hands joined together.

"Who's this darling?" Kol pointed at the blond.

Hope instantly responded. "That's- that's Camille she was a friend of my Daddy's."

"Explains the angel halo." Kol hummed to himself as he handed it back to her. "Lovely picture sweetheart. I see Ni- your dad has been teaching you?"

Hope nodded eagerly, smiling brightly. "Uh huh. I hope one day I'll be as good as him. "

"No. You'll be better." Kol said as he sat down next to her and began randomly drawing something. Wanting to keep a close eye on Hope.

"Uncle Kol?" He heard Hope ask him as she stared at his hand.

"Yes darling?" Kol asked with a small smile.

"I like your ring." Hope said. "It's the same color as Auntie Bex's."

"It's called a daylight ring love." Kol told her. "So I can walk in the sunlight without dyi- without being burnt."

Hope nodded slowly, before her curiosity sunk in even more. "But mommy and daddy don't have rings like that.."

He had expected the question. His answer ready. "That's because they are hybrids, Hope. So they don't need them like us Original vampires do."

Hope nodded, accepting this. Kol hesitated before taking the ring off and giving it to her, letting her look at it.

She smiled brightly and took it, looking at every single part with pure amazement in her eyes.

"It's so cool." Hope said, her eyes wide with fascination as she handed the ring back to Kol who put it back on his finger.

Kol smiled at her. "Yes it is.. Hopefully someday you'll be able to make things like this."

"With my magic?" Hope asked, looking hopeful and excited. Kol smiled and nodded.

Just then Kol's phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw a text from Hayley, making sure everything was alright. He quickly texted her back that it was before sitting his phone back down.

"She's pretty." Hope commented as she glanced once at the photo of Kol with some brunette women that was on his phone.

The smile slowly faded from Kol's face as sadness washed over him. "Yeah. She was, darling."

"Is that Da- Davi-"

"Davina?" Kol was shocked that she knew who she was.

Hope nodded happily and went back to coloring. "Daddy told me about her. He said that- that she helped our family. And that you loved her and she loved you."

Kol smiled sadly, swallowing once. "Your dad said that?"

Hope nodded. "I like her, she sounds nice. Just like Camille. And she's pretty too."

It was about 10 minutes later before Hope spoke again, looking up at him hesitantly.

"What is it darling?" He asked, trying to smile and failing.

"Can I.. Can I draw her? In the picture? I can draw her next to you." Hope offered.

This time a real smile came to his lips. "I think she would have loved that."

Hope nodded and eagerly went to work.

* * *

As Kol was about to tuck Hope in bed (it was already 2 hours past her bedtime) she told him to wait a second and walked to the other room. She came back holding a piece of paper, she handed it to Kol with a sheepish smile.

He unfolded the piece of paper to see the picture she had drawn earlier, Davina had been added next to him.

"I drew it for you.' Hope said nervously, shifting from side to side and playing with the hem of her pajama shirt.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Kol said genuinely as he picked her up and kissed her on the top of the head.

Kol laid Hope on the bed and tucked her in. He shut off the light and said goodnight to her after telling her if she needed him just to call and he would hear her.

"Uncle Kol.."

He turned around to see Hope sitting up, her sleepy eyes meeting his.

"Yes, darling?"

"I think she would be proud of you. Daddy says you weren't always this.. I think he said _cute and cuddly_?" Hope said seriously with confidence in her voice.

Kol chuckled lowly and rolled his eyes, it sounded like something his older brother would say. "Hate to say it but that is true. And thanks.. I hope so."

"I wish I could have met her.." Hope's eyes drifted shut as she trailed off.

"Me too darling, me too."

* * *

Kol was smiling gently as he walked into his room, he had framed the picture Hope had drew him, hanging it above his bed. He liked it. No, he _loved_ it. How talented his little niece was.

"I wish she could have met you, Davina Claire." Kol whispered, staring at the picture. "Hopefully one day she will."

* * *

 **A/N: Awe the Kolope fluff! And I think I broke my Kolvina shipping heart into two pieces. Poor Kol. Oh and I'm working on the three Klaylope/Klayley one shot requests I have to still write now. :)**


	9. Mikaelson Family Picnic (Requested)

_**Requested by Guest:** Can you write some family scene outdoors and a picnic and hope tricks her parents? It would be lovely!_

* * *

 **Mikaelson Family Picnic**

"Come on loves!" Klaus called, smiling brightly when Hope and Hayley walked out, both dressed in short sundresses, Hayley balancing sunglasses on her head and Hope carrying a small floral bag.

"Ready to go girls?" Klaus smiled and wrapped an arm around Hayley's waist, kissing her on the cheek.

Hope nodded quickly, smiling and holding her moms hands. "Yes daddy! Are Uncle Kol and Uncle Elijah gonna be there?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes sweetheart. They're going to meet us at your Aunt Rebekah's house.. Remember?"

Hope nodded, her eyes lighting up. "Let's go!"

* * *

They arrived at Rebekah's home shortly after, Rebekah had her hair in long waves and was in a pair of shorts and a floral top.

"There's my niece!" Rebekah clapped her hands happily as she picked up and hugged Hope tightly. "How are you doing love?"

"Good, Auntie Bex!" Hope said brightly as she hugged closer to her aunt.

"Save some for me." Freya said as she walked out of the house, wiping her hands on a dishcloth and removing her apron .

Hope giggled as Rebekah put her down, she ran up to a Freya, hugging her.

"Hey Bekah." Hayley grinned as Rebekah pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hayley. Hope seems so excited, I'm glad." Rebekah said genuinely as she pulled back and kissed Klaus on the cheek.

Hayley nodded. "She is. It was a wonderful idea."

"Yes, what could go wrong with a _Mikaelson family picnic ._ " Klaus said sarcastically.

Rebekah and Hayley both rolled their eyes and mock glared at him.

Rebekah smiled, motioning to the backyard. "Come on, Kol and 'Lijah are out back."

* * *

"The food is so good Auntie Bex!" Hope commented, biting into her sandwich and moaning happily.

Rebekah smiled warmly. "Thank you sweetie. I'm glad you like it!"

Hope, Hayley, Klaus, Freya, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol were all prowled out on two large blankets, eating and laughing, sharing jokes and stories in the hot sun.

Hayley was smiling as Klaus kissed her cheek, Hope in her lap.

It was the perfect day in all of there minds.

"Mommy, can I go to the bathroom?" Hope asked, looking up at her. Hayley nodded and was about to get up when Hope told her she could go herself.

Hayley hesitantly nodded before letting go of Hope, who ran into Rebekah's house. Rebekah had gotten up and went inside to get some more cold tea so she didn't argue.

Hayley giggled when Klaus laid down and pulled her down with him so she was lying in his arms.

Elijah and Kol laughed well Freya smiled at them.

"You two are literally too adorable." Freya said, sighing, "I need a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend."

They all laughed at Freya's dramatic tone of voice.

"How are you enjoying the picnic, love?" Klaus asked her, ignoring his siblings who were looking at them and kissing her head.

"It's amazing." She said honestly. "Hope is having so much fun, so am I. We needed a day to just relax and have some family time."

"Good, I'm glad.' Klaus muttered, smiling as he kissed forehead..

Around 5 minuets or so later, Hayley leaned up from Klaus' grip. "Hope's kinda taking a bit isn't she?"

Klaus leans up instantly, using his hyrbid hearing to be met with silence inside the house. "I don't hear her."

Klaus and Hayley stood instantly. And rushed inside, to find Rebekah in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked frantically,, putting down the cup of tea.

"Where's Hope?"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she outside? I didn't see her come in.."

Hayley's eyes widened, turning to Klaus who had the same reaction. Elijah and Kol had followed them as well as Freya.

"Well, look for her." Klaus growled out, and instantly the three of them separated to look around.

* * *

About 10 minuets later with nothing Hayley was breathing heavily, tears coming to her eyes as she flashed all around the large house, Kol and Rebekah were looking outside, Klaus Freya and her inside.

"Where is she?" Hayley whispered, running a worried hand through her hair before turning to Freya as she walked in.

"What?" Hayley snapped when Freya raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Sneaky little witch." Freya smiled. "Calm down"

"My baby girl is missing and you want me to calm down?" Hayley snapped, her eyes turning a golden yellow as she glared.

Freya gulped before pointing to the spot on hope's bed, the one she slept in when she spent the night here.,

Hayley quickly turned around and suddenly hope was sitting there, her legs crossed and a smile on her lips as she giggled. "You found me, mommy!"

Hayley instantly picked Hope up, letting out a little sob as she clung to her.

"W-what?" Hayley asked, putting down hope and holding onto her hands.

Klaus flashed into the room shortly after, Elijah in tow and went and hugged Hope too.

"What do you mean love?" Klaus asked, trying to swallow down his anger from not knowing.

"Auntie Freya taught me how to.. to..." Hope searched her mind for the correct words.. "Cloak myself. I was invisible! 'Cause of my magic."

Klaus and Hayley stared at Hope in shock before looking to Freya who sighed and shook her head guiltily.

"I- I showed her during our last few lessons.. I didn't think that she would.."

Seeing the worried an scared look on her moms face and the annoyed one of her dads her smile dropped and she pouted, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy.. I just wanted to play a joke.."

Hayley sighed and looked at Hope before smiling. She hugged Hope closely. "Don't cry baby, it's okay. You just scared your mom and dad."

Hope nodded slowly before looking to Klaus who sighed and nodded, still a bit angry though.

"You're mother is right Hope, just don't do it again without telling us."

Klaus shot a pointed look to Freya who looked to the ground and nodded.

Hayley nodded and kissing Hope on the head. "Why don't you show us that little trick one more time before we go back to our picnic? I'm sure your Uncle Kol and Auntie Bex will be so proud."

Hope nodded eagerly, her mood brightening up again as he focused on channeling her magic.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for requesting this! Hope's a little trickster isn't she? I figured sense she's super powerful that she would be able to learn something like this rather quickly with the help of Freya. I don't know if this is what you had it mind when you said 'hope tricks her parents' but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Amber**


	10. Hope's Crush (Requested)

_**Requested by Guest:** Could you write a one shot where Klaus, Elijah, and Kol go into protective mode about Hope having a crush on a boy?_

* * *

 **Hope's Crush**

" _A crush_?" Kol repeated, slowly at first as if he hadn't heard the words coming from Hayley's mouth. He stared at Hayley and then at his two brothers in disbelief.

"A crush." Hayley responded, shooting him a confused look, wondering why she had to repeat herself.

"A _crush_?" Elijah repeated Kol after a couple moments of silence.

Hayley sighed and turned around to face the three Mikaelson brothers. "Are the Originals going deaf or something? Yes, Hope said she has a little crush on this boy in her class."

There was a second of silence before all three spoke at once. Klaus' voice scarily calm, Kol's furious and Elijah's cold and demanding.

"She's bloody _7_!" "Name. Now." "Who do I have to _kill_ , love?"

Hayley had her mouth gaped open as she stared at all three of them in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me."

"She's 7 years old!" Kol repeated furiously. His face red in anger as he immediately went into protection mode over his niece. "She can't have a crush."

" _Name_." Elijah said once again, sighing as Hayley didn't respond,

"Why do you want his bloody name?" Kol asked his elder brother, confused.

"So I can track him down and talk about his intentions with my niece of course." Elijah said simply.

"Or just save time and kill 'em." Kol smirked darkly.

"Elijah. It's a crush, she's not getting married."

"That's what you say now, love, but soon enough, shotgun wedding." Klaus said, sighing and rubbing an upset hand through his hair, Kol nodded in agreement.

"She's 7." Hayley said slowly, staring in shock.

"That's what I said." Kol added, scoffing.

Hayley ignored him, turning to Klaus. "You are not killing him, Klaus. One, he is a kid and two, Hope likes him-"

"That's exactly why he has to be eliminated." Klaus said, his face utterly serious. "Hope is a wonderful girl, soon enough he will share these feelings and then-"

"Boom." Kol said dramatically. "Shotgun wedding."

"Elijah." Hayley sighed, getting actually annoyed. She honestly could not tell if they were kidding. "You're the most responsible and less psychotic. Tell them they are overreacting over a _crush_."

When Elijah didn't respond but instead avoided her gaze Hayley gave up, rolling her eyes and looking straight at Kol and Klaus. "He is coming over today- **NO Kol** it is _not_ a _freaking_ date- you guys are going to be nice and not embarrass her. Okay?"

Her eyes drilling specifically into Klaus' he sighed, retaliating. "Alright, love. Doesn't mean I'm not going to question him but alright. For Hope."

She looked at Elijah, pursing her lips together.. "I do not harm children."

She looked and Kol and he rolled his eyes, not responding at first but when she glared at him stronger he finally did. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Good." Hayley said shortly, glaring once more before walking out of the room.

Immediately once she left Kol turned to Klaus, who was smirking darkly, staring straight ahead.

"We're not just going to play nice with someone who is potentially trying to date- _and that's putting it nicely_ \- your daughter. My niece. Are we?"

Ignoring Elijah's sigh of disapproval, Klaus raised his eyebrows and looked to Kol, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"No, brother, we are not."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write, Klaus, Kol and Elijah being dramatic and overprotective is adorable and hostile at the same time. Rest assured, we know Hayley and Elijah would never let Klaus or Kol actually harm the kid. They would sooo scare the crap out of him so he would never mess with Hope though. ;)**

 **I have two other requests I am currently still writing that should be posted shortly in case the requesters were wondering.. :)**

 **-Amber**


	11. Hope's Friend (Requested)

_**Requested by Klaylope3:** I wanted to see Klaus's reaction when Hope went to school and had a boy as a friend._

* * *

 _ **Hope's Friend** _

_"A boy?"_

"A boy." Hayley repeated, raising an eyebrow and looking up and Klaus, confused. "It's like I said his parents are working so Hope wanted to know if he could come over here instead-"

"You told me he was a girl, love. A _girl_ -friend." He emphasized the words.

Hayley stopped cutting the carrots for a second to give Klaus her full attention. "No I _didn't_.'

"You said her- _his_ name was Alex." Klaus resorted, shaking his head angrily.

Hayley laughed. "Alex can be a boys or a girls name, Klaus. I thought after a thousand years of living you would know that.."

Klaus paused, his face turning an angry red. Hayley stopped and crossed her arms, seeing that he was actually upset about this.

"What's wrong Klaus?" Hayley asked him. "Why does it-"

"You're saying that our daughter has been spending basically every day after school with some boy." He spat out, utterly pissed.

Realization crossed over Hayley's face as she frowned and touched his shoulder.. "Klaus.. They're 8 years old.."

"That doesn't bloody matter!" Klaus roared out, facing away from her.

"Stop yelling." Hayley ordered, sternly glaring at him. "He is her friend Klaus. One of her only friends. You know Hope is shy, but she likes him-"

 _"She likes him?!"_

"As a friend." Hayley was yelling now. Anger flooding over her.

There was a silence of them glaring at each other before Klaus sighed, not liking anything other then pure happiness on Hayley's face. He walked up to her, bringing her into a hug that she returned instantly.

"Im sorry, love." Klaus sighed and pulled away from the hug a few moments later. "I just don't think it's a good idea for her to be hanging out with.."

"Boys?" Hayley smiled a bit, rolling her eyes. "We've talked about this before Klaus. Hope is going to be around boys in her life.. He's a nice kid, I've met him and his parents more the once, and like I said- they're 8, Klaus, so get whatever thoughts that are messing up your head out, save them for her teen years when she starts dating,"

Klaus face became cold as a sinister smile came to lips at the idea of what he would do to anyone who dares lay a hand, threatening or not, on his Daughter..

"Just meet him, okay?" Hayley said, smiling and kissing Klaus once on the lips.

Klaus sighed and nodded very hesitantly. "Fine. I have to go meet with Kol but after that, I'm all yours and Hope's."

* * *

Hope came home soon after Klaus and Hayley had there talk, her friend following shortly behind her

Hayley had greeted both Hope and Alex happily, offering them a snack that they gratefully took.

"Is daddy home, mommy?" Hope asked, taking quick bit of her carrot stick.

She hesitated before nodding. "He will be home soon honey."

"Do you want anything, Alex?" Hayley offered softly, smiling warmly. "More juice?"

Alex looked up at her and shook his head, smiling shyly. "No. I'm okay Miss. Mikaelson."

She smiled at the name before correcting him, she likes having full adopted the last name Mikaelson despite her and Klaus not being married. "Like I said, you can call me Hayley."

She smiled and watched as he nodded before continuing his talk with Hope who was smiling and giggling shortly after.

Soon after, Hayley was leaned against the wall and smiling as she watched Hope and Alex play together, laughing and chatting.

* * *

A couple hours later, Klaus still wasn't back and Hope's friend had to leave after politely saying goodbye to her and Hope. Hope and him shared a to which Hayley couldn't help but smile and think it was completely adorable. She imagined Klaus' reaction and her smile dropped.

"Where is daddy, mommy?" Hope asked, pouting. " I wanted him to meet Alex."

"I don't know sweetie." Hayley said and sighed.

* * *

It was after Hope's bedtime and after Hayley put her to sleep that Klaus finally arrived home. Hayley was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and an annoyed and pissed off look on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hayley snapped out.

Klaus sighed and walked over to her, not responding at first before nodding, "Out with Kol. Like I said sweetheart-"

"Hope was waiting for you. I was waiting for you." Hayley said, looking at him in disbelief.. "She wanted you to meet her friend."

Klaus sighed and his face clouded with guilt. "I know.. Lost track of time,I guess.. I'm not ready for this Hayley."

"What?" Hayley asked, her voice softening and most the anger turning to confusion.

"Not ready for this." Klaus said again and Hayley looked at him, confused.

"Not ready for what, Klaus?" Hayley asked him slowly.

"Dating." Klaus emphasized the feared word. "Her being a teenager. Her falling hopefully in love with someone who doesn't deserve her attention.."

"Klaus, she is 8, she's not 16. She is not even close." Hayley said, letting out a short laugh. There was silence.

"Boys. Boyfriends. Friends who happen to be boys." Klaus sighed, burying her head in his hands. "No one will ever be good enough for her. She doesn't need anyone else in her life, she has me, you, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah."

Hayley smiled, realizing what this was about. "You're jealous of a 7 year old Klaus? Of her spending time with someone who isn't us. Her family."

Klaus rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "No. I just feel the urge to rip the head off of anyone who comes near her, she's my daughter. She's powerful, she's smart, she's incredible... The perfect combination of us."

Hayley laughed, smiling as she laced hands with Klaus and squeezed. "Do you think I'm handling this amazing, Klaus? When and I mean _when_ Hope starts dating believe me there will be hell to pay to anyone who likes her with the wrong intentions, but Alex? Just a friend. And if some day- **if** Klaus- it becomes something more, that's okay, it's going to happen sooner or later. But at least we will have gotten to know him- or anyone else- well they were just friends."

Klaus was silent for a moment before looking over at Hayley.

"Okay. So maybe I overreacted a bit-"

"You're just protective.' Hayley told him, laughing once., "We all are over her, we have reason to be."

Klaus nodded. "I still don't like the idea of her-"

"Having guys in her life? Me neither. Nothing we can do about It though. But ignoring, forbidding or silently sulking isn't going to do anything but push her away when she gets older. Believe me.."

Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked, looking over at her and kissing her once shortly on the lips to which she smiled.

"You are the perfect mother, you know that?'

Hayley grinned proudly and kissed him once too. "And you're the perfect- _slightly_ overprotective father. She's lucky to have people in her life who care so much.."

Klaus chuckled, and there was a silence before he sighed, "Okay, fine, When do I meet the kid?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Klaus being overprotective over Hope will always be adorable. :) Thanks for requesting Klaylope3! Hope you liked it! It was fun to imagine and write what I think would be Klaus' reaction to her first crush.**

 **-Amber**


	12. Another Little Hope (Requested)

**_Requested by Guest:_ **_I want to know if you don't mind writing a klayley time cuddling and fantasizing about having another baby and talking about it._

* * *

 **Another Little Hope**

Klaus and Hayley were lying on their couch, cuddling close to each other. They had put Hope to bed just minuets before and were completely content just lying in each other's arms.

"This is nice." Hayley mumbled, moving back and closer to Klaus, smiling gently.

"It is, love." Klaus said as he smiled against the top of her head.

There was a silence, both completely happy just being with each other. No other people. No interruptions, just them.

Hayley was the first to speak in a soft questioning tone of voice. "Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She hesitated, shifting in his arms "Do you ever think about having more kids?"

She felt Klaus' tense against her at the unexpected question.

He answered honestly after thinking if over for longer then a couple of minutes. "No. I've never really thought of it."

When he felt Hayley tense he quickly added. "Not that I'd never consider it. But being honest I'm pretty content with just having Hope, aren't you?"

Klaus knew he picked his words poorly when she moved out of his arms, sitting up, sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, love-"

"No. No, Klaus I know you didn't." She quickly reassured, hesitating and gulping before continuing, facing away from him. "I don't know I guess it's just.. Hope's eight. She is growing up so quickly! …I don't know. I guess time flies quicker when you're immortal. I just keep on thinking about what is going to happen once she gets to be our age, once she stops aging.."

"She'll always be our daughter Hayley. Be her the young age of eighteen of the wise age of a thousand.." Klaus let a little smile play at his lips, feeling his mood damper greatly at the thought of the love of his life stressing over something like this. "But we are immortals. We have all the time in the world to have another kid if that's what we decide on. Be in a year from now or a century. But someday, yes. I would love to share another child with you. But we have time."

Hayley looked at him and smiled, nodding her head. "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't aplolagize, love." Klaus smiled and pulled her back into his arms, sitting up now he kissed her on the lips messily. Hayley giggled, smiling.

"Sometimes I forget that we are quite literally non aging. Non dying." Hayley admitted.

"Well you have only been a hybrid for less then 8 years, Hayley." Klaus said, smirking happily as he ran a hand through her soft hair causing her to cuddle closer to him, her eyes closed. "Sooner or later you will find it unable to forget."

Hayley smiled and nodded, burying her head in his chest and sighing happily . "I know.. But did you mean it when you said that you would want to have another child? Not now. But someday?"

Klaus smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, caressing her face as he did so.

"Without a doubt, love. As long as that's what you want." Klaus said against her lips. "Can't you just picture Hope with a little brother? Or sister?"

Hayley smiled at the picture that popped into her head. "Hope would made an amazing older sibling. She's so kind, and protective.. She would love that little one to death."

"Another little Hope.." Klaus smiled and nodded, he like the thought. No. He loved the thought.

"We might have to start on that a bit sooner then a century away, love..." Klaus said, only half kidding as he pulled her into an eager kiss that she happily returned.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I wanted to keep this one short, fluffy and sweet. :) I hope the guest who requested this liked it and enjoyed reading!**

 **If you have a request for a Klayley or a Klaylope one shot, review and let me make it come to life!**

 **-Amber**


	13. Trouble (Requested)

**Requested By Guest :** _Could you write a chapter where Hope does a prank at school and Klaus and Hayley are called to go there?_

* * *

 **Trouble**

"I can't believe this." Hayley sighed through gritted teeth. "She could get expelled Klaus! What the hell could she have done? Got into a fight?"

"I doubt it. And if she did, good on her.." Klaus said, looking over at her with a smirk.

"A true Mikaelson."

Hayley turned to look at him, her eyes drilling holes into his. " _Good on her-"_

Hayley's yell was cut off by the Head Mistress of the Private School Hope attended walking back into the office, folder in her hand. Hayley stopped yelling at Klaus to look up at the blond, middle aged women.

"Miss and Mr. Mikaelson." She greeted them, her lips pursed and an annoyed look on her face as she shook their hands. "Do you know why you're here?"

Hayley suddenly got flashbacks from the many many times she had been sitting in the principle office with her adoptive parents, in trouble for acting out against everyone and everything. But Hope? Hope wasn't like her when she was young, she wasn't rebellious. Besides little things that this women had called them here before for, Hope talking in class etc. Hope always behaved.

"We just got a call saying to come down here, that that Hope had gotten into some trouble and was waiting for us to pick her up." Hayley explained when Klaus made no move to, she looked to him to see him staring straight at the blond, a serious look on his face as his eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

The Head Mistress sighed, looking straight at them. "Hope was sent here by her teacher, according to him Hope caught with two other students, two girls, doing some kind of Juvenal prank war against the boys. This has been going on for weeks apparently."

Hayley looked shocked, letting out a non believing laugh, "Uhm no. Hope wouldn't.. She's a good kid, she doesn't-"

"You called us here over a bloody prank war?" Klaus said, suddenly feeling defensive over his daughter getting in trouble over something so little.

"Are you saying I am lying Miss Mikaelson?" The blond ignored Klaus and continued with Hayley.

"I'm just-"

"Then I suggest you stop trying to defend her and do some real parenting on her, this is the first step to her becoming a troubled teen-"

Hayley stared in disbelief, her face becoming one of pure anger. She scoffed and opened her mouth to defend both herself, Klaus and Hope but Klaus, who was silent until now, did it before her.

He stood, his lips turning into a snarl. "I would watch the way you talk about my daughter and her mother, _girl_. I even suggest you show them a little respect before I make you regret it."

"The head Mistress stood, not backing down. "Mr. Mikaelson I will have you know I do have the authority to expel your daughter."

"For a stupid prank?" Hayley stood, crossing her arms. "She's a kid. Does it really matter? I get a slap on the wrist or something but expelled? For a _freaking_ prank?"

"Like I said, this is the first start to a troubled teenager." The Head Mistress said again, looking Hayley up and down before pursing her lips tightly. "But considering you must have had gotten pregnant with her no older then 16 I'm guessing I know where she inherited it from."

Hayley didn't hesitate, her self control withering. She flashed towards the women, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her to the wall. Her hybrid eyes itching to come out.

"Sweetheart-"

"You are never going to talk about my daughter like that again." Hayley growled out, her voice raspy. Ignoring Klaus. "Hope is a good kid who grew up in a good home surrounded by amazing people. By her _family_. So you are going to stop being a judgmental _bitch_ and attacking her over little things like this, do you understand?"

The Head Mistress was breathing in and out heavily as Hayley was pulled from her by Klaus who looked the Head Mistress in the eyes.

"You are going to go out there and tell our daughter that she is no longer in trouble, that you overreacted and so did the teacher. You will forget talking with us."

Klaus watched as she repeated what he said before leaving.

Klaus turned to Hayley and sighed, she looked utterly pissed off.

"Hayley-"

"That women is completely attacking our daughter, Klaus. Three times. _Three_. We've been called here for little, normal things that Hope has done. Pranks. Talking in class. Not listening to some little directions. She is just waiting for a reason to expel her for good. I know. I've dealt with people like that before I triggered my curse.."

Klaus was silent until she finished. "I know, love. We will talk with Hope and tell her to be a bit more.. _Discreet_.. And if this happens again we will just compel it away." Klaus smirked. "Or just kill the Head Mistress."

Hayley sighed and looked to Klaus, uncrossing her arms, the anger slowly fading, she nodded. "We are not killing her.. Though its temping. And no more compelling. This was a one time thing. I want her to have a normal school life. Not one where we compel all the teachers or Head Mistresses.."

"Hope is a good kid, Hayley. Like you said, she grew up around her family. She's just having a little fun." Klaus smirked. "No doubt she learned some of the pranks from Kol.."

Hayley let out a small laugh. "..You know I never realized that it does seem like I had Hope when I was about 16. Imagine as more years go by."

Klaus chuckled, smirking at her as he pulled her into a needed kiss that she happily returned. "Oh the troubles of being an immortal.."

Hayley chuckled along with him. "Come on, let's go get our little girl.."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Mama bear came out to play. I feel like she would be the one to get super defensive over Hope if some principle or whatever started talking all snippy about Hope like that. And Klaus would have to calm her down after of course defending her and Hope and obviously his solution would be compelling and killing. I hope the requester enjoyed!**

 **-Amber**


	14. Sick (Requested)

_**Requested By Klaylope3** : Could you do a chapter with sick Hope?_

* * *

 **Sick**

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Hope moaned as she looked up at Klaus, her voice but a whine.

"I know you don't, love." Klaus cooed at her, frowning. It was physically paining him to see his daughter in so much pain over something that they were told had been just the flu but proved to have to be something worse.

"Do you think you can be a big girl and stay with your Aunt for a second well I go talk with your mother?" Klaus asked.

Hope bit her lip and nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

Klaus forced a smile as he kissed her forehead, glancing at Rebekah who nodded and instantly took his place on the bed.

He walked quickly downstairs and heard both Hayley and Freya.

"We tried giving her blood. Medication. Nothing is working, Freya. She has a fever, stomach cramps and now a massive headache." Hayley said, wearily as she stared at Freya for answers. "And Kol said when he was watching her she got a nose blood. Nothing is working."

"I don't know Hayley, if it was just the flu or a cold your's or Klaus' blood should have worked.' Freya said, shaking her head before looking to Klaus who announced his entrance by clearing his throat.

"How is she?" Hayley rushed out to ask, walking towards him.

Klaus sighed, sadness and anger covering his features. "The same. Her fever is rising.. Rebekah thinks we should take her to the hospital again."

"They can't help. They couldn't 2 days ago." Freya said, crossing her arms and looking to her brother. "You two stay with her. I will take Rebekah and go look for something to help."

"Like we said, Freya, we have tried _everything_." Hayley said, anger lacing her voice accidentally even as Klaus put a hand on her shoulder.

Freya looked up. "If it was something werewolf or vampire related your blood would have healed her. It it was something human related the medication would have helped so.."

"It's something todo with her being part witch?" Klaus cut in.

"It's something witch related.. I can.. I can sense it somehow when I was near her a few hours ago. So I will go, look through our mothers books and ask the French Quarter witches and come back with something that can cure her."

Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat and shared a look with Klaus and then nodded.

"Okay. Go.. _Please Freya,_ find something.."

Freya nodded and went upstairs to get Rebekah before leaving the home.

* * *

"Will you tell me a story mommy, daddy?" Hope asked in a small voice, holding close to her, her wolf stuffed animal. Klaus was on one side of the bed and Hayley on the other.

Hayley shared a look with Klaus, smiling a bit before nodding.

" _Once upon of time_ there was a girl.."

"Was she a princess?" Hope's small, fragile voice asked.

Hayley's eyes met Klaus' as she shook her head gently. "No.. Far from it.. She wasn't a princess, she didn't grow up in a castle but she did fall in love with a powerfull King.."

"And they shared a beautiful baby girl." Klaus whispered to her.

Hayley stroked Hope's head and watched as her daughter closed her eyes, she looked up at a smirking Klaus and smiled.

"Did they live happily every after mommy?"

Hayley didn't respond at first, her eyes on Klaus as they shared a lingering look of love, it took her a second to realize the question.

"Yes, sweetheart, they did.." Klaus finished for her, removing his eyes from Hayley to look down at Hope. "And the girl realized that she has been a Queen all along.."

"And they ruled a great big city together called New Orleans with their daughter and family."

"And they lived _happily ever after_." Hayley finished, smiling as she realized Hope had already fallen asleep.

They stayed with her all night, speaking in whispers to make sure not to wake her. Hayley didn't realize she was tired until she laid down next to Hope and was out within the next couple of minuets, her eyes drifting shut to the soothing sound of Klaus' voice.

* * *

" _Love_."

Hayley felt herself being shook awake. She breathed in as she opened her eyes, wiping her eyes as sunlight flooded into them. She looked down to see Hope lying in her arms.

She looked up and saw Klaus standing there, looking gently at her. "Freya is back."

Hayley got up quickly after that waking Hope up gently, the girl was still half asleep as Hayley carried her downstairs, Klaus right next to her.

Hope still in her arms, Freya had told her what she suspected was wrong. Talking about Hope's powerful magic so strong for someone so young, Mikaelson or not, and how it was physically hurting her.

"It will slowly kill her if we don't do something." Freya said, her lips pursed and a pained look on her face.

" _Mommy_.."

Hayley moved Hope's head closer to her as a whine of pain came from her lips.

"Klaus. Her nose is bleeding." Hayley frantically said, looking up at them.

"What do we have to do?" Klaus asked, his face stone like.

Freya pulled out a small ring, on it was a simple red stone.

"What is that?" Hayley rushed out to ask, turning to Klaus.

"It's something created with the blood of an original and a witch, I used mine and Rebekah's. It's something witches use when they want to give away some of there power-"

"You want to take Hope's magic away?" Klaus asked, suddenly angry,

Freya quickly shook her head. "No. Of course not, this will just help her control it. When she does use her magic be it in the future by herself or me teaching her she won't be using it at full force, at least not until she is fully trained and older. We don't have a choice."

Klaus and Hayley shared a look, silently communicating.

"And when she takes it off?"

"She would have to both take it off and break the stone. Then she will go back to full strength. _Easily_. _Instantly_. This isn't for forever but it's a solution until she can handle the power." Freya said.

Hayley and Klaus both nodded.

"Do it."

* * *

Hope got better quickly after that. Her fever going down and within a few days she was completely back to normal. Her magic was still strong, as they had tested but now it no longer caused her to be in pain or become sick.

Klaus and Hayley were on the porch, watching Rebekah and Kol play with Hope in the backyard.

"She is so young.. We should have known that she would need something to help her control her magic, Not just Freya." Hayley said, sighing and leaning further into Klaus' touch.

"There was no way we could know. Not even Freya or Kol did, and they're witch experts." Klaus said, smiling gently.

"..She will be okay. And once Freya is done training and teaching her to fully use her magic, once she gets older, she will take the ring off and be the powerful witch she is meant to be."

Hayley smiled and nodded, leaning into Klaus' touch as she watched her daughter.

Freya walked out of the house and stood next to them, also watching Hope.

"Will she be okay?" Klaus asked her seriously. Looking at her for a complete confirmation.

"She will be okay, Nik."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Klaylope3! Your requests are always so fun to write just as all my requests are. I considered just doing something with her having a cold but this came to mind and seemed to make it more interesting.** **:)**

 **-Amber**


	15. Bonded (Requested)

_**Requested By Guest** : I'd like to ask you to write a shot about a klayley secret pact where they share blood and that ritual symbolizes their " marriage"._

* * *

 **Bonded**

"And you're sure you are okay with this, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Klaus, you do remember that this was your idea, right?"

"No. Is was Freya's. I just.. _Happily agreed_." Klaus said, smirking.

Hayley sighed as she turned to him, smiling. "This is what you want. This is what I want. Neither of us want a big traditional wedding. We want something small, something meaningful and something with the ones we love and call family."

Freya had been the one to suggest it to Klaus, who then mentioned it to Rebekah who told Hayley. A blood binding ritual performed by a powerful witch that bonded two soul mates together by marriage. She didn't want a big white wedding to begin with and according to Klaus, neither did he. She wanted something small that held great meaning. So yes, when she heard of this she fell in love with the idea. Officially being bonded to the one she loved in marriage. It was what she wanted. What Klaus wanted, but obviously Klaus was having trouble believing Hayley wanted to be bonded to him.

"We already have a bond Klaus, you know that." She smiled when so did he, nodding his head in agreement. "This just makes it. What? Official I guess? Unless that is not what you want.."

"Hayley." Klaus said as she cupped her face in his hands. "Believe me, there is nothing in this world that I would ever want more.."

Hayley smiled happily and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later Hayley stood in her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. A small smile playing on her lips.

Rebekah had helped her pick out the dress. It was short, going to about her knees. It was strapless and tight fitting around her chest by flowing down. Her hair was set into curls, done by Rebekah. And her makeup done by Freya. Simple and beautiful.

She felt as if there were thousand of little butterflies swirling around in her stomach. She didn't realize she was pacing until Rebekah saw her, walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders, smiling gently.

"Nervous?" Rebekah asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Just a bit." Hayley smiled as her voice rose a bit.

Rebekah stared at her, her eyebrow raised.

"Okay a lot.. I mean, I love Klaus and you have no idea how happy I am to be getting married to him but.."

"Nervous?" Rebekah related, rolling her eyes as Hayley let out a breathily laugh, nodding.

"Yeah." Hayley admitted.

Rebekah sighed and pulled Hayley into a tight hug. "Don't worry, it's okay to be nervous- don't tell him I said this but 'Lijah says Nik is too. Every girl and guy is nervous in their wedding day!"

Hayley nodded, smiling a bit. "I know."

Rebekah grinned as she glanced back at the door. "Well I won't have no future little sister of mine being this nervous, I bet I have something- or someone I should say who will calm you down."

Freya walked in, wearing a long dress and a smile on her lips, her hand joined with Hope's.

Hayley gasped as she saw Hope standing there in a beautiful long light pink dress.

"You look so beautiful!" Hayley gushed, looking at Rebekah who had the same reaction.

"Hey! _No_ crying! You'll ruin Freya's work." Rebekah playfully scolded.

Hope ran up to Hayley and she instantly picked her up and got a closer look at her.

"You look very pretty mommy.' Hope said, smiling and letting out a giggle.

Hayley sniffled happily and wiped away a tear threatening to fall.. "Thank you baby.. Did you see your dad yet?"

Hope quickly nodded, grinning. "He looks so han- handsome mommy! He said to give you a kiss for him."

Hayley smiled brightly as Hope kissed her in the cheek. All her worries had completely gone at just the thought of spending the next thousands of years with Klaus and their daughter.

It was about 10 minuets later that Kol knocked on the door, cheekily grinning as he popped his head in. "You girls ready?"

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but stare as Hayley walked in, her hands were joined with Hope's who was smiling happily, both his girls looked so perfect.

Klaus smiled, glancing at his brothers who were watching as well, prideful looks on there faces.

If was set in their giant living room, it had been completely cleared out and redecorated with white decorations, done by Rebekah. It looked completely gorgeous, somewhat like a smaller chapel. His siblings were standing on both sides of him, all smiling. Rebekah's arm jointed with a smirking Kol's and Elijah standing with a smile on his lips and his hands buried in his suit pockets.

Hayley smiled as Hope let go of her hand and went to her Aunt Rebekah.

Klaus smiled at Hope before turning to Hayley, his breath catching in his threat. She looked so stunning.

"Hi.." she whispered, biting her lip as she stared at him with an equal amount of awh.

He smiled, a real genuine warmth spreading through his entire body. "Hi, love."

Freya cleared her throat gently as she finished setting up, she walked up to stand right behind Hayley and Klaus who were looking each other deep in the eyes.

"Are we ready to begin?" She asked, a smile on her lips as she looked at them.

Hayley and Klaus shared a look before both nodding.

"Klaus, Hayley." Freya began, looking back and forth between the two. "We are gathered here today to signify the bond between these two, Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. In this bond it will strengthen the bond already set between the love you two share. Once placed, it can not be removed."

Freya looked at them, the smiling dropping as a serious look came to her face. She looked at both Hayley and Klaus.. "Do you both understand?"

Freya was looking at Hayley. She didn't hesitated her eyes were completely on Klaus', lost in the trance that was their love.

She nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "I do."

She turned to Klaus. "Do you understand?"

Klaus smirked at Hayley, and just like her, didn't hesitate. "I do."

Freya smiled and glanced over at her siblings, Rebekah was full on crying, tears and everything. Even Elijah seemed to be trying and failing to hold back his years of proudness for his little brother and future sister in law.

Kol was smiling proudly at Klaus, his hand joined with Hope's who was smiling as well..

Freya pulled out a silver blade, handing it to Klaus who took it, Freya held out a medium sized bowl with some engravings on it. "Please." She urged them.

Klaus cut into his hand, and squeezed it over the bowl, watching as Hayley did the same.

They held there hands over the bowl together until Freya told them to stop.

Freya closed her eyes, took the bowl and started chanting something that none of them understood.

Hayley wasn't listening, she couldn't, too focused on staring into Klaus' eyes. The pure love and trust in them made her eyes want to water. There hands were joined together as they stood there.

"Come here, sweetheart. " Freya smiled at Hope who nodded eagerly but shyly walked up to Freya who picked her up placed there hands together firmly.

"Are two sure you're okay with this?" Freya turned to Klaus who looked at Hayley once before nodding.

"She wanted to help.. Channeling her will only make this moment even more meaningful for all of us." Klaus said honestly, looking over at a smiling Hayley.

Freya and Hope shut there eyes and began chanting with small words that they had practiced for days and days.

It was minutes until they stopped mumbling out words that no one who wasn't a witch could understand.

"With this blood I do bind.. _Always and Forever_.." Hayley snapped out of her trance as a feeling washed over her, it was… Warm. It's how she felt every time she was around Klaus. Every time they kissed or touched, by the look inn Klaus' face she could tell he felt it too.

"It is done.' Freya said as she looked at Hope who looked proud of herself, she looked at her little brother and sister in law with such admiration and pride.

There rings were already on there wedding fingers so there was only one thing left. "Non traditional or not one thing still remains, brother.. You may kiss your bride."

Klaus didn't hesitate, rushing forward and connecting his lips to Hayley who smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back at full force.

A round of cheers erupted through the room. The Mikaelson family cheering and clapping for them.

When Hayley and Klaus pulled back both there eyes were a golden yellow. Hayley had happy tears in her eyes and she swore she saw some in Klaus' too.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Freya whisper something into Hope's ear before Hope ran towards them.

Klaus instantly grabbed her and picked her home kissing her on the top of the head, Hope giggled.

Hayley moved towards them and shared a hug with Hope and Klaus.

"You're eyes are pretty.." Hope said in awh and Hayley finally realized her eyes had changed too, they became back to there normal shade as Klaus' did the same.

"Thank you baby.." Hayley said before turning to Klaus who was smirking happily as he put Hope down, both of Hope's hands holding onto her parents'.

"I love you.." she said, her voice strong and confident yet soft and meaningful.

"I love you, Hayley. _Forever_.." Klaus responded, his voice soft and genuine, they shared a long kiss before pulling away, his arm wrapped around her waist as he held onto his two girls.

" _Always_ and _Forever_." Klaus smiled, kissing Hope and then Hayley on the cheek.

"To Always and Forever." Freya held up her glass of champagne that she had already drank and watched as all the Mikaelsons did the same. All smiling for there brother's deserved happiness.

 _"Always and Forever."_

* * *

 **There is is! I hope the guest who requested liked this and was what they had in mind! :) .**

 **I'm gonna stop myself from ranting for 8 paragraphs about the new Originals episode and just say it was so amazing, how I love the Mikaelson Family. ❤**

 **I have I think two other requests that I'm currently working on that should be ( no promises) posted tonight. :)**

 **-Amber**


	16. Losing You Part 1 (Requested)

_**Requested by Heartbeat:** I'd like to ask if you would do a one shot about hayley having a nightmare losing klaus and her feelings about it when she wakes up and doesn't find klaus next to her and you can do a part two and tell where hayley finds him._

* * *

 **Losing You Part 1**

Hayley woke up with a loud gasp, breathing heavily as tears came to her eyes.

"Klaus?" She called out and looked to her side to see the other side of the bed, _empty_.

Hope had been staying with Rebekah so It had just her and him tonight. They had enjoyed the night together, it was perfect. Perfect until _now_.

This dream that she had just woken up to had been horrible. It had left a pain in her chest and burning tears in her eyes.

"Klaus." She repeated, her voice became a yell as she frantically looked around the large room to find it empty.

She was breathing in and out heavily, feeling herself get dizzy.

This nightmare had been something of the same over the last couple of weeks. She had dreamt of Klaus dying. That a little over a year ago they hadn't gotten to Klaus in time and Marcel had killed him.

" _Klaus I- you can't die, I need you, Hope needs you!_ "

That's what _dream her_ had been screaming out desperately a she held onto Klaus' dead and bloody body.

It was a recurring nightmare that happened rarely but when it did? It shook her deeply. Just the thought of losing Klaus, if they wouldn't have been able to save them. If Klaus wouldn't have pulled the blade out when he did. Then what?

Hope would have lost her father. Her the love of her life and the Mikaelson's a beloved brother.

She swung her legs across the bed, sighing deeply as she ran a hand through her tangled highlighted hair.

Hayley didn't realize she was crying until a single tear fell onto her naked thigh.

In just one of Klaus' t-shirts that she had thrown on she walked downstairs, flicking on the light and calling out to Klaus one more time before holding a hand to the back of her ear and listening.

 _Nothing_.

A frown appeared on her lips as the thought that she was still dreaming ran across her, she turned around and looked all around the living space, looking for some sort of blood or body but found nothing/

She shook her head and scoffed at her ridiculousness. She was a _hybrid_. A _mother_. She wasn't some child who was afraid of some nightmare.

She called Klaus, twice. And Rebekah. No answer from either. She left messages for both.

As she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and fully prepared to wait for Klaus to come home from wherever the hell he was the thoughts of what would have happened if Klaus wouldn't have made it years ago but her hard.

What would she do without him? What would she _be_ without him? She could not imagine her life without him, being immoral without him, spending her life without him… Raising Hope without him. She did that for 5 painful years and though having Hope helped a great deal she wasn't okay. She was never okay. She wasn't going to be until she found a way to save them all.

"And you did." Hayley mumbled to herself, leaning back. "You brought them back. You brought them all back."

She didn't relies her eyes were drifting shut until suddenly the whole scene around her changed.

 _They were where Klaus had been held my Marcel._

 _"Klaus." She called out in her dream, desperately searching for him. Wait.. Wasn't she just in her living room-_

 _She let out a pierced scream as she suddenly turned around and there he was, chained up. His hair messy and a pained look on his face as his eyes met hers. Staring at her._

 _Marcel was suddenly there biting roughly into Klaus' neck. He didn't scream. Didn't try and stop Marcel._

 _Hayley could move. Couldn't scream. Nothing._

 _Then she was running, she ran to him in what seemed like slow motion in her mind. She fell to her knees next to Klaus' dead body._

 _"Please don't die, please don't leave me. Don't leave hope." She cried out, tears falling from her face as sobbed into his chest._

 _"Klaus I- you can't die, I need you, Hope needs you." She sobbed again._

 _Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion and then she looked down and nothing was there, the blood was gone from her hands but she was still on her knees were the Klaus in her dreams laid dead just seconds before._

 _She looked up slowly and Marcel was there, his eyes a bright red and veins all of his face, his sharp big teeth showing as he growled and charged at her._

 _She let out a loud scream as his fangs tore into her neck._

"HAYLEY!"

Hayley woke with a scream this time and someone shaking her shoulders furiously.

Her eyes snapped open a golden yellow as she pushed the person off of her roughly.

"Kol?" Hayley gasped out, breathing heavily as she squinted and saw the brown haired Original on the floor, groaning in pain

"Ouch. Strong one you are." He pointed out, a smirk on his lips as he sat up.

Hayley's flashed to the light switch, turning it on and crossing her arms. "What the hell are you doing her?"

As Kol got up, breathing out heavily as he spoke.. "Rebekah called me, said you left her a message all frantic asking if she knew where Nik was. she's watching Hope obviously so she called me and asked me- _well ordered me_ \- to come check on you."

Hayley let out a small sigh and closed her eyes for a second as her breathing gained control. "I'm sorry.."

Kol smiled at her, rolling his eyes. "Don't mention it, darling, I'm an original. It's takes a lot more then a hyrbid to do any harm. Now how about we go find my idiot of a brother and see why he left his pain filled, crying in her sleep, upset girlfriend alone at 4 in the morning, huh?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the the requester ' _Heartbeat_ ' enjoyed this! Part two to this two shot will be the next chapter that should be posted later today.**

 **And also I am going to be starting a Klaylope one shot called ' Rekindling Hope ' soon settled around the plot that if in the season final when Klaus gave Hope to Rebekah if Rebekah had been attacked, overpowered and Hope had been taken from an unknown threat and none of the Mikaelson's see her until roughly 6 years later. The idea/plot was given to my by the user ' red lighting ' and I fell in love with it. The first chapter/prologue should be posted either tonight or tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think about that!**

 **-Amber**


	17. Losing You Part 2 (Requested)

_**Requested by Heartbeat:** I'd like to ask if you would do a one shot about hayley having a nightmare losing klaus and her feelings about it when she wakes up and doesn't find klaus next to her and you can do a part two and tell where hayley finds him._

* * *

 **Losing You Part 2**

Kol walked into a bar about a half hour away from Klaus, Hayley and Hope's home and instantly saw Klaus and Freya.

He had texted Freya to see if she knew where there brother was. According to her he was with her, that was all he had gotten out of her before she had hung up, ordering herself another drink loudly, slurring heavily.

"Kol!" Freya called out to him, spreading her arms widely as a drunken smile came to her lips

"Brother, nice of you to join us." Klaus said with a smirk.

Kol smiled weakly at Freya before turning to Klaus who was sipping on his drink and laughing at their drunken older sister as she hit on the blond bartender.

Hayley had decided not to come with, wanting got stay home. She was upset, he knew that. Hayley wouldn't tell him what about so he had called Rebekah, who was too worried about Hayley to sleep and asked her to come over with Hope, hoping the little Mikaelson could cheer her mom up.

"Brother." Kol greeted, his voice going unintentionally cold as he placed a hand on Klaus shoulder and practically yanked him to his feet.

Klaus glared and raised an eyebrow. "What the _hell_ are doing, Kol?"

"Better question, what are you doing?" Kol snarked back, his lip turning into a snarl.

Klaus shrugged, a careless smile coming to his lips. "Freya called me, asked if I was up for having a drink with her."

"And Hayley-"

"I left her a note." Klaus said, suddenly looking confused. "Plus I was about to head home in a couple of-"

"I would make that right now brother." Kol said and quickly filled Klaus in on what he walked in on earlier that night.

After the shortened version Freya seemed to sober up quickly, her concern over Hayley coming on strong. "Is she okay? You said a nightmare? Are you sure that's all it was?"

Kol shrugged. "I don't know. She just asked me to come get Nik."

Kol glanced at Klaus who looked utterly unreadable as he just stared ahead.

"She's… Okay, for now. Bex and Hope are with her but whatever it was about it was bad Nik.. _Nik_?" Kol said when Klaus continued his annoying silence.

"Move." Klaus growled out and shoved past Kol and glared at everyone and everything,

"Nik! Where are you going?" Freya called after him.

"To see Hayley."

* * *

Klaus arrived home less then 20 minuets later. The worry swelling into him through the whole car ride home had shook him.

He was mad. Mad at himself for not being there for her. Mad at Kol for being the one to find her screaming is terror as she woke.

He had known she was having nightmares, he slept next to her every single night it was hard not to notice. As tempting as it had been, he had never entered her mind, knowing it was an invasion of her privacy nor asked her about It for reasons he now thought stupid.

He slammed the car door and rushed towards his house, he spotted Rebekah's car in the drive way. Why did he go out with a Freya? He should have bloody said no. Or woken Hayley up. Instead she was dealing with this alone well he was off drinking with his drunk sister.

"Hayley-" He yelled out but stopped when he saw Hayley sitting on the couch, dressed in her regular clothes. Rebekah was sitting besides her and was Hope asleep half in Rebekah's lap and half on Hayley's.

Hayley and Rebekah's smiles dropped as he walked in. Hayley looked to Rebekah who nodded and picked up Hope, ready to carry her to her bedroom but not before stopping and glaring at Klaus.

"Rebekah-"

"Save it, _Nik_." Rebekah snapped, glaring furiously at him before walking away with Hope in her arms.

Klaus sighed and looked to Hayley who was forcing a small smile.

"Hey." She said as she shifted on her spot on the couch.

Klaus was silent for a couple seconds before rushing forward and sitting next to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" His lips were pursed and a worried crease was on his forehead

Hayley sniffed once before nodding. "I'm fine Klaus. _I_ overreacted. And Kol probably overreacted by telling you what happened. I'm fine."

"What happened." Klaus demanded. He left no room for her to argue as he asked these words, a threatening look in his eyes that meant he as going to find out one way or another.

Hayley hesitated but eventually ended up telling him. She told him everything. Everything about the nightmares. About how they happened frequently lately. How she had woken up without him and freaked out and how she had the same dream when when she fell asleep again which resulted in everything with Kol.

"I'm fine." She ended it with. Saying these words for what seemed like the tenth time in one night. "Really, Klaus. I'm okay I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, his teeth gritting together furiously as he looked at her.

"It's not a big deal- It's a dream. That's it."

"No. if it's something that is causing pain to the love of my life.. _It is_ a big deal." Klaus insisted. He shook his head as he gritted his teeth together. Angry at her for not telling him. Angry at himself for not knowing about how bad these dreams were.

"You have no idea how much I want to go and rip Marcel's head off for the pain he has caused this family." Klaus snapped out furiously, anger coursing through his blood at just the thought of Marcel.

Hayley's eyes widened as she shook her head instantly, grabbing Klaus' face and forcing him to look at her. "No Klaus. You are not going after Marcel. Not happening. You are not going to risk your life over a nightmare-"

"Over everything he has done Hayley!" Klaus yelled, losing his temper as he stood." "Biting Kol and Elijah, keeping me, _**Klaus Mikaelson**_ , _captive_. Breaking Rebekah's heart. Betraying _his family_."

There was a tense silence, Klaus' rant done as he breathed in and out heavily. Hayley just listened, letting him get it all out before she stood.

"He needs to pay." Klaus said, letting out a breath as he looked to Hayley.

"He will." Hayley promised. "But not now. Not when we all have so much to lose. I'm not losing you again Klaus. Attack him right now? Marcel will win. And he will take all of us down. You, Me, Elijah, Freya, Kol… _Hope_."

Klaus was silent as he stared at Hayley who now had a frightened look in her tear filled eyes. His anger froze.

"I know." He said simply, nodding in acceptance as he gritted his teeth together.

He wrapped his arms around Hayley's waist as he brought her into a tight hug, kissing her on the top of her head. "But _one day_. He will pay at my hands for what he has done to _our_ family."

Hayley nodded against his chest before pulling back from the hug and smiling gently.

Klaus smiled too. "Come on, love. How about we try and get some sleep? I'm guessing Rebekah will be okay watching over Hope for a few more hours here.. I promise I'll keep the nightmares away." Klaus said genuinely and Hayley nodded, grabbing his hand as they walked to there bedroom.

* * *

The anger didn't stop in Klaus even after Hayley had fell asleep peacefully in his arms. Anger towards Marcel for the pain he has caused all of the Mikaelson's.. _Klaus would make him pay._

Once again, as soon as he looked down at the beautiful love of his life. The mother of his child, his anger dimmed but did not fade.

"But not now." He whispered to himself as he stared at her. He smiled gently and swallowed the anger towards Marcel down for what was not the first time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this Two Shot! Thanks to the one who requested this, it was fun and heartbreaking to write!**

 **And also thank you guys so much for 100 reviews! That is seriously incredible! Thank you all for your amazing comments that always make me smile so much. :)**

 **-Amber**


	18. Frope (Requested)

_**Requested by Feeli37:** Can you write some Freya/Hope bonding around magic and Freya telling Hope about her story with Dahlia and all._

* * *

"Like this Aunt Freya?" Hope looked to her Aunt as she held out her palm and a large sized blue flame shot up from the candle wick.

Freya smiled and gently pushed the youngest Mikaelson's hand down. "..That's wonderful Hope. But what is our goal today?"

Hope bit her lip, looking up sheepishly at Freya. "Using my magic in limits. And not to much."

Freya nodded proudly. "That's right. So try again, okay? Less flames. But just as powerful."

"What if I cant do it." Hope said, looking up at Freya in sudden fear.

Freya smiled and put a reassuring arm around her nieces shoulder. "A few weeks ago you said you wouldn't be able to light a candle at all. And now you can. You can do, I believe in you."

Hope nodded quickly, a smile coming to her lips as she focused on channeling her magic well holding out her hand, trying to control the magic welling inside of her that wanted to create another huge flame. She took in a deep breath.

A couple seconds later an orange flame appeared on the candle, not small but not huge like before.

Hope smiled happily and turned to Freya who was crouching next to her. "I did it!"

"Yes you did." Freya grinned as Hope launched into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Hope pulled back with a big grin on her face.

"Again." Freya ordered gently and Hope happily obligated.

* * *

"Aunt Freya?"

Freya turned around and froze in wrapping up her spell book to see Hope sitting there, a questioning look on her face.

She just hummed in response, a proud smile on her lips from the progress her niece was making.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hope asked, curiosity lacing her voice as she stood and walked up to Freya.

Freya instantly nodded, shrugging her shoulders and urging Hope to continue.

"Daddy says that you weren't always with them." Hope said. "That they hadn't seen you for.. for a thousand years before meeting you. Why?"

Freya stood frozen, not expecting the question. She considered telling Hope the kinder version of it but decided against it. "That's something you should ask your father sweetie."

"I did." Hope said, sadness lacing her voice. "And he said to ask you about it."

Freya hid her shock well and ended up nodding her head, she knew her niece. Hope was curious. When she wanted to know something it was better to tell her. A true Mikaelson.

"Alright." Freya agreed and moved to the couch, urging Hope to come. Hope walked up and sat right next to Freya, curious excitement on her face.

"This isn't a happy story Hope." Freya felt like she had to warn the 8 years old. "Are you sure you don't want your dad to tell you.."

Freya shook her head quickly. "I want to hear it from you Aunt Freya! Please.."

Freya let a small smile lace her lips as she nodded.

"It all started a thousand years ago. A women, Esther Mikaelson. Do you know about her?"

Hope shook her head instantly.

Freya wasn't surprised that Klaus didn't talk about there mother, given there history with her she was actually glad.

She found no way to work around not telling Hope the honest truth.

 _Well you wanted me to tell her Nik._ Freya silently thought.

"She was my.. She was the women who gave birth to me." Freya said.

Hope's eyes widened as she looked confused. "So.. That makes her my dad's mom?"

"Technically yes." Freya cocked her head to the side. "Esther was unable to have children"

Hope nodded, letting Freya know that she understood.

Freya smiled before it quickly turned into a frown. "Like I was saying, Esther unable to have children but so desperately wanted them. In fear that it was becoming to late Esther made a deal with her sister, Dahlia. Who had the power to allow her to have children but it would come at a dark price."

"What price?" Hope asked her, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

Freya let out a deep breath. "It return, Dahlia wanted Esther's first born child."

"Who was the first born?" Hope asked, frowning.

"Me." Freya said simply and shock covered the eight year olds face. "Dahlia allowed me to live because she wanted to use my magic as I got older."

"But.. But how.."

"Am I still here if I am not immortal?" Freya finished for her and Hope nodded. "Dahlia put me in a deep slumber only waking me up for a year to allow me to slowly age."

"She was promised the first born of each generation, not knowing that the Mikaelson family would be turned into immortals.."

Freya filled in a little more of the smaller details to Hope, who after hearing the full story had a frown on her lips and tears straining in her eyes. Hope had asked her about the fact that she was the first born child of Klaus but Freya had changed the subject, knowing that was something Klaus and Hayley had to tell her when she got older. She had left out a lot of the very horrible details.

"So you never met my daddy? Or Uncle Elijah and Kol? Or auntie Bex? You didn't know them for that long." Sadness clouded Hope's face. "And they.."

"They thought I was dead." Freya finished for her, her voice a little rough."Because of the lie that our mother told them all."

There was a silence before Freya smiled, looking up at Hope. "But when I did meet them.. See them all for the first time. See my family? It was the single best moments of my life. I never knew family besides Dahlia who just wanted my magic.."

"Now you have _us_." Hope finished, smiling up at Freya who had tears in her eyes.

"Now I have my siblings and my _amazing_ niece." Freya smiled as she stroked Hope's hair. "And I wouldn't trade any of it away for anything."

Hope smiled and moved into Freya's arms, hugging her tightly

"I'm sorry you didn't know them until a long time Auntie Freya.."

Freya let out a short laugh, smiling. "It was worth the wait, believe me."

* * *

They stayed like that for a little while longer before Hope spoke in a whisper.

"And.. And Esther and Dahlia.. They're dead, right?" Hope asked, moving out of Freya's grasp to look at her.

Freya couldn't find a reason to lie. "Yes. Yes, they are dead."

A simple word came out of Hope's mouth as she sighed and moved back into her aunts loving arms. A smile on her lips.

"Good."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! It was fun to write some Freya and Hope scenes. I will totally be writing some more Frope stuff later on. I feel like as Hope gets older, just like Klaus she is going to be very very protective over her family and have a bit of a dark side when it comes to those who have harmed them.**

 **I have a hand full of requests I am still working on, so if your requests hasn't been fulfilled yet thank you for being patient sense I do them in the order of who requested first etc. :)**

 **-Amber**


	19. Heartbeat (Requested)

**Requested by simbagirl:** _If you still take requests, I have one. Klaus hears a second heartbeat and realizes Hayley is pregnant._

* * *

 **Heartbeat**

"Bye mom!" Hope said, kissing her mom on the cheek quickly before rushing out the door.

"Bye sweetie-" Hayley slowly trailed off with a smile as Hope disappeared out the door.

"Well at least she doesn't complain about school." Klaus said, smiling at the look on Hayley's face.

"Yeah, for an 11 year old that's rare." Hayley said, a bit of sarcasm lacing at her voice as she rolled her eyes.

Klaus walked up behind Hayley and put his arms around her waist, Hayley smiled, leaning closer to his touch out of pure reflex.

"Hope's at school. Guess that leaves us all alone." Klaus trailed off suggestively, his lips only inches from her ear.

A little smile came to her as she bit down on her lip. " _Whatever_ will we _do_."

"I'm pretty sure I can think of a couple of things." Klaus said and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She turned around and kissed him hard no the lips without any hesitation. His hands instantly went to her waist and gripping her hard as he groaned into the kiss that was getting heated quickly.

Her blouse was the first thing to be removed, hastily thrown over her head and discarded somewhere around the kitchen, leaving her in just her black bra.

Hayley let out a breathily whine as Klaus' lips trailed down her neck before moving lower, his warm lips dragging down her collar bone and covered breasts before stopping and teasing around her lower stomach.

" _Klaus_." She tossed her head back as she let out a small moan.

"Yes, love?" Klaus teased, a little smirk on his lips as he looked up at her.

His hands moved and unbuttoned her jeans, his tongue teasing her around her navel as he smirked devilishly at her pure begging.

Suddenly he froze, stopping all of his movements completely right before he could stop resisting the urge to tear her jeans from her body.

Hayley let out a deep breath as she opened her previously closed eyes to look at him.

"Klaus?" She breathed out heavily and all that earned was a shushing sound from him as he stared at her stomach curiously.

"Wha- Did you _shush_ me?" Hayley asked as her hands closed around the counter tightly.

There was a couple seconds of Hayley staring at Klaus, bewildered. "Klaus?"

"Do you hear that?" Klaus suddenly asked, his eyebrows scrunched up tightly.

Hayley stopped and listened with her regular hearing. All she heard was Klaus and hers breathing, hers was more labored then his.

"No.." Hayley answered honestly.

Klaus suddenly stood, placing his hands on both of Hayley's cheek. "Just listen.. _really_ listen, love."

Still confused and highly turned out Hayley decided to humor him. Closing her eyes and listening closely, focusing on fully using her hybrid hearing.

Hayley heard Klaus' breathing, right in front of her lips that caused her to squirm. She heard the rain outside pouring against the house and the light wind. She heard..

She stopped, opening her eyes to look at Klaus who had the same confused look as her.

She heard her heartbeat and Klaus' which didn't surprise her. But then..

But then there was something else, another heartbeat sounding so close. It was beating slowly, slower than Klaus and hers.

She let out a deep breath as she looked up at Klaus who shared the same confused and shocked look.

She instinctively placed a hand on her naked stomach and further listened, Klaus' eyes followed her movements to the dot.

"Is that.." Hayley's voice was a bit frantic and shaky as she looked at Klaus.

Klaus looked up at her, before placing his hand over hers.

A little half smile half laugh came from him next.

"You're.."

* * *

"- _Pregnant_!" Freya said, throwing up her arms in joy and bringing Hayley in for a tight hug.

Hayley was too shocked to respond but Freya didn't seem to mind, moving on and hugging her little brother.

"Pregnant?" Hayley asked in shock. "B-But.."

"You'd think you would have learned from the first time.." Freya said teasingly, a smile on her lips to tell she was kidding.

The silence in the room was overwhelming as Freya looked at them both before nodding. "I'll.. Give you two a few minuets."

Hayley turned to Klaus instantly, a little nonbelieving smile coming to her lips. "I'm pregnant.."

The shock became joy rather quickly, a warmness flashing through her entire body at the thought of having another daughter.. Or a son. She let out a little laugh of happiness as she stared at Klaus.

Klaus grinned before pulling her into a soft kiss before looking down at her stomach. "Another little Mikaelson.."

Hayley laughed, tears were beginning to sting her eyes even as Klaus brought her into a big hug, scooping her right off her feet and twirling her around bridal style and kissing her.

She laughed as he put her down, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"We have to tell Rebekah." Hayley grinned at him, biting her lip.

"And Kol and Elijah." Klaus said, joy filling his voice.

"And Hope." Klaus and Hayley said together.

"She's going to be a big sister.." Klaus said, smirking at her as he pecked her lips.

"She will love it." Hayley said, sure of it.

Klaus suddenly kneeled in front of her, lifting up her shirt and looking at her still flat stomach.

"Klaus.. I don't think this is the best time to continue where we left off this morning." Hayley joked with a smile. "Considering your sister is in the next room."

Klaus chuckled. "Oh don't worry love I plan to finish that later but firstly.." He looked up at her, winking before turning his attention back to her stomach.

"Another little girl.. A Mikaelson princess.." Klaus trailed of with a small smile, kissing her stomach and earning a giggle from his wife. "Or a boy, fit to be the next king.."

Hayley smiled at the pure love and adoration on Klaus' face.

Klaus suddenly looked up at her, a serious look clouding his face causing her to frown.

Klaus cupped her face in his hands, a sincere look in his eyes as he nodded his head once. "I'm going to be here for you this time, love. It won't be like last time."

"Klaus-"

" _Not_ Elijah. _Not_ Rebekah. _Me_." Klaus said firmly, the smile returning after a couple seconds. "I promise you, sweetheart."

Hayley nodded her head, unable to argue at the pure sincerity in his voice

"I know you will be.."

It was a couple more seconds until Freya walked in, a bright smile on her lips as she walked in on Hayley and Klaus hugging affectionately.

They pulled back when she walked in, Hayley wiped away the few happy tears in her eyes as Freya clapped happily.

"Well.. I think it's time to tell everyone the news." She smiled as Klaus and Hayley nodded.

Hand in hand they walked out the door, both feeling pure happiness inside of them for having been blessed with another little Mikaelson.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the requester enjoyed this fluffball of a one shot! :)**

 **I'll be posting a couple more requested one shots tonight.**

 **-Amber**


	20. My Family Part 1 (Requested)

**Requested By Guest:** _Could you do a chapter in which Hope hears Klaus referring to Marcel as a son and decides to go after him In New Orleans._

* * *

 _ **My Family**_

 **Part 1**

A 13 year old Hope Mikaelson walked down the stairs in her pajamas, yawing once. She had just wanted to quickly grab a drink of water before going back to sleep but the sound of familiar voices caused her to stop in her steps.

She crouched down and peeked through the stairs and saw her dad and Uncle Elijah.

Her dad looked angry, pacing back and forth well Uncle Elijah just stood there, sometimes cutting into her dads frantic rant.

She couldn't help but move to where they couldn't see her and listen, wanting to know what her dad was so upset about.

"Do not tell me to calm down Elijah!" Klaus yelled out in a whisper, pointing a finger at his older brother as a snarl came to his lips.

" _Niklaus_." Elijah warned lowly. "Hope and Hayley are asleep I do not need this from you once again-"

"Now is the time to attack Elijah." Klaus said, glaring.

"Hayley's contacts still in the Quarter say Marcel has cut down on his vampire protection. We have waited years and now is our chance-"

"To what Niklaus?" Elijah snapped. "Attack him and what? _Kill him_? We _cant_. It's impossible. Fight him? To what ends? To where you or your wife gets bit-"

"Nonsense Hayley wont go." Klaus cut in instantly, shaking his head. "I will. I will confront Marcel-"

" _No_ , brother. _No_." Elijah said in a stern tone of voice and as Klaus sighed and picked up his glass of bourbon Elijah snatched it from him, tossing it onto the far table. "You are drunk and as always making bad choices."

Klaus rolled his eyes, smirking darkly as he picked it up again. "Marcel needs to pay for what he did to our family. We deserve to have our home back-"

"This is our home." Elijah said.

"Hope deserves to be further raised in our city. The one we built." Klaus yelled out as the glass shattered in his hands.

Hope flinched at the tone of voice she had never seen her father use. She knew very little about Marcel, very little. Just what she had heard her Aunt Rebekah and her Uncle Kol talk about sometimes. Rebekah had told her the most, talking about before Marcel had turned into something called an Enhanced Original.

He sounded nice. Until the part where he had tried to harm there family came into play but before Rebekah could get into details about it her mom had walked in and pulled Rebekah aside. That was the last she heard about Marcel and that was over a year ago.

She didn't like seeing her dad like this. She didn't like seeing any of her family like this.

 _He obviously wanted to be back in New Orleans.._ Hope thought to herself, frowning.

Her thoughts were cut off as Elijah and Klaus began speaking again.

"I just.." Klaus sighed, shaking his head. "I want Marcel to pay for what he did. To me. To you. Kol, Rebekah.. _Hope_.. He was my son, Elijah. He was like a son to me and he betrayed the whole meaning of that."

Rebekah had told him something like that. That Marcel had been raised by her dad so that didn't shock her as much as it should have.

"And he will." Elijah promised, nodding. "But we don't know how to kill him.. He spared us Niklaus, or we all would be dead. Hope would be without her parents. We told him we would stay out of New Orleans if he stopped hunting us, he held up his end. We must do the same until we are sure of how to kill him. When Hope is grown and can fully protect herself.

Hope frowned, taking full insult to her Uncle Elijah's comment. She was strong. She had her magic, magic that had grown highly sense Freya first began teaching her.

She let out a huff of a breath lightly and suddenly both Elijah and Klaus' head snapped to hers.

She was up the stairs and back in her room before either of them could question what that was.

"One day, brother." Elijah sighed at the troubled look on his little brothers face, placing a hand on his shoulder

"We will make Marcel pay. Not now."

Klaus sighed and nodded, running a hand across his face.

"I know. You are right Elijah. Not now."

* * *

Hope let out a small sigh as she flicked on her light, careful to be quite before sitting on her bed and thinking deeply.

Her dad wanted Marcel dead. Wanted to be back in the city he had helped built but was stopping just because of her? Because he was scared she would be harmed?

 _We cant kill him_

That's what her Uncle Elijah had said. A thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"I can talk to him." Hope whispered to herself, smiling a bit. "Get his side of the story and then convince him to let us back into New Orleans."

Hope didn't know the full story. She didn't know why they were banished from New Orleans nor how much Marcel had changed sense the sugar coated stories Rebekah had told her about him.

* * *

Come early the next morning, 5 am, Hope was walking out of the Mikaelson home. A small bag around her shoulder as she smiled and started her mission.

It took her around hours on an uncomfortable bus journey to get to New Orleans, The French Quarter like Klaus had said but once she did she let a small proud smile graze her lips.

" _Marcel Gerard.."_ She repeated the name on her lips once before walking further into the town after the bus drove away.

* * *

"Hope!" Hayley called, it was 9am and she had just woken up, Klaus was in the shower and she was frantically searching around there home for the 2nd time. "Hope!"

"KLAUS!" She screamed loudly, panting heavily.

Klaus flashed down the stairs and towards her in a matter of seconds, dressed in just a pair of jeans as concern clouded his face.

"What's wrong?" He rushed out to ask.

" _Hope_." Hayley panted out shaking her head frantically.

"Hope is gone."

* * *

"I'm looking for Marcel Gerard." Hope repeated for what seemed like the 10th time. She had walked into a bar and asked the bartender this question who seemed shocked beyond belief.

"Don't know him." The bartender lied easily, shrugging his shoulders and looking away. "Now go away little girl."

Hope narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

The man in back of the bar glared. "I said beat it kid, now."

The mans eyes flashed red as black veins appeared under them.

Hope gasped and stepped back, holding out her hand and ready to do what Freya had taught her months back when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"Hey. Back off, man." The man said, glaring at the bartender who rolled his eyes before moving away.

The man turned to her and smiled kindly, she instantly got a good feeling from him. The warm smile on his lips proved that.

"This isn't the best place for a little girl to be hanging out.." He trailed off, looking honestly concerned.

She glared at him. "I'm not little. I'm thirteen."

"Okay not little." The man said, a little sarcasm lacing his voice but she didn't mind it coming from him. "My name is Josh, what''s your name?"

Hope hesitated, looking at him before giving up her name.

" _Hope_. Cool name." A weird look she couldn't describe crossed his face.

"You said you were looking for Marcel?" He asked her curiously.

She nodded instantly. "I _need_ to talk to him."

"Can I ask what about-"

"No." Hope said instantly, her voice shaking a little bit as Josh raised his hands in surrender before nodding.

"Fine. Wanna see Marcel? Follow me."

* * *

"Where the hell is she, Klaus! I called her phone more then 10 times!" Hayley's worried and frantic voice said as she shook her head. "Where is she? What If someone took her?"

"Calm down, love. I'm sure no one took her." His eyes suddenly flashed gold at the thought. "No one would _bloody_ dare."

"We need to call Freya." Klaus said after a couple seconds. "She can do a locator spell on Hope."

Hayley was already pulling out her phone and dialing before he could finish.

* * *

Josh had led her to a small studio apartment, even though everything in her mind was telling her to stop this insane mission she carried on. Something inside of her was telling her she could trust Josh.

"Where is.."

"Marcel?" He asked once they were inside, he put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Sorry Hope, but I'm not bringing you to Marcel-"

"Why-"

"Because Marcel has a vendetta against Mikaelsons and well, you're a Mikaelson." He said, rolling his eyes.

She looked at him in shock, her eyes widening. "How did you.."

"Know?" He asked. "Maybe because it's not a coincidence that a thirteen year old named Hope walks into a bar looking for Marcel, when oh hey _Klaus Mikaelson_ had a daughter named Hope that would be well _look at that_ thirteen years old."

Hope pursed her lips as she stared at him. "I need to talk to him."

"Believe me when I say you don't wanna be anywhere near him _sweetie_." Josh said and pulled out his phone. "Now I'm going to call Klaus, your dad, and you are going to-"

A sudden pain filled Josh's head as Hope quickly held out her hand. She forced down her worry as she walked towards Josh, who was now collapsed on the ground.

"I just need to talk to Marcel." She said again, frowning. She reached out and touched Josh and he fell to the floor, knocked out.

Hope grabbed his phone before typing away at it quickly, She texted Marcel telling him to meet her- or Josh as she lied- at the bar she had just been at. He quickly agreed in a text.

"Sorry Josh. You seem nice." Hope smiled sadly. "You'll wake up soon though."

She grabbed her bag and gave him back his phone before walking out the door.

* * *

 _"New Orleans."_

"New Orleans?" Klaus voice rang through the walls loudly, confusion and anger going off of him.

Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Freya stood in the living room. All suddenly having a deep worry and dread washing through them.

"Oh god what if Marcel took her." Rebekah suddenly said, worry catching in her throat as she let out a small sob.

"He wouldn't. He made a deal. If he wanted to hurt Hope he would have." Elijah reasoned, unable to consider the possibility.

Hayley was already grabbing her coat and putting in on as Klaus flashed in front of her, grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing Hayley-"

"I'm going to get our little girl." Hayley said, her voice rough as she glared a him for trying to stop her.

"No." Elijah cut in, before Klaus could. "If you go and Marcel is behind this he could-"

"I am not leaving her there Elijah!" Hayley yelled.

"We will go." Elijah looked to Klaus who nodded.

"You stay here incase Hope calls or comes home." Klaus said firmly.

"No Klaus I am not-"

"I am _not_ loosing you if this goes wrong." Klaus said, looking into her tear filled eyes.

"And I'm not losing _you_." Hayley said, looking right back at him. "I'm not losing you again Klaus. I cant-"

As she trailed of crying Klaus cupped her cheeks in her hands an kissed her gently. "You wont. No more Mikaelsons will be caused pain at the hands of Marcellus."

"We will bring her home." Elijah added in, looking at Hayley and nodding.

Hayley didn't want to but she ended up agreeing. "Bring her home. And keep yourselves save."

Klaus nodding and looked to Elijah. "We will."

"No Nik you are not-"

"Rebekah. Kol. Freya. Stay with Hayley." Elijah said, leaving no room for his siblings to argue. "The more time we waste debating this the more time Hope has to get herself hurt."

* * *

"Marcel Gerard." Hope said as a man who looked to be in his mid twenties sat own on a bar stool. She recognized him from a few pictures Rebekah had showed her.

Marcel's brown eyes met hers as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're definitely not 21." He joked, cracking a small smile as he ordered himself a drink.

"You really shouldn't be in here. This is not the place for kids." He looked away from her, frowning. "Do you want me to call your parents-"

"You could." Hope said, a little anger lacing her lips. She couldn't help it. After hearing that Marcel had caused her family pain. "But I think they would be a little upset."

"Yeah? Sneaking out at.." He looked a this watch and laughed. "This time in the afternoon?"

"No." Hope said simply and smiled at him as he looked at her. "Because there names are _Klaus_ and _Hayley_ _Mikaelson_ and they are what my Uncle Elijah says exiled from your city. Despite it _not_ being _your_ city."

Marcel's eyes slowly met hers as he raised eyebrow. He was silent before flashing her a smile.

 _"Hope_ Mikaelson _."_

"You've heard of me." Hope said, smiling brightly as sarcasm laced her voice. " _Fantastic_."

* * *

 **Alright so firstly I broke this into 2 parts (the second will be posted this morning too) because this plot took a freaking life of its own and became a tad long. I think about 4,600 words. Thanks to the one who requested! I hope you like this as well as part 2 when I post it! :)**

 **-Amber**


	21. My Family Part 2 (Requested)

**Requested By Guest:** _Could you do a chapter in which Hope hears Klaus referring to Marcel as a son and decides to go after him In New Orleans._

* * *

 _ **My Family**_

 **Part 2**

"We should have burned this place to the _ground_." Klaus said through gritted teeth as they entered New Orleans.

Elijah smirked in agreement.

"We need to find her, Elijah." Klaus said frantically.

"We will brother." Elijah said sounding sure of himself as they continued walking.

" _Hey_!"

Klaus and Elijah stopped from walking down the deserted ally to turn around and see three vampires coming towards them.

"Can we help you gentleman?" Despite his worry for his niece he remained polite as he asked them this, though his voice cold and demanding.

"Klaus and Elijah _Mikaelson_." One of them greeted with a smirk.

Klaus and Elijah shared a look of annoyance.

"Marcel will love to hear about-"

Before he could finish Klaus had rushed forward and tore out his heart, growling as his hybrid eyes came out.

"Gentleman.. Shell we?" Elijah smirked as the other two rushed towards him and his brother.

* * *

Josh woke up with a gasp, holding his head.

 _Hope_. He grabbed his phone and was about to text Marcel until he heard the screams.

Running at vampire speed he found two of Marcel's vampires getting there hearts ripped out by two people.

"Hey!" Josh shouted as his vampire features came out.

When the two men finished they looked to him and Josh's eyes widened at the blood covered two he knew all to well.

" _Oh crap_.."

* * *

Marcel had cleared out the bar instantly until it was just him and Hope.

He turned to her, a smirk on his lips.

"Hope Mikaelson." He greeted and held out his hand in greeting only for it to be ignored, he pulled it back slowly. "Not a fan I take it-"

"I want to know why you decided it was your job to hurt my Father and Uncles and then steal there city." Hope said as a dark look passed her face and she scowled at him with her arms crossed, standing and waiting for an answer.

Marcel raised an eyebrow, holding out his arms. "Okay firstly, I had my reasons for what I did to them. Damn _good_ reasons. And second, they may have built this city but it sure as hell isn't there's. But I'm guessing that's not the way your dad told it."

Hope held out her hand and Marcel fell to the ground calling out in pain for a couple of seconds.

She walked up to him with a snarl. "I told you I wanted answers. If you are just going to stand there and insult my family then you're not going to have a good time Marcellus."

Marcel, being an enhanced original, stood up. Fighting through the pain of her magic until it was completely gone.

He shrugged it off and wiped away the drops of blood that had fallen through his lips.

Hope's eyes widened as she took a step back. "How.."

"Why don't you sit down. We will talk civilized non humans and I will tell you my side of the story that you sure as hell haven't heard." Marcel told her calmly. "And if you still want to hate me, despise me, like your family. Go ahead."

Hope hesitated before lowering her hand. She needed to know. She sat and nodded, her guard still up.

"Okay."

* * *

" _Joshua_." Klaus flashed up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm looking for-"

"You're daughter." Josh said, raising his eyebrow and holding onto his head. "Yeah I've had the pleasure of meeting her. Lovely girl she is. Has a temper just like her fath-"

Klaus snapped, rushing and pinning him to the side of the building by his neck.

"Niklaus-"

" ** _Where is she_?!"** Klaus roared out, snapping fully as his hybrid features came out. "If you laid a single hand on her I will-"

"Relax." Josh choked out. "I-I didn't do anything. She was looking f-for Marcel. I was gonna call you but she used her witchy magic and knocked me out."

"Niklaus let him go." Elijah ordered as he pulled Klaus from him.

Klaus did as Elijah said but glared at Josh who rubbed his neck in pain. "Take me to her before I rip your head off."

* * *

"Klaus was like a father to me. Raised me, saved me from my dick of a father. He trained me to be a warrior, hell he gave me my _name_." Marcel grinned as he poured himself a drink and offered Hope a glass of water to which she didn't even touch.

Hope nodded, her arms crossed. "Rebekah told me that."

"What else did she tell you?" Marcel paused and looked up at Hope in genuine curiosity.

"That you two were in love but my dad didn't want you to be." Hope said. "That you meant a lot to each other. That my dad turned you into a vampire. That you were-"

"Like a son to him?" Marcel guessed with a scoff. "Yeah. What a father he was."

Hope scowled at him and clenched her fists together to which Marcel just laughed and tossed up his hands in mock surrender. "No offense sweetheart. I bet he was a teddy bear to someone who was his actual family-"

"My dad said that you betrayed him. That you were like his son and you betrayed him." Hope said, frowning angrily.

Marcel scoffed again, downing his drink. "Klaus betrayed me. He- _No_. You know I might hate Klaus but If you wanna hear any of this. You're gonna have to talk to him. Even I'm not as bad as to tell you half the stuff Klaus has done in his years."

"I want you tell me." Hope said firmly. "Like you said, your side of the story."

Marcel hesitated before nodding. He told her. Everything. Well mostly everything. He let it all out. From how Klaus had watched Elijah rip out his heart all the way back when they had left him to die in New Orleans well they fled. How Klaus had daggered Rebekah just for loving him. All the sins of her family.

"And _Davina_." Marcel started after downing another drink, he had lost count of how many he had drank. He looked up at Hope with clouded eyes of sadness.

"I lost someone who meant everything to me. Davina." Marcel said and took a sip of his drink. "She was like a- _She was_ my daughter. I couldn't call her anything less then that. And because of them she died."

"She.. She was Kol's girlfriend." Hope said hesitantly and Marcel looked at her in surprise before nodding, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah. She loved him so yeah I guess so."

"Kol misses her a lot." Hope said after a moment of silence.

"Kol kil-" Marcel stopped before sighing,. "Yeah I bet he does."

"So thats why you tried to kill my family." Hope said, looking at him sternly. "Because they killed you. And because they killed Davina."

"Is that not enough?" Marcel asked her, no anger in his voice but curiosity at how much Hope was like her father.

Hope seemed to consider this. "You're still alive, aren't you? And Davina.. They miss her. Not just Kol. When my dad talks about her he gets sad. Says she was the only one my Uncle Kol ever loved and that she was missed along with Camille. She was my dads friend. And Davina.. You tried to kill Kol. Would she have wanted that?"

More sadness covered Marcel's face as he cleared his throat.

There was a silence. "My dad, He's sad. I know you think that he betrayed you but you did him too. And it hurt him. A lot. I remember when I first saw him for the first time. He looked so, broke.. And even yesterday, he still calls you someone he once thought of as a son. And if you mean what you said- that you hate him? Why did you spare them and my Aunts and Uncles year ago? Why let him come back home to my mom and I?"

Tears were coming to Hope's eyes. She was angry and confused.

"Because.. Because I thought that his daughter.." Marcel motioned to Hope as a guilt washed over him, guilt was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. "Needed her father."

"I spent 5 years without him." Hope said, anger in her voice. "5 years of watching my mom be sad without him. 5 years without my family."

"I'm.." Marcel trailed off, more guilt hitting him hard. "I'm sorry.."

"You should be." Hope said finally as she pushed back the tears and stood.

" _Hope_!"

Hope whipped her head around to see Elijah and Klaus storming in, their eyes frantic and angry.

Klaus flashed and pinned Marcel to the bar, his eyes an angry golden yellow. "Get your hands of my daughter!"

As Elijah was by her in an instant, checking on her even though she said she was fine. She turned her head to her dad and Marcel.

Marcel grabbed Klaus' wrist and pushed it back easily. " _One_ I wasn't touching her and _two_ she came to me, Klaus. Not that I have to justify myself to you."

Klaus glared before looking at Hope, looking her over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine daddy." Hope said as she hugged her dad tightly. "I'm okay. Marcel didn't do anything."

"You made _my niece_ cry?" Elijah said coldly as he stepped towards Marcel, the only thing stopping him was the grip Hope suddenly had on his hand.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking." Klaus breathed out after hearing the full story from her. "You could have been hurt- you could have been killed!"

Hope bit her lip before looking to Marcel who was glaring at Klaus. "I needed to-"

After a glare from her dad she stopped, looking down.

"I'm sorry.." Hope finally said out, looking at her dad in guilt for making him worry.

Klaus sighed and pulled her into a tight hug that she returned all well Marcel was watching them, an unreadable look on his face.

"It's okay Love. I'm just glad your safe." Klaus hushed her as she let out a small sound into his chest.

Klaus pulled back and looked straight at Marcel and then to Elijah. "Elijah take Hope home. _Now_."

"Niklaus-"

"Now Elijah!" Klaus roared out and glared at him.

Hope stood and grabbed his arm, pulling him back from making a move towards Marcel who was just standing there.

"Daddy stop it!" Hope rushed out, fear clouding her face at the thought of Marcel hurting her dad again. "Stop it. We were just talking. I was the one who came here looking for him. He didn't do anything."

Hope was searching for the best words to make here dad back off before getting himself killed.

" _Hope_. Wait outside." Klaus repeated, cutting her off with a stern look.

Hope looked at Marcel in complete fear at the thought of something happening to her dad.

"I wont hurt him." Marcel suddenly said, shocking everyone in the room. "I- I promise. Go wait outside well we talk, I'll return him in one piece."

Hope hesitated before letting Elijah grab her hand and walk outside with her after Elijah shared a nod with Klaus.

She turned around for a second, looking right at Marcel.

"Goodbye, Marcellus."

Marcel waved after Hope with a smile.

* * *

"Been a long time sense we shared a drink." Marcel said, flashing a grin at his former friend minuets later.

"That is has." Klaus aggred, his lips pursed as he looked confusingly at Marcel.

"Lovely girl she is." Marcel commented. "She has spark, an _anger filled_ spark but I like that. Reminds me of Hayley.. And you."

"Marcel-"

"Scotch. _Neat_." Marcel offered him, sliding the drink to him.

" _Marcellus_." Klaus tried again and this time Marcel looked to him, he sighed. "If you are going to kill me. _Fine_. Do it. But if you lay a _single hand_ on my wife, my siblings or my daughter-"

"You know I don't hurt kids." Marcel said seriously. "And If I wanted your siblings dead they would be dead. Same goes for you and Hayley."

" _Why_?" Klaus gritted out though clenched teeth.

"Because I don't have to." Marcel said with a shrug, staring at Klaus. "We made a deal. I would stop trying to kill you and your siblings if you stayed out of New Orleans-"

"And I broke that deal." Klaus said finally. "Like I said, do what you wish with me. But don't harm my family Marcellus.."

"The great Klaus Mikaelson _begging_!" Marcel said loudly in amazement. "Fatherhood has changed you."

Klaus gritted his fists together before looking at Marcel, expecting any second for Marcel to snap and bite him.

" _Go_." Marcel said finally, avoiding his eye contact as he chugged his drink.

"What?" Klaus asked, shock covering his face.

"Go bring your daughter home," Marcel said. "I'm sure Hayley is worried sick."

Klaus didn't hesitate before standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh and Klaus." Marcel called after him, and Klaus turned around and looked at him.

Marcel flashed him a smile. "Come back again and you won't be walking out in once piece."

Klaus turned around and rushed out the door, ready to bring his little girl home. Confusion welling in him at why Marcel let him live.

* * *

They returned home quickly, walking through the front door. When Hayley saw them she let out a breath of pure relief as she brought her daughter into a tight hug.

"Never do that again!" Hayley yelled out with a sigh as she looked at Hope and looked her over for any injuries, Elijah had called her and filled her in on the ride home. Letting her know they were all okay.

"I wont mom, I promise." Hope said, feeling like she had made somewhat of progress by talking to Marcel but also guilty for making her family worry.

* * *

For the weeks following Hope didn't look at Elijah, Klaus, Kol or any of her family differently after knowing what they had done. Killing Marcel well he was just a vampire. Killing Davina. Betraying and abandoning. She couldn't. They were her family regardless of the sinful things they had done over the course of a thousand years.

Her mind drifted to Marcel and she felt like this wasn't going to be the last time that she saw him. Not by a long shot. Maybe it would take a couple years, maybe a thousand but she would help her family get there home back.

"However long it takes." Hope whispered to herself with a little smile.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and once agian thank you to the guest who requested! I had a lovely time writing it! Also I feel like this is about the time Hope's uh dark side would come out a bit. Like I said, I portray her as being super protective over her family so if she came off a little too badass for a 13 year old just remember she is a Mikaelson after all. :)**

 **-Amber**


	22. Love (Requested)

**Requested By Guest:** _Can you write when Hayley and Klaus relized they fell in love? Klaus first then Hayley._

* * *

 **Love**

Hayley was lying in bed with Klaus when her mind drifted to it. Falling in love with Klaus. She could honestly say it wasn't something that had just happened. It was something that had purely grown over the years.

When Hayley had first slept with Klaus it had been purely out of lust, nothing more, nothing less. It was suppose to mean nothing. Be a one time thing and then she would never see him again. _Obviously,_ it didn't happen like that.

She did remember the first time that she began even remotely feeling anything like love towards him. It was the moment he had showed her the room he had built for Hope. The warmth that had ran through her body had been like nothing before.

There was also the moment that she could only remember blurrily. When she had been taken and fought for her life. She had been so tired and had just collapsed inside his arms and the feeling of protectiveness, like he would never let anything ever happen to her or there child just shined from him and she felt.. _Safe_. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

 _"I've got you, love. I've got you."_

She smiled at the memory.

One memory stood out though. The last time she would see him for five very long years.

The fear that she had felt at the thought of Klaus going out there alone to face Marcel. The thought that he might die hit her like a million bullets striking her body.

She had tried to put it off as not wanting Hope to grow up without her father, or Elijah and Rebekah to lose there brother and though that was all true she had felt concern and fear like nothing before. It had made her want to fell to the ground and cry.

As Klaus had pushed away from her and out the door something broke inside Hayley. The thought of Klaus dying that night, of her never seeing him again. Or Hope never meeting her father..

 _Tears had been falling from her eyes as she let out a sob. She had to hold her wrist to mouth to stop herself._

She loved him. That's when she knew.

 _It wasn't a thought but more a feeling. The pure dread that she might not ever see him again washed over her and it physically pained her. It felt like a thousand little nettles stabbing her._

 _She had done everything in her power to ignore it, to push it away. The feeling that grew for Klaus ever sense coming to New Orleans. Every sense becoming a hybrid, her feeling for him had grown and her feelings for Elijah dimmed._

 _She didn't want to admit it to herself, she focused on everything but him but time after time she would find herself falling back into the appending feelings for him._

 _She had loved him and it was too late. He was leaving to keep them safe, sacrificing himself for Hope and them and that broke her like nothing else ever had._

Losing him, even then, was something that she had never wanted to experience.

That's when she knew for sure that she was in love with him. That's when she had stopped running through the feelings for him, the pure love and need to want him safe was proof.

But, it was too late. Klaus sacrificed himself for his siblings. And she wouldn't see him for five years..

Pain washed over her at just the memory as she lied in bed, her mind now troubled with these thoughts.

* * *

Klaus had felt like from the moment his eyes saw her he was falling in love her, slowly. Starting from admiration to lust to something more..

But then she had gotten pregnant and everything changed. The need to keep her safe. The possessive protectiveness. He had tried to deny these feeling towards her, fearing it a weakness. He tried to deny his instant love for the little one growing inside of her and for Hayley.

He let Elijah help Hayley well she was pregnant well he did his best to protect her from afar. His jealousy over Elijah was proof enough that this wasn't just about the thought of his child growing up to call Elijah _father_.

Then there was a moment, where he had feared Hayley and the baby to be dead. During the Funeral, when she had collapsed.

The fear, the pain, everything that he had felt in that moment. The thought of losing the baby and Hayley.

 _"What did he say to you?" "Nothing true."_

He could only imagine the horrid things Mikael had said to her and for her to say that had caused something inside of him to break. the little will he had left to forget his love for both her and the baby forgotten.

But the true moment that he had known to be in love with her was as he watched her get her neck slit and their baby to be taken by those witches.

 _As he held her dead body in his arms for what had seemed like forever._

 _The mother of his child. Dead. In his arms. Because of him, the enemies he had made over his years._

 _He let out a small sob as tears ran down his cheeks._

 _"Come back.. Please come back." Klaus whispered brokenly as he held her close to him, shaking his head before resting it on the wood behind him._

 _The pain that he felt through his entire body, the pure sadness an guilt was like nothing he had ever felt._

 _He.. He loved her. He loved her and she was dead. Dead because of him.. Because of his family._

 _Then Elijah walked in, calling out her name and all he could do was stare as his brother who had a similar reaction as him._

Then of course there were thousands of moments after. From her getting married to Jackson to their fight..

 _"She deserves something better then what we had!"_

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Hayley rolled over and her head hit his chest, she let out a deep breath.

There was a silence.

"I love you, Klaus." Hayley suddenly said, her voice a little horse to where he had to wonder what she was thinking about.

Klaus kissed the top of her head and smiled gently. "I love you too, Hayley. _Always and Forever_."

 **End**

* * *

 **I hope the guest who asked for this like it! I hope it was at least some of what you had in mind in your request. This is just my take on when I think they admitted to themselves that they were in love with each other. :)**

 **-Amber**


	23. Hope's Boyfriend Part 1 (Requested)

**Requested By sandeezy:** _It would be nice to have a one shot whereby Hope introduces her first Boyfriend._

* * *

 **Hope's Boyfreind**

"And you are going to be nice?"

" _Yes_ "

"And you are _not_ going to freak him out?"

"I swear."

"And you are going to make sure Dad doesn't kill him?" Hope asked, only half joking.

Hayley cracked a small smile. "Now that's just impossible."

Hope cocked her head and glared but a little smile was on her lips

Hayley laughed and rolled her eyes, kissing Hope on the top of her head. "Your father will.. _Behave_. I'll make sure of that."

"He freaked out when I told him." Hope muttered out, sitting down next to her mom on the couch.

"That's because he found out that his 16 year old daughter had a boyfriend that she hid from us."

"I did _not_ -"

"Yes _you did_." Hayley said again, shooting Hope a little look. "For _2 weeks_."

"I just knew how Dad would react." Hope said drastically. "He would go insane and tell Uncle Kol and Uncle 'Lijah and they would-"

"Kill him?" Hayley said, grinning. "Not the worst of ideas."

" _Kidding_! I'm _kidding_." Hayley laughed at the horrified look on Hope's face. "Don't worry sweetie. Your dad will be good. And I made him promise not to tell your Uncles.. _Yet_. You can tell them when you're ready. We just don't want our little girl to get hurt.. You're still our little baby."

At her mother's pouting face Hope rolled her eyes. "I'm 16, Mom. Not 6. And believe me if he hurts me I'll be the one inflicting the pain."

"That's my girl!" Hayley grinned as she laughed along with Hope.

* * *

"Dad!" Hope greeted Klaus with a tight hug.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus grinned and hugged her before pulling back and looking at his daughter. He raised an eyebrow at the short dress that he recognized as a gift from Rebekah she had gotten months back.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the expensive taste of attire tonight isn't for your mom and I-"

"Klaus." Hayley warned, glaring playfully as she walked up to them. "You said you would-"

"I'm being nice." Klaus said, cracking a smirk as he saw the looks Hayley and Hope were giving him. "I just asked a little question, love."

Hayley hummed in response, shooting him a look after Hope excused herself.

* * *

"What are you planing?" Hayley asked him, putting a hand on her hip as she stared at him with her eyebrows raised.

Klaus looked at her innocently. "I'm not planning anything, love. I promised Hope I would be on my best behavior tonight to meet this boy-"

"Her _boyfriend_."

" _This boy_." Klaus warned with a glare. "And I will be."

"Why don't I believe you?" Hayley said, smiling as Klaus walked up to her and brought her into a long kiss.

"Maybe because I'm the _devil_ in disguise?" Klaus smirked, kissing her once more as she chuckled.

The doorbell suddenly rang loudly, cutting them both off and Hope's words yelling that _she would get it_ were what came next.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed, looking to his wife with an annoyed look.

"She likes him Klaus." Hayley said, a hint of warning to her words. "Don't do anything thats gonna make her hate you-"

"Nonsense she could never hate me." Klaus said simply, shrugging the comment off.

Hayley bit her lip and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"And did I mention how absolutely stunning you look today." Klaus grinned as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Only about 10 times." Hayley commented with a smile.

Klaus just hummed in response as he pulled her into another kiss that was cut short seconds later.

 _"Oh god."_

Hayley and Klaus parted to look to see Hope standing there with her arms crossed.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a dramatic tone as she glared at them both.

Hayley cleared her throat and couldn't contain the little laugh as she stepped away from Klaus' embrace.

She looked up at Klaus to see his face stony cold as he stared ahead, she slowly followed his gaze.

"Oh uh sorry sweetie." Hayley said to her daughter once she saw the brown haired boy standing next to Hope.

"You must be Daniel. Hi I'm uh Hayley.. Hope's _mom_." Hayley was the first to greet with a warm smile as she stepped forward, holding out her hand as she ignored the exaggerated look Hope was giving her.

"It's Dan, please Mrs. Mikaelson." He said as he flashed her a grin and brought her hand up to his lips to briefly kiss it. "It's an honor to meet Hope's mom."

"Polite. I like it." Hayley said, looking to Hope with an impressed look. "And in that case, Hayley, please. Mrs. Mikaelson makes me sound like I'm 40."

"Oh Mom, you don't look a day over 20." Hope said instantly, a cheeky smile on her lips as Hayley cocked her head at her warningly to which Hope giggled.

Hope grabbed Dan's hand as she moved them past Hayley and to her dad slowly.

" _Dad_." Hope said, a little hint of warning to her voice as she looked at his now smirking face. "This is Dan.. _My boyfriend_."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelson. Hope has said a lot of great things about you." He smiled, holding out his hand in greeting as he stood up taller.

Klaus ignored it for a second, raising an eyebrow as the smirk disappeared and he listened to the warning look Hope sent him and grabbed the boy's hand in his.

"Daniel." Klaus greeted, a little snarl coming to his lips. "Always a pleasure to meet Hope's friends."

" _Boyfriend_." Hope corrected quickly shooting a smile at Dan who smiled in return.

" _Friend_." Klaus said again as his grip on Dan's hand tightened until the boy was looking at him like he was crazy.

"U-uh." Dan stuttered out as he tried and failed to pull his hand from Klaus' death grip.

" _Stop it_." Hope hissed out as she pried Dan's hand away from her father.

Hope glared at Klaus before looking to Hayley. "I'm gonna show Dan my room, will you please.. _Talk_ with Dad."

As Hope was walking away Klaus took a step forward. "Thats not bloody happening-"

"Klaus." Hayley yelled as Klaus' hybrid eyes came out, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. "Stop it. We're hybrids. I doubt they could actually get away with-"

At the strong scowl Klaus sent her Hayley snapped her mouth shut before sighing. ".. _Anything_."

Still glaring and sulking about 10 minuets later Klaus finally agreed to stay downstairs.

"He seems nice." Hayley commented after a couple of minuets earning another glare from her husband.

* * *

" _Okay_ you need to stop with the glaring, and the sulking, and the almost crushing the poor boys hand." Hayley suddenly said flashing in front of Klaus as he said he was going to go check on Hope.

Klaus was about to glare at her again but the look she shot him with her lips pursed made him stop in his steps.

"She's my daughter." Klaus finally said, muttering out this words. " _My_ daughter. She is not going to get her heart broken because she is to naïve to relies how men are-"

"Our daughter is anything but naive Klaus." Hayley over emphasized every word. "And you don't think that I'm worried too? I am. We are her parents. We are suppose to be worried. But storming in on them every 5 seconds to threaten him if he hurts her is just going to make her pissed at us all the time."

"You sound like you know from experience." Klaus commented when Hayley was done.

Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Surprisingly not. My adoptive parents didn't care what I did. I got away with pretty much everything- _which is why_ I'm happy that we aren't like that.. But if we overdue the protectiveness.."

"It will push her away, yes I know.." Klaus rolled his eyes. "I've heard this about a hundred times from Rebekah-"

"Because this is exactly what you do everytime Hope brings a friend thats a _boy_ here." Hayley said, slightly smiling.

"Yes, well this isn't just a friend is it? It's Hope's boyfriend." Klaus said, his voice becoming colder with every word.

" _See_!" Hayley said drastically. "You _can_ actually say the words _Hope's boyfriend_."

Klaus glared at her again but this time a little amused smile was on his lips and there was no anger to it.

"It's okay to be protective over her Klaus. I am too. So are her Aunts and Uncles. We are her _family_. We have the right to be." Hayley said.

"But?"

"No but." Hayley said, shrugging. "Just as long as we don't act without cause its okay."

"So your saying the first boyfriend to break her heart I get to rip his out?" Klaus asked his voice completely calm and serious.

Hayley laughed, rolling her eyes. "Hope is a strong girl. I'm pretty sure _she will_ be the one ripping out his heart if he does anything." She said, only half joking.

"Or breaking hearts." Klaus commented with a smirk.

Hayley laughed and grabbed his hand. "Now come on.. Let's go tell them dinner is ready."

* * *

Later that night hours after Dan left and once Klaus had a little _talk_ with Dan and his intentions with daughter, Klaus deemed him acceptable. _Barley_. But acceptable.

Hayley and Klaus were lying on the couch together, relaxing and watching TV when Hope walked down the stairs, dressed in her normal clothes as she smiled at them.

"I'm surprised." Hope said, a little sarcasm in her voice. "No one got killed."

"It was tempting." Klaus commented and Hope let out a little laugh.

It was a few seconds before Hayley spoke. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." Before getting up and shooting a little look to Klaus who nodded.

Hope sat down next next to her dad, looking over at him with a knowing smile.

Klaus sighed, practically reading her mind. "He seems.. Nice enough."

" _Nice enough_?" Hope asked a little teenage sass clouding her tone of voice.

" _Nice_." Klaus said again. "And he seems to be infatuated with you, not that I'm surprised. He's lucky for you to even give him the time of day.. _So_ I will allow it-"

Hope cocked her head to the side and stared.

"I will _approve_ of it." Klaus corrected with a sigh. ".. _Until_ someone gives me a reason not to."

Hope smiled brightly and hugged her dad, happiness radiating off of her.

"You really like him, huh?" Klaus asked, sighing and smiling at her.

When Hope pulled back she nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah. I think I do."

" _Great_." Klaus suddenly looked up with an amused look. "Now all you have to do is tell your uncles, sweetheart."

"Oh God no." Hope said, sudden mock fear covering her face as her mouth gaped open at just the thought.

Klaus smirked and laughed. "Oh _yes_.."

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the requester enjoyed! :)**

 **-Amber**


	24. Shopping (Requested)

**Requested By Klaylope:** _Could you do a chapter with Hope and Rebekah shopping?_

* * *

 **Shopping**

"Come on love." Rebekah smiled at an eight year old Hope as she held out her hand, moving to the next store after buying Hope what was basically a whole new wardrobe.

"But Mommy said not to let me you spend money on-"

"Oh please." Rebekah said and looked at Hope, who smiled in return. "You're my niece. If I _want_ to spend money on you I bloody _will_.. Plus it's your Uncle Elijah's credit card.. _But_ lets keep that between us!"

Hope giggled at Rebekah who smiled happily as they walked into the next store.

"Okay time for Auntie Bex to do some shopping!" Rebekah said with a bright grin as she looked around the expensive women's clothing store.

"Will you help me?" Rebekah asked, looking to Hope and feighing worry.

Hope grinned and nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Too _pink_. And _frilly_."

"Thats my girl!" Rebekah chuckled as she took of the pink halter top and put on a dark red blouse, pairing it with a pair of black skinny jeans before walking out and showing Hope who gasped, her eyes wide.

"You look so pretty!" Hope said, sticking her tongue out between her teeth and smiling.

Rebekah smiled brightly at her. "Thank you darling! _I do_ look pretty hot in this."

"Will I be able to wear stuff like that when I get older?" Hope asked, childish curiosity lacing her voice as Rebekah started changing into another outfit after sitting that one aside.

Rebekah let out a laugh. "Well I doubt your dad will ever let you wear anything but the thickest of sweaters an jackets when you get older.. _But_ I can always sneak and let you buy a few outfits as such."

Hope grinned happily as she helped Rebekah pick out a couple more outfits, the total of the blonde Original's shopping expenses came up to over two thousand dollars once she was done, the dresses she had picked greatening the bill.

"Oops." Rebekah said, slight shock raising in her voice before she looked to Hope and shrugged it off. "Elijah is loaded. He'll survive."

"What does _loaded_ mean?" Hope asked curiously, looking up at Rebekah who held out her hand for Hope to take.

Rebekah smiled. "It means he has a lot of money."

"Oh." Hope said, the curiosity leaving her voice before returning seconds later. "Is my daddy loaded?"

"Very." Rebekah grinned before muttering out. "And yet he _refuses_ to let me into his bank account."

"What?

"Nothing!" Rebekah chirped before clapping her hands together excitedly. "Okay love! We've done clothes and they are being put into the car.. What would you like to do next?"

Hope seemed to consider this for a second, coming up with nothing. It was a couple moments later that Rebekah gasped, clapping her hands together as an idea stuck her.

"We should make a _Built-A-Bear_." Rebekah gushed, smiling happily at the thought.

Hope stared at her for a couple of seconds, confusion welling on her face. " _Build-A-Bear_?"

"Has your Mum never taken you to do that?" Rebekah asked, mentally scolding her sister in law and brother when Hope shook her head. "Come on sweetheart! You will love it!"

* * *

"But I thought we were building a _bear_." Hope said, a bit of sarcasm lacing her voice without realizing as she looked up at Rebekah who chuckled.

"You can make anything you want, Hope! A stuffed _dog_. Or a _bear_. Or a _cat_. Anything! What do _you_ like to make?"

"Will you make one too?!" Hope suddenly looked excited, staring up at Rebekah in expectation.

Rebekah seemed to think it over for a second, looking around the crowded shop before shrugging her shoulder. "Why the hell not?"

"That's a bad word. Uncle 'Lijah says so whenever Daddy says it." Hope pointed out with a smile.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Elijah thinks everything that isn't proper is. Now come on! Let's get to work!"

* * *

In the end they were left with Hope getting a silver and white wolf that has a red heart inside of it that spoke Hope's recorded voice. Rebekah had to laugh at the irony when she picked out that one.

Rebekah, in her opinion, had an _annoyingly_ pink stuffed cat that had slightly darker pink stripes. It was dressed in a pink frilly skirt and top.

"Oh the _bloody_ things I do for my lovely niece." Rebekah stared at her finished creation in horror before turning to Hope with a mostly forced grin. "Do you like yours love?"

Hope nodded instantly, smiling brightly as she held in close to her. "It's so soft Auntie Bex! Now the one daddy got me will have a friend!"

"Good." Rebekah giggled as she went up and paid for the stuffed animals, failing to ignore the obnoxious snort the cashier women gave under her breath at the site of Rebekah clutching the pink cat to her.

"Do you have a problem?" Rebekah asked, annoyance and anger clouding her voicd as she stared straight into the cashier girls face.

"N-no Miss..." She stuttered out, shaking her head furiously and cracking under Rebekah's hard gaze.

" _Good_." Rebekah said simply before paying and walking out of the store with a happy looking Hope, a bright smile on her lips.

* * *

About four hours later once they were finally done shopping and having lunch as Rebekah was driving Hope home she turned to her, smiling at the tired looking Hope.

"So did you have fun?" Rebekah asked in genuine curiosity.

Hope seemed to spring awake, looking to Rebekah with a big smile. "Yes Aunt Bekah! Thank you for taking me shopping with you!"

"No problem sweetheart." Rebekah smiled, proud of herself. She could easily admit that she loved having a little niece to take shopping and spend time with. _Oh bless her big brother for making this little blessing._

"Next time we will have to bring you Mum with." Rebekah said, the thought causing happiness to well inside of her. "Get her a new wardrobe. Something with _less_ brown and black."

Hope giggled. "Don't be mean Auntie Bex!"

"Nonsense I'm a _lovely_ person." Rebekah dismissed in faux seriousness, shooting a bright smile towards Hope.

There nonstop giggles were what rang through the car throughout the whole car ride home.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Klaylope! It was so much fun writing some Hope/Rebekah stuff. :) I'm strongly considering writing a part 2ish thing with Hope and Rebekah shopping when Hope is a teen so that's why I started with Hope this age incase you wanted a one shot with them shopping when Hope is older.**

 **-Amber**


	25. Hope's Boyfriend Part 2 (Requested)

**Requested By kfbowman2000:** Can you do a oneshot where hope tells her uncles about her boyfriend?

* * *

 **Hope's Boyfriend Part 2**

She was pacing nervously, similar to how she had acted when she realized that she had been procrastinating telling her parents about Dan..

Rebekah walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and stopping her from her non stop pacing. "You don't have to be so nervous Hope-"

"Yes I do!" Hope said loudly, sighing and letting out a small whine. "I don't know how they will react. What if they're mad?"

"Then I will slap then in the bloody face because they don't have the right to be." Rebekah said furiously, earning a smile from Hope.

"Maybe I should have waited for Mom and Dad to get home.." Hope paused to think about it.

"Nonsense, you have me. Let them go on there adorable date well we deal with the over protective crazies. I've dealt with it for a _thousand_ years, love." Rebekah waved it off and Hope nodded her head hesitantly. "Plus, I reacted quite nicely."

"You're different." Hope said, smiling. "You were accually happy for me without any major interrogation."

"I would not say _none_. I still insist on meeting the boy who has stole my _beloved_ Nieces heart.. And I know what it is like to care for someone dearly but everyone around you not approve-"

"Dad has actually started really warming up to Dan." Hope smiled, biting her lip in happiness. "And mom was happy from the start. She was a little mad I kept it from them for a couple weeks.. _But_ happy. Dad doesn't threaten to Mom to rip out Dan's heart if he hurts me when he thinks I can't hear him, anymore."

"I'm shocked " Rebekah laughed, honestly surprised. "In a thousand years I have never got Nik's approval over a boy."

"Really? Never?" Hope asked, surprised.

Rebekah shook her head as thoughts of Marcel clouded her mind.. _She pushed them away._

"Never." Rebekah said with a nod and a thin smile. "So if you got your father to approve of him then don't worry about 'Lijah and Kol."

Hope nodding, looking to Rebekah gratefully. "Thanks Aunt Bekah. I'm actually less nervous now." She laughed.

Rebekah smiled and rolled her eyes. "No problem my lovely Niece. Now come on, 'Lijah and Kol will be here soon."

* * *

 _Silence_.

Complete and utter _silence_ from both Kol and Elijah. Rebekah was waiting in the kitchen, leaving Hope alone to talk to them like she had asked.

The silence began bothering her after a couple of minuets.

"Guys?" She said hesitantly, looking at them both in great expectation. Waiting for some kind of reaction. Elijah was the first to speak.

"Daniel?" He asked, nodding his head once like he was trying to understand something that was deeply difficult. "Your.. Boyfriend?"

"Yes." She smiled tightly and nodded, a warmth spreading through her at just the thought of him.

"For how long?" Elijah asked, his voice calm but there was a little hint of upsetness and confusion to it.

Hope hesitated. "..Two months." She croaked out nervously, shifting to the other side of the couch.

"Two.. Months?" Elijah asked, staring at her until she nodded.

 _Silence_. Complete an utter silence until..

"No." Kol said, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back.

"No?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to Elijah before at Kol.

" _No_. I refuse to allow it." Kol said and shrugged, looking anywhere but at Hope. She honestly couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Refuse to allow it?" Hope asked, her own sarcasm lacing her words as she stared at him like he was insane even though she had expected the reaction.

" _Kol_.. Perhaps we should-"

"She's sixteen Elijah!" Kol exploded, yelling out these words as he stood up, causing Hope and Elijah to do the same.

 _There it is._ She thought with an annoyed internal sigh.

" _A boyfriend_? For two bloody _months_!?"

"Uncle Kol if you would just-"

"Does Nik know? Hayley? I assume Bex does?" He asked her, staring at her with upset filled eyes.

Hope paused before nodding. "Not for the whole time but-"

"And we were just what? The last to know?" Kol asked, shaking his head as shock and betray covered his tone.

"Well I mean I didn't tell Aunt Freya yet sense she's been out of town for a bit, but-"

"How old is he?" Kol suddenly asked, the anger turning to curiousity.

"He turns eighteen in-"

"Oh _great_. He's older as well. _lovely_." Kol said sarcastically as he sat back down on the couch very ungracefully.

"..Uncle Elijah?" Hope tried to ignore Kol's sulking and angry mutters as she turned to him.

He suddenly sighed an smiled at her, shifting. "Though I do agree with your Uncle Kol that you are quite young.. I suppose if you are happy and of course we can meet him I find no reasons to be anything but exceptionally happy for you."

Hope grinned, happy at the approval of one of the people she held dear to her. She stood up and shared a quick hug with him.

She ignored the annoyed sigh that came from Kol seconds later.

She made a point to look at Kol, waiting for the second stage of reactions but Elijah cut in, clearing his throat. "I'm going to go talk to.. _Rebekah_."

Ignoring the look of pleas that Hope sent him as he did so he kissed her on the cheek, telling her once more that he was happy for her before making his exit.

"Are you seriously just going to sit there pouting?" Hope asked in a joking tone, rolling her dark blue eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm not pouting. I'm thinking of all the ways I could kill this boy." The joking tone of voice when he said this let her know that he was kidding.. Or at least she _thought_ he was kidding.

She sighed as she sat down where Elijah was minuets ago, turning to him.

"Just _meet him_." She said, a little smile covering her face as she looked at him hopefully.

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow with a bored look on his face. "Is that the same line you pitched my dear brother?"

"Something like that."

He sighed, looking at her and not saying a single word.

The smile fell from Hope's lips as she stared at him, the Hope dimming from her face. "Why cant you just be happy for me? Aunt Bekah was. Uncle 'Lijah was. My Mom was. Dad was.."

Kol shot her a look, cocking his head to the side in non belief.

" _Eventually_.." She added, rolling her eyes at him.

" _I am_ happy for you darling." Kol said honestly as he stood up with a sigh, Hope did the same. "I just think my niece who I hold dear to me is to young to be-"

"Dating? Uncle Kol I'm sixteen. I'm not a little kid."

"Rebekah is over a thousand years old and everyone in this family still thinks of her as the baby of the family. So that line will not work." Kol smirked at her amusingly.

She let out a short laugh and there was a small silence before Kol spoke.

"And.. And I am happy for you. I mean it. If you're happy, I'm happy." Kol said honestly, looking up at her.

"Really?" Hope asked with suspicion in her voice as she looked at him questionably.

Kol nodded as a huff of breath left his lips. "I've always prided myself on not being as controlling over my family as Nik- _Your father_ \- Is.. No offense."

"None taken." Hope said, laughing. "So you'll meet him?"

"If thats what you wish." Kol gave in with a sigh. ".. So Nik really didn't kill this kid as soon as he found out? I find that hard to believe given his history with Rebekah's _boyfriends_."

"I mean of course he was mad that I didn't tell him right away and it took awhile but now at least when I call Dan my boyfriend that little vein doesn't appear on his forehead."

"Well that is a win." Kol said with a grin, earning a laugh from Hope.

"So four Mikaelson's down. _One left_."

Kol put his arm around Hope's shoulders as they started walking towards the door.

"Any advice?" Hope mused, looking to him with a crooked smile.

"Don't tell my dear older sister that you waited to inform her of _this_ last."

" _So_ helpful. _Thank you_." She said sarcastically, shooting him a mock scowl.

"You're very welcome, darling." Kol hummed out seriously, looking over at her with a smile.

Hope's laughter rang through the house as they moved to the next room where Rebekah and Elijah had been listening.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! It's always fun to write Hope with her Uncles.**

 **So little note _'CrazyZee'_ your request will be posted after this one sense this one had to come first to go in order of everyone finding out about Hope's boyfriend and then what you requested with Hope, Dan and the Mikaelson's will happen in the next chapter, which will be posted tomorrow (today technically sense its after midnight). Also Freya's reaction will be wrote in that one. :)**

 **-Amber**


	26. Loving Her (Requested)

**Requested By Ruthellenbiispo:** _You could do one of the last scenes of the 2 episodes where hope is sleeping but wakes up and knows her father and asks if he loves hayley!_

* * *

 **Loving Her**

He didn't mean to wake her up, honestly. He had wanted to let her sleep. As much as he wanted to meet the girl who was his daughter he could wait a couple more hours, he had waited five long years after all.

But when she did wake it was about thirty minuets after he had sat down on her bed, watching her. Trying to memorize everything about her for if he was ever taken from her again. He had been speaking to her in whispers, mostly promises to keep her safe and happy.

He loathed the idea of that happening again. Being taken from his family again.

She woke up with a small intake of breath, her eyes shooting open as she blinked a couple of times.

"It's okay." He instantly tried to sooth her when she sat up and opened her eyes, ready to scream for her mom. "It's okay.. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hope stopped in her tracks, looking to him and squinting. "Are you.."

She recognized him. That was a start. He assumed it was from pictures Hayley had shown her.

"Are you my Dad?" She suddenly asked, curiosity and slight unsureness in her voice as she stared at him with her eyes wide open.

He couldn't contain the little smirk that grazed his lips even if he wanted to. "Hope.."

He paused, looking at her with such admiration and proudness. This was his little girl. The one he hadn't seen in over five years. The one that he could remember lying in his arms an looking up at him with dark blue eyes as he held her for the first time.

"My daughter.." He finished simply, not being able to think of better words as his eyes stared deeply into hers.

She jumped into his arms, clinging to him tightly tightly without hesitation. Trust and love was radiating off of her as she did so.

He let out a breath, his eyes wide as he paused before hugging her back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minuets.

When she pulled back from him there were tears welling in her eyes as well as in Klaus' not that he would ever admit it.

"Dad." She said, tasting the title on her tongue as she looked at him, taking in his features.

He smiled at her, a real genuine smile that caused warmth come to his chest. Five years of imagining this exact moment. This perfect moment where he would look into her eyes and she would know just know how much he loved and cared for her, that he would do whatever he had to keep her safe and happy.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours but was actually not longer than twenty minuets. Talking. Klaus asked her questions about herself and discovered she liked art, drawing, reading.

In only minuets he learned just how much alike she was to him.

Despite his sadness for not being there he could see just how well Hayley had raised her. She was perfect.

"Dad?" She asked him, biting her lip nervously as she looked up at him.

"Yes, love?" He asked her with a small smile, unable to keep the happiness out of his tone.

"Do you.." She paused, looking up at him with dark blue eyes.

"Do you love my Mom?"

The question shocked him into complete silence as he stared at her, thinking deeply. He considered that he should have expected such a question from the seven year old girl, this whole situation must have confused her deeply. He wondered what Hayley had told her.

"I.." He paused again, looking at Hope who looked to be expecting some kind of answer.

"Yes.. Yes, I do." He answered her, the complete honestness to his words that he didn't ever realize were coming out hitting him hard.

Hope looked happy with the answer, the tension washing from her body as she smiled up at him. "Good. 'Cause she loves you too."

Klaus' smile froze in shock as he let out a little laugh of non belief.

"You don't believe me?" Hope asked, pouting and looking up at him with dark puppy dog eyes.

"I believe you, sweetheart.." He was quick to reassure. "But I don't think that that's how your mother thinks."

"But she missed you. A lot." Hope said firmly, sticking with her statement. "And when she talks about you it's like a little piece of her was.. was missing. So I think she loves you."

Klaus didn't want to admit how his heart had skipped a beat and his breathing stopped, taking in the possibility with full hope.

"My daughter, the wise one." He smirked to cover his shock and emotions.

Hope laughed, smiling back.

His thoughts were cut off by Hope yawing loudly, he smiled.

"You can go back to sleep, love." Klaus said. "I will be here when you wake."

"Do you promise?"" She asked softly, looking up at him and seeming unsure. Fear of him not being there coming out between her quivering lip.

He nodded his head and moved forward to kiss her on the forehead. "I promise. You will never be without me for so long again."

She fell asleep shortly after, Klaus' voice speaking to her in a whisper.

When he heard his daughter's soft snores he smiled, feeling the most happiness he had ever felt in a thousand years.

He looked up to see Hayley standing there with a troubled look on her face. He knew that she had heard every single word that the two of them had spoke.

He turned to Hope, smiling. "I'll see you when you wake up my beautiful daughter.. I love you."

He stood up and walked out her bedroom door and passed Hayley who looked emotion struck and shocked. He was now ready to greet his siblings for the first time in five years more properly.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the requester enjoyed this! It was emotional for me to write.**

 **-Amber :)**


	27. The Hex (Requested)

**Requested By CrazyZee:** _Everyones reaction to Hope's boyfriend pls ( plus a few other things that would spoil the one shot so I won't say )_

* * *

 **The Hex**

"This is a bad idea." Hope said for the fifth time in ten minuets.

"Nonsense. It's a _lovely_ idea." Klaus dismissed the idea that it wasn't with a wave of his hand.

It was about two months after Klaus and Hayley had met Dan and just a week after Elijah Kol and Freya had. Klaus had fully warmed up to him, stopping his verbal attacks on the boy every single time he would see him. Hope couldn't even begin to explain the joy that she had both her parents approval over him.

"If your _Father_ warmed up to him so will your Aunts and Uncles honey." Hayley said smiling and giving Hope's hand a reassuring squeeze as she walked past her to put the cut up fruit in the fridge as Klaus rolled his eyes.

Kol had the type of reaction she figured he would. He had overreacted and freaked out, much like her Dad had. Besides her Dad he had always been the most protective over her. Elijah had been happy for her but like his younger brother he insisted on meeting him which leaded to this family barbecue that had been her Mom's idea where they could meet Dan.

Then there was her Aunt Freya.

She was concerned as well. _Very_ concerned.

 _"He's too old for you." Freya had dismissed with a sigh after hearing about Dan from Hope._

 _"He's only a year and a half older." Hope said dryly._

 _Freya shrugged, not making eye contact as she seemed to already have made up her mind about him._

 _"Are you serious?" Hope had practically yelled, looking to her parents who were looking like they were trying to stay out of it like she had politely asked. "My mom is a thousand years younger then your brother!"_

She remembered the non stop laughter coming from her Dad as her Mom slapped him in the back of the head to make him stop.

So yes. Freya had taken it bad as well, saying that she didn't need to meet him. That she knew how men were and all they wanted was one thing.

 _"Fine." Freya had finally said after Hope's begging for days after. "I will meet him, but only because I love you so much."_

* * *

She was pacing nervously as she played with the hem of her light blue dress.

"You know you are going to work a hole into the carpet if you don't stop."

Her head shot up at the amused voice of her boyfriend.

" _Hey_! Hi!" She smiled brightly as she greeted him with a hug that he returned tightly and a brief kiss, not wanting to risk the explosion that would her father if he saw them.

"You look _very_ beautiful." Dan said, smiling as a light blush covered her cheeks and she looked down self consciously at herself. "As always."

"Thanks." She said, genuinely smiling at him as he grabbed her hand in his.

"So everyone is out back.. You're _sure_ you're okay with this?" Hope asked him with a little look.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

Hope hesitated, shifting. "My family can just be a little.. _Extreme_.. And _protective_."

"Well I lived through meeting your _father_.. The rest can't be that bad, right?" Dan asked with a small smile.

Hope smiled, nodding her head to the side before grabbing his hand and gently dragging him towards the door. " _No_ , I guess not."

* * *

"And this is my Uncle Elijah and my Aunt Rebekah. Aunt Bekah, Uncle 'Lijah this is my _boyfriend_ , Dan." Hope smiled genuinely as she led Dan to her Uncle and Aunt after letting Dan greet Hayley and Klaus.

"Nice to meet you. Hope has said a lot of nice things about you both." Dan smiled charmingly at them both as he extended his hand. Elijah took it, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." Elijah greeted, genuinely happy for his Niece as he smiled and greeted the younger boy.

Dan smiled in return before turning to Rebekah who was grinning happily, he was about to shake her hand when she suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, laughing happily before pulling back.

"Aunt Bekah." Hope rolled her eyes with a little flush of embarrassment.

"What?" Rebekah laughed as she rolled her eyes at Hope, she looked at Dan before nodding in what seemed like to Hope, approval. "Pleasure to meet the one who has stolen my Nieces warm heart."

" _Aunt Rebekah_." Hope hissed at her, glaring.

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes and scoffed.

"The pleasures all mine." Dan chuckled and glanced amusingly at a blushing Hope who was glaring at her Aunt. "A beautiful Mother and Aunt I see where Hope gets it from then."

" _Oh, please_." Rebekah waved a dismissive coy hand at him before smiling. "Well the _devilish_ part in her personality she gets from her father. So beware of that."

Elijah chuckled as Hope stared at Rebekah and Elijah in annoyance.

Still glaring, she felt her embarrassment whiter away when she felt Dan's arm come around her waist and pull her close. She smiled, unable to contain it.

He was smiling at her, amusement glazed in his eyes as he stared at her fondly.

* * *

"That might have been the most embarrassing moment of my life." Hope groaned when she finally walked inside her house and got a couple of minuets alone with Dan. "And we still have two Mikaelsons left."

Dan chuckled, kissing Hope once on the lips before smiling at her happily. "They seem nice."

"Too nice." Hope said sarcastically with a smile and a roll of her dark blue eyes. She stopped to think for a second before shrugging. "Well I guess _embarrassing_ and _nice_ is better then _hostile_ and _crazy_."

"Should I be worried about meeting your other Aunt and Uncle?" Dan joked, looking at her in mock questioning.

Hope pretended to think about it for a second as she put her arms around Dan's neck and kissed him once, on the lips. Feeling a warmth spread through her as her heart skipped a beat when his hands rested in her hips.

The sound of someone clearing there throat caused Hope to flinch as she turned to see her Uncle standing there with a little smirk on his lips.

 _"Of course."_ Hope said sarcastically as she moved a few inches from Dan. "Why _wouldn't_ this happen."

Kol laughed, smirking as he cocked his head to the side and walked up to them.

"This must be your Uncle?" Dan said slowly, seeming unfazed as he turned to the brown haired Mikaelson.

"Kol Mikaelson." Kol greeted with a grin, ignoring the look of warning from his Niece as he held out his hand.

As Dan reached out to shake it Hope suddenly cut in, grabbing his hand and pulling it back. "No! Don't!"

She blushed when she realized she had said these words just a little too loud and jumpy earning a confused glance from Dan and an amused one from Kol.

"I uh _heard_ what you did to Aunt Bekah's.. _Boyfriend_.. Matt I think was his name?" Hope cocked her head to the side and stared at him, sass and warning lacing her voice.

Kol scoffed and waved his hand at her in dismiss before turning to Dan.

"So you're my lovely Nieces b _oyfriend_?" He asked, smirking at him as he glanced at Hope.

" _Dan_." Dan greeted with a smirk that matched Kol's. "You must be the over protective Uncle I take it? A lot like her _father_.. I think that's how you described it. Right, Hope?"

Dan glanced at Hope in amusement as she let out a small bubbly laugh.

Kol didn't seem amused at being compared to his brother, scowling.

"Oh you are lucky my niece likes you." Kol chuckled before patting Dan on the shoulder a little two roughly and glancing at Hope with a shrug. "Okay. Enough _family bonding_. Come on, I believe your Aunt Freya just got here."

As Kol walked away Dan turned to Hope with raised eyebrows. "What did he mean by-"

"Ignore him." Hope chirped out, smiling tightly as she and Dan started walking back outside.

* * *

Freya's reaction had shocked her the most. Hope had walked up to Freya, greeting her Aunt with a tight hug and smile that the blonde Mikaelson returned happily before introducing her to Dan, who as always, smiled and made some kind of attempt to greet her but Freya had just smiled tightly, shook his hand briefly and excused herself. No words spoken.

"Sorry about her." Hope said slowly, turning to Dan who looked just as confused. "Usually she's a bit.. _warmer_."

"It's fine, Hope. _Really_." Dan shrugged it off.

"It's _not_." Hope said with a frown, glaring a bit as Freya walked away and back into the house. She turned to Kol who had been listening who nodded and followed her.

"Kol will talk to her." Hope smiled reassuringly a him.

* * *

"So how am I doing?" Dan asked, looking over to her with raised eyebrows after about fifteen minutes of mingling with her family.

Hope laughed, looking at him fondly. "Not bad actually."

"Just _not bad_?" Dan joked, smiling back at her.

"Okay pretty _great_." Hope admitted mock hesitation. "My mom, Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah like you. Which isn't a surprise, they trust my judgment. And my Dad.. My Dad.."

"Isn't constantly glaring anymore when I do this." Dan said, cracking a smile at her as he kissed her on the lips passionately. Hope giggled and nodded.

"Yeah." Hope said happily. "Now come on. I think the food's done."

* * *

"There you are." Kol smirked as he found Freya sitting down on the living room couch, looking deep in thought as she held her hand to her head.

She didn't respond, frowning and looking ahead.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Kol asked, looking to her with raised eyebrows and sitting next to her. "Dan make a bad impression? Do I have an excuse to kill him?"

Freya cracked a smile and looked to him. "No. He was _perfectly_ polite. I can see why Hope likes him."

There was a silence between the pair of Mikaelsons.

"He seems nice but.." Freya hesitated. "I don't want her to get hurt and I know how men can be.. _No offense._ They can act nice and charming but deep down not care at all."

"None taken." Kol grinned with a laugh before his face became somewhat serious. "We're all worried. She's our Niece- _Nik's daughter_ \- we don't want her getting hurt whether is be emotional or physical. Nothing we can really do though. We can't bloody kill him- Hope would literally kill _us_."

Freya smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "We are not going to kill him. Not just because of Hope. He's just a _kid_."

"That too, I guess." Kol joked with a smile that she returned.

"So what do you suggest, sister?" Kol asked her curiously after a few seconds. "You said you want to make sure his intentions are pure? How would we do that without some kind of hostile interrogation."

Freya paused before looking up at him with a small smile. "I may have a suggestion but.. If you're trying to stay in Nik and Hope's good graces you may not want to be involved."

Kol smirked devilishly at her. "Well that's just an invitation for fun now isn't it?"

* * *

"Ignore him. He's not a people person." Hayley said after Klaus had been some kind of hostile _joke_. She laughed and directing her words to Dan who was smiling.

They were all eating, laughing and talking as they ate outdoors.

"Nonsense, love." Klaus dismissed with a smirk as he looked to his wife with a fond glint in his eyes. "Why does everyone think that? I _love_ people."

They all laughed, including Dan.

Dan looked over to Hope with a smile and saw she was smiling too. Hope was shocked but they were actually all getting alone. She had expected some kind of hostile fight of questions towards Dan but Elijah, Rebekah and her parents all seemed to have taken a fondness to her boyfriend. Which only made her already happy mood increase.

Suddenly Dan groaned out in pain and Hope looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worry welling inside of her..

Dan slowly looked up at her from staring at his arm before shaking his head. "..Nothing. I'm fine."

Hope looked away from his hesitantly, not really believing him but her thoughts were overwhelmed by something else.

"Where's Aunt Freya and Uncle Kol?" Hope asked her Dad after a couple of seconds, noticing they had been missing for quite awhile. Klaus just shrugged, looking like he could care less.

"So Dan?" Klaus asked, turning to the boy with a small smirk. "Enough about us. Tell us about yourself."

"Well I uh live with my dad." Dan said quickly after a few seconds, unsure as what else to say..

"What about your mum?" Hayley asked him curiously, trying not to pry.

"She left when I was younger." Dan said with a shrug and a glance at Hope.

"I'm sorry." Hayley said, shooting him and Hope and apologetic look for even asking.

"It's fine." Dan shrugged again like it didn't mean a thing. "My Dad and I are better off without her."

"A bit cold, I like it." Klaus said with a grin and laugh which earned him a glare from Hayley.

"And your father? He is a good man?" Elijah asked him, raising an eyebrow.

An quick nod is what came next. "Very."

"Well crappy mothers, we can all relate to that." Klaus said with a laugh. "Except Hope of course, she's the luckiest of us all."

Hayley smiled at Klaus, sharing an affectionate kiss with him at his warm words as everyone at the table smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know love.. Now that you mentioned it, where is my dear older sister and-"

" _Here_." Freya suddenly said, walking up to the table with Kol along with her.

"Sorry we were just.. _Talking_." Kol said, shrugging as he took a seat across from Dan and Freya took one next to Hope.

"So what were we talking about?" Freya asked, smiling and looking around the table.

"So _Dan_?" Kol suddenly asked, earning the attenchin of Dan and most of the table.

He glanced at Freya once, smirking before turning to Dan. "What are your intentions with my Niece?"

"Uncle _Kol_!" Hope snapped, glaring as embarrassment covered her features.

Hayley and Rebekah were glaring at him as well as Klaus chuckled loudly.

"Oh this will be good." Klaus said, smiling as he looked to Dan and took a bite from his food.

Hayley kicked him in the leg earning a groan of pain. " _What_?" He asked innocently, looking at her scowling face.

"What? It's just a question darling?" Kol shrugged at his Niece before turning back to Dan. "So? Intentions?"

"My intentions are to date her." Dan said slowly, looking at Kol with raised eyebrows before turning to Hope who was looking up at the sky in pure annoyance and embarrassment.

"Kol. Would you bloody _stop_." Rebekah hissed at her older brother after a pleading look from Hope.

"You're right." Kol said with a shrug. "Too easy. So what do you think about the lot of us?"

"Kol, maybe you shouldn't-"

He cut Freya off, looking to Dan as he cocked his head to the side in amusement. "Let's start with Rebekah. What do you think about her? Be honest if you will."

Klaus suddenly loooked over in confusion, raising an eyebrow. His little brother wasn't compelling him from the look of it.. What was he playing at?"

Like from instinct, Dan answered. His face became stone like as his lips were placed in a thin line. He looked to Rebekah as he responded. "She seems like a nice person who cares about Hope and unlike some of the other people in her family _trusts_ her _judgment_.."

When Dan was done he blinked a few times, his mouth gaped open. "Why did I just say that?"

"Oh this is great." Kol laughed, looking around the table at everyones shocked faces, he looked to Freya who had her eyes wide open.

" _Kol_." Freya hissed at him. "This is not what we did this for-"

"Is this _compultion_?" Hope asked loudly, looking to her family for answers but getting none. " _Is he compelling him?"_

"What's compuliton-"

"Do Nik next." Kol said with a grin, enjoying this way to much. "Before we get to my Niece of course. _Opinions_? _Suggestions_?"

Dan looked away from Hope and to Klaus who's amusement had washed away to anger and confusion at being clueless as to what was happening.

"I think you are an overprotective parent that loves his daughter but doesn't understand when he needs to let go a little bit and trust her judgment instead of treating her like a little kid." The words came running out of his mouth before he froze, his eye widening as he took in what he had just said. "I- I didn't mean.."

Everyone sat in shock, not saying a word as Klaus' gaze became cold and hard and anger filled him even as Hayley placed a hand on his arm to stop him from doing something he would regret.

Kol turned and looked away from his anger filled brother and to Freya who was glaring at him, her jaw clenched. "..Okay Perhaps I took this to far-"

"I-I-I uh." Dan stuttered out closing his eyes and looking to Hope before back at Klaus with a confused look. "Yeah, I don't think there's anything further I can say that would help but.. _No disrespect intended.._ Sir."

"Oh God he's gonna kill him." Hope said, with a scared frown as she turned to Hayley who had a shocked look on her face as well.

Klaus suddenly laughed, shocking everyone at the table. He tossed his head back as he did so, shaking his head before turning to Dan with an amused smile. "Honest? Okay, I can bloody deal with that. Perhaps you are more then acceptable for my daughter then I thought.."

Klaus continued to laugh as he took a sip of his drink before being met with the shocked looks of his family, he turned to them and shrugged carelessly. "What? It's funny."

Freya suddenly sighed, turning to Dan and staring at him. "As amusing as this has been- _Daniel_. What are your feeling towards my Niece. If there is any."

" _Aunt Freya_!" Hope yelled, looking at her frantically.

" _Freya_." Hayley suddenly warned, her voice rough as she glared at her sister in law.

Dan looked at Hope after staring back at Freya for a couple seconds.

"I care about her." He said honestly with a shrug. "I feel a connection with her like I've never felt with anyone else.. Which is weird because after everything with my Mother happened awhile ago my Dad said that I had trouble feeling anything _remotely_ like this towards _anyone_. Even friendship or caring about someone at a non romantic level.. I was _incapable of it_ according to him. And then I met Hope and we became friends and then something more and everything changed and it's not _just_ that.. I just.. I just feel like I'm-"

He paused and sighed, looking deep into her eyes. "Like I'm _falling_ in love with her- _No_ that I am in love with her."

No one said anything, all shocked into complete silence once again. Hope was staring at him with tears in her eyes at the end, her mouth wide open in shock.

Klaus and Hayley shared a look and Rebekah had her mouth wide open, much like Freya did.

"Well bloody hell." Kol said with a little laugh, he took a sip of his drink. "I should have just started with that question."

Suddenly, much like before Dan hissed out in pain, grabbing his sleeve covered arm.

Hope didn't hesitate this time, shaking herself out of her own shock she grabbed and looked Dan's arm just in time to see a little black mark disappearing from his skin, she sensed the magic in it and frowned.

She turned to the only other witch at the table who looked conflicted beyond belief. "What the _hell_ did you do?!"

* * *

It was minuets later, All of the Miakelsons were spread both inside and outside the property.

Klaus and Hayley were talking to Kol and Freya well Rebekah was talking in whispers with Elijah inside.

"Dan.. I-"

"What the hell was that?" He suddenly asked, frowning as he stared at her. "It was- it was like I couldn't _control_ the words from coming out of my mouth."

"I.." Hope stoped with a sigh. "I cant tell you that.."

" _Can't_ or _won't_?" Dan asked her and waited for an answer but none came. "Why don't you just come find me when your ready to even _remotely_ tell me the truth, okay?"

He moved forward and kissed her shortly on the cheek.

"Dan! Wait-" Hope called after him but he was already walking away.

She sighed angrily, furious anger coming to her like a lightening bolt as she suddenly turned to Kol and Freya, walking towards them in a rush.

* * *

Hope walked up to them, practically seeing red. "What did you to do!?" She barked out as angry tears filled her yes.

Both of them stopped talking and turned to her.

"Darling, we were just-"

"Shut up Kol. I'll talk to you later.." She snapped, shocking the original into silence. She turned to Freya with an anger filled gaze. "I repeat. _What did you do_?"

Freya sighed gently before opening her mouth to speak.

 _"A hex?" Kol repeated like he hadn't heard, shock covering his face. "Okay dear sister well I know I keep saying I want to kill him I'm mostly kidding to be honest."_

 _Freya sighed with a roll of her eyes before finishing grabbing her supplies and setting up. "It will not kill him Kol.. I would never to do that to Hope..It's just a hex that.. It will make him tell the truth, so we can make sure. Just make sure. That he really does care for her. That his attentions are pure. Once we find out what we want, it will be gone."_

 _"And you are positive this isn't a little extreme?" Kol asked, still a little shocked. "If Nik finds out-"_

 _"He wont." Freya said with a strong glare at him. "Like I said, if you don't want to help that's fine. But I need to channel someone to do this and you're my first choice given you want to know the truth just as much as I."_

 _"Hope and Nik won't know?" Kol asked her, frowning._

 _"No." Freya shook her head. "All it will do is reveal the truth."_

 _Kol paused before sighing. "..Well then let's do it."_

"You Hexed the truth out of him? Are you _serious_?" She shrieked in shock. "What if something would have went wrong?! He could have died!"

"Hope.. I was just trying to-" Freya started, begging in her voice voice mixed with confusion. Hope cut her off.

"Trying to what? Embarrass me? Or him? Give me a reason to be forced to come up with some lie as to why he was acting like that?" Hope spat out, staring at Freya in anger. "Provoke your brother to _kill_ him."

"I.." Freya stopped, guilt clouding her. "I needed to make sure that his attentions for my Niece were pure. I needed to protect my family."

"You could have asked him!" Hope yelled before letting gout a sarcastic laugh. "Even you brother didn't go as far as to compel or force answers out of him. At least he trusted my judgment.."

" _Hope_." Freya begged, gulping.

"Don't." Hope said, holding out her hand to silence her before turning around and walking away from Freya and Kol.

Once she she was gone, the whole area was left in silence. Freya as a last resort turned to Hayley, who had her arms crossed and a frown on her lips.

"Hayley.." Freya begged her to understand why she did what she did.

"Don't." Hayley said, shaking her head. "She has a right to be pissed Freya"

"I know.." Freya admitted with a sigh. "I'll go talk to her.."

"Give.. Give her a few minuets." Hayley said, nodding once at Freya who sighed.

* * *

"Dan!" Hope called after him as she caught him just before he could get into his car and leave

"What? Are you ready to tell me the truth now?" Dan asked, opening his arms and waiting for an answer. "I didn't want to say that. I was sure as hell thinking it but I didn't want to say it."

"Dan.." Hope tried, her eyes burning into his as she sighed. "I just.."

"Why aren't you being honest with me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "You're keeping something from me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Hope was instantly responded. "I just.. It's nothing that you need to know. Not right now. Can't you just trust me about that?"

Dan's eyes bored into hers, his lips placed in a thin line as his firm gaze was quickly met with her broken tears. "Yeah. I trust you, you know I do."

"Then just believe me when I say it's nothing that you need to know and it's nothing that would.. That would affect our relationship.. _If_ there's still a relationship." Hope croaked out, swallowing down the dread washing over her as she spoke.

Dan's sighed but nodded his head instantly, his voice soft. "Yeah, Hope. Of course there is. It would take a lot more then some weird.. _Very weird stuff_ to happen for anything like that to happen. Believe me. You mean way to much to me."

"Really?" Hope asked, a little smile going to her lips as Dan grinned and nodded.

"Well I mean it wasn't exactly the way I wanted me to tell you but.." He hesitated, taking her hand and smirking as he looked up at her. "I do. I _was_ telling the truth. I love you Hope-"

She cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips, smiling into it as his arm went around her waist.

When she pulled back she was smiling at him and he was smiling in return.

" _I love you_." She said, her voice exceptionally soft as she watched him grin and bring her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he spun her around before kissing her once again, she laughed and responded to the kiss instantly.

* * *

It was only minuets later after Dan had left that Hope walked back into her house smiling brightly but the smile dropped as soon as she saw her Aunt.

"You wanna hex me next?" Hope said sarcastically, frowning. Her mood didn't damper a bit though, she thought is would be impossible at this point.. "Or get Kol to _question me_ to death?"

"Hope." Freya sighed, standing up and walking towards the angry teen. "I'm sorry.."

"You should be." Hope said instantly but a little guilt well in her at the guilt ridden and broken face of her Aunt at these words. She sighed. "Why did you do it? Really?"

"I needed to know if he truly cared for you." Freya jumped at the chance to explain herself as she stood up. "Okay? For all I know he could have been compelled by someone too-"

"Oh so what? A boy has to be compelled to take interest in me?" Hope said loudly, opening her mouth in shock and scoffing.

" _No_!" Freya yelled back. "But you have to understand the kind of enemies this family has. Compelling. Lying. Manipulating. _Using humans_. I needed to make sure that my Niece and my family were not in danger."

"And to do that you risked his life?" Hope asked, frowning.

"Nik wouldn't have killed him. I know my brother and when he takes a liking to someone. And even Kol was concerned the hex would hurt him, which he didn't want."

Hope hesitated in her anger, looking to Freya with pursed lips. "..Really?"

Freya smiled and nodded. "My brother approves or your boyfriend. Consider yourself lucky. From what I have heard Bekah has never had the pleasure of a boyfriend with approval from your father in a thousand years."

Hope couldn't have kept that smile form her lips if she treid.

Freya smiled with her. They were silent before she spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I let my paranoia take over and I am so sorry. I shouldn't have.. _Did that_. I wasn't thinking."

Hope was silent for a second before nodding as a small smile went to her lips. Her mood was too perfect right not to be ruined by anger. "I.. I forgive you."

"Really?" Freya looked up in shock, smiling at the possibility.

Hope nodded before crossing her arms and giving her Aunt a firm glare. "But you have to apologize to Dan.. Even if he wont know what for. This was really wrong Aunt Freya."

"I know.. And about Kol, don't blame him. It was my bad choice and Kol just.."

"Had to much fun with it." Hop laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's my Uncle for you."

"And about the apology. I will. I can even erase his memory if you want-"

" _No_!" Hope was quick to say, stoping Freya in her tracks. "..No. I don't want him to forget anything.."

"You mean the oh so adorable declaration of love?" Freya asked, smiling at Hope who blushed and nodding.

"He really cares about you. Loves you.." Freya admitted with a nod. "So I guess you have four Mikaelson approvals now. Work on Kol for a few weeks and you will be set. Though I think Kol has already taken a liking to him."

Hope nodded and laughed before holding out her arms and hugging her aunt tightly.

"Thank you.. I'm still a bit mad but thank you for you know _caring_." Hope said as she pulled back, biting her lip.

" _Always_." Freya nodded with a smile. "And I'm sorry, again."

"I know." Hope paused before smiling with a sigh. "It all worked out in the end, I guess. Now at least none of you can have some thought in the back of your head that he's a bad guy."

Freya nodded and hummed in agreement.

"He's pretty cute by the way." Freya smiled in approval with a small nod. "In the words of your mother _you two are adorable together.."_

Hope blushed and let a little smile come to her lips. "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

Freya and Hope shared a laugh as Freya sighed and put an arm around her Niece, smiling at her as Hope leaned into her touch.

"Now come on. I need a full explanation as to why your Father didn't kill him."

Hope laughed fondly as they walked into the other room together.

* * *

 **Wow this was a long one! I wanted to fit a lot of stuff into it so it just happened to come out longer then expected and I didn't feel like breaking it into a two shot.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! It was so much fun to write. :)**

 **-Amber**


	28. Curse (Requested)

**Requested by Klaylope3 -** _could you do a chapter that Hope activates her curse (as wolf)?_

* * *

 **Curse**

"She's only 15 Klaus." Hayley's voice came out horse and rough as she stared at her husband, desperate for some kind of answer.

"I know." He said regretfully, sighing angrily. "Do you think that this is what I wanted Hayley. It's not."

"I know. I know." Hayley shook her head, looking away for a second. "This is my fault. I should have warned her more. To be more ca-"

"That doesn't matter now, love." Klaus said, shaking his head. "Her wolf side of her is triggered, there's nothing we can do about that. But you and I know more then anyone that it doesn't have to be a _curse_."

"I know. She's just so young."

Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Does she even still have her magic?" Hayley suddenly asked, sudden fear covering her face. "God Klaus, you know how much she loves her magic."

"I don't know." Klaus said honestly and hesitantly. He hated that he didn't have the answers to her questions. "We won't know anything until she wakes up."

Hayley nodded and shortly after talking more with Klaus she was starting to get upset again before he pulled her into his embrace. She sighed contently in his arms.

"This will be okay love. You were close to her age when you triggered yours. She's strong, just like her mum. She's a _Mikaelson_."

* * *

Her head was throbbing when she woke up. Her whole body felt like she was on fire everything that came to her ears felt like a pierced sound, everything was fuzzy before suddenly completely clear.

" _She's just so young.._ "

That was her mom. _Young_? What were they talking about?

As Hope sat up the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. The pain. The blood.

She has been in so much pain, calling out in agony and then she had felt herself in someone's arms.. _It was her dad_. She remembered calling him. And then everything went black.

Hope got up and moved to her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. There was some blood on the side of her cheek but otherwise her wounds were healed. It was dark but she could see so clear.

" _Freya made her a moonlight ring. Good thing one of us were prepared. Until she becomes part vampire- if I meant **if** \- she will need it_."

She looked down at her hand and there was a little black ring on her right finger.

After looking at it for a few seconds she looked up and flinched backwards at the site. Her eyes were a bright golden yellow. They looked somewhat liked her parents but without little black veins coming down under them. Fangs retracted from her gums.

She sucked in a deep breath as everything fully sunk in. She had triggered her curse. This is what her parents had spoke to her about many times.

"Dad! Mom!" She called out to her parents frantically. She stumbled back and away from the mirror.

They came rushing in, flicking on the light as they did so. They hesitantly moved forward as Hope stood pacing with her arms crossed tightly.

"I-I'm-" She paused, crying. "I _killed_ someone I-I wh-why-"

Hope didn't notice her Dad moving forward and pulling her into his arms, cutting off her hysterical words.

She heard a swooshing sound and suddenly her mom was on the other side of her, stroking her hair affectionately. She looked up to see the troubled look and forced smile on her moms face.

"It's okay sweetheart." Hope felt Klaus' lips on the top of her head as he said these words softly.

"I killed someone." She said, her voice coming out emotionless.

"It's okay." Hayley said, sharing a little look with Klaus.

"My magic." Hope suddenly said, looking frantically at both her parents. "Is it-"

At the purely sympathetic looks on both her parents faces she knew they didn't have any answers for her.

Hope suddenly stuck out her hand, holding it to the door in the desperate hope that it would slam shut but nothing happened.

She felt nothing like the magic she usually did inside of her, her newly formed Werewolf side overwhelming everything else.

She felt newly found anger course through her veins as her eyes went back to a golden yellow. She could feel her parents' gaze on her.

"Come on.." Hope whispered our brokenly and slowly let her hand fall back to her side.

She let out a single sob as she turned and practically fell into her mom's awaiting arms. Hayley held her close, sadness running through her.

Hope felt tears sliding down her cold cheeks as sadness, grief and anger went through her mind and body. She suddenly she felt her mom tense and Klaus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Love.."

Hope pulled back from her moms embrace and looked to Klaus before slowly following his amazed gaze around the room.

Every candle in the room was lit, the flames high in the air in both blue and orange colors.

Hope let out a half sob half sigh of pure shock and relief. She held out her hand instantly and the door as well as the window behind her slammed shut.

The anger and sadness abandoned her and she was left feeling giddy and relief ridden.

She looked up at her stunned parents with a small smile.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." Hayley told her with a little smile, kissing her once on the cheek.

 _Hope believed her_.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Hope let out a small sigh as she was suddenly out of her wolf form and standing in her backyard, completely naked.

She jogged to the clothes line hanging a few feet away and quickly put on a dark pink loose crop top and a pair of black jean shorts.

Still feeling breathless she walked into her house barefoot and surprise covered her face as she saw her aunts standing and chatting in the kitchen. Their eyes turned to her a she walked in.

"Hey!" Hope greeted enthusiastically as she grabbed the water bottle from the table and drank almost half of it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What, we can't visit our lovely niece?" Rebekah said, mock offense lacking her voice.

"Of course you can Aunt Bex." Hope said, rolling her eyes as she greeted both Rebekah and Freya with tight hugs.

"So where are my Brother and dear Sister In Law-" Freya trailed off with a smile as suddenly Hayley and Klaus walked through the kitchen door, Klaus in the middle of pulling down his brown t-shirt.

" _Present_." Hayley chirped with a grin, Klaus' arm snaking around her waist she she leaned into him.

"Is your daughter a tad faster then you Nik?" Rebekah couldn't resist the urge to tease him which just earned her an eye roll.

"I am." Hope said in a mostly kidding cocky voice as all of them laughed together.

"So.. Are you okay?" Freya suddenly asked, catching her off guard slightly but she had been expecting this question for over 3 months. Was she okay that she had triggered her curse? Was the moonlight working right? Was her magic affected?

"Yeah.." Hope said honestly, sharing a smile with both her parents. "I'm okay."

 **End**

* * *

 **Okay firstly, sorry this chapter is a few days late. I broke my ankle and was in the hospital therefor not able to write. So I apologize if this chapter seems worse then my ones before.**

 **And also I ask the people who have requested to please be patient with me in their requests sense I know I have quite a few to get through. Thank you.**

 **I hope the requester+readers enjoyed a bit regardless. :)**

 **-Amber**


	29. Butterflies (Requested)

**Requested By Guest:** _Could you make a drabble quoting The Originals 4x03? The first is when Hope tells Klaus "Don't tell my mother" and then when Hayley mentions to Freya about healing the butterflies._

* * *

 **Butterflies**

"Oh there's a butterfly." Klaus' eyes followed Hope as she crouched down to look at the injured wings of the blue butterfly.

"It has a broken wing." Klaus said softly as he crouched down with her.

He watched her with curious eyes as she removed a silver item from her wrist, handing it to him before putting two fingers to her lips.

"Just don't tell my mom." A little devious smile appeared on Hope's lips as she then held out both her hands and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating deeply.

Klaus watched in pure amazement as Hope used her magic to heal the injured butterfly.

Proudness ran through him at full force, the proudness of watching his little girl do something so incredible for another creature brought a warmness to his heart that he had not felt in a long time.

It seemed like everything that Hope did made this happen. Every little word or movement.

It confused him as to why Hayley would be upset over this. Wouldn't she be proud? If he knew the mother of his child at all he knew that she would have been.

He shook those thoughts off and watched as Hope then looked up at him with a big proud smile, he didn't hesitate before smiling back.

 _'That's my girl'_ He internally thought with a grin

* * *

She wasn't mad about it. She knew about Hope and her healing the butterflies and other injured things.. She wasn't mad, only worried. Worried about Hope using her magic. She was powerfull but had no one to teach her about it so she had _forbidden it_ in fear of something happening to her little girl.

But she knew. Hope didn't know she knew but she did. That she still did it sometimes. The need to help the injured creatures and butterflies getting to her.

But yes, still as talking to Freya she acted as if she was about upset about it in hope that her daughter would just wait a little longer until Freya could teach her more about her magic and how to control it.

But deep down? She loved the times she got to watch her daughter do this. The pure joy and proudness on Hope's face when she healed something that was broken had brought joy and amazement to Hayley each and every time.

How could she possibly be mad at that? Hope helping others? Even if they weren't human.

"That's my little girl." Hayley whispered out loud to herself with a proud little smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this little drabble! It was posted quickly after your request sense I'm able to write drabbles with specific requests pretty fast. And I hope the requester enjoyed and that this is somewhat of what you had in mind! :)**

 **-Amber**


	30. Secrets (Requested)

**Requested by Guest:** _Can you write some Hope/Dan one shot about him discovering her secrets?_

* * *

 **Secrets**

" _What_?!"

If had been something incredibly stupid that shouldn't have happened. _Honestly_. It wasn't intended or planned it had just happened and though basically all of her family had offered to just simply compel it away she had declined, wanting to have to chance to make an attempt at explaining this to her boyfriend of a year and a half.

"Just give me a second to explain, Please Dan." Hope asked, begging in her voice as she stared into Dan's shocked eyes.

"This is insane." Dan suddenly laughed, rolling his eyes. "And impossible if I may add."

Like she said, it was a stupid thing that shouldn't have happened. It's not like it all happened at once. But firstly..

 _Dan may or may not know now that she's a werewolf witch hybrid._

And as she sat her on the bed with him, holding his hand and desperately trying to explain herself to no avail she began to get fed up.

The first thing had been a couple weeks ago, the necklace that helped her tame her magic had been removed months prior so she had been having problems controlling her magic sometimes, not all the times just sometimes.

So a few weeks ago Dan and her had been making out on his bed at his home when suddenly a loud blast was heard and glass from a few lightbulbs had popped.

It didn't take her long to realize if had been her who did it. That conversation with Freya had been a tad uncomfortable to speak about.

Though shocked and confused, Dan had shrugged it off.

Then came the one that lead them to sitting here in this very uncomfortable situation.

It had been at a end of school party a few days prior and long story short she had ended up getting a tad angry about some random girl hitting on _her_ boyfriend and she couldn't control it, her werewolf temper mixed with her new found strong magic had caused her to snap and of course she had ran off before she would turn and hurt anyone but she just didn't expect Dan to follow her and see her turn..

But he did, and now they were here. After days of being ignored and her dad threatening to rip out his throat for ignoring her and making her upset there they were.

" _A werewolf_." Dan deadpanned, looking like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"A-and a witch." Hope stuttered out with a small, tight smile.

"Right?" Dan scoffed and stared at her. "Are you really not going to be honest with me-"

"You literally saw me turn into one and you don't believe me?" Hope asked, shock covering her tone.

"I don't know what I saw I wasn't exactly completely _sober_."

"Yes you do." Hope said, her voice confident before she backtracked with an annoyed sigh. " _Okay_. Remember when you first met my aunts and uncles?"

"Yeah of course." Dan said after a few seconds. "Where I told your father off accidentally-"

"It wasn't an accident." Hope rushed out to explain, seeing her opening. "You were.. You were.. Hexed."

"Hexed?" Dan asked in a none believing tone, a little amused smile on his face as he stared at her.

"Yeah.." Hope said hesitantly, shifting in her spot on the bed. "Hexed. By Freya.. to see if you really loved me."

Dan was quite for a second, still staring at her in disbelief.

Hope sighed, getting angry and annoyed as she stood up.

"What are you-"

Suddenly Hope held out her hand and a vase that was sat next to her bed went flying against the wall, hitting it and smashing instantly. Dan followed it with his eyes with a startled jump.

"How did you.."

"Witch." Hope said simply, still looking quite annoyed.

"But you cant.." Dan trailed off when she let out a frustrated growl and again held out her hand until another glass object smashed against the wall.

"I'm gonna keep doing it until you stop saying it's impossible." Hope glared at him.

"Okay.." Dan finally said after a few more broken items. "You're a witch. Fine. Urban legends are cool, alright. But a werewolf?"

Dan let out a little amused laugh as she simply nodded. "Seriously?"

"You are really not making this easy." Hope said through gritted teeth with a forced smile as she stared and faced the ground before looking up.

Dan gasped and slammed back a little to hit the head to the wall. "Your eyes-"

"Yeah, they do that what I'm _annoyed_." She deadpanned as she glanced at herself in the shattered mirror once to see her eyes were indeed a golden yellow color. "Or _mad_."

"Okay.." Dan finally said after a couple seconds. "I'm listening, Hope."

* * *

She explained everything to him, her family, how they were a thousand years old. How her dad, like she might be one day was a vampire werewolf hybrid. How her mom was a hybrid but not an original or a born Mikaelson.

"A thousand years old?" He said in shock. "A thousand.. _Well_ this explains why they all look like they're in there twenties."

"Yeah." Hope said with a little smile. "Theres my Dad- Klaus.. Freya, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. Oh and Finn and Henrik but they passed away.. _The Original family_."

"I thought you said they were immoral?" Dan asked slowly in shock.

"They are!" Hope rushed to exclaim, searching for the right words. ".. _Mostly_."

She explained a bit- not a lot- about her families story how they had survived a thousand years together. She wanted to finally jut let all these secrets out to someone. Finally. Who weren't her parents.

"So they kill people?" Dan asked, there was no fear of judgment on his face just honest curiosity.

"No!" Hope said loudly before back up. "I mean.. Yeah, but only if they have to.. _Mostly_."

If took her about an hour to explain everything and by the end Dan looked pretty calm about it all which shocked her, she had expected him to lash out calling her and her family a bunch of freaks but he didn't.

"So Kol, Rebekah and Elijah are original vampires. Freya is an Original Witch.. Klaus is an Original werewolf vampire hybrid. Hayley is a hybrid that is..sired? No? Turned by you? Okay. And you are a Vampire a Witch and a Wolf.. But not a turned vampire yet."

"Yes.." Hope said slowly, surprised that he retained all the main information.

"And your grandparents.."

"They're dicks really." Hope shrugged. "Esther was an original witch who tried to kill my family and Mikael was an Original Vampire who was even worse.."

Dan nodded and was silent for a bit too long causing Hope to think the worst as fear covered her.

"You wanna break up with me right?" She said softly after a little bit. "I mean I would wanna break up with me. I'm to proud and happy with how I am to say I'm a freak but you must be thinking it-"

"NO!" Dan rushed out to say once he herd her words. Tears were filling her eyes. "No of course I don't think your a freak. Why would I-"

"Oh I don't know because I'm a werewolf . And a witch. And I will someday be a vampire." Hope said sarcastically, tears stinging at her eyes as her lip trembled. "I mean it's understandable why you would just want to leave and never come back-"

Dan cut her off, kissing her on the lips rushingly to stop her frantic rant.

A tears were still in her eye as she pulled back felt his hands cup her cheek as he stared into her eyes with a serious look.

"I don't care." He finally said and she looked at him confusingly. "So what? You're a bit immoral and your family is a bunch of crazed 1,000 year old murderers, so what? You're not a murderer-"

"I killed someone when I triggered my cruse." Hope blurted out nervously and instantly regretted it as shock covered his face. "I-I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

Dan laughed, staring at her fondly. "Okay fine. You're a murderer too. I don't care. You're hotness makes up for it."

She laughed loudly, mock glaring at him with a smile as she bit her lip.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah, don't care. you wanna know why?" Dan asked as he brought her in for another brief kiss that she smiled into. "Because you are my girlfriend and I love you.. No matter what. I'm a little mad you didn't tell me sooner then after a year and a half of dating but I get why you didn't.."

"So.." Hope paused. "You're really okay with this? Not freaked out?"

"Oh yeah I'm totally freaked out." Dan admitted. "I mean It's _a bit_ shocking but I'm okay.. As long as you're okay.."

"I'm okay." Hope said softly with a little smile. Relief was flooding through her.

It was a couple more minuets of sharing little kisses and words that Dan spoke again.

"So when I said all of that it was because I was under a hex..?" Dan said and Hope nodded. "So your Father could have literally murdered me when I said all of that?

"Yeah he could have." Hope said with a carless shrug but at the terror and thoughtful look on Dan's face she shook her head. "But he wouldn't of! He's a really good guy.. _Hybrid_ ..person. He wouldn't! ... _Without reason_."

Dan was silent for a second before shrugging. "Fair enough."

Hope let out breathless chuckle before looking up at Dan fondly. "I love you."

"I _love_ you." Dan said with a little smile as she pulled her into another kiss.

Hope pulled back hesitantly, her eyes flicking to the door when her wolf hearing picked up on the words of her father.

 _"Does this mean my excuse to kill him is gone?"_

She head Kol's manic laughter and the sound of someone slapping Klaus on the head as he laughed.

"What?" Dan asked slowly, a little smile coming to his lips at her pouting face.

"Nothing." She said with a smile and a nervous laugh as she brought him in for another deep kiss.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope to requester and readers enjoyed! I could have focused more on how Dan actually found out about her secrets but I wanted to focus more on his reaction to it all.**

 **Oh and also thank you for all your kind _get well_ messages! I really appreciate it and every single review given. :)**

 **-Amber**


	31. Klayley Time (Requested)

**Requested By Klayley Fan100 :** _You could do one with Klayley while Hope is with Rebekah._

 **Notes:** _Rated a strong M for some sexy Klayley time 'cause I couldnt resist._

* * *

 **Klayley Time**

"Alone at last." Klaus smirked at his wife who smiled back at him devilishly.

He didn't hesitate before smashing his lips to hers, unable to contain himself basically right after Hope walked out of the door with Rebekah.

"At least." Hayley muttered out against his lips as she let out a little whine of pleasure when he bit down on her bottom lip, holding it between his teeth.

The way his lips just seemed to melt around hers was enough to make her want to faint, they just moved so perfectly together like they were meant to forever stay this way.

She felt his hand move around her back and suddenly pull her closer to him, she let out a startled gasp when he felt his hardened length press against her.

"Klaus." She breathed out against his heated lips.

In a hybrid speed of a flash they were in their bedroom, quickly removing each others clothes. The short, loose fitting brown dress was discarded over Hayley's head as well as the grey long sleeved shirt Klaus was wearing.

Her eager hands grabbed and removed his belt as there lips reconnected with each others without even realizing.

She moaned when she felt Klaus' hands move down her back until they reached her thighs, he gripped them tightly before lifting her up. Hayley, without hesitation, wrapped her long tanned legs around his waist.

Her back hit the wall at hybrid speed, Klaus pinning her there as she continued her attack on his roughly responding lips.

"So beautiful." Klaus muttered against her lips, a little possessive twinge to his tone as his hands wrapped there ways around her brunette hair. " _Mine_." It came out as barley a whisper.

In a flash she flipped them around, unwrapping her legs from him before she dropped to her knees without hesitation, removing her black bra as she did so. Undoing his jeans and pulling off his boxers, his hard length sprung free as Klaus let out a deep breath.

She smiled devilishly up at him before taking his hardened member into her mouth which earned a shuttered out breath from her husband as his hands pulled on her hair, causing her to moan around him.

Her warm tongue traveled around the tip of him as he growled at her familiar teasing antics, she felt his grip on her brown locks tighten as she let out a little hiss from the pleasure mixed with pain.

She started bobbing her head back and forth when she heard Klaus' labored breathing along with her own and him murmuring little words to her.

Hayley knew he was close when he let out a growl that startled her before gently pulling her off of him. Her mouth was parted and covered with his precum as she stared up at him with purely lust filled eyes.

At hybrid speed her legs were back wrapped around her and she was pressed against the wall, she felt his hands practically rip her soaked panties from her body as without hesitation, he thrusted two fingers inside of her.

She let out a needy moan as she looked into his lust glinted gaze that he was directing at her, she tightened her legs around him as she tossed her head back to the wall.

"What do you want love?" He whispered huskily right next to her ear, she could feel his hot breath and that only made her thrust her hips harder, his fingers moving deeper and earning yet another loud moan from her lips.

"God, Klaus." She panted out, closing her eyes tightly at his agonizingly slow pace.

"Open your eyes and tell me what you want, sweetheart." Klaus' voice was calm yet dangerously warning her as she felt his fingernails dig into her back, adding to her pleasure.

" _You_." She snapped open her eyes to meet his gaze once agian and saw the teasing little smirk on his lips as he thrusted his now three fingers into her at what had to be hybrid speed. "Please, Klaus. Fuck me _please_."

Any other time she would have been ashamed of her complete begging, how she was completely at Klaus' mercy, wanting nothing more then for him to take her but all she could focus on was her want- no her need for something only Klaus could deliver.

"As you wish love." He whispered to her, the smirk never leaving her lips as suddenly his fingers were gone and replaced with his cock. He moved inside of her roughly, giving her exactly what he knew she needed.

She let out a loud scream as Klaus began moving inside of her suddenly slow, teasing her with his length as he licked teasing striped on her hot neck.

"Stop teasing me!" She demanded in a growl as her eye snapped back open a golden yellow to match Klaus' now hybrid formed eyes.

Klaus smirked at her and didn't hesitate before thrusting fully inside of her, his grip on her waist tightening as he moved inside of her roughly. She screamed out his name loud enough to echo through the entire house.

She felt herself tighten around him as she came, hard. Her head tossing back and her eyes tightly shutting.

Klaus continued moving inside of her at a hybrid pace, his body pressing her further to the wall as she out little breathless whines that he knew she knew drove him even crazier for her.

Hayley smashed her lips to his open mouth and he responded instantly, biting down hard on her bottom lip. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she felt another orgasm wash over her even harder then the last. His movements inside of her hitting her g-spot with every thrust was enough to drive her over the edge every time.

The site of her cumming once agian, calling out his name against his lips like she knew that he belonged to _him_ and only _him_. That no one would ever bring her this pleasure other then _him_ tossed him over the edge. He groaned her name loudly as he kissed her hard and came inside of her, riding out his orgasm as he moved roughly inside of her.

* * *

What seemed like hours later they were lying in bed together, both utterly breathless and tangled up in each other well both still coming down from there endless highs.

"This must be a new record for us." Hayley panted out, looking up at him with a little smile. "We barley made it to the bed by our third time tonight."

Klaus chuckled and kissed her on the top of the head as she snuggled closer to him. "Well the wall is as good of a place as any other.."

"Or a table." Hayley smirked up at him as glimpses of there first time together ran through her mind.

Klaus smiled down at her as he kissed her once, hard, on the lips.

"We need to get Rebekah to watch over Hope more often." Klaus suddenly said as devilish thoughts popped into his head.

She playfully smacked his bare chest, glaring up at him in mock annoyance. "Not too often.. _But_ how can I possibly argue when the outcome is _this_?"

Hayley moved up and kissed him hard on the lips, letting out a half yell half giggle when he flipped her over and attacked her lips, once again, with his own.

 **End**

* * *

 **Once again sorry for waiting two days to post but I've just been busy with my ankle and being exhausted from my pain meds to write. Hopefully I'll be able to start posing 1-2 times a day again soon.**

 **Anyway, I hope the requester and all my lovely readers enjoyed! And yes, whenever you request something with just Klaus and Hayley It almost all the times ends up with some sexy Klayley time! :)**

 **Oh yes and lastly to the guest Heth who requested I do a one shot where Hayley finds out she is pregnant again someone did request that and I wrote it. It's the chapter _'Heartbeat'_ But if you want me to write another version of that or something just let me know in a review!**

 **-Amber**


	32. Pool Day (Requested)

**Requested By: keyondraswag** Can you do a chapter where the family has a pool day

* * *

 **Pool Day**

" _Why_ are we doing this again?"

"Because Niklaus asked it of us."

"I repeat, why are we doing this?" Kol repeated, an annoyed pout on his lips as he turned to his older brother with a sigh.

Elijah scowled as he continued looking at the blue prints.

"I think it looks.. _Lovely_." Elijah over emphasized the last word, a proud smile coming to his lips. "We did good- Well I did good you just stood there sulking

"It's literally crooked on both sides." Kol cocked his head to the right. "And it's too deep."

"It's fine." Elijah dismissed with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Twenty minuets later Hayley walked outside with two glasses of lemonade that she handed to both Mikaelson brothers.

"It's.." She deeply hesitated, cocking her head to the side. "Is it crooked?"

"See!" Kol said loudly.

Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a pool. In a crooked backyard. It wasn't going to be perfect."

"So you admit it's not perfect-"

"Hope will love it." Hayley reassured him with a smile, referring to her ten year old little girl.

* * *

"Ahh!" Hayley let out a pierced scream as at vampire speed Kol pushed her into the water, she glared up at him and than at Rebekah who was head over heals laughing until suddenly she was shoved roughly into the cold water by Klaus who was smirking next to Kol.

" _Nik_!" Rebekah screamed as she took in a deep breath of air.

Hayley and Rebekah shared a devilish look before suddenly looking behind Kol and Klaus but before they could see what the two Mikaelsons were looking at they were hitting the water head on.

Freya walked up to them, lowering her hand with a smile.

"Aunt Freya!" Hope ran up to her aunt and brought her into a tight hug.

"Hello love." Freya smiled and hugged her back. "How are you enjoying the lovely.. Crooked..Very crooked.. Pool..?"

Briefly in the background they heard Elijah muttering something along the lines of _'not crooked'_ and _'perfect'_

Hope laughed and eagerly nodded well pushing a piece of her wet hair away from her eyes.

"The waters so cool Aunt Freya! Come in!" Hope said quickly, nodding her head frantically.

"I don't think.."

'We will push you in sister." Rebekah warned with a playfull smile as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the water.

Freya sighed, feigning annoyance before taking of her black tank top to reveal a oranch bikini. She took of her shorts before walking towards the very large pool.

Hope was already in the pool and on her dads shoulders when Freya swan dived into the pool, earning yells of joy from her family who were laughing manically well splashing eachohter.

* * *

"Come on Elijah!" Kol called with a smirk 20 minuets later. "Don't think it's above us to drag your Original Vampire ass in here."

Elijah smiled at them and rolled his eyes, fully planning on ignoring them when he was met with Hope's pouting face at him saying no.

He sighed, and smiled. Standing up and removing his shirt, earning full on hoots from Rebekah Freya and Hayley before just leaving him in his black swimming shorts as he canon balled into the pool.

They let out screams of joy as laughter rang through the backyard.

Hope let out a half scream half giggle when Elijah lifted her up and put her on his shoulders, a big grin was on her face as she laughed manically.

* * *

"This is _stupid_." Freya said, trying to pretend like she wasn't enjoying this little game.

"This is _fun_." Kol corrected Freya.

Hope was giggling and sitting on the ledge of the pool as she watched them all.

Freya was on Kol's shoulders, Rebekah on Elijah's and Hayley's on Klaus' as they entered their third and final round of Marco Polo.

"I don't think this is how it works." Freya chuckled as she playfully slapped Kol on his wet head.

"It's the Mikaelsons way." Klaus chuckled smiling up at Hayley who rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at him.

"Doing everything totally wrong?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"And go!" Hope called, biting her lip and grinning.

"Marco!" Klaus called out with a sigh as he shut his eyes.

"Polo!" Rebekah and Freya called out as Elijah and Kol's eyes were shut.

Klaus easily found Rebekah, pulling her off Elijah's shoulders as she let out a loud scream as she yelled that wasn't how you played.

Left standing after about 10 minuets was Klaus and Hayley. She climbed off of husband and tightly hugged him well laughing, he spun her around in the pool water causing her to burst out laughing.

"Winners." Klaus grinned as Hope swam up to him and picked her up and put her on his shoulders at her request.

"Me and my girls.' He grinned as he kissed them both on the head.

" _Cheaters_." Kol sang out with a teasing grin.

Every Mikaelson laughed and splashed Kol even as he glared.

* * *

"Hope had fun." Hayley said with a little grin as she dried her hair and bikini covered body. "We all had fun."

"It was.. _Enjoyable_." Klaus admitted with a roll of his eyes to which Freya nodded in agreement.

"It was _awesome,_ daddy." Hope corrected with a little glare earning a laugh from them.

"Okay, it was awesome." Klaus and, with a bright grin as he patted Hope on the head.

Hope giggled and smiled happily at her parents. "Can we go again later?"

"Totally sweetie." Freya smiled as she hugged her niece with her free arm.

"Even though the pool was crooked." Kol muttered out with a little smirk.

"It's _not_ crooked!" Elijah called out from deep inside the house and all the Mikaelsons in the backyard shared a look before bursting out laughing loudly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! As always, I hope the requester and readers enjoyed! :)**

 **-Amber**


	33. Davina Claire (Requested)

**Requested By agentfandoms74:** _And can you do one where Davina somehow comes back, and the first one to see her is Hope._

* * *

 **Davina Claire**

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"No! Uh don't be scared! It's okay!" Hope said frantically, looking at the brunette. "Uncle Kol!"

When there was no response she watched as Davina seemed to recall what had happened.

"Kol.." She said softly. "Wait I.. I-I was _dead_."

"We brought you back!" Hope said as she rushed to explain. "Oh god this must be confusing- _Where is Kol_ \- Uh I'm Hope. Hope Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Davina asked slowly. "You're.. You're Klaus' _daughter_?'

Hope nodded, smiling tightly. "Yeah and um and I brought you back.. With the help of my Aunt Freya."

"Brought me back?" Davina said slowly, confused tears spilling from her cheeks. "H-how?" I destroyed the-"

"Yeah well there a loop hole to everything." Hope bit her lips as a proud grin came to her.

"KOL!" Hope called out when the room was filled the a dead silence. "He must have left with uh Klaus… My _dad_.. You probably want a shower. And clean clothes oh and something to eat.."

"Can I.." Davina hesitated, looking up and down at the teenager she didn't know or trust. "Can I take a shower..?"

"Yeah!" Hope said a little to joyful before clearing her throat. "I mean yes, of course, come on, this is Kol's room and uhm I mean you can shower here but uh mine has more girly things then his does but if you want-"

"Your bathroom would be great." Davina said, a little smile grazing her lips as she chuckled at Hope's nervousness.

"Good!" Hope said with a bright smile as she held out her hand for Davina to take.

Davina hesitated, looking at it slowly before grabbing it and allowing Hope to haul her up roughly causing the brunette witch to stumble and gasp.

"Sorry!" Hope said loudly as she loosened her grip. "Sorry.. Still getting used to the whole Wolfy strength thing.."

Davina smiled and shrugged it of before looking at her in shock. "Your a wolf.. I thought you were a witch.."

"Part." Hope said with a smile. "It's a..long story. Come on, shower first and talk later."

* * *

"So a Trybrid?" Davina said as she let the towel fall to the ground and she began putting on the dark colored clothes Hope had given her.

"Basically, yeah." Hope nodded with a smile as she shifted in her spot on the bed. "And your a witch, right? Harvest girl runaway. Total badass."

Davina turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You can open your eyes now and.. How do you know all of that?"

Hope's eyes widened as she rushed out to explain herself "Kol talks about you a lot! And my dad sometimes. The badass part came from him."

"Really?" Davina scoffed and stared in disbelief and Hope just nodded.

"How old are you?" Davina asked once she was finished getting dressed.

" _Almost_ 16." Hope smiled at her and shrugged.

"I've.." Davina stopped, a frown coming to her lips. "I've been dead.. Dead for almost 14 years.."

A frown appeared on Hope's lips as she nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah I guess you have." She said softly and sympathetically.

"Freya and Elijah.." A deep anger ran through Davina as she trailed off.

"I know." Hope said, standing up and walking up to the taller girl quickly. "And I'm not excusing what they did to you Davina. But they did it to protect our family. To protect me."

" _Our family_?" Davina looked up with a shocked frown.

Hope smiled and cocked her head to the side, nodding like it as obvious. "Well, yeah. You're my Uncle Kol's girl so that makes you a Mikaelson. Family rules."

"Now come on!" Hope said, breaking Davina's out of her stunned reaction. "Kol and Klaus are home and you look more then beautiful enough to see the love of your life again."

As they started walking to the door, Hope stopped turning around with a tight smile.

Davina stopped in her tracks before she would run into Hope's back.

"And Davina..?"

"Yes?" Davina asked, shifting at the sudden change in the youngest Mikaelson.

"If you hurt my Uncle, I'll _kill_ you." Hope said, a bittersweet smile on her lips even though her words tinged with warning and seriousness. "He loves you. Break his heart and _I'll break you_."

Davina was frozen in pure shock and slight fear before laughing suddenly, shaking her head with a smirk. "Guess I shouldn't have expected less from _Klaus Mikaelson's_ daughter."

Hope giggled, her face going back to her normal happy self. "I think you and I are going to get along quite nicely Davina Claire."

Hope held out her hand and this time Davina didn't even think before taking it as they made there way downstairs, both girls laughing.

* * *

"Where is- .. _Hope_.." Kol cut himself of from asking his brother this question when suddenly Hope walked in with a gentle smile, Davina walking in right after her.

"Davina." Kol said, shock covering his tone as he stared at the lost love of his life.

"Kol." Davina said softly, tears stinging at her eyes.

Kol let out a shuttered breath as Klaus moved over to stand next to his daughter, they shared a look with little smiles.

Kol and Davina met in the middle, hugging each other tightly before sharing a deep, passionate, emotion filled kiss.

"Aww." Hope said as Klaus covered her eyes with both his hands to which she laughed and pushed them away, playfully glaring at her dads smiling face.

"You're back." Kol breathed out in pure disbelief and shock as he cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes, the eyes he had been longing to see again for over a decade.

"I'm back." Davina breathed out in response, nodding and smiling.

They kissed again, slower this time. They smiled after letting out a laugh of pure joy.

" _Children_ present." Klaus muttered out though a happy and fond smile was on his lips as he stared at his little brothers happiness.

Hope glared as Kol pulled back with a little chuckle as he opened his mouth to respond but Davina beat him to it."

"Feel free to leave the room Klaus." Davina snarked back with a smirk to which Klaus rolled his eyes and Kol and Hope just laughed loudly, annoying Klaus even further.

"That's my girl." Kol whispered happily as he pulled her into another kiss.

"I like her." Hope said softly, smiling and looking at her dad who rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"See now all the Mikaelsons are back together." Hope said minuets later as she leaned into the embrace her dad had on her waist.

"Well, Except _Finn_." Kol cut in, smirking.

"And Mikael and Esther." Davina said shrugging. "Can't forget those _lovely_ people who totally _haven't_ tried killing everyone in this room."

Hope cocked her head and stared at them as Davina and Kol burst out laughing.

"They really are meant for each other aren't they." Hope said, feigning annoyance through her happiness for her Uncle as she looked at her dad who chuckled and nodded.

"That they are Hope, _that they are_."

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the requester and readers enjoyed this little fluffy thing! I'll definitely have to add Davina into more of my one shots and just use this as a reference of how she was brought back my way.**

 **I have a couple handfuls of requests so thanks to the people who are being patient regarding there requests getting fulfilled. :)**

 **-Amber**


	34. Haunted House ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest and Klayley Fan100:** Can you do a Klayley one shot with them going to a haunted House?  & Can you make a one shot when Klaus and Hayley goes to a Haunted House

* * *

 **Haunted House**

"This is _stupid_."

"You said to be creative for our date. This? This is creative." Klaus smirked as they drove up in front of the dark black and grey mansion that had a large fence around it.

"Isn't this what little teenagers do when they're bored on Halloween?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "Probably but they're not actual supernatural creatures like us. Maybe we'll see a ghost."

"We both have literally seen ghosts before. Remember your father's one tried to kill me?" Hayley sighed but rolled her eyes when a sudden nervous look covered her face. "..I just don't think that it's a good idea.."

"Why?" Klaus asked, stopping in his tracks. "Alright love. It's okay. We don't have to-"

"No, no!" Hayley cut in, shaking her head with a small smile. "It's okay.. Plus I know about the bet you make with Kol. One night in this house."

Klaus looked at her sheepishly and Hayley rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand.

Klaus smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, putting his lips close to her ear. "Don't worry love.. I'll protect you from the monsters."

She gave him a playful shove as he laughed.

* * *

"Okay it's really not that bad-" Hayley let out a loud scream and suddenly Klaus had flashed back to her, concern on his face.

"It's a.. Cobweb." She said biting her lip and resisting the urge to smile at her embarrassment.

He laughed. "Scared already?"

"No." She said furiously. "Why.. Are you?"

He chuckled. "Come on sweetheart. I'm a thousand years old original. Nothing can scare me."

Hayley hummed in response before a little smirk came to her lips. "Well then how about a little bet. One to add to the one you have with Kol?

"What would that be love?" He smirked, suddenly very curious as he took a step closer to his wife.

"First one to get scared, really scared, loses." Hayley said after thinking for a few seconds

Klaus face grew amused. "And what does the winner get?"

Hayley smiled and bit down on her lips as she walked towards him and put her arms around his neck.

"Whatever _he_... Or _she wants_."

A devilish smirk came to Klaus' lips as he nodded frantically. "Let the games begin."

* * *

"I think I forgot my phone in the car." Hayley said, checking her pockets.

Klaus looked up from the book he was reading with raised eyebrows. "Do you want me to come with?"

She shook her head. "No. I go it."

Klaus just hummed in response and resumed looking at the old aged pages and the next time he looked up Hayley was gone.

His eyes found the table and he raised an eyebrow, standing up with with a fond sigh. "Love! I found your phone-"

Klaus let out a loud gasp as suddenly at hybrid speed he was tackled to the ground.

His eyes turned yellow in defense when they snapped open. They turned back back to normal when he saw his attacker.

" _Hayley_?"

"Did I scare you?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips as she straddled him well he laid flat on the floor.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Not nearly."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast." Hayley whispered teasingly as she leaned down closer to his lips.

"Maybe because a beautiful girl is on top of me." Klaus smirked as Hayley laughed and rolled off of him.

"I didn't say you had to get off." Klaus let out a little huff of breath as he sat up. "And I guess you are a little _cheater_ , huh?"

"I am _not_!" Hayley denied though a smile was on her lips.

"You said nothing of trying to scare one another." He said with a smirk.

"Well I made the bet so I make the rules." Hayley said quickly.

"Fine, be that way love." Klaus said slowly before standing up and helping his wife stand.

* * *

It was hours later of being in the house that they had deiced to check the upper level of it.

"It's actually kind of cool here." Hayley admitted as she ran her hand over the dusk covered items. Her eyes found a framed metal photo of some little girl. It looked old. "Who lived here again Klaus..?"

She trailed off when she turned around an suddenly Klaus wasn't there.

"Klaus!" She called out, her frantic eyes searching the room.

She flinched back when she heard something like a loud breathless moan and a swooshing sound.

"Klaus!" She called again, her voice trembling a bit more this time.

"Kla-"

"Ahh!" She let out a large scream when suddenly she was knocked onto her back and to the floor, her head hitting the ground hard.

When she opened her eyes it was all blurry. In the room there was something blurry standing infront of her.. It was the shape of a short human girl in a warn out white dress but something was off.

"What-"

Whatever it was let out a large scream and rushed at her. Hayley screamed, covering her eyes.

When she removed them it was gone.

She stood, breathing heavily and stumbling a little bit before walking out the door.

Her eyes fell to the wall where there was little bloody handprints and smears of blood.

* * *

"Klaus! Klaus-"

She made it to the living room in a flash.

"Klaus!" She let out a large scream as she saw Klaus, lying there, his shirt off and some kind of symbol drawn on his chest in red. His nose and eyes looked to be bleeding.

She ran to him and crouched down, tears coming to her eyes as she breathed out heavily. "Klaus! Klaus! Wake up! please wake up!"

When there was no response she became even more panicked, shaking her head as sobs came from her lips and she shook his non moving body.

Her eyes turned golden yellow as she brought her wrist to her mouth, ready to bite it when she heard laughing.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see Klaus laughing and a little grin on his lips.

"Klaus?" She asked brokenly.

His eyes snapped open as he sat up a little bit and wiped the blood away from his eyes. "A little drop of ketchup does wonders."

She let a laugh of relief as she brought him up and hugged him tightly before pulling back slowly.

A loud slap was delivered to his face as he flinched back.

" _Ouch_!" He let out a half whine half laugh.

She stood angrily, slapping him once on the arm. "What is wrong with you!"

He laughed as he stood and pulled back on his shirt over the red _marker_ writing.

"It was funny-"

"It was _not_ funny!" Hayley said in a broken voice, tears running down her face in the dark room.

Klaus' smile dropped seeing this, his expression became more serious. "Love.. I didn't.."

Hayley let out a little sob and let Klaus pull her to his chest. "I thought you were dead.."

"I'm okay. I'm sorry.. It's okay." Klaus hugged her and held her tightly to his chest as guilt washed over him.

"No I'm sorry." Hayley pulled back after a couple of minuets, shaking her head as Klaus put his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"It's not okay-"

"No it's okay- I know it was just a joke. These damn pregnancy hormones. They always mess with-" Hayley cut herself off at the pure shock that came to Klaus' face.

"What?" He asked slowly like he hadn't heard.

Hayley's eyes widened.. "I-I-um."

"You're _pregnant_?" Klaus' voice came out in pure shock as he took a step back.

Hayley let out little nervous laugh, smiling and putting a hand on her belly. "Yeah.. Um.. I am."

There was a deep silence before Klaus spoke, his voice rough.

"Why didn't you tell me.."

"I was going too!" Hayley rushed out to tell him with a nod. "Tonight.. On our date that turned into-"

"A crazy bet." Klaus finished with a little sigh as more guilt washed over him.

"Yeah." Hayley said softly with a nod.

"You're pregnant. " A little smile came to his slips as he looked down at her barley showing stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Hayley said with a nod and laugh. "Freya confirmed it a few days ago.. Said I am a few weeks in and that.."

"That what?" Klaus rushed out eagerly to ask, looking at her with wide yes.

Hayley smiled and looked up at him finally. "She thinks it's _twins_.."

" _Twins_?" Klaus asked in shock.

"Twins." Hayley confirmed with a small nod.

Klaus didn't hesitate before bringing her into a gentle and sweet kiss, smiling.

He crouched down to look at her stomach and felt it in awh. "More little Mikaelsons?"

Hayley giggled and nodded, "More little Mikaelsons."

* * *

It was a little while later when Hayley and Klaus were packing up to leave when Klaus spoke.

"Hey, why is your head bleeding?" Klaus asked in a rush as he felt the back of her head that was just starting to heal.

Hayley sighed with a tight smile and looked at him.

"Pregnant or not that was a dick move with the pushing and the little girl- oh yeah and the freaking blood on the wall. What the hell?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "How did you do that anyway?"

"I didn't push you?" Confusion covered his face as he let out a non believing laugh "Pregnant or not I would never do that. And little girl? The only blood was the one I put on my face sweetheart."

"Yeah, sure." Hayley rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm not kidding love." Klaus shook his head, his lips pursed. "I didn't even think to go that far."

Hayley frowned as she looked up at him. "Then.. Then what was that?"

"Why.." Hayley paused as she let out a breath. "Why didn't you wipe the ketchup from your nose yet.."

Klaus' hand flung to his nose as he wiped off the red and looked at it. "That's.. That's blood."

They were both silent before Klaus spoke.

"So.. I can get whatever I want, right? Sense I won?"

"What do you-"

"To leave." Klaus said with a firm nod. "And never come back."

"Deal." Hayley chirped out as fear covered her tone and she and Klaus grabbed there stuff and left the house, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for your requests!**

 **-Amber**


	35. Jealous ( Requested )

**Requested By KlayleyFan and Smokeeye** : A jealous Klaus drabble might be nice & I have a request of a one-shot of jealous Klaus because someone is flirting with Hayley

* * *

 **Jealous**

"You glare any harder and you are going to make your eyes explode." Kol smirked as he sat down at the bar next to his older brother.

Klaus stopped his mental attack on Hayley and the guy who was casually flirting with _his_ _wife_ to glare at Kol.

"Hey, don't glare at me!" Kol said, laughing and rolling his eyes.

Klaus clenched his teeth together and stopped and take a long sip of his drink.

"So what did you do?" Kol asked after a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Klaus voice was rough as he looked up at his brother, a little forced smirk on his lips.

"I mean, why is Hayley over there talking with some other guy and allowing him to hit on her." Kol said like it was obvious.

"I didn't do anything." Klaus argued with a large sigh. "I.. I simply told her before we came here that if any guy tried to lay a single hand on her that I would rip it from his body and feed it to him."

Kol let out a low whistle. "Now don't rip my head off for saying this but Hayley seems like the type that likes the whole possessive thing- _stop glaring_ \- so what did you do?

Klaus smirked darkly, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. "I simply _suggested_ that she change her attire before coming here because I know how men are-"

"So you said she was dressed like a whore?"

"No!" Klaus shouted loudly and briefly saw Hayley turn to him before back at the man talking to her.

"No.." Klaus lowered his voice through gritted teeth. "I simply explained that she is stunningly sexy and men have no self control _even if there life would be at risk instantly."_ Klaus paused to glare at the oblivious man.

"So you said the only reason a man would flirt with her is because she's dressed sexy?"

"Kol I am about two seconds from ripping your throat out." Klaus growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold as he scowled at his younger brother who just smirked cheekily.

"Well you might wanna go over there brother." Kol said as he put a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Because it looks like there getting pretty cozy if you catch my drift.."

Klaus eyes shot back to Hayley and a deep hatred and anger ran through him at the site of this man smirking charmingly at a laughing Hayley well his hand placed on her revealed thigh.

Klaus slammed his glass down, the little remaining self control disappearing as he got up and rushed towards them.

"Go get 'em." Kol smirked as he raised his glass at his brother and chuckled.

* * *

Hayley couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to Klaus ever so often even as she pretended to laugh and flirt with the stranger standing in front of her. She was fully tuned into the conversation with Klaus and Kol.

When she felt the mans hand go to her thigh as he leaned towards her she resisted the urge to break the drunk assholes hand.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He asked her, smirking and leaning further towards her.

"Hello _love_."

Hayley turned when she felt Klaus' hand snake around her waist and his eyes fully on the man in front of her. "Klaus.."

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, glaring at Klaus furiously.

Klaus smirked darkly, not even bothering looking at Hayley as he stared at the man with furious eyes. "I'm her husband and I suggest you leave before I break your neck."

The dangerously calm tone to his voice made the man shift back a little bit but continue to resist.

"She looked to be enjoying herself quite nicely so why don't _you_ leave." He said, snarling at Klaus.

Klaus smirked as he briefly looked to the ground before back up.

In a flash he had grabbed the guys arm, twisted it backwards and slamming the man to the bar counter.

" _Klaus_!"

"You touch her again and I will rip this arm from it's socket!" Klaus yelled, his eyes flashing gold as he growled out these words angrily,. "You look at her again and I tear your eyes out! Am I making myself clear? She is _mine!"_

"Yes yes yes!" The guy was chanting loudly as he let out groans of pain.

"Klaus! Stop!" Klaus felt Hayley grab his arm and pull him back as the man fell to the floor roughly.

Klaus stopped his glares at the man to turn to Hayley, pure red anger running through him.

Without hesitation he grabbed Hayley's arm roughly and proceeded to drag her out of the bar even as everyone in there stared at him in fear.

* * *

"Klaus! Klaus let me go!" Hayley was struggling against his tight grip on her arm until finally when they were in the back of the ally, just moments away from his car she finally was able to get out of his grip.

"What the bloody hell was that!" He screamed at her, seeing nothing but red. He shook his head manically as he scowled at her.

Hayley scoffed as she glared right back. "What was _what_?" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"You!" He yelled loudly. "Letting that bastard put his hands on you!"

"I'm aloud to talk to other people Klaus!" Hayley said, shaking her head as she stared at him.

Klaus smirked darkly as his eyes met the ground, he slowly walked towards her until Hayley had backed her way straight to the brick wall.

She was breathing heavily as he stopped just inches away from her face, the smirk on his lips and a dangerous possessive glint in his eyes that made her shutter.

"You don't _get_ to have anyone else _touch you_ Hayley." His voice was scary low as his strong gaze met hers. "Nobody else gets to _look_ at you, or _feel_ you, or even talk to you if by any means they intend to _do with you_ what that man did."

Hayley let out a breath that slammed against Klaus' lips because they were so close to hers, if he would just move a little closer they would be touching.

She squirmed under his hard gaze as her lips trembled, not in fear. In pure _want_.

"Klaus." She whispered out, her voice horse and her eyes wide with undeniable lust, the same lust that glinted in his as he stared deeply into her soul. She felt the familiar pool of wetness between her thighs as Klaus pressed her further to the wall.

"Do you understand?" Klaus asked, he moved a little closer to her so their lips were just barley grazing together and his hands moved to pin hers roughly to the wall.

She nodded instantly, frantically breathing heavily. "Yes."

"Good." Klaus said, smirking before fully puling back from her. Leaving her breathless and leaning against the wall, her legs feeling like jelly under her.

"Now come one sweetheart." Klaus said, his voice back to normal as he looked at her and motioned to the bar. "I believe my siblings are waiting for us."

He then walked away, leaving Hayley totally breathless and lust filled as she was forced to watch him walk away and back into the bar.

"Son of a bitch." Hayley muttered out and gulped as she collected herself and followed Klaus, already knowing the plans for the night after they left the bar.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And a little note to Smokeeye I am also going to do the other option of your request sense I love the idea of that! :)**

 **-Amber**


	36. Age ( Requested )

**Requested By With Pen And Paper:** Could do one where somone questions why Hope's parents done look a day over 20.

* * *

 **Age**

She couldn't think of a good answer as the group at her lunch table stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"What?" She asked after a couple of seconds, pretending like she didn't hear.

A blonde short haired girl that sat next to her in French responded. "He asked why your parents look so young. I mean you're in high school and they look like they're like 20."

She should have had an answer prepared but shockingly no one but Dan has ever brought this up before but she did see why they were curious. Her parents were in there twenties and not to much older then she was. It wasn't hard to tell something was off.

"Um.. They just look young.." Hope tried and looked to Dan.

"Yeah, but they're _not_." Dan cut in with a little nod.

"So how old are they? You're 17, _right_?" Some blonde guy asked, snorting. "Cause I've seen your mom and she looks like she is 20. Total MILF-"

"Watch your mouth before I break your jaw." Dan pointed a threating finger and glared at the boy who snapped his mouth shut.

Hope grabbed Dan's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"And your dads totally hot." One of the girls, Abby, said at the table, smiling.

"Okay, gross, _stop_!" Hope shuttered in disgust as she glared as the people at the table, including Dan, chuckled.

"So..?" The guy who had started this conversation had asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Like I said." Hope sighed, getting fed up. "They just look young."

"So you aren't.." Abby lowered her voice. " _Adopted_ or anything?"

"No!" Hope denied, shaking her head and scoffing. "They are my _biological_ parents."

" _But_ they look-"

"So young yes _yes_ stop repeating yourself and accept the damn answer." Dan glared at them and it earned him a thankful look from Hope who was herself starting to get fed up and the silence of everyone at the table.

"Whatever." The girl muttered, scoffing.

* * *

"This is insane. What am I going to do when I'm in college and they still look like they are 20." Hope groaned as she leaned against the side of Dan's locker.

Dan laughed and pecked her once on her pouting lips. "I know, I know. It sucks.. But we will deal with it. _Together_."

Hope sighed and nodded when suddenly Dan started laughing.

" _What_?" She asked hesitantly.

"Soon enough you'll have to be calling your _mom_ your _sister_." He laughed loudly earning him a glare and a slap in the shoulder from Hope even though she couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"Yeah, _probably_." She muttered which only caused Dan to laugh harder.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this little drabble! And thank you for requesting! :)**

 **-Amber**


	37. Memories ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest:** Can you do the deleted scene where Hayley lets Klaus into her mind and shows him a few moments with Hope?

* * *

 **Memories**

"You just can't believe me, can you?" Hayley asked, practically shaking with anger. "You really are convinced that I've told her some messed up stories to make her _hate_ you?"

"Why else would my own daughter act so cold towards me?" Klaus shot back, glaring.

Hayley scoffed. "She's seven years old Klaus! She just met her entire family in the span of one morning! She's _scared_!"

Klaus' anger faded away slightly at these words, feeling guilt come to him as he sighed out her name. "Hayley-"

"Don't." Hayley said and suddenly she was holding out her hands to him. "You want to see the _awful_ things I've told her about you?"

"What are you-"

She didn't let him finish, she grabbed his hand and let him enter her mind in the matter of an instant.

The moments that came to him in seconds seemed like hours.

 _"My dad.."_

 _"You're dad loved you so much-"_

The memory caused him to flinch back. Hope and Hayley were sitting on Hope's bed, Hope looked to be no ore then four and very upset, at the verge of tears as Hayley held her in her arms, stroking her hair.

 _"Then why did he leave.."_

 _"He had to leave to protect you."_

Then the next, that one vanishing into thin air like it was nothing.

He gasped as more moments, little ones ran through his eyes. All of Hope and Hayley. Hope growing up, Hayley being with her, reading her stories, caring and loving for her as a mother should. He saw every single moment Hayley tucked her into bed, promising her that she would just be in the room over if she ever needed her.

 _"My dad.. He was a prince?"_

 _"No sweetheart.. He was a king."_

Every memory of Hope, every single one sense the day he was taken away from him was shown to him in fast glimpses, but he grasped on and absorbed every single one of them.

He saw her love for art, how happy she would get when Hayley would bring her anything to have to do with it. He saw how she loved flowers, and animals and gardens. Her kindness towards everything and everyone. He saw Hayley watching from afar as Hope would heal what was broken.

 _"Did.. Did you love my Dad?"_

 _Hayley had paused before answering with a sureness to her voice_

 _"..Yes sweetie. Very much."_

Klaus pulled back his arm in pure shock, breathing deeply as tears ran down his eyes.

"What was that?" Klaus breathed out as he stood back in shock, letting go of her hand.

Hayley smiled. "That was every memory that I have of _our_ daughter."

Klaus breathed out a surprised breath, looking to her with wide eyes.

"That was.." Klaus paused and moved towards Hayley, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he looked deeply into her teary eyes.

" _Thank you_." He finally said after what seemed like a decade of looking into her dark brown eyes.

Hayley just nodded, gulping and clearing her throat as she moved a little away from Klaus, turning around and taking in a deep breath at the welling emotions inside of her.

When she turned around Klaus was gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **-Amber**


	38. My Family Part 3 ( Requested )

**Requested By agentfandoms74 and ferdugh:** _Can you do a Marcel/Hope prompt. Where they are bonding as bro and sister? & Could you do one of Hope and Marcel bonding? That way Marcel and Klaus can forgive one another?_

* * *

 **My Family Part 3**

It had been years sense Hope had sat down at the bar in New Orleans and demanded Marcel Gerard tell her the full story of why the Mikaelson family had been throw from New Orleans. Threatened. And even attempted for death.

Now Hope Mikaelson at 17 stood in her room, sighing multiple times as she finally picked an outfit and walked downstairs to be greeted by her parents and two Uncles.

"You don't have to stand there you know?" Hope said, rolling her eyes at them.

"This is a bad idea." Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"What was it Marcel said all those years ago Uncle Elijah?" Hope asked him, pursing her lips together tightly for a moment. "That I was not to fear him because he never meant harm to me-"

"No, just your family." Elijah said firmly as he felt Klaus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, please." Klaus said before smiling at Hope who didn't smile in return.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Klaus asked her for the third time today.

"Yes dad." Hope nodded and rolled her eyes. "I mean Marcel is technically my brother, right? You raised him just as you raised me. I want to get to know him and like he said when he talked to mom a few days ago, he wants to get to know me."

At the silence she continued.

"He had the chance to kill more then once." Hope said with a nod. "When I went to New Orleans. When I was just born. But he didn't. He didn't because like you have said, regardless of everything he is a good guy who was wronged and took out his hate on us."

"Brother." Elijah said and looked at Klaus who looked troubled. "You are letting her walk into a war zone alone-"

"She will not be alone." Hayley cut in for the first time, nodding. "Klaus is going with her. Marcel said okay to it, but only if it was just him. He wont be right on top of her but he will be there if Hope needs him."

"Yes see?" Hope smiled gratefully at her mom before turning to Elijah and Klaus.

"I want to meet him." Hope cut them off when they opened there mouths to object. "Really meet him. Not like before when I just wanted answers, okay?"

Klaus and Elijah both shared a look before hesitantly nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hope Mikaelson!" Marcel greeted her with open arms as Hope walked in with Klaus right next to her side.

She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side. "Marcellus."

"Please please Marcel." He rolled his eyes and smiled kindly at Hope before turning to Klaus who had his jaw clenched.

" _Klaus_." Marcel's voice changed to a bored and nothing more then civil one.

" _Marcellus_." Klaus said dryly.

Hope glared at them both.

When Marcel finally looked back to Hope the grin and cheeriness was back. "So what do you say? I was thinking some food and music?"

"Sounds great." Hope smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Cool." Marcel rubbed his hands together with a grin before turning to Klaus. "Feel free to stay here."

"Oh that's not happening-"

"Dad." Hope cut in, scowling at him. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Klaus angrily sighed but nodded.

* * *

"The music is awesome!" Hope yelled over the loudness of the music and many yelling voices.

Marcel chuckled and grinned, yelling back. "Yeah it's pretty great. Best place in New Orleans."

They took a seat at the boot, both smiling happily.

"You know last time I saw you you were yay big." He motioned to her previous size before laughing. "Look how much you've grown, 16 now?"

"17." Hope said proudly with a little smile.

"17. Damn." Marcel closed his eyes and shook his head in shock. "How they grow up."

It was minuets later of mindless small talk and ordering their food that Marcel spoke. Hope found it weird how easily they could just fall into a conversation without any awkward silence.

"So? Tell me what's going on in your life?" Marcel asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Friends? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Both?"

Hope chuckled as she answered him. "I have a boyfriend. Dan."

"He a good guy? Treats you right?" Marcel asked, a protective tone coming to his voice as Hope rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." She replied softly and honestly.

"Klaus like him?" Marcel asked after a couple seconds, his tone tight but curious.

She hesitantly nodded at him. "Um yeah. I mean obviously it took some time to warm up to the idea but yeah he does. And he knows about the whole Originals thing."

"How did he take that?" Marcel asked, amusement on his face.

"Uh he didn't believe me." Hope admitted. "But after some glass shattering and gold eyes he did, and he took it as well as possible."

Marcel nodded. "Sounds like a good guy. I approve. I'll have to meet him sometime."

"I thought Mikaelsons were band from New Orleans." Hope said, her lips becoming pursed. "Or people associated with us."

Marcel paused before sighing. "That rule was made more for your Father and Uncles then for you and your mom."

"You mean _our_ father." Hope said, a cheeky little smirk coming to her lips as Marcel rolled his eyes.

Hope continued at his silence. "..But you let Klaus come here today."

Marcel didn't respond.

* * *

"So I come back at there they are, all dying, I'm standing there with no fu- freaking clue what to do." Marcel said with a dramatic pause. "And this guy, the one I was close with tells me to turn them all. So they can fight."

"What did you do?" Hope asked, pure shock and curiosity covering her tone as her and Marcel walked out of the elivator.

"I turned them."

"All of them?" She asked in shock.

"Hell yes." Marcel smirked." The legendary brotherhood of the damned. We fed our way through our enemies and more. It's a story you would have to be there to believe.."

Hope nodded and grinned.

"So what about you? Any badass stories to share yet?" Marcel asked, giving her a big smile as he glanced at her.

Hope laughed and shrugged. "A few. But you'll have to wait to find out because we're back."

Marcel looked up in shock to see they were back at his house.

"Wow, time does time fly." He whistled as he unlocked the door and let her enter first.

* * *

Klaus was there, his phone pressed to his ear and an annoyance on his face as he growled and hung up the phone.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Klaus flashed up to them causing Hope to recoil back and bump into Marcel.

"What? I'm fine." She said slowly.

"She's _fine_.." Marcel confirmed.

Klaus glared at Marcel. "You said you would be back three bloody hours ago."

"Has it been that long?" Hope asked in shock as she looked to Marcel.

"Sorry Dad. We must have lost track of time. Marcel was telling me about when he enlisted and-"

"Will you step outside for a minuet Hope." Klaus said as his gaze left Hope and went to Marcel.

"What?"

" _Go_!" Klaus shouted and motioned to the door. Hope shot a glare to her dad before turning and hugging Marcel tightly.

Marcel looked shock before smiling and hugging Hope back.

* * *

"Listen Klaus.."

"What did you say to her?" Klaus asked, his voice rough and full of anger.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "Like the girl said, I was telling her about the war-"

"You know what I bloody mean!" Klaus shouted before his voice lowered. "What did you tell her about me."

"Oh," Realization crossed Marcel as he smirked at Klaus. "You're worried I told her the horror stories of Klaus Mikaelson. How many people you have slaughtered. How you wanted to force me to come back from the war, from helping people, for no reason."

Angry eyes met Marcel.

"God, Klaus." Marcel scoffed and shook his head, yelling. "You really think I would fill that girl's mind with that horror show crap?!"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "You've done worse. Like leaving her without her father for 5 bloody years!"

Marcel paused before sighing and looking up at Klaus. "Listen Klaus. I'm done wasting time with this so I'm just going to cut to the chase-"

"And what chase would that be?"

"I want to be in her life." Marcel said with a sureness to his voice.

Klaus was taken aback, the cocky forced smirk on his lips dropping. "What?"

"She's _my sister_." Marcel finally said after a deep silence.

Marcel sighed. "You raised me Klaus, as much as I hate to say it, you were more of a father then my real one EVER was. And she's your daughter. Like it or not.. Her and I are bonded."

Klaus paused, swallowing down the dwelling emotions. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying.." Marcel stopped and shook his head. "The _Mikaelson family_ is hereby aloud back in _my_ city."

"What?" Klaus whispered out in pure shock.

Marcel nodded his head and looked into Klaus' eyes. "I want to get to know her. Be in her life even though I missed a good 17 years with my little sister I have a feeling she has thousands left.. And I cant do that.. _She wont want to do that_.. If her family isn't aloud to come with her."

"The choice is yours." Marcel said when Klaus was deemed to shocked to respond. "But I really hope you say yes."

"And everything that happened between us-"

"Your brother _killed_ the girl who was a daughter to me." Marcel cut him off, sadness running through him. "And then Freya and Elijah destroyed the only chance to bring her back. You got her and a lot of the people I cared about killed.. But what I did to you? To your bothers? Elijah killed me so I tried to kill him but deep down I knew that Hayley wouldn't let him or Kol die. And Kol.. If Davina was here she would have _hated_ me for doing _anything_ to him."

"And me?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth. "You _took me_ from Hope-"

"I'm sorry." Marcel said quickly, shaking his head. "I wanted revenge on you an I didn't think of what that would do to _Hope_. To _Hayley_. I didn't think about who I was leaving alone when I took you from them."

Klaus was silent, non moving or speaking as he started into Marcel's eyes.

"Davina..." Klaus bit the inside of his mouth as he let out a troubled sigh, hating himself for having to say this. "Kol loved her, And like an idiot Kol didn't realize that anyone who loves a Mikaelson will be put in unlimited danger. And.. And Camille.."

"Wasn't your fault."

"Was my fault. She died because of my enemies." Klaus said before pausing, he walked up to Marcel, putting his hands on his shoulders before looking deep into marcel's eyes with teary eyes.

"For _Davina_ , _Diego_ , _Thierry_ , _Gia_ , _Cami_.." Klaus swallowed down the lump in his throat and sighed as a single tear fell from his face. "And the boy you once knew.. On the behalf of the Mikaelson family, I'm.. I'm sorry."

Unable to stop himself Klaus pulled Marcel into a tight hug, closing his eyes and sighing as Marcel didn't resist but hugged him back.

When Klaus pulled back he saw Marcel had tears stinging in his eyes. "I want you to be in her life too Marcellus. You are a Mikaelson just as much as Hayley and Davina are.. Not by blood but by the way we fight for and care for one another."

Marcel cleared his throat and nodded tightly, clenching his jaw to push back the emotions swelling inside of him.

"I'd like that."

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I will definitely have to write some more Hope/Marcel bonding moments because aww aren't they just too cute! :)**

 **-Amber**


	39. Heartbeat Part 2 ( Requested )

**Requested by Feeli37:** _Can you write some moments of Hayley second pregnancy with Klaus and Hope_

* * *

 **Heartbeat Part 2**

"Love can you just-"

"Klaus." Hayley warned, playfully glaring at the concerned hybrid. "I'm _pregnant_. Not eighty."

Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I just wanna make sure you and the little one are okay.."

"I'm okay." Hayley said, smiling up at him softly as she sat down on the couch with Klaus' help. "I am the size of an actual whale though."

"You're perfect." Klaus said as he sat down with her and kissed her on the lips. A little bit of warning came to his tone. "Never say anything but."

Hayley bit her lip as she smiled at him.

A couple minuets later Hayley was staring at her stomach, a find smile on her face. "My due date is in four weeks.. Why haven't we tried coming up with names again?"

Klaus chuckled. "I mean we did think of Hope's name on the day she was born, love."

Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes well a lot of things will be different. For one. _Hospital_."

"You don't need to be in a hospital." Klaus dismissed with a wave of his hand, rolling his eyes. "You have Freya, Rebekah and myself."

" _Not_ happening" Hayley laughed. "Hospital. Say it with me Klaus. _Hospital_."

"Okay, okay." Klaus rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Whatever you wish my love."

Hayley smiled and leaned into his touch, smiling happily at her win.

* * *

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hope asked as she stared at her moms stomach in fascination as she laid in the doctor's office, getting a check up for her baby.

Hayley shared a look with Klaus before smiling. "I think.. I think it's _boy_.. But we don't know yet.. But we will soon."

"I'm going to be a big sister." Hope said, smiling as she stared down in pure amazement

Klaus nodded and chuckled, kissing his daughter on the head once. "Yes you are. The best big sister ever."

Hope grinned happily as she hugged her dad tightly and then her mom, more gently.

Minuets later the nurse smiled at her.

"It's a boy."

* * *

"Klaus?" Hayley called and Klaus walked into the room to see Hayley staring at herself in the long mirror, pouting.

"Do I look like a whale?" Hayley asked him casually, no sadness in her voice just pure curiosity.

"What?" Klaus spat out in confusion. "You look beautiful sweetheart-"

A dangerous glint came to Klaus' eyes. "Why? Who said that too you." He growled and Hayley shook her head and turned to him with a smile.

"No one." She rolled her eyes. "I'm so big I cant even fit into my maternity clothes."

Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You look more stunning then ever sweetheart. You are carrying our little son.."

Hayley smiled and nodded as Klaus brought her into a long kiss.

* * *

"We have to go! Now!" Klaus growled to Rebekah as they rushed around the living room.

"Come on Hayley." Hayley was breathing heavily and tears were stinging at her eyes as Elijah helped her into the living room.

"God why does contractions hurt more now then when I was just a wolf!" Hayley yelled loudly.

"Rebekah, Hope-"

"Upstairs with Freya. she will stay with her and bring her later." Rebekah rushed out and nodded frantically.

"You, Elijah and I are going _now_ , Kol's already at the hospital compelling the doctors."

Klaus nodded as he walked up to Hayley and took her from Elijah, holding her around the waist. "Are you okay love?" He asked her softly.

Hayley nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah. Can we just go."

She let out a little squeak of pain before Klaus nodded at Elijah and Rebekah who left to put the bags in the car.

Klaus didn't hesitate before picking her up bridle style and securing her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. "Alright love. Let's go."

Her in his arms, he walked out of the house to meet Rebekah and Elijah in the car over Hayley's pained whines from her contractions.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the final part to the _'Heartbeat'_ three shot fics as requested. :)**

 **-Amber**


	40. Heartbeat Part 3 ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest:** _how about one when they have a little boy_

* * *

 **Heartbeat Part 3**

"He's perfect.." Hayley said, a fond little smile on her face as she stared into the bright eyes of her newly born son. She looked up at Klaus with a proud smile.

"He is." Klaus said softly with a nod as Hayley shifted closer to him in the small hospital bed, their newly born son in there arms.

"Henrik Hansel Mikaelson." Hayley said softly with a smile.

"I still don't understand why you insisted on the middle name." Klaus said though a little smile was on his lips. "I mean I did ki- _you know."_

"You had no choice." Hayley said without hesitation, looking up at him. "We had to be sure.. With Esther and everything that she would not find out about Hope. But he was still your father.. We can change it if-"

"No." Klaus said immediately. "Leave it.. I like it. And as for the first name.. Thank you."

Hayley smiled and looked back down at her son, at Henrik. "Rik Mikaelson?"

Klaus groaned with a shake of his head. "Too much like a certain vampire hunter who I possessed."

Hayley shot him a purely confused look to which he shrugged off.

"Hen.. _Henry_ Mikaelson? For short of Henrik?" Hayley suggested after a little glance at Klaus

Klaus thought before nodding, a proud smirk rested on his lips. "I like it."

"I do too." Hayley admitted with a sigh as Henrik let out a little sound to which she smiled at. "Hello there little Henrik."

" _Henry Mikaelson_." Klaus tasted it on his tongue. "A King to rule next to his Queen of a Sister."

Sudden excitement lit in Hayley's eyes as she looked up with a grin at Klaus who looked to be thinking the same thing. "Do you think Hope is ready to meet her little brother?"

Klaus smirked back and nodded.

* * *

"He's so little." Hope said, the 11 year old stared at the little baby boy in her mom's arm with pure awh.

" _Very_ little." Klaus said with a nod as he kissed his daughter on the head. "That's why you need to protect him. You are his eldest sister, and it had fallen upon you to do so. Always And forever."

She nodded easily, a serious look on her face. "I will daddy. Always and Forever."

Hope looked down at Henrik with a proud smile, holding out her fingers to which her little brother latched onto it, holding it in his smaller ones.

" _Always and forever_." Hope promised him with a little nod.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the readers and requester enjoyed! And wow I can't believe in less then a month I have wrote over 50,000 words and this was the 40th one shot. Wow. All hail Klaylope!**

 **-Amber :)**


	41. Suspended ( Requested )

**Requested By |LoveKlayley** : _Could you write a chapter in which Hope is suspended from school for having beaten a girl that hit Dan?_

* * *

 **Suspended**

"Are you _serious_?" Hayley stopped her angry pace as she slammed the door and turned to Hope who was frowning with her arms crossed well Dan trailed in behind her slowly and Klaus who was trying to contain a smirk.

"Mom-"

"You could have put her in the hospital!" Hayley yelled, her eyes wild as she stared at her daughter in disbelief. "You got _suspended_."

"Mrs. Mikaelson, if I could just-"

"No you can not." Hayley cut him off firmly as Dan just sighed and shot Hope an apologetic glance. "Sorry Dan. But this is between my daughter and I."

Hope scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking to her Dad. "Little help here?"

"You're alone on this one sweetheart." Klaus finally let the smirk graze his lips but it dropped when Hayley glared. "Listen to your mum." He added quickly.

Hope sighed before turning back to her mom in annoyance. "It was like three little punches, mom. I honestly wasn't even trying."

Klaus chuckled even as Hayley scowled at him.

"Sit down and explain exactly what happened Hope." Hayley ordered, crossing her arms as Hope took a seat next to Dan on the couch.

"But-"

" _Now_."

"She was being a bitch." Hope said, her voice high pitched as she stared at her mom and launched into the story.

 _"So you're calling me a whore?" A girl about Hope's age had yelled at Dan, her eyes wide as a group of students gathered around them in the small classroom._

 _"Well I was thinking it but I wasn't going to say it." Dan snorted, smirking at her as she let out a little growl of anger._

 _The slap hit him hard, he stumbled back without making a sound but flinched as he touched the blood on his cheek._

 _"You're really lucky I don't hit girls" Dan laughed darkly, glaring at the brunettes smirking face._

 _"Luckily I don't have that problem." Hope growled as she grabbed the girls hair from behind and delivered a swift punch to her face._

"Then everything went.. _Red_." Hope admitted, shifting over and closer to Dan as he put an arm around her waist.

Hayley and Klaus were silent.

" _Why_ did he call her a whore?" Klaus added in, looking to Dan with an impressed raised eyebrow.

"Because she _is_." Hope cut in before Dan could even open his mouth. "She's hits on Dan every second and when it's not him she's sleeping with literally every guy in school AND the teachers."

"Is that true?" Hayley turned to Dan who had remained quite until then.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's a whore." He said simply and Klaus chuckled.

Hayley's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Dan before sighing. "Sweetie.. It's never okay to call a girl a whore.. Even if she _is_ one."

"Oh I'm not done. And then when Dan politely told her to go _screw herself_ -"

" _Language_ "

"To _leave_. She told him to drop the _weird auburn slut_ and come be with a _real_ women."

"She said _what_?" All the anger towards Hope was replaced with pure furiousness towards the girl as she shared an angry look with Klaus.

"Oh I'm not done. And then she said that the only reason Dan was with me was out of pity because I have no friends." Hope said loudly, her eyes filling with angry tears as Dan touched her hand. "Which isn't even true! _Not really_!"

"I need a name. I need to kill this girl because your boyfriend obviously has too many morals to do so." Klaus growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"So.. Is that why you hit her?" Hayley asked, her voice was now soft with understanding.

"I hit her because she hurt Dan and he's too nice of a guy to kick her ass." She growled out well scoffing and shaking her head. "And because she's a _bitch_."

Hayley sighed and nodded, her eyes meeting the ground.

"You taught me to defend myself and those I love." Hope said softly. "That's what I was doing."

"We meant that towards the ones who could actually stand a chance against an original, sweetheart." Klaus chuckled and sent a little proud smile and wink to Hope who returned it.

"If I can just add in that it really _wasn't_ Hope's fault. I shouldn't have antagonized her despite her being a crazy bitch.. Hope lost her temper."

Hayley sighed. "No. It's not either of your faults it's the girls for being a bitch.. And a _whore_ towards _your_ boyfriend." Hayley said with a little smile.

"I thought you said not to call her a whore?" Dan laughed.

Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm the overprotective mom. I'm aloud to say it."

"So I'm not in trouble for getting suspended?" Hope asked slowly, sharing a hopeful look with Dan.

"No because your right. Your dad and I taught you to defend yourself." Hayley nodded at Hope with a small smile. "Even if it just against high school girls."

"Thanks mom." Hope said softly before smiling and sharing a hug with her mom and dad.

* * *

Later at dinner after Hope had invited Dan to stay the conversation was pleasant until Klaus brought up the fight agian, curiosity getting the best of him.

"So how badass was my little girl?" Klaus smirked looking at Hope who rolled her eyes before at Dan who smiled at him.

" _Totally_ badass." Dan laughed as he leaned over and kissed Hope's blushing cheeks. "And _very_ sexy."

Hayley raised an eyebrow as Klaus glared at him.

"I mean uh-"

"Dan?" Hope turned to him with a little smile as faux sweetness came to her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	42. Weak ( Requested )

**Requested By Klayley Fan:** _Can you plz do one where Klaus is still tired/has loss of energy due to Tunde Blade and Hayley (and Elijah) take care of him?_

* * *

 **Weak**

"Stop trying to move!" Elijah ordered, glaring at his brother as he tried to get up once again.

"I am not a child, nor will I be treated as such." Klaus glared.

"Niklaus you are weak." Elijah said, ignoring the glaring and the growls coming from his younger brother. "You have seen Hope, as requested, spent time with her but you are still healing from the damage Marcel did with that blade so lay down and stay still as you heal. You must be at full strength, which right now you are _not_."

"I don't bloody need to heal-" Klaus cut himself off with a yelp of pain when Elijah pressed down on his naked chest where the blade had been put.

" _See_?" Elijah said dryly "You are weak and until you heal fully you will remain here, in bed. I will care for you."

" _Not_ bloody happening." Klaus glared.

"Fine brother. You leave me with no choice." Elijah let a little smile go to his lips.

"What are you-"

"Hayley!" Elijah called out, walking away from Klaus as he yelled out the hybrids name

"You have to be bloody kidding me!" Klaus groaned well laying back down with a loud _thump_.

"What's.. Wrong?" Hayley cut herself off from her quick pace when she saw Klaus lying there, shirtless. Elijah was just removing his suit jacket and rolling up his white dress shirt sleeves as she walked in.

"What's happening right now?" Hayley asked slowly as she raised her eyebrows.

Elijah let out a breathless chuckle as Hayley turned to a sulking Klaus.

"Niklaus is still _weak_ from the blade Marcel used on him." Elijah said simply.

"I am not." Klaus growled out.

"He is weak and my little brother is refusing to admit that he needs to relax and heal. I figured if I cant talk some sense into him, and I don't want Hope seeing him like this then you would be able to." Elijah nodded and smiled at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"So what can I do to help?" Hayley looked serious as she crossed her arms and nodded.

"What?"

Hayley shrugged. "I want to help. You said he is unwilling to just do nothing until he heals, right? Maybe I can help. Freya and Bekah are with Hope so I'll stay here with you and him."

"I'm right bloody here!" Klaus said, glaring at them both as they turned to him. "And I don't need you here."

"Too bad." Hayley emphasized as she looked at him and cocked her head to the side before turning to Elijah.

"So?"

Elijah smiled at her. "It might help for you to feed him blood. The blade's damage is strong so it wont heal him instantly but it will help."

Hayley nodded. "Okay? I'll get the blood bags."

She heard Klaus let out a little groan as Elijah looked at her. "There are none. Rebekah and Kol finished off your final ones you had.. Hence the problem that Klaus will not expect my blood for reasons unknown."

Hayley looked at Elijah who was staring at her with a begging look, she nodded at him.

"Okay.. Can you.." She looked to Elijah who nodded and left the room.

* * *

Hayley smiled gently as she walked up to a shitless Klaus and crouched next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her tightly, his face blank.

Hayley sighed before biting into her wrist and holding it out to him.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Feed. _Now_." Hayley said in an ordering tone as she nodded in approval.

"No." He growled out with a shake of his head.

"Klaus." Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes. "The sooner you feed the sooner you will be back at full strength and then you can spent some more time with _our daughter."_

She knew that would make him change his priorities fast. He sucked in a deep breath at her words and seemed to consider this.

"Fine." Klaus said and looked up at her.

She nodded slowly. Her breathing picked up on it's own as her breaths became rapid the closer Klaus got to her.

Klaus' eyes turned a golden yellow without looking away from her own and she gulped.

He bit into her wrist instantly and she flinched at the initial pain of it. He fed from her fast, not stopping for even a second as the deep red blood rushed down his throat.

Klaus' golden yellow eyes were glued to hers as he fed from her and she find herself not looking away for even a second. Lost in the trance.

Hayley's breathing was rough and shaky as Klaus let out a hiss and released her from what seemed like great difficulty.

She pulled back her arm slowly and held it until it healed shortly after.

No words were shared between them as they stared at eachohter deeply until suddenly she hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

There eyes shot up to Elijah.

" _Good_?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as Hayley cleared her throat and nodded, quickly moving from the bed.

"Yeah." She said tightly and looked to Klaus who was wiping the blood from his mouth.

"So?" Elijah asked with a little smile. "What do you wish to do Niklaus?"

"I am not a child for you to babysit." Klaus glared.

Elijah just rolled his eyes with a small sigh, not understanding why his younger brother could not simply just _accept_ him help. And Hayley's.

"Niklaus. I will _not_ ask you again." Elijah said, only half teasing as he looked as his brother with raised eyebrows. "Lay back down and allow us to care for you."

Before doing so Klaus glanced at Hayley who had her arms crossed and an agreeable look on her face as she nodded.

Klaus let out a long dramatic sigh as he did so with great difficulty, his pride borderline wanting nothing more then to simply prove that he was okay. But the feeling of pain running through his body as the memories of Marcel pushing that god awful blade back inside of him was enough for him to push his ego down and do as said.

* * *

He was going to kill them. He was sure of it.

"Turn it off." He growled out for the fifth time until Hayley turned to him. He briefly heard Elijah letting out a little laugh from across the room.

"What?" Hayley asked innocently. "It's one of Hope's favorite shows."

" _I. Am. Not. A. Bloody. Child_." Klaus said to her, his voice growing louder with every word as Hayley rolled her eyes and turned off the TV.

He sent a pleading look towards Elijah who sighed with a small smile on his lips.

He turned to Hayley. "Alright I think that is enough torturing of my baby brother today."

"I am not a baby!" Klaus growled out as he sat up, swinging his jean covered legs over the bed before grabbing his shirt from the hamper.

Hayley was over to him in a flash. "What are you doing Klaus? You have too-"

"Hayley." Klaus said in a soft voice, reaching up and grabbing her face in his hands gently. "You are lovely and you know I care for you but If you don't allow me to leave this retched bedroom _without_ my older brother right behind me watching my very word _I will_ break your neck."

He said these words with a warm little smile on his lips and Hayley surprisingly enough found no threat to his voice, knowing deep down that he wouldn't hesitate to do it but regardless she found herself not getting angry at his words.

She glanced over at Elijah who was seemingly leaving the choice up to her. She moved out of his way with a sigh and Klaus smiled in victory before throwing on his shirt and walking towards the door, stopping just a few feet short of Elijah who looked to be frowning.

He turned around, smirking at her slightly as his eyes met hers. She shifted under the strong gaze.

"Can you bring me to her? To Hope? I think she could use some father/daughter/mother bonding.." Klaus said quickly and she caught a little glimmer of hope in his eyes that she could just _not_ destroy.

"Yeah." Hayley said lightly as a smile came to her lips. "Yeah, I think she would like that.."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Amber**


	43. Caroline ( Requested )

**.Requested By Smokeye:** _A Jealous Hayley because Caroline is visiting?_

* * *

 **Notes:** If your a major Klaroline fan then I warn you that this is very Anti-Klaroline and maybe even a bit Anti-Caroline for the sake of Klayley

* * *

 **Caroline**

"Why can't you just tell her to _leave_?"

Klaus sighed as he kissed Hayley on her pouting lips. " _Because_ love, that would be rude-"

"She's your ex girlfriend Klaus." Hayley rushed out to say. "And you invited her to stay here with us? Why?"

"Okay one, _Elijah_ invited her because he is a overly polite bastard." Klaus rolled his eyes. "And she wont be here long, okay? And she _was not_ nor _ever will be_ my girlfriend-"

"But you loved her.." Hayley said, biting the inside of her cheek as a strong rush of jealousy ran through her.

"I.." Klaus paused. "I had strong feelings for her and thought it was love because it was the first time I had felt something like that in a thousand years.. But it _wasn't_ love. Do you wanna know how I know?"

"How?" I little smile appeared on her lips.

"Because.." Klaus moved forward and kissed her gently. "I love _you_. And what I feel for you is about one _million times_ _stronger_ then anything I felt for her in the _past_."

Hayley smiled happily as she nodded her head. "I still don't like it.."

"I know." Klaus nodded slowly. "But it wont be for long. Until then, try to contain your jealousy."

"I have no jealousy." Hayley said, mock glaring at him.

Klaus just hummed in response.

* * *

"And.. You're half naked." Hayley said as she walked slowly into the kitchen to see Caroline dancing around in a bra and pair of shorts.

Caroline let out a little yelp and turned to Hayley, holding a hand to her heart. "God you scared me.. And sorry, I thought no one was up."

"I bet." Hayley muttered out.

"What?"

"No one is." Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Midnight snack?"

Hayley motioned to the blood bag in her hand as Caroline blushed and nodded. "Yeah.. Sorry."

Hayley just rolled eyes. "I was just about to do the same so don't."

Hayley sat down at the table as rapid thought came to her mind.

 _What if Klaus would have came down here?_

What if he would come down here and see her like this, dancing around the kitchen half naked well drinking blood... _Would_ he have just walked back upstairs or would he have..

 _No_. she internally sighed and pushed those bad thought away as pure green jealousy ran through her just at the thought.

 _But he did once._ She knew about the time in the woods with Caroline and Klaus, he had told her once before well wanting no secrets to be between them..

He had sex with her.. He chased after her.. Saved her more then once..

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow as she took a seat at the table along with Hayley.

Hayley turned to her, her lips pursed tightly. "You and _my_ husband."

Caroline tensed as she shifted over in her seat. "..Yeah I really didnt see that happening.. You and Klaus.. I thought you hated him.." Caroline said, a nervous tone to her voice.

"You did to." Hayley said, her voice growing cold. "Until you _didn't_."

Caroline looked up at her with shifty eyes. "Listen Hayley-"

"Why are you here Caroline?" Hayley asked tightly, she didn't want to ask her this. She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know but the anger and jealousy inside of her clouded over her as she stared accusingly at Caroline's now wide eyes.

"I-I.." Caroline tripped over her words. "..Klaus and I are _friends_ , I just thought-"

"Thought what?" Hayley asked, shaking her head. "That you would come here and Klaus would fall back into chasing after you as you just _endlessly_ tease him."

"That's not-" Caroline scoffed, tears were stinging at her eyes.

"Why are you being so _mean_?"

Hayley stopped, swallowing down the anger as she looked down.

Hayley didn't respond she just got up and walked away from the table leaving Caroline there, she went back to her bedroom with Klaus.

* * *

"What did you bloody say to her?" Klaus asked Hayley the next afternoon with wide eyes.

"What?" Hayley asked, feigning innocence. "I didn't-"

"Then why the bloody hell is she so upset?" Klaus asked her furiously.

"Why do you care?" Hayley turned to him and crossed her arms.

"I.." Klaus paused and sighed.

"Exactly." Hayley said slightly as she bumped into his shoulder as she walked passed him.

Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her around. "Love.. You know it's not like that-"

Hayley pulled her arm away and continued walking out the bedroom doors.

* * *

"Well do you still have feelings for her?" Elijah asked with raised eyebrows.

"No!' Klaus shouted loudly. "I _love_ Hayley. What I felt for Caroline was just the thrill of the chase. I consider her a friend, that's all! Why cant she get that?"

"She is your wife." Elijah said. "And you have had intimate relations with Ms. Forbes."

"Years ago!" He shouted out frantically. "Caroline has been nothing but nice and Hayley is attacking her."

"Niklaus.. You have to see the reasoning why Hayley might be a little bit.. Insecure about this." Elijah tried to reason only to be interrupted before he could finish.

"She doesn't _have a reason to be_ Elijah." Klaus lowered his voice and said these words through gritted teeth.

"But she might not know that., Just talk to her. Try and think of it as if Jackson or some other guy from Hayley's past would be here. How would you feel?"

* * *

" _Whore_." " _Slut_."

Rebekah and Freya's words clashed together angrily as Hayley finished talking to them.

Hayley nodded frantically. "Okay, so I'm not completely insane, right? She still has feelings for him?"

"One word little sister and I hex her from existence." Freya said seriously, nodding as Rebekah nodded too.

"I'll rip her heart out." Rebekah said with a little devilish smile. "Home wrecking slut."

"Okay.. Maybe that's a tad too far." Hayley said with a little laugh.

"Why? She is trying to steal your man?" Freya said.

"I don't know that for sure." Hayley sighed. "But what girl do you know who would be dancing around the kitchen at 3am half naked?"

"A whorish one who was expecting someone else, not you." Rebekah said with a nod.

"Or who comes all the way to New Orleans just to visit a _friend_ for a few days." Freya said with pursed lips.

Hayley sighed and sat down next to Freya and Rebekah. "Am I overreacting? Am I just letting petty jealousy make me.. _A bitch_?"

"No." Rebekah and Freya scoffed together.

"But you have nothing to worry about, love." Rebekah said with a nod, sharing a look with Freya. "Nik bloody loves you! Blonde Barbie or not he doesn't care for her. He loves his wife."

Hayley nodded slowly, and bit her lip as tears threatened to spill. _What if he did though?_ It brought a sadness mixed with a pure hate run through her.

She didn't realize she had said that out loud until Rebekah spoke.

"That's it." She said loudly, standing up with Freya right behind her.

"What do you say big sister that we go kick Nik's ass? And the baby vampires?" Rebekah said with a look to Freya who nodded.

"I one hundred perfect agree with you little sister."

As they turned around and headed to the door, at hybrid speed Hayley flashed in front of them

"No! Don't.. Klaus is already mad at me for upsetting Caroline." Hayley sighed.

" _Upsetting Caroline?"_ Rebekah said sarcastically with a glare

Hayley rolled her eyes and nodded, crossing her arms. " _Apparently_.. Just let me talk to her, okay?

Freya and Rebekah shared a look before nodding.

"Okay." Freya was the first to say. "But let us know if you need help, little sister."

Hayley smiled and nodded, thanking them before leaving the room.

* * *

"Leaving?" Hayley asked as she walked into the guest room that Caroline was staying in.

Caroline stopped and looked up at with her frown. "What do you want?"

Hayley shrugged innocently as she walked closer. "We're both girls, Caroline. That means that we share a kind of _girl code_ , right?"

" _Girl code?"_ Caroline laughed, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

Hayley just nodded with a straight face before looking right into Caroline's eyes. "I don't care if you still have feelings for him, Caroline. And I'm not gonna ask you if you do, or _why_ you came here. Because I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer.

Caroline visibly gulped, her eyes meeting the floor.

She continued. "But you had your chance.. All those years ago you could have told him but you didn't. You didn't and now it's too late."

 _"Perhaps one day in a year, or even in a century.. You'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_ Caroline said in a steady tone of voice as she didn't back down from Hayley's gaze. "That's what he said to me way before he even had a _single thought_ about you."

Hayley smiled, her eyes meeting the ground before she flashed up to him. Caroline flinched back in shock.

"Caroline." Hayley said, her hybrid eyes just itching to come out. "Klaus is my husband. I love him just like he loves me. We have a little girl together.. And as a girl asking another girl I'm asking you.. I'm _telling you_ to get your ass out of New Orleans and never come back until the _mixed feelings_ of the _week_ that you have towards _my_ husband are _gone_."

Caroline's eyes were wide as Hayley's eyes turned a golden yellow.

"Good?" Hayley didn't wait for a response before she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"You don't deserve him!" Caroline's shrilled voice was what she heard just before she exited the room.

She answered without looking back. "I know I don't. But I love him and would die for him just as he would for me. Isn't that enough?"

Hayley smiled bitterly and walked out the door leaving a very speechless Caroline standing there.

* * *

When she walked into hers and Klaus' bedroom minuets later Klaus was sitting on the bed but stood as soon as she walked in.

"Listen love." He stared with a sigh on his lips. "I'm sorry. You're my wife and I love you and I should have-"

She cut him off with a deep and rough kiss to his lips, moaning into them as she pressed there bodies together.

The shock wore off quickly as he responded with just as much eagerness as her. Moving his lips heatedly against her own.

She pulled back, breathless as she stared into Klaus' eyes, pressing her forehead to his.

As if staring into her soul all of her emotions that she had been feeling jealousy or insecurity, whatever you wanted to call it came out without a single word and with a single nod she knew that he understood.

" _I love you_." He said tenderly, his eyes and heart welling with emotions as he looked at her.

"I love you." She whispered out and besides from the moaning and screaming of pure pleasures that would be the last words shared between them until early the next morning.

* * *

Just as Caroline was shaking with tears in her eyes she reached the door, failing to open it with shaky hands.

She froze when she heard a swoosh sound over the sound of Hayley and Klaus.

"Ms. Forbes."

Caroline took in a deep breath before turning around.

Elijah smiled at her kindly and she relaxed slightly and smiled at him but all of that changed when she heard his next words.

"You have caused trouble for the one I _now_ think of as a little sister so I advice you to leave, _leave_ and _never_ come back." He told her, a coldness to his tone as his eyes bored into hers.

She let out the shaky breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded frantically before opening and rushing out the door. _Never to return._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Little note, I _was_ a strong Klaroline shipper until about the second season of _The Originals_ before I traded to Klayley and Caroline was my favorite TVD character and I _do_ think it would be interesting if she went over to _The Originals_ but for the sake of this one shot I had to think from Hayley's POV and not let my own options over Klaroline and Caroline sink into it. ****I hope you guy enjoyed and once again, nothing against Klaroline and Caroline! :)**

 **Let me know in your reviews what you guys thought/think of Klaroline! I'm curious to know what other Klayley shippers think.**

 **-Amber**


	44. The Talk ( Requested )

**Requested by GabbieDelenaAndKlayley:** _Klayley + Mikaelson brothers give Hope a sex talk?_

* * *

 **The Talk**

"Klaus! I told you not to tell them!" Hayley glared at Klaus who shrugged.

"They asked _what_ our plans were for today." Klaus said casually. "I told them your stupid idea and they agreed with them."

"Don't you think she's a little _young_ for the talk Hayley?" Elijah asked Hayley with concerned eyes.

"She's 14." Hayley said and glared. "She triggered her curse months ago and you.. Well _Klaus,_ you know that triggering your curse... heightens emotions and-"

"She's gonna wanna _get some_." Kol smirked but it dropped when Klaus and Elijah glared daggers at him and Klaus' eyes turned a golden yellow. ".. _Kidding_."

"No. Kol is.. Well the way he put it was bad but.. She is getting to that age.. Where-"

"No." Klaus snapped and turned to Hayley with a shocked look. "She's bloody _14_ Hayley!"

"I'm not saying she's going to have sex right now, Klaus!" Hayley said in a hushed voice. "But it's better for her to know.."

"She is 14 and she goes to a private school with _guys_ in it." Kol snorted. "I'm guessing she has already heard about it."

" _Still_." Hayley said slowly. "It's our responsibility as parents to talk to her about this stuff and let her know that she can come to us with questions."

" _To Klaus and I."_ She added when Elijah and Kol opened there mouths. "You two can leave."

"No, I think I will stay." Kol said as he looked to Klaus and Hayley. "I really wanna see how this one turns out and I have to see if she _already_ knows about it, cause if she does then some of those private school assholes will be getting there head and _other parts_ chopped off."

"Agreed." Elijah said with a little dark smile. ".. _Though_ in a less vivid way.. I agree with Kol."

"Fine." Hayley said at Klaus' shrug. "But no embarrassing her!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hope asked slowly as she was urged to sit on the couch.

"Nothing sweetie, we just want to talk." Hayley said with a little smile that Hope retuned.

All at once, Elijah, Hayley, Klaus and Kol sat down on the small couch across from Hope.

"Oh bloody hell." Klaus whispered as they were forced to squeeze together on the small comforter couch.

Hayley glared at them as Kol snorted and Elijah and Klaus looked uncomfortable. "I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me okay?"

"Okay." Hope said slowly with raised eyebrows.

"Jumping right into huh love?" Klaus muttered.

"What do you want to talk about mom?" Hope asked.

"Nothing bad!" Hayley rushed out as Kol and Klaus snorted in distaste.

"Sweetie.." Hayley started but paused, searching for the right words.

"I got this." Kol said with a smirk and nod when Hayley failed to try and speak.

"Love, do you know about sex?" Kol suddenly asked which earned a growl of his name from Klaus, a step on the foot by Hayley and an irritated sigh from Elijah who had his face buried in his hands.

"What?" Hope asked slowly, her eyes widening as she looked to her parents who were silent.

"See this? This is why I didn't want Elijah and Kol here." Hayley muttered to Klaus who sighed irritably.

"I um- I.." Hope tripped her over words as she once again looked to her parents for help, avoiding Kol's awaiting face.

"It's okay sweetheart." Klaus was the first to say, forcing a smile. "Answer your uncle."

"This is a really weird thing to ask me." The 14 year old said, raising her eyebrows at the three. "Are you.. Are you trying to give me _the talk_?"

"So you know what _the talk is_ that means you know-" Kol cut himself off with a grown of pain when Hayley kicked him once again.

"It doesn't have to be weird!" Hayley rushed out. "Or be called _the talk_! We are just.. _talking_.."

"Say the word love and I will make your mom and uncles leave." Klaus reassured her with kind eyes as Hayley glared at him.

"Why do you assume she would want to talk to you over me about this?" Hayley scoffed, crossing her arms.

Elijah sighed and made a move to get up of the couch only to have Kol pull him back down with a smirk.

"It's common sense love." Klaus smirked at her. "A daughter wants to talk to her father abut these things-"

"That's not true at all!" Hayley said slowly, her eyebrows scrunched together.

Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about this at all actually." Hope told her family, a freaked out look on her face.

"Too bad." Kol shrugged.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Kol." Elijah sighed and looked up with annoyed eyes. "She is 14. She has time before she needs that.. _Talk_."

"That's not true." Hayley argued against Elijah. "This is when parents _parents,_ specifically mothers give there daughters this talk!"

"Oh please." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Have to agree with Nik on this one sister." Kol said with a nod towards Hayley. "This is a _family_ discussion."

" _No. It's. Not._ You idiots." Hayley said, bewildered. She looked to Elijah for some kind of hell only for him to remain silent and tuned out to there conversation. "God I should have got Freya and Bekah here to even this out."

"Mom."

"One second Hope-"

"Why do you get to be the only one to talk about this with her?" Klaus asked, his voice raising. "I'm her _father_."

"Because I'm a girl." Hayley said and once agian looked to Elijah for help.

"She's a girl." Elijah muttered into his hands and Hayley glared at him for his _not so helpful_ comment.

"Dad?"

"Can we actually just get on with _the talk_ already?" Kol sighed, getting fed up.

"Yes. Lets." Hayley said before turning to Hope.

" _Sweetie_.. When two people love each other very much and are married-"

" _Married_? What does that have to do with this?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow and getting back a glare from Hayley.

"When they _love_ each other-"

"What does love have to-'

"Shut the hell up Kol!" Klaus snapped at his brother who rolled his eyes but complied.

"When.." Hayley paused with a sigh before looking to Klaus.

He sighed. "Okay, bloody hell, I got this."

He looked to his nervous looking daughter with a little smile. "Love, when two people _love_ \- _care_ \- ..When two people meet and feel attracted to one another sometimes they want to have sex. You know what sex is, right?"

Hope nodded slowly

"Good." Klaus smirked. " _Never do it._ There we go! Done! Lovely conversation!"

Hope let out a little laugh as Hayley glared at him and Kol laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well that's one way to do it." Elijah muttered with a small sigh as he smiled at Hope.

"Mom.." Hope said and Hayley stopped her glaring to smile at her daughter.

"Yes?"

"You.. You don't have to do _this_ you know." Hope said with a little smile on her lips.

"Love, I know this is uncomfortable but-"

"No dad, I mean you _literally_ _don't_ have to do this. It's a bit too late-"

"WHAT!" Kol and Klaus' voice mashed together as Elijah finally opened his eyes wide too look at her in shock.

"What?" Hayley whispered, fear in her tone.

Hope's eyes opened wide. "No! NO! No, I mean Aunt Bex and Aunt Freya already talked to me about this _years_ ago."

"..What?" Hayley repeated, sharing a confused look with Kol, Klaus and Elijah.

Hope smiled and nodded, laughing. "Yeah I'm _14_ not _10_. They gave me this talk when I was like 11 or 12. When I asked them about it."

"Why.. Why didn't you ask _us_?" Klaus asked her, shocked and a bit angry. "We are your parents love. You come to _us_ with this stuff."

"Because I knew you would tell Uncle Kol and Uncle Elijah and it would be weird.' Hope said, chuckling as she smiled at them. "So I just asked Aunt Freya and she called Aunt Bex and they sat me down and had a.. Less _confusing_.. Less _yelling_ conversation then the one we are having right now."

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Kol asked, shocked.

"Because it was funny watching you guys try to explain it." Hope giggled, shaking her head with a smile and Elijah was the only one to crack a small smile back.

"It was kind of funny." Elijah said with a nod.

"Wait, you knew that they talked to her about this!" Klaus yelled at his older brother.

"Freya might have.. _Mentioned_ it awhile back." Elijah shrugged his shoulders.

"So.." Hayley looked to Klaus who nodded with a sigh.

"You're.. _Good_?" She asked slowly and cringed,. "I mean-"

" _Yes_ _mom_. I know about the birds and the bees." Hope rolled her eyes. "Plus if they wouldn't have told me _health class_ would have sooner or later.. Can I go now? I have homework."

Hayley just numbly nodded.

Once she walked away Hayley cleared her throat and looked to Klaus and then to Kol and Elijah.

"Well that turned out better then expected." Kol was the first to say with a small shrug.

Klaus smirked and nodded. "Nod bad actually."

"We didn't even do anything."

"That's why It went well." Klaus smirked as he kissed his wife on the cheek and then got up from the couch.

Hayley rolled her eyes and smiled, silently thanking Freya and Rebekah for beating her to giving this little _talk_.

* * *

 **Thank for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	45. First Day ( Requested )

**Requested by keyondraswag:** _Can you do one when it's like Hopes first day of real school and the Klaus household is getting ready in the momring?_

* * *

 **First Day**

"This is _your_ fault!" Hayley said with a glare to Klaus as they both rushed around the kitchen.

" _My_ fault?" He scoffed before smirking. " _You're_ the one who just _refused_ to go to sleep early because we were.. _indulged_.. in _other_.. _activities_.."

Klaus glanced at Hope who was sitting at the table.

"W-well _you're_ the one who didn't set an alarm." Hayley shot back with a little glare, blushing.

"Well it's to late now. She will be fine. She just will have to miss breakfast-"

"She _cant_ miss breakfast, then she will be hungry until lunch... We forgot to pack her a lunch."

"Oh bloody hell.' Klaus sighed out. "Go get her dressed. I will make her a lunch,"

"I'm 8 daddy, I don't need mom to help me get dressed." Hope pouted at her mom as Hayley ignored her and grabbed her hand gently, having to drag Hope to her bedroom.

* * *

"So what do you want to wear sweetie?" Hayley asked, slightly breathless from the hectic morning.

"I don't know." Hope said and shrugged, looking away from Hayley.

"Honey." Hayley breathed out and walked up to her, crouching down. "I know you don't want to go to school but you have to-"

" _Why_." Hope whined and looked to her mom. "Aunt Freya said I can just be homeschooled-"

"Well Aunt Freya doesn't understand why we want you to have a normal time in school with other people." Hayley said and silently cursed Freya. "Trust me! You will meet friends and have fun and it will be _lovely_."

"That's what Aunt Bekah said too.." Hope said and slowly nodded. "..Can I wear the outfit you got me for my birthday?"

Hayley nodded quickly with a smile as she kissed Hope on the cheek and went to grab it from her closet.

* * *

" _What_ are you doing brother? And why hasn't Hope left for the the buss stop yet?" Freya asked as she walked slowly into the kitchen.

" _I'm."_ Klaus stopped to pick up to plastic tub of peanut butter and throw in back into the fridge. "-Trying to make a bloody sandwich for Hope and we are running a little late."

"Do you _really_ not know how to make a sandwich?" Freya snorted as she looked at her brothers horrible mess.

He glared at her.

"Move." Freya said gently before putting away the peanut better and jelly. She got out two new pieces of bread well getting the ham and cheese.

"This is _awful_." Klaus muttered as he stepped away and started putting on his jacket. "We should have just homeschooled her like you said."

Freya rolled her eyes with a sigh. "This is probably better for her brother. She will be around people. Learn. Make friends."

"Be late because her parents cant lay in bed together without-"

"Enough!" Freya said and shivered. "I _do not_ need to hear that little brother."

Klaus smirked and chuckled as he heard Hayley and Hope walk in.

"Oh Hope, you look so beautiful." Freya smiled at her. "Do you want me to put your hair in a braid?"

Hope looked excited as she nodded, looking to her mom for permission.

Hayley just smiled and let go of her hand.

"Can you..?" Freya motioned to the sandwich and Hayley smiled and nodded.

"Why is there jelly everywhere?"

"Shut up." Klaus glared over Freya's sudden burst of laughter.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Hope asked for the second time as she held both her parents hands and they walked to the buss stop.

"You look stunning." Klaus told her honestly and she smiled and blushed.

"This is a bad idea, love." Klaus muttered out so only Hayley would hear and he saw her eyes meet his.

"It's a _bus_ Klaus-"

"We can drive her."

"She wanted to take the bus." Hayley glared at him but smiled when Hope looked at her.

"What are you and dad talking about, mom?"

"Nothing, love." Klaus cut in with a smile as suddenly a few other kids came into view that were also waiting for the bus.

"At least we didn't miss the bus." Klaus sighed in relief as Hope smiled up at him.

The bus was just pulling up, stopping with a loud sound and all five of the kids got on it, some Hope's age and some older.

"Dad, you need to let go of my hand." Hope giggled as Hayley let go and crouched down to her.

Klaus smiled back and hesitantly did the same.

"Be safe, okay baby?" Hayley was the first to say, tears were coming to her eyes. "The bus ride is only about 10 minuets and then you will get to school and your teacher will be waiting outside for you and the other kids.."

Hope nodded eagerly, suddenly looking excited.

"And you can call us anytime you need. You remember how to use your phone, right?" Klaus asked her, concern in his eyes.

Hope nodded. "Yes daddy! I know! Can I go now?"

" _Okay_.." He said with a small smile and shared a look with Hayley before they both brought her into a tight hug, kissing her on the head.

They watched as she climbed onto the bus and sat down in one of the middle seats. They both tuned in with there hybrid ears as a dark skinned girl about Hope's age sat down next to her.

 _"Hi! I like your braids! What's your name?"_

 _"..I'm.. I'm Hope."_ They watched as Hope smiled nervously and soon after as the bus was driving away the two were talking like they had know each other for years.

Hope turned to them and smiled right before the bus was out of site and then smiled back.

Klaus sighed and put an arm around her waist, kissing her once on the top of the head and then once on the lips.

"She _will_ be okay." Klaus said with a small smile.

"I know." Hayley said with a smile back. "She's a Mikaelson."

There was a silence before Klaus laughed, earning a weird look from Hayley.

"We forgot to give her _breakfast_." He said simply with a little snort of laugher.

"Crap."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Amber**


	46. I Love Him ( Requested )

**Requested By AgentFandoms74:** Can _you do one with Hayley realizing that she's in love Klaus and tells and leaves Elijah?_

* * *

 **I love Him**

"Elijah." Hayley said, a nervous look was on her face as suddenly Elijah turned to her.

"Yes?" He asked her simply.

She gulped down the little side of her telling her this was a bad idea and continued on.

"I.. I can't do this anymore." Hayley rushed out to say.

"Do what?" Elijah suddenly looked concerned as he walked up to Hayley, cupping her face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her only to have her pull back.

Hayley's eyes refused his gaze, looking down.

"I can't do this with you." She said and her tear filled eyes met his. "Elijah, you know I love you.."

" _But_?" Elijah tensed and let go of her face, stepping back and fearing her next words.

"I love him." She suddenly said quickly as she took in a large breath as the realness of her words hit her.

Elijah took in a deep breath as he put a hand to his head an turned around in shock.

Hayley let a single tear fall as she continued. "I didn't.. I didn't want this to happen, Elijah. You know I didn't.. But.. I can't just pretend like things haven't been difference these last few weeks that.. That Klaus has been back.. I just can't-"

"Don't." Elijah cut off with a wave of his hands, he turned around and Hayley's heart broke into two pieces as she saw the tears falling from his eyes. "Just _don't_."

"I didn't want this to happen." She said, shaking her head as her voice broke. "I'm so sorry Elijah-"

He was silence as she cut herself off, closing her mouth and biting her lip.

Suddenly she heard Elijah walk back up to her, his tear filled gaze meeting hers as he grabbed her face and forced her to look up at him.

"Don't apologize for loving my brother Hayley." He told her, there was no anger in his voice. He let out little laugh that had no humor in it, trying desperately to contain his own emotions. "You.. You make him a better person without despising who he will _always_ be. You make him feel something other then just anger and paranoia.. Do not apologize for doing so."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." She shook her head, guilt coming to her strong.

"He's changed." Elijah said simply, referring to his younger brother. "..So have you."

Hayley looked into his eyes and saw the pain. The pain of her words. The pain of knowing that he had lost her.

Elijah nodded at her as more tears fell, a little forced smile coming to his lips. "Go. Be with the father of your child Hayley. This is what I wish for you. To be happy.. Even if it is not with _me_."

He let go of her face and turned back around as she heard the sharp intake of breath come from him.

She opened her mouth multiple times, wanting to say something to take away his pain away but every thought that came to her mind was either a pure lie or would just hurt him more.

"Goodbye Elijah." She whimpered out softly, her voice cracking as she said his name.

She turned around and walked away, leaving everything in that heartbreaking moment in the past.

* * *

Hayley barley made it to the kitchen before sinking down to her knees and sobbing. It reminded her of the moment she had finally broke about losing Jackson.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breath. Her sobs wrecked through her body. The thought of how deeply she had hurt Elijah because of her selfishness. After everything that they had been through she had just called all of it off, deleted every single inch of hope that they could be happy from Elijah.

She cried. Not being able to stop herself as her eyes burned as she put her wrist to her mouth to muffle her cries, praying that Hope would not walk in and see her like this.

Then just as years ago her crying was cut off by the little creak of the sound of someone walking in and she suddenly had fear that it was Elijah, she didn't want him seeing her like this and finding any reason to blame himself for _her_ pain. This want his fault. It was hers.

Hayley looked up through her tears and took in a deep breath.

"Klaus." She said, her voice was rough and horse as she looked down from him.

Klaus looked shocked to see her like this but with one glance into his eyes she knew that he had heard every single word come out of her mouth that night to Elijah.

He let out a shaky breath as he continued walking to her.

"Are you.." he stopped and sighed before walking up an crouching own to her with concern welled eyes and from the side of view she saw his eyes were also red.

"I didn't.. I d-didn't want to hurt him." She croaked out, the honestly of her words seeping out.

"I know." Klaus said simply as he put a hand on her back.

She couldn't have stopped herself is she wanted to as she launched herself into his arms, clinging to him and crying desperately.

Klaus instantly wrapped his arms around her waist as she did so, holding her to him tightly as he let her cry, shushing her gently.

"It's okay, love. It will be okay.." He told her as he kissed the top of head and held her tighter.

And as she pulled back, looking deep into his eyes she saw the sincerness to his words and she believed him.

 _They would be okay._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	47. Nightmare ( Requested )

**Requested By Cecilia:** _Can you write little Hope having a nightmare and going to their room asking for daddy?_

* * *

 **Nightmare**

"Daddy.."

Klaus' eyes opened wide as he let out a deep breath and checked his surroundings. It had only been about three weeks sense he had gotten out of Marcel's captivity and was back with his family.

He opened his eyes and looked to the side of his bed.

"Hope?" He asked, his voice rough as he saw the auburn 7 year old, standing there in her PJ's.

"I had a nightmare." Her small voice said as she pouted at him. "..And mommy's door is locked."

Concern for Hayley struck him and he listened and he heard Hayley and Elijah's breathing in the room across from his and he tensed, shoving down his anger to direct his attention to his daughter.

He smiled kindly at her. "Do you wanna sleep in here love? We don't have to wake up your mum. How about we let her sleep?"

"Will you keep the bad dreams away..?" Hope asked slowly as she looked to him with hopeful eyes. "Like mommy does?"

Klaus nodded without an inch of hesitation. "I will keep the bad dreams away." He promised her.

Lucky that he was already fully dressed in his own sleep wear he held out his arm and helped her climb onto the bed with him.

She was hesitant as she sat on the bed and Klaus scooted over a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her softly. He hated to admit that he wasn't used to this. He didn't know what to do and half of him wanted to wake Hayley up and let her do this in fear of upsetting his daughter even more. Three weeks of parenthood with a 7 year old and he still wasn't sure of a lot of things. How to calm her down after a nightmare was one of them.

Hayley was with Elijah right now. He knew that for sure as he had listened to make sure Hayley was okay but he pushed down the feelings that brought up and went back to his daughter.

Hope was hesitant, shifting. "I.. I had a dream that.. That mommy never found you.. And that mommy got really sad and left.."

"She would never leave you." Klaus rushed out in a whisper. " _Never_."

"I know." Hope said and suddenly tears were in her eyes as she looked to him. "And.. And you won't leave, right? You'll stay with mommy and me?"

"Always.." Klaus said and smiled. " _Always and forever_."

Hope smiled at him as she sighed and lied down in her father's arm, feeling safe and protected there as her shaky breathing calmed.

"I love you, daddy." Hope said, her voice was just a whisper as she tried and failed to keep her eyes open.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath, the words hitting him hard as he bit his lip and smiled, kissing her on the head. "I love you too, sweetheart.."

She fell asleep in his arms shortly after and he stayed up all night making sure the bad dreams stayed away from his precious little girl.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! And in case you were wondering this one was Pre-Klayley sense it's set shortly after Klaus got back. That's why Hayley was with Elijah and all that.**

 **-Amber**


	48. Brother ( Requested )

**Requested by two Guests:** _Can you do one with Hope introducing Marcel to her friends as her brother when he goes to pick her up after school? & Can you write one about people asking Hope how Marcel is her brother?_

* * *

 **Brother**

"Marcel!" A 17 year old Hope greeted Marcel with a tight hug.

"Hey little H." Marcel greeted her as he hugged back for a few seconds before pulling back.

"How was school?" He asked her.

Hope shrugged. "Same as always. Boring as hell but at least I got to talk to my friends.."

Just as her and Marcel were about to get into the car she sighed loudly and let out an annoyed groan.

"What?" He asked her slowly.

Hope looked up at him apologetically. "I forgot my homework in my locker.."

Marcel rolled his eyes with a smile as he shut the door. "Okay. Come on."

"I can just go grab it you know." Hope shrugged as she tossed her backpack into his car.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I've been curious to see what my _baby sisters_ school is like anyway."

Hope smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine my _incredibly old_ big brother."

He smirked and chuckled at her as they started walking towards the school.

* * *

"Should be.." She trailed, digging through her locker as Marcel was looking around. "Here!"

She practically clapped in joy when she finally saw it. She turned to Marcel ready to tell him she was ready to go when a voice from behind her caused her to jump.

"Didn't you read already?" She turned around to be met with on of her frinds, a bruneete girl one year older then Hayley called Katelyn.

"Hey. I tried but.." Hope held up her papers with a sigh and Katelyn nodded in understanding before laughing.

"That's the oh so forgetful best friend that I know and love." Katelyn teased her and Hope stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes in response.

"And who is this?" The sound of Marcel laughing from behind her caused her to look behind Hope and see Marcel leaning against the locker, grinning at them.

"Oh, that's my brother Marcel." Hope said out of pure reflex before she noticed her mistake.

"Brother?" She asked, confused. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Knowing it was to late to lie she just nodded. "Guess it never came up.. Marcel, this is my friend Katelyn."

" _Best friend_ , how dare you." Katelyn smiled teasingly at Hope who laughed before looking to Marcel. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Katelyn. A friend of my little sisters is a friend of mine." Marcel greeted with a flashy smile.

Katelyn looked at him for a second before raising an eyebrow. "Adoptive brother I take it?"

"No." Hope said before she heard Marcel clear his throat. "Yes."

"Okay." Katelyn said slowly. "Well Jess and Emma just got out of having to go to detention. Don't ask. Wanna go say _hi_ before you leave.. Let them meet _your brother_?"

"We should really be-"

"She would love to, Kate." Marcel cut of her words as he rolled his eyes. "Don't let me hold you back. Go hang out with your friends. I can wait."

"Uh uh, Emma is gonna wanna meet your brother that you _never_ told your _best friends_ about." Katelyn said and laughed as Hope glared at her. "So will Jess. Must have slipped your mind to tell us sense it's been filled with Dan, Dan and oh yeah that boyfriend of yours, _Dan_."

Hope kicked her in the leg as she burst out laughing and Marcel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ignore her, she's a bitch." Hope said and smiled in mock sweetness.

Katelyn scoffed as she let out a non believing laugh. " _You're_ a _bitch_."

"Whatever, _bitch_."

"Bitch."

* * *

"She seems sweet." Marcel said as Hope and him followed Katelyn to the other side of the school.

Seeing Marcel's teasing smirk she shot him a look with a roll of her eyes. "She _is_. She's a good friend. So are Jess and Emma.. Just beware Of Jess.."

"Why?" Marcel asked, confused.

"She hits one everything that moves that isn't dating one of her friends." Hope responded and Marcel chuckled.

"I think I can handle a high school kid hitting on me."

"Okay." Hope sang out with a grin.

* * *

"Why didnt you tell us you had a brother?" Emma slapped Hope on the hand gently.

Hope smiled and rolled her eyes. "It never came up!" She defended herself.

Emma just hummed in response.

"And a hot one at that." Jess said, smiling at Marcel who looked shocked before smiling hesitantly back.

"Stop. Ew. Really?" Hope looked at Jess who giggled.

"But.." Emma paused, looking at him closer. "..He looks like he's as old as your dad? Right, Katie?"

"He's adopted." Katelyn cut in with a nod towards Marcel and Hope.

"What did your dad adopt someone who was his age? " Jess asked and laughed.

"..My parents-"

"Just look young." Katelyn and Jess said together.

"Yes, yes, we know." Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, looking like she didn't believe a word of it.

"It's true." Marcel said and smirked. "They're actually in their.. Thirties."

Hope shot him a look.

"No fucking way." Katelyn said. "Pardon my language but that's literally impossible. I mean have you seen Hope's.. _Your_ parents? They look like supermodels."

Hope rolled her eyes as Marcel resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yeah but so does Marcel and Hope so it must run in the family." Emma laughed as Hope did the same, mock glaring at her.

"Yeah and your mom looks like she could be in high school." Jess added.

"They just look young!" Hope said, her voice raising in pitch as she shifted uncomfortably and looked to Marcel.

"It's true." Marcel breathed out in a little laugh.

"Damn." Jess said, letting out a little sigh. "I hope I look like that when I'm in my thirties."

All of them laughed as Marcel's phone suddenly buzzed.

"Sorry H, but we have to go. Kla- _Dad_ is waiting.' Marcel said, grinning. "It was nice meeting my sisters friends though. Glad to know she's in good hands."

"Oh the pleasure was all ours." Jess said and smiled back at him before winking. "Hope has my number if you wanna- you know _get together_ or-"

"Enough." Emma said, glaring at Jess. "That's our besties big brother. Off limits, Jess."

Jess just rolled her eyes and mouthed _'call me'_ at Marcel who just smiled.

"Bye guys.." Hope said and hugged the three quickly as they all said goodbye.

"Bye Marcel." Katelyn said as she waved at him with Emma and Jess.

* * *

"They seem nice." Marcel commented as they got into his car.

"They are.. _Crazy_." Hope said with a little laugh. "But they're a good crazy. My kind of crazy."

" _Your kind of crazy_." Marcel mocked with a little smirk.

"Shut up, brother." Hope laughed, mock glaring at him as he started to drive.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	49. Puppy ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Can you do one about Hope getting a dog?_

* * *

 **Puppy**

"She is going to love him!" Rebekah squealed as she looked at the little puppy.

"She will." Hayley nodded and grinned as she looked at Klaus. "Stop sulking!"

"Does she really need a dog-"

"Yes!" Rebekah and Hayley told him together before going back to cooing at the puppy.

The puppy barked at them as it wagged it's tail.

"How old is he?" Rebekah looked to Hayley who smiled.

"8 weeks." She said and petted the little dog. "I would have taken Hope with to get him but I wanted it to be a complete surprise, plus this little guy was the last of the litter."

"And cost a pretty penny." Klaus said as he smirked.

" _Money_ is just _money_." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "But _this_ is a _puppy_!"

She brought the puppy into her arms as it licked her.

"I'm sorry Hayley but Hope cant have him he is mine." Rebekah said jokingly as Hayley chuckled and nodded in understanding.

At the look Klaus shot her Rebekah pouted. "But we _bonded_."

"He is perfect." Hayley said with a sigh. "It's a great present for Hope. Seriously, thank you for the idea Bex."

"No problem, love." Rebekah dismissed as she sat back down the puppy who was on a leash held by Klaus.

"You couldn't have got something a little more.. _intimidating_?" Klaus asked, rolling his eyes. "Like a Doberman. Or a a German Sheppard-"

"It's a _Golden_ _Retriever_ not a _poodle_ Klaus." Hayley said as she smiled at the dog. "And he is _adorable_ so shut up. Hope wanted this one when she saw her friends so this is what she gets."

Klaus nodded and tried to conceal how happy he was that they were giving his little girl what she had been wanting.

* * *

"He is so perfect!" The 11 year old gushed as she petted the little puppy. "Look at his face!"

"He is adorable." Hayley agreed with a grin.

"You have to take care of him, okay love?" Rebekah cut in. "And give him lots of love."

"I will auntie Bex! Thank you!" Hope said as she hugged her Mom and Aunt.

"What should we name him, Dad?" Hope turned to her father with excited eyes.

"It's up to you sweetheart." Klaus smiled at her as he sat on the ground with her and hesitantly petted the puppy. "What does he look like to you?"

Hope thought deeply

Rebekah grinned. "How about Dexter? That's a pretty name."

"Isn't that the name a of a serial killer on-"

"I love it!" Hope gushed as she pet Dexter and held him in her lap. "Hi, Dexter."

"Dexter it is." Klaus grinned as he smiled at Hayley who did the same.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Dexter Mikaelson." Hope smiled and laughed as Dexter licked her face.

" _Dexter Mikaelson_." Klaus hummed and shrugged. "Not bad."

Hayley smiled as she watched Hope play with her new puppy, loving the happiness that it brought to her little girl.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble!**

 **-Amber**


	50. Drunk ( Requested )

**Requested by guest:** _Can you do a chapter where Hope went out with her Uncle Kol and Aunt Freya and ends up getting drunk?_

* * *

 **Drunk**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea." Hope's words were already slightly slurred as she looked around the crowded club before back at her Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes, love. 18th birthdays are meant to be _celebrate_!" Freya yelled as she downed two more shots. "Now more shots! Ask your Uncle, he will tell you."

Hope looked to Kol who smirked and handed her another one. "Drink up my lovely niece."

* * *

"One more!" Hope yelled loudly and that earned cheers of joy from Freya and Kol as well as a few other people who had crowded around them sometime in the last hour.

She drank it like it was nothing, the burning liquid hitting her throat as she gasped and let out a small yell as she slammed the shot glass to the table.

"Okay! W-we need a g-game!" Freya yelled as she jumped and sat on the bar. "A game! Kol! think of a- of a _game_!"

"Okay." Kol rolled his eyes at her slurring, the alcohol not hitting him as hard because he was a vampire. He took three more shots of tequila at vampire speed which earned a half giggle half yell from Hope and Freya.

"Truth or dare!" Kol finally yelled after a couple of seconds as he laughed at the looked on Hope and Freya's face. "Scared?"

"N-not at all." Hope tumbled over her words as she grinned. "You start."

"Okay." Kol smirked. "My darling Niece.. _Truth or Dare_?"

"Truth." Hope said after some debating.

"How far have you and Dan gone?" Freya cut in before Kol could even open his mouth earning her an eyerole from Kol.

Hope giggled as she let her hands cover her face. " _Dare_!"

"I dare you to turn around and kiss the first person you see!" Kol laughed out loudly before Freya could cut in again.

"No!" Hope gasped out dramatically. "That, that, that, is cheating! I have a _boyfriend_. Who I _love_. His name is _Dan_."

"It's a _dare_ , no backing out."

"Kol." Freya glared warningly at him.

"Fine." Kol shrugged. "If your to scared.."

"You know what I'll take the dare for her." Freya said as a lazy grin coverd her face. "Is.. Is t-that aloud?"

Hope giggled at her Aunt as she nodded and shrugged.

Freya got down from her seat on the bar and grabbed the face of the first person she saw which turned out to be a red headed women who looked to be in her early twenties who was left shocked and breathless as Freya laughed and pulled back, pushing her away a bit before turning back to Kol and Hope who were laughing manically.

"There!" Freya said as she hastily wiped the red lipstick from her lips. "Hope's turn!"

"Uncle Kol." Hope devilishly grinned Kol. "I dare you to-"

She was cut off when Freya leaned down to whisper in her nieces ear.

Hope burst out into a fit of giggles when Freya pulled back and Kol was suddenly looking very concerned.

"I.. I dare.." Hope stopped her laughing and grinned as she looked to Kol. "I dare you to go up to the bartender and kiss them."

"Easy." Kol smirked. "Oh the perks of being single- _Oh you have to be bloody kidding me Freya."_

"Revenge! It a bitch, little brother!"

Hope and Freya shared a look before breaking into laughter as Kol's eyes were met with the very _male_ bartender who looked to be in his late twenties and had a name tag that read _'dave'_

"Really?" He turned to the laughing two girls with raised eyebrows.

"Are you scared Kol?" Hope mocked as she took another shot.

Kol smirked at her. "Not at all. Any chance to prove my Sister and Niece wrong."

Kol, at vampire speed, was on the other side of the bar and to the brown haired bartender who at any other time _Freya_ would be hitting on and sighed under his breath a 'bloody hell' before grabbing his face and kissing him.

Freya and Hope screamed out as they laughed frantically together before Kol pulled back leaving the bartender with his eyes wide open, to shocked to even speak.

"Oh my _god_." Hope gasped out in laughter as Kol flashed over to them and took another shot.

"He looked to be r-really getting into it, brother." Freya snorted as Kol glared at her. "Maybe we'll get free drinks now."

"Sister!" Kol said loudly.

"Hey, it's not your turn-"

"I dare you to do ten shots of Tequila."

"Your joking right?" Hope slurred out, looking at him with wide eyes. "She will literally pass out."

"Deal, brother." Freya smirked as she nodded her head and ordered the shots from the bartender who avoided Kol's amused stare. "But only if Hope lets somebody do a body shot off of her."

"Yes!"

" _No_."

Kol chuckled and looked at Freya. "Nik is going to _kill_ you."

Freya smiled devilishly as she started her first shot. "Too bad. 18th birthdays are time for doing stuff _you will_ _regret_."

Kol rolled his eyes as Hope nodded her head and giggled. "Find me a guy who wa- wants to do a shot off of m-me, Uncle Kol!"

"We really should have invited Dan." Kol laughed. "He would have _loved_ seeing this just as much as _Nik_ would have."

* * *

10 minuets later Freya was on her 7th shot and some random guy that Freya had picked was doing a body shot off of Hope's stomach and Hope would later thank that she had decided to not wear a dress.

Hope giggled as the shot was removed from her body slowly until suddenly the guy, who looked about twice her age, was suddenly at her lips. His alcohol dosed breath matching her own as her eyes shot open just as he was about to press his lips to hers.

"And _enough_." Kol grabbed the mans arm roughly and pulled him off of his niece as Hope laughed and sat up, getting a head rush.

He glared at the guy as his vampire features showed up and the man stumbled away in fear.

Kol grabbed Hope's arm and pulled her off the bar, she stumbled into his arms, laughing as she couldn't even stand straight.

"We need more shots." Hope whispered out as a grin covered her face.

Kol grinned and nodded. "Couldn't agree more, Freya? Are you done with your 10 yet?"

* * *

 _"Are you serious Kol!"_

 _"Hey! It was Freya's idea!"_

"Freya!"

" _Nik_! You look _very pretty_ in this lighting." Freya slurred as Kol practically shoved her at Klaus who caught her, hoisting her up before she could hit the floor.

Klaus glared daggers at Kol who had an arm around Hope, who was giggling like mad.

"You got my daughter drunk!" Hayley yelled as she walked over to Hope.

"Mom!" Hope let go of Kol only to almost stumble and fall.

Hayley easily caught her as Hope wrapped her arms around her moms neck. Hayley was instantly met with the strong smell of alcohol on her daughters breath.

"Mom! I- I got body shot-ed!" Hope said with a serious face as she leaned in closer to Hayley.

"It's true! I was t-t-there." Freya slurred as she looked up at Nik who was giving everyone a death like look.

"I am going to kill you." Hayley said in mock sweetness as she looked to Kol who was grinning.

"What? She's 18? Isn't that the drinking age?"

"It's 21." Hope giggled as she stuck her tongue out at her Uncle.

"Not helping, darling." Kol laughed as he turned to her.

"Klaus, if I get Freya, somehow, to the living room, can you take Hope?" Hayley looked to Klaus who looked just as upset. He nodded and took Hope.

"Daddy! I got body sh- _ahh_!" Hope let out a dramatically loud scream as Klaus swooped her up into his arms bridle style.

She giggled, looking at her dad with wide eyes. "Your strong."

"When I get back you better be _gone_ or your _dead_ brother." Klaus growled at Kol who rolled his eyes.

* * *

"It was so much fun and- and Freya and me drank tequila- and it w-was in a shot and-" Hope hiccupped as Klaus sat her down on her bed, her eyes were starting to drift shut. "And Kol made out with a guy. And Freya with a redheaded girl. And I-I didn't make out wi- with anyone 'cause I got a _boyfriend_. His name is D-Dan.

"Sounds _lovely_." Klaus said softly as he smiled and stroked her hair.

"I had fun. It was a good birthday." Hope mumbled as she shifted in her bed.

"I'm glad sweetheart." Klaus sighed and was silent before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now sleep."

He stayed with her until she fell asleep, which wasn't long.

On the way out he glanced over at her and smiled before shutting of the light, fully prepared to go and punch his idiot little brother in the face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked this one! :)**

 **-Amber**


	51. Hayley and Elijah ( Requested )

**Requested by Feeli37:** _Do you think you could write a scene where Klaus and Hayley talk about the relationship of Hayley and Elijah had in the previous seasons?"_

* * *

 **Hayley and Elijah**

"Where is this coming from?" Hayley asked him, sitting up from her previous position of lying in his arms.

Klaus sighed. Yes, he had to ask that to himself as soon as the words had left his mouth. Where was this bloody coming from?

"You've never asked about me and Elijah before?" Hayley asked cautiously as she looked at him with raised eyebrows. The question of her and Elijah's previous relationship coming up randomly well they were just lying together shocked her.

Klaus just shrugged as he looked to her. "Well now I am. Call it curiosity, love."

It wasn't curiosity. He knew it wasn't and he was pretty sure that Hayley knew that as well. These were thoughts that had been getting to him for the last couple of weeks or so. Hayley and Elijah's relationship for about 3 and a half years. They had been together, been a couple, had sex, loved each other, lost each other and now he was expected to believe that all those romantic feelings were simply gone from them?

It hadn't bothered him before now and he wasn't sure why. But now that it had it hit him at full force, the doubt of his and Hayley's relationship and that Hayley's and Elijah's were simply in the past. Gone. No more feelings. It suddenly seemed very unlikely to him.

Hayley shifted in his arms and looked up at him. "Elijah.. Elijah and I were together. You know.. You know that I loved him.. But that's all over now-"

"Is it?" Klaus couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his mouth. "Over?"

"Yes." Hayley's eyebrows scrunched together as she sat up from his arms, earning a sigh from Klaus. "Where is this coming from, Klaus? You don't.. You don't seriously think that there is still something between Elijah and I, do you? After all this time-"

"Why wouldn't there be?" Klaus suddenly said, a frown now on his lips as anger covered his tone. "You said yourself that you loved him, my brother has always loved you. You fought to get him back-"

"I fought to get all of you back, Klaus." Hayley said, her voice becoming rough. She knew what he was talking about. "Not just Elijah. Freya. Rebekah. Kol. All of you. So Hope could have her family. And in those 5 years? The five years when Marcel had you? Do you know what that did to me? To Hope? I had to raise her even though it felt like a piece of me was _missing_."

Klaus seemed to falter for a second, his angry features fading before the rage and jealousy overtook him again.

"And what happened once you got Elijah back? And me?" Klaus said, his voice low in tone as he looked at her and swallowed down the welling anger. "When Hope was hurting, before we brought her to Vincent, who's shirt did you come out of that room wearing-"

"That was years ago Klaus!" Hayley shouted, getting angry and annoyed. She stood up from the bed as he did the same, crossing her arms and staring. "Before we were together-"

"Not long before." Klaus said simply, his lips turning into snarl. "And those feelings just went away? Never to return?"

Hayley stared at him in silence, sighing softly. "You know.. You know I love Elijah, Klaus-"

When Klaus angrily open his mouth she cut him off.

"But like I love Freya! And Rebekah and Kol!" Hayley finished loudly, shaking her head at him. "Like family. _Not_ how I love you."

"But at one point you did love him like you _love_ me." Klaus said and looked at her. "How am I suppose to be sure that those feelings are gone."

Hayley flashed up to him at hybrid speed and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her ."Because I am here with _you_. I love _you_. Not Elijah. Not anyone else. _You_. I will always love you Klaus.. I.. I know that this hurts you just like it hurt Elijah that I fell in love with the both of you.. _I know_ that and that's something I live with every day."

Hayley paused to take in a shaky breath, tears coming to her eyes as she looked deep into Klaus'. "But I don't love him like that, not anymore.. I don't know when or how it changed, maybe when I became a hybrid. Maybe after I had Hope.. Things changed and I just fell in love with you. When I wasn't around you I wanted to be. And when I was around you... I don't know but I don't feel like that around him. _Never_."

"Not like how I feel around you." Hayley said and kissed Klaus once on the lips. "..I love you."

Klaus stared at her before letting out a shaky breath and closing his eyes. "I know.. I know, love, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hayley said softly and smiled. "There is nothing between me and Elijah. As weird as it sounds you know I think of him like family.. I can't speak for Elijah but I think he feels similar to how I do now."

Klaus let a little smile come to his lips. "I believe you."

"Good.." Hayley trailed off when Klaus pulled her into a kiss, smiling against his lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this one!**

 ** _Please read:_ And a little note _requests for one shots are being temperately closed_ until I can get through some of the ones I have now because right now I have over 20 requests so I am just going to close requests for a bit. So if you have a request in your mind, just write it down somewhere and then you can tell me in your review what it is when I announce that requests are open. As you guys know I post 2-3 one shots daily here so It shouldn't be long until requests are open again. :)**

 **And if you have posted a request before now then just please be patient sense as I've said I have a lot of them to work on and yours should be posted soon. :)**

 **-Amber**


	52. Pregnant? ( Requested )

**Requested by agentfandoms74:** _Can you do one where Hope thinks she is pregnant and her and Auntie Bex and Auntie Freya and Uncle Kol freak out while Klayley and Elijah are not home?_

* * *

 **Pregnant?**

" _What_?" Rebekah whispered out at an eighteen year old Hope.

Hope gulped as she stared at the carpet and avoided the strong gazes of Freya, Rebekah and Kol.

"I think I'm pregnant.." Hope repeated herself, her voice was rough from crying. Tears came back to stinging at her eyes.

They were silenced into shock, and Kol's eyes went from confused, to shocked, to anger in a matter of moments.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kol's voice was perfectly calm as he made a move only to have Rebekah grab his arm and glare.

"How do you know?" Freya was the first to ask in a quick second, moving and touching Hope's chin gently to force her to look up.

"I-I just-" She paused, looking to Freya with tear filled, begging eyes. "..Can Kol leave?"

"Hell no." Kol smirked at her darkly as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

Hope sighed, there was a moment of silence.

"You're pregnant!" Freya shouted loudly.

"And there's the reaction I was waiting for from at least _one of you_." Hope said bitterly well looking to the ground.

"You're _18_! She's _18_!" Freya said loudly, her eyes starting straight at Hope. "Did you not think about the aftermath? _Protection_?"

"I-I-I.." Hope tumbled over trying to explain before letting out a little sob. "I don't know what to do.."

"Come here, sweetheart." Kol was the first to say, glaring at Freya who was angrily pacing and Rebekah who was too shocked to even speak.

Hope went into Kol's open arms without hesitation, tears running down her face.

"Are you.." Rebekah paused, looking to Hope who pulled back from Kol after a couple seconds. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Hope said and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Pregnancy test?" Freya asked, her voice horse. "Did you.."

Hope shook her head.

Freya looked at Kol. "Can you.."

"Back in a few minuets." Kol said before flashing out of the house.

Hope let out a little breath as she looked to her concerned aunts.

* * *

About a half hour later she was pacing around the large bathroom, her eyes occasionally meeting the taken pregnancy test on the sink. _Waiting_.

She wasn't ready to do this. She was 18. _18_. Her and Dan were happy together, in love, wanting to start a life together but not like this. Not _by_ this.

"I'm not ready to have a baby." She whispered out, shaking her head furiously. She had thousands of years to decide if she wanted a child or not. That's what her dad did. A thousand years until he finally had a child and she was going to have one just 18 years into her _long_ life? She wasn't ready. Dan wasn't ready.

When the little timer on her phone went off she took in a deep breath, looking over at the pregnancy test before walking over and picking it up with shut eyes.

* * *

Minuets later Hope walked out of the bathroom with tear filled eyes to be met with Freya, Kol and Rebekah who all stood up.

"Oh god." Freya said, her voice worried and angry at the same time. "You're pregnant."

Hope paused, looking up at them with a little smile. "I'm not."

 _Silence_.

"You're.. _Not_?" Rebekah asked slowly and cautiously, sharing a look with her siblings.

"I'm not pregnant." Hope let out a deep breath as a smile graced her lips. "I'm not pregnant."

Freya was the first to walk up and hug her tightly. Rebekah and Kol went over and did the same soon after.

"Thank god." Kol muttered out as he kissed her on the top of the head, relief flooding through him.

"Am I.. Is it bad that I'm happy?" Hope said slowly, looking at them in question.

Freya shook her head along with Kol and Rebekah. "No. It's not bad. You are young. You have your whole immortal life in front of you.."

Hope nodded and smiled, thinking for a second before frowning and looking at them seriously.

"Nobody tells my parents." She looked warningly at all three of the, pointing at Kol. "Or Dan!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Some things are just better to keep to yourself." Kol nodded, just imagining his older brother's reaction to this.

Hope sighed in relief as she smiled and shared another hug with Freya who looked just as relieved as her.

 _Someday._ Hope thought. _Just not today._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	53. Bad Grades ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest:** _You could write one where Hayley tried to talk to Hope about her bad grades in school, but all Klaus and Hope can do is laugh?_

* * *

 **Bad Grades**

" _Sit_." Hayley said firmly as Hope sighed softy and did as told.

"I take it from the look on your face you know what this is about?" Hayley said to the 10 year old as she looked straight at her.

Hope let out a little laugh as she smiled at her mom. "Mom. It's not that big of a deal."

"Hope this is-"

Hayley cut herself off as Klaus walked in through the back door.

"Great." Hayley said when Klaus walked in and kissed her and Hope on the cheeks. "You're back. _Sit_."

"What happened?" Klaus asked, looking to Hope who avoided his gaze and Hayley who just motioned for him to sit, he did as told.

"Hope is failing." Hayley said as she looked to Klaus.

"Failing?"

"I am _not_ failing." Hope rolled her eyes. "It's like one grade. It's not a big deal, Dad." Hope looked pleadingly at her father.

"Okay, firstly, what are two going on about?" Klaus asked, confused.

Hayley sighed before handing the piece of paper in her hands to Klaus.

"You're mad just because she got a few D's"" Klaus asked in shock, looking to Hayley with a shocked chuckle.

"Klaus." Hayley glared at him even though he continued.

"She has time before the end of the year, love." Klaus rolled his eyes and looked to Hope who smiled that he wasn't mad.

He laughed. "It's _not_ a big deal." Klaus said loudly when Hayley scowled at him.

"Not a big-" Hayley let out a non believing sigh. "She has gotten A's sense forever. Now she is getting D's? You don't think that's _concerning_?"

Klaus smiled and shook his head, grabbing Hope's hand and kissing it to let her know he wasn't mad. "It's just a grade, sweetheart. Nothing to scold over."

Hope let out a little giggle as a happy grin came to her lips, she looked to her Mom and it dropped at the furious look her mother was shooting her.

Klaus sighed at Hayley's angry look and looked to Hope, smiling.

"Love, why did your grade drop?" Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed.

Hope just laughed and shrugged. "'Cause I wouldn't listen to _directions_."

"Why?" Hayley cut in.

"Because It was bad directions." Hope said, a serious pout on her lips.

When Klaus burst into laughter Hayley glared at him and cocked her head to the side.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head as Hayley glared at him. "What? She truly is a Mikaelson. Defying all rules."

"Fine." Hayley huffed out as she looked at both of them, her lips in a firm line. "You deal with this then."

Hayley stood up and walked away angrily.

Hope looked to her dad with a worried glance.

He smiled at her and chuckled. "It's okay, love. I'll talk to your Mum. I know directions can be annoying but just.. Do it for the benefit of your grade, okay?"

Hope nodded and grinned as she kissed her dad on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Klaus sighed as the smile left his lips when he realized he would now have to deal with a furious Hayley.

"Bloody hell." Klaus muttered, realizing his mistake as he walked quickly out of the room, calling Hayley's name loudly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked this small drabble!**

 **-Amber**


	54. Arrested ( Requested )

**Requested by agentfandoms74** : _Can you do one where Hope is called into the Police Station for getting into a petty fight?_

* * *

 **Arrested**

"Our little girl is in handcuffs and you guys are laughing."

Hayley let out a large sigh as a brunette female officer asked her if she could follow to sign some paperwork for Hope.

Hayley looked to Klaus who shook his head before at Elijah.

"Behave, children." Elijah said shortly with a little smile at his family as he followed Hayley out of the room.

Klaus shook his head with a little chuckle as he sat down next to Hope.

"This is insane. I didn't even do anything." Hope said, her jaw clenched as she looked at her dad and then her aunts and uncles.

"You assaulted a teacher." The officer who had arrested her said as he continued writing up the files.

Kol was the first to break out laughing. "Seriously? That's why? That's my girl."

The officer turned to them, frowning. "Who are you? And are you condoning these acts-"

"We're her family." Rebekah cut in as she smiled sweetly at him.

"All of you?" The officer looked around the crowded room.

"We are her parents." Klaus smirked as he pointed to the door where Hayley had went in and himself. "Those are her Aunts and Uncles-"

"And is it required for all of you to be here-"

" _Yes_." Hope said as she nodded and giggled. "We are a _very close_ family."

Rebekah snorted and bit her lip to try and stop from laughing only to fail.

"So what did you do, love?" Kol asked as he leaned down closer to his niece.

"I punched him in the face." Hope shrugged if off like it was nothing. "..A few times."

Kol couldn't stop himself from laughing, earing a glare from the officer. He held up his hands in surrender as Klaus started chuckling right along with him.

"I'm sorry, proud Uncle moment." Kol laughed with a large grin on his face.

"If you don't stop I will have to ask you to-"

"Did you break his nose?" Klaus asked, smirking and chuckling. "I feel so proud right now. My little girl, growing up just like her father-"

"Mr. Mikaelson!"

"No, but I think I gave him a black eye." Hope smiled sweetly up at her father.

Rebekah, though trying to conceal it for the sake of the situation and the officer, couldn't help but giggle at that, holding a hand to her mouth to stop herself. "I'm sorry, but she is truly is a Mikaelson. Temper in all."

"Okay that's it." The officer said, getting annoyed fast. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave well I charge your daughter-"

Hayley walked into the room and was shocked to see the very angry officer and her family looking only amused at it.

"Charge her?!" Hayley cut in with a loud scoff. "It was just a little fight-"

"She assaulted a teacher." The officer said, his eyes wide.

"Out of self defense." Elijah cut in for the first time, smiling as he walked into the room and stood next to Hayley. "And impressive self defense from the tape I saw, if I may add."

"There's a tape? I wanna see it-"

"She had no proper motive for- WILL YOU THREE STOP LAUGHING." The officer exploded as he turned to Rebekah, Kol and Klaus.

"But it's funny." Kol said and grinned. "Nik is her father. Don't you think she did good?"

"I know she did. I'm so proud." Klaus said, smirking. "Maybe next time it will be an officer."

"Klaus.. _My God_ , will you _shut up_!" Hayley said as she glared at him.

"That's it! I need to ask you three to step out!" The officer yelled and pointed to Rebekah, Kol and Klaus.

"What did I do?" Rebekah objected. "All I did was express how proud of my little Niece I am. She can defend herself, just like we taught her."

"So you taught her to hurt people?" The officer asked Rebekah who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please." Rebekah smirked. "That was _all_ Nik."

"It was." Klaus smirked and shrugged as he turned to Hope and smiled, putting an arm around her as she leaned into his embrace. "That's my girl."

* * *

"I cant believe she got charged with _assault_ just because you three couldn't keep your freaking mouths closed!" Hayley yelled as she looked to Rebekah, Kol and Klaus.

"Oh please. We just compelled it anyway." Klaus said and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "No harm done."

"Are you just going to compel away the memory of that teacher and his broken nose too-"

"No Mom, is was just a black eye." Hope said with a proud little smile.

"Oh that is just _so much_ better." Hayley rolled her eyes and turned to them.

"Like we've always said." Kol said and smirked as he passed Hayley. "She truly is a Mikaelson."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this one and that you all had an amazing Easter!**

 **-Amber**


	55. Sibling Jealousy ( Requested )

**Requested by Klaylope3:** _Could you write Hope with some jealousy of her younger brother, Henrik?_

* * *

 **Sibling Jealousy**

Hope was sitting in her room, by herself, her arms crossed and a frown on her lips.

 _It wasn't fair._ She thought to herself.

Henrik had been born about three weeks ago and she loved her little brother and knew deep down that she would always protect him. _Always and Forever_. What she didn't think about was this.

The last weeks her mom and dad had been so focused on Henrik. Always Henrik. She felt as if they spent the bear minimum of time with her and the rest with him and even though she loved her little brother she felt anger towards him for that.

She heard her mom and dad laughing from downstairs, no doubt about something that Henrik had done. He smiled and they all burst out laughing.

And it wasn't just her parents! Her aunts and uncles as well. They would come over to see Henrik and barley say hello and goodbye to her.

She didn't notice the tears that began falling down her cheeks.

Henrik would grow up with both his mom and dad. The love from both his parents. _She didn't get that._

She remembered all the happy memories with her mom from when she was younger. But she didn't get to have any that she recalled with her dad until she was 7. No doubt was in her mind that he would want to be there _every second_ for Henrik.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling but when she saw them with Henrik, playing with him or just holding him she felt a bad feeling in her gut that they weren't using that time with her.

She knew it wasn't right. That Henrik was a baby and needed attention and love and she wanted him to have that but..

"It's not fair." The 11 year old muttered out.

"What's not fair, love?"

Hope's tear filled eyes snapped up from her bed sheets to see her Aunt Rebekah standing there, smiling. Her smile faded when she saw the tears and heartbroken face of her niece.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah rushed out to ask as she walked towards the bed and sat down next to Hope.

"Nothing." Hope said and looked away, biting her tongue.

Rebekah's brows furrowed together as she gently forced Hope too look up at her, completely worried.

"Hope." Rebekah said softly but firmly. "What's wrong, love."

Hope couldn't stop herself, her lips trembled and the tears came at full force as she jumped into her aunts arms, crying into her.

Rebekah was shocked before she put her arms around her niece, shushing her gently. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. It's okay."

"It isn't fair." She cried, shaking her head as she pulled back and looked up at her aunt, all her walls breaking down.

"What isn't fair?" Rebekah asked her softly.

Hope hesitated, fearing what her aunt might think of her.

"Henry.." Hope said softly and that caused Rebekah too look even more confused. "Mom and Dad.. They only love him. It's always _him_ now."

Realization crossed over Rebekah's face as she sighed sympathetically. "Hope.. _You know_ how much your mom and dad adore you."

Hope shook her head as she let out a soft cry.

"You don't like the attention they are giving him over you?" Rebekah guessed with a little smile.

Hope hesitated but nodded her head, looking away from her aunt.

"Can I tell you a little story? It might help." Rebekah said after a couple minuets of thinking it over.

Hope looked up with hopeful eyes and nodded, wiping away a few tears as they both leaned against the wall together.

Rebekah sighed softly and began. "About a thousand years ago, as you know my mother, Esther, had many children. Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and I. I loved the attention that I got from both my brothers and parents from being the youngest child and what they thought was the last."

Hope looked curiously at her aunt as she continued.

"I loved it. And then the unexpected happened, a little boy named _Henrik_ was born." Rebekah said as a little smile went to her lips.

"Your youngest brother." Hope said and nodded. "He.. He.."

"He died, yes." Rebekah nodded tightly and looked to Hope as she kept going. "Suddenly all the attention was thrown onto him. Both from my brothers and my parents and I felt as if I was just.. _Forgotten_. More by Nik that anyone. He spent constant time with Henrik, teaching him and spending time with him and I was heartbroken.."

"What did you do?" Hope asked, begging for an answer as she looked up at Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled. "I didn't do anything. I wallowed in my sadness alone and it killed me inside.. And then comes one of the few times Esther was actually a good mother. She found me one night, crying my eyes out about all of this and I told her everything. And you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She said that though another was born that all of her children, be it the eldest or the youngest held a special pace in her heart." Rebekah said softly. "No matter what, no matter how old, that she loved all of us, and that Henrik needed his older sister to love him and protect him.. Always and Forever."

Hope's eyes were wide as she stared at Rebekah before looking down and thinking, guilt welling inside of her.

"And you think that's how my mom and dad feel?" Hope mumbled out.

Rebekah nodded and kissed Hope on the top of her head. "I know so."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize, love." Rebekah said and rolled her eyes. "It's okay to have a little siblings jealousy. God only knows how much I have had in a thousand years."

Hope nodded, feeling as if a weight was lifted from her chest.

"Now why don't you go downstairs and spend some time with your parents and Henry? Your mom sent me up here to get you."

"Really?" Hope looked up with hope filled eyes and Rebekah smiled and nodded

"She did. Now go." Rebekah ordered playfully as Hope jumped off the bed and practically ran out her bedroom doors.

Rebekah smiled softly as she watched her go, knowing her niece would be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And also a little reminder: Requests Are Closed.**


	56. Tribred ( Requested )

**Requested by agentsfandoms74:** _One where Hope stops aging? (Becomes a vampire)_

 **Tribrid**

The last thing she recalled was driving. She was driving home from college and was going to meet Dan at her parents house and then..

She gasped loudly as she woke up, her eyes frantically searching around the room. Everything was so bright.

She remembered the pain, her head slamming against the steering wheel as well as the loud sound of her phone ringing. The blood. She was covered in blood.

 _Where was she?_

Hope opened her eyes fully and looked around the room, she was _home_..? Had it all been a dream? None of it real?

She flinched as her head started to feel like it would explode and every single sound in the house was like a loud screeching.

"Dad.." She whispered out, her voice was horse and would barley be heard but someone who didn't have hybrid or vampire hearing.

She was on her parents living room couch and when she looked down her white blouse was covered in dark red blood. Her own.

She called out again and this time within a second she saw here mom and dad rush through the living room doors and she thought she saw Dan trailing slowly behind but her vision was so blurry that she wasn't sure.

"Oh thank God." Hayley was the first to rush over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "My baby girl."

She was crying? Why was she crying?

"What.." Hope paused and looked up at her dad and then at Dan. "What happened?"

Her voice was but a whisper but she wasn't stupid. She knew what this was. What was happening to her. The burning in the back of her throat confirmed her theory.

"Am I in transition?" She asked them, her voice growing louder with each word.

There silence proved her right.

She was barley 20 years old. Barley 20 and she was in transition to become part vampire. Part dead. Never to age again. Having to feed on blood to survive. The heightened emotions.

"Oh my God." She breathed out as her bottom lip trembled. All the talks that her parents had given her about this didn't even begin to describe how she felt right now. Everything inside of her just felt off.

"Sweetheart, it's okay-"

"I'm in transition." She breathed out and began hyperventilating. Dan was by her side on the couch, pulling her into her arms and allowing her to cry into him. "I died."

"It's okay, baby." He whispered to her and kissed her on the top of head as she clung to him.

Hope took in a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open as she pushed away from Dan frantically, leaving him shocked.

"No! D-don't." Hope said, shaking her head. "I don't want to hurt you!"

She had tears running down her face as Dan frowned sadly at her.

"Hope-"

"No." She snapped out and it came out harsher that she had wanted it to. She looked at her parents who looked speechless before at Dan.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." He told her with a small smile as he reached out and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Hayley asked her softly.

Hope nodded slowly and forced a smile as she allowed Hayley to guide her to her bedroom.

* * *

Hayley had left her to get dressed and as she took a shower the water had felt like boiling bullets slapping against her skin and with every drop she had flinched.

Hope stayed in there for the bare minimum of time before getting out and not even bothering to blow-dry her hair in fear of what that would feel like.

She got dressed in pair of old dark blue jeans and a hoodie before standing in front of the mirror and looking at herself.

Her skin was dangerously pale and the frown on her lips just wouldn't go away.

She took in a shaky breath as she turned around and walked back downstairs

* * *

They all stood when she walked down the stairs. Dan and her parents. She had just seconds ago heard the ending of a conversation between her dad and uncle Elijah over the phone.

"How does this.." She paused and cleared her throat as she stood in front of them, keeping her distance. Every word that her parents had told her about being in transition seemed to slip her mind.

"I know how awful this feels." Hayley told her as a little smile came to her lips. "But this is just the transition, once you feed-"

"I'll become part vampire. Just like Dad and you.." Hope finished as her eyes snapped up to meet there's.

Hayley looked to Klaus.

"We don't know." He finished for Hayley with a little sigh.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Dan asked before she could as he walked up to stand beside her.

"Just like when she turned into a werewolf, we didn't know if she would keep her magic.. We don't know."

"I can feel it." Hope said, her voice stronger then before and she nodded after a few seconds. "The magic. The wolf side of me. I can feel it all, it's just dimmed by.."

Her parents nodded in understanding and Hope turned to a confused Dan.

"By the vampire part taking over." Hope told him with a small nod and sigh.

"You need to feed. Make the transition." Klaus suddenly said, his voice ordering.

"Klaus-"

"No, Hayley." He said firmly. "If she doesn't you and I both know what will happen."

"We don't know if-"

"It's okay Mom." Hope told her and nodded reassuringly. This is something that she had thought about deeply for the short 20 years that she had been on this earth so far. She had talked to Dan about this and she had made her final decision years ago.

"I want to." She told them simply.

"Honey.." Hayley seemed to hesitate, sharing a look with Klaus. "I want this too.. Don't get me wrong, but you have to understand that-"

"You won't die." Klaus said as Hayley couldn't find the words. His eyes went deep into Hope's. "You will be endlessly thirsty for blood. All your emotions.. The _anger_ from your curse, that will all be heightened. Everything will be."

"I know." Hope said honestly, she had heard the oh so different versions from every member of her family.

Hope shared a look with Dan who smiled and grabbed her hand, nodding.

"I know." She could only repeat as she looked deep into her parents eyes and nodded. Both Klaus and Hayley let out large sighs of pure relief.

* * *

Only an hour later the rest of her family was downstairs. She had not talked to them yet despite there wants to do so. She couldn't talk to her aunts and uncles yet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hope asked Dan as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you?" He asked her back, a little smile coming to his lips as she smiled back.

Dan grabbed the sharp knife from the bed stand and held it to his wrist, taking in a deep breath before slicing it open.

Hope took in a deep breath as she stared at the wound, looking up at Dan with hungry eyes as he just nodded.

She didn't hesitate before bringing his wrist to her lips and drinking from him.

She didn't know how long she did that. All she knew was the next moment was one of complete clarity. Her eyes snapped open a golden yellow color as black spider like veins appeared under them. The headache stopped. The pain stopped.

Dan flinched when he was suddenly fangs were biting into his wrist a little higher then the slice he made.

Hope pulled back after a couple of seconds with very much difficulty. Every urge in her body told her not to stop. To keep going until every drop of blood in his body was gone. She didn't. She pulled back with a sharp hiss as she looked to the celling and closed her eyes in pure bliss.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked her as he covered his bleeding wrist before putting a hand on her cheek. His voice sounded so loud but so clear.

Hope could hear everything from downstairs. Every word her family was speaking as if they were right in front of her.

She smiled at him, the first real smile of the night.

"I'm better then okay." She told him honestly as she took in deep sharp breaths.

* * *

Hope walked back to the living room in a short red and black flower patterned dress with a black jacket. Her parents as well as her aunts and uncle stared at her, non moving.

She had her hands joined with Dan's as they walked in. She leaned into his embrace when they stopped and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you.."

She didn't answer but when she looked up from the ground her hybrid face was at full show and the Mikaelson family stood in shock as they stared into her golden yellow eyes that matched Klaus' and Hayley's.

She smiled gently as her face went back to normal.

"Half _vampire_. Half _witch_. Half _werewolf_." Elijah said in complete awh.

"A Tribrid." Klaus said with a little smirk coming to his lips.

"Dad." Hope said as she looked up at him with a little smile.

She felt her fangs retract on there own as she took in a deep breath. She could hear Dan's loud heartbeat as well as Freya's. The blood pulsing through there veins.

"Yes, love?" He asked his daughter, concerned yet proud eyes meeting hers.

"I'm still hungry."

Klaus smirked at her, sharing a look with Hayley. "Well then, let's go get you someone to eat."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

 **-Amber**


	57. Interruptions ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest:** _Can you write a funny one where Klaus and Hayley wanna get down n dirty but each time someone interrupts them?_

* * *

 **Interruptions**

"Oh bloody hell." Klaus groaned and clenched his jaw tightly as the banging on the door continued.

"Just ignore it." Hayley smiled up at him and reconnected there lips together heatedly as Klaus flipped them over, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Mom!" Hope's loud screaming voice rang through the door. "You still have to drive me to school! _Mom_!"

"I'm coming sweetie." Hayley breathed out and looked at Klaus who shared her look of annoyance and frustration.

"Rebekah can take her." It was a final ditch attempt by Klaus but Hayley just smiled and kissed his lips once before pushing him off of her and starting to get re-dressed.

Klaus sighed in pure frustration as he slammed his head back to the pillow.

* * *

It was the next day that Klaus and Hayley finally got some alone time once again.

Hayley eagerly removed Klaus' shirt as he unbuttoned and pulled of her black jeans.

"Finally." Klaus muttered as Hayley smiled into there rough, messy kiss.

Klaus' phone ringing caused both of them to freeze.

Klaus sighed and with much difficulty removed his lips from Hayley's earning a whine of disapproval from her.

He picked up his phone and growled as Kol's name popped up, he hit decline before reconnecting his lips to hers. It rang three more times, all times it was ignored.

Hayley moaned as he bit down on her lip and at hybrid speed flipped them over so she was straddling Klaus, her hands running across his chest as she kissed him, their lips melting together.

"You have to be kidding me." Hayley said, her voice rough and breathless as now her phone started ringing.

"Just let me answer it." Hayley said as she climbed off of Klaus to pick up the phone.

" _No_." Klaus let out a breath as Hayley hit accept and put the phone to her ear, holding up one finger before walking out of the room.

* * *

"I still can't believe you just _left_ to go to Rebekah's." Klaus muttered sourly as he kissed her.

"She had to tell me about her date." Hayley said and smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck.

"What date-"

" _Later_." Hayley said as she smashed there lips back together which earned a groan of approval from Klaus as there bodies pressed together.

Klaus hands went to her waist, picking her up easily as she wrapped her long legs around him and they flashed to the bedroom.

Her back was pressed to the mattress within the next few seconds and she was moaning as Klaus trailed down her neck.

Clothes were removed hastily and soon Hayley was just left in a pair of panties and Klaus in his boxers.

Hayley moaned as she parted her legs and Klaus stepped in-between them, not hesitating before kissing her hard on the lips.

Klaus' hands ran through her hair as her hands found the fabric of his boxers.

"Nik, do you know where my phone charger is- _Oh God_!" Freya screamed and gasped loudly as she opened the door only to instantly turn around and cover her eyes.

"Freya!" Klaus yelled as he grabbed the sheet to cover his wife.

"S-sorry I'll just- Um- phone charger and uh-" Freya cleared her throat. " _Okay_."

Freya scattered from the room with wide eyes.

Klaus turned to Hayley with a hopfull look until she glared at him and shook her head.

Klaus sighed as he put back on his shirt and helped Hayley get dressed.

* * *

"Nik. Nik. Nik. Nik. Nik."

After each chant of his name there would be a soft nock on there bedroom door.

"Will you tell him to shut the _hell_ up." Hayley's voice was rough and anger filled as she hastily pulled back from Klaus' kiss.

" _Kol_! Shut the bloody hell up before I rip out your heart!" Klaus growled out loudly and for a second he smiled, thinking that it worked in shutting up his brother.

" _Finally_." Hayley muttered as she pulled Klaus' face back to hers and kissed him.

"I'm a _vampire_ Nik. I _will_ break down this door." Kol said and Klaus could practically here the smirk that his brother was wearing.

"Can I kill him?" Hayley's begging eyes met Klaus'.

Klaus pulled himself out of bed and wrapped the bed sheet around him before opening the door just a bit to glare at his smirking brother.

"Hello brother-"

"What do you want?" Klaus growled as Kol chuckled and peeked a little through the door, causing Klaus to close it even more.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Kol smirked cheekily.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond before his lips turned into a snarl.

"This is a joke." Klaus said and clenched his jaw. "How many of you were in on it?"

"Everyone _but_ Elijah." Kol smirked. "We figured he would think it childish. And don't worry, little Hope didn't know what she was.. Uh.. _Interrupting_. And Freya.. Well she was very traumatized."

"I'm going to kill you-" Klaus growled as his eyes flashed golden yellow.

Kol stepped back, holding up his hands and laughing. "You could, but then you would leave your _very_ naked and _very_ beautiful wife alone to take care of her _needs_ by herself."

Klaus scowled at his smirking brother for a moment before his eyes turned back to normal.

"Leave this house. _Now_." Klaus said and glared once before slamming the door shut.

Hayley had her eyebrows raised and a simlar look of annoyence.

" _Nik_!"

"WHAT!" Klaus screamed as he growled and turned to the closed door.

"Have you seen Freya's phone charger?"

"Fuck off!"Hayley was the one to yell, earning a smirk of proudness from Klaus as he at hybrid speed was back on top of her, kissing her urgently as she moaned and returned the kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed for this set of one shots. :) I appreciate each and every one!**

 **-Amber**


	58. Alone ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest:** _Some moments or any particle moment where Klaus feels hurt seeing Hayley and Elijah, realizing how lonely he is Hope unknowingly comforts her father._

* * *

 **Warnings** : Mentions of Hayley/Elijah and sadness ( Is that a proper warning? I feel like it should be. )

* * *

 **Alone**

It pained him to see them together. And he meant _physically_ _pained_ him.

 _Hayley and Elijah._

In the months that he had been back from being held captive by Marcel he was forced to watch Hayley and Elijah act like the _perfect couple_ that they _thought_ they were, every second of every day. Of course he could leave but that would mean less time with his daughter. So for her and for what he assumed was the happiness of the mother of his child he would pull through and ignore _his_ feelings and _his_ pain.

That plan started to fail not long after.

Why? Because every single time he would catch a glance of the way that Elijah would look at Hayley with such love. Or the way Hayley would kiss Elijah in front of _their_ daughter it made him want to rip someone's head off.

So Klaus channeled in sadness and jealousy into bitter comments toward the couple which only led to Hope's confusion and Hayley's anger.

"Why can't you just be happy for us, Klaus?" Hayley asked him, shaking her head after a particularly cruel comment he had made. Her voice was low in case Hope were to start listening "I know that you were never okay with this but at least try to act like a _normal, civil person_ around my daughter."

" _Our_ daughter." Klaus cut in, his face one of rage as he turned to her angrily. Hope looked over at them questioningly so he bit his tongue, forcing down the rest that he wanted to say.

" _Our daughter_." Hayley corrected herself softly.

With one last glance to him she went back and sat down next to Elijah on the couch. Elijah's arm went around her waist as he leaned and kissed her on the cheek to which she smiled.

Klaus clenched his jaw and stepped back, anger and jealousy running through him at this simple motion.

He turned around and rushed out of the room, ignoring Hope's questioning at why he was leaving when they had planned on watching a movie together as a _family_.

He had thought that meant him, Hayley and Hope. _He was wrong._

Elijah was his brother and he loved him. Nothing would change that, certainty not a woman but he couldn't help the resentment and jealousy towards his brother, something he had felt for years sense Hayley and Elijah had met.

* * *

Later that night after everyone was asleep it was 2:00am and Klaus was sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace.

Feeling completely and utterly _alone_.

The mother of his child, with another man. His brother. Hope's Uncle. At this very second she was with him he presumed and it killed him inside. Every thought caused a deep pain to run through him.

This was the mother of _his_ child. Someone who should rightfully be _his_.

The oh so familiar feeling that his family was abandoning him, leaving him alone as they wallowed in there own pure happiness.

"Daddy."

Klaus' head shot to the side where Hope was now standing, a frown on her lips as she stood in her PJ's.

"What's wrong, love?" He turned to her, concern welling inside of him as all thoughts of Elijah and Hayley vanished from his mind. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." Hope said, shaking her head as she walked closer to him, a little wolf stuffed animal clutched in her hands. "You looked sad earlier. I wanted to make sure you were okay.."

A smile came to his lips as he stared at her for a few seconds. Before he could respond Hope was climbing onto his lap, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"You still look sad." Hope said in a little voice, pouting her lips.

"Do I?" It wasn't like Klaus could deny it. He didn't want to _ever_ lie to his daughter.

The thoughts of Hayley and Elijah returned, so did the pain of those thoughts.

Hope nodded before biting her lip, looking nervous. "Dad.. Can I stay with you for a little bit? I couldn't sleep before.."

Klaus smiled and nodded at her, kissing her on the top of her head. "Of course you can."

* * *

They talked for what seemed like a couple of hours. Hope telling him stories that she could remember from when she was younger, more about how she healed the butterflies and injured animals. Stuff that he so desperately wanted to know but didn't know how to ask.

"You look happier now." Hope said as she smiled at her dad and let out a small yawn.

He smiled bigger, nodding his head slowly. No matter what his mood or how upset or angry he was one word from his daughter could make a warmth run through him and a smile go to his lips.

"I am, sweetheart." He told her honestly. "I feel much better.. _Thank you."_

"But I didn't do anything." Hope said, looking confused but a little proud smile came to her lips.

Klaus smiled, letting out a little huff of a laugh.

Hope jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as she snuggled into him. "I'm glad I made you happy, daddy.."

* * *

Shortly after Klaus was picking Hope up into his arms and carrying him to her bedroom, tucking her in.

"Goodnight, daddy." Hope mumbled as she yawned. "I love you."

"I love you." He told her honestly, his voice rough with pure emotion. "Goodnight."

"And dad.."

He turned around too look at her.

She pushed herself up to look at him with sleepy eyes. "I don't like it when your sad.. When I get sad mommy always tells me to just remember how much my family loves me and would do anything to protect me and make me happy.. _So_ can you promise to try and remember when you get sad? How much me and them love you?"

A little smile came to his lips as tears pricked at his eyes, he nodded. "I promise.."

She nodded before lying back down.

* * *

He stayed with her until she fell asleep and then walked out of her room and closed the door gently.

Klaus smiled, shaking his head as for the first time in a long while he felt completely content despite everything else.

 _How lucky am I to have her_ Klaus thought and internally sighed as he glanced back at his daughters door before walking into his room, prepared for a _rare_ peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know how you liked it!**

 **-Amber**


	59. The Fight ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Can you write one where Klaus and Elijah have a serious fight/argument and Hayley chooses to comfort Elijah which upsets Klaus?_

* * *

 **The Fight**

"You want to do _what_?" Klaus shouted at Elijah, anger radiating off of him.

Elijah sent a little glare to Klaus as to say _keep your voice down_ before continuing.

"I am _just_ suggesting-"

"You want to free Tristan from his ungodly deserved torment at the bottom of a very deep ocean." Klaus said as he began shaking with pure anger. "Are you completely insane?"

"I am just saying that maybe this is something that we should consider." Elijah said as he looked up at his brother. "Over 20 years, undergoing what you said was ungodly torment-"

"You know you always did take a liking to Tristan." Klaus suddenly smirked, a dark glint coming to his eyes. "Even when he was just human you respected the wrath he did upon those who betrayed him-"

"Niklaus, you know that is not-"

"And after all he did kill Jackson." Klaus's voice went lower as Elijah suddenly looked up, anger overcoming his face. "Which gave you the small chance of Hayley's affections. Another reason you would owe him-"

The punch to his face struck him by surprise. Klaus flinched back, his hybrid eyes coming out as he glared up at his brother. "How dare you-"

"How dare you suggest that I would ever ever condone Tristan's actions towards my now sister in law." Elijah said loudly, pointing a finger at Klaus as pure rage took over him.

"Then why do you wish to free him?" Klaus said, his voice equal in anger. "If not to praise him for his actions-"

Elijah raised his hands to deliver another punch to his younger brother but this time Klaus caught his hand, twisting it before shoving his brother back hard causing Elijah to fall into the glass coffee table, shattering it underneath him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hayley asked loudly as she walked into the living room with wide eyes. "Klaus?"

"Just a bit of a disagreement." Klaus said, his jaw clenched as Elijah got up and glared at him.

There was a silence.

"Elijah wishes to free Tristan." Klaus suddenly said, shooting a smirk at his brother.

Hayley's eyes widened. " _What_?!"

Klaus smirked further and nodded, walking to stand besides his wife.

"It was only a humane suggestion, Hayley." Elijah said and glared at Klaus once again.

"One that is not happening!" Klaus shouted before Hayley could respond. "Never. I will not put him above my family just because of your loyalty to him and the disbanded Strix-"

"And you think _I_ would." Elijah's furious eyes met Klaus', walking up to him. "Put my past mistakes about my family?!"

Klaus smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time you put something above family-"

Just as Elijah's eyes turned red and he rushed at Klaus Hayley was there at hyrbid sped.

"Stop!" She ordered and pushed Elijah back a little bit. "Both of you!"

"Tell that to him." Klaus yelled furiously. "He's the one who wants to put this family in danger."

"How dare you say that I would ever do such a thing." Elijah said loudly as he looked past Hayley and at Klaus. "But brother, he has suffered countless years-"

"It's not happening." Klaus said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Hayley." Klaus said as he turned around and walked towards the doors.

He turned around when he noticed Hayley not following him.

"I'll be right there." Hayley said softly and Klaus' eyes turned to one of betrayal.

"Fine." He muttered out angrily an turned around, at hybrid speed leaving the room.

As Elijah picked a shard of glass from his hair he sat down on the couch, Hayley doing the same with a sigh.

"What was that all about?" She asked him, her voice soft as she crossed her arms.

Elijah sighed, his eyes meeting hers. "I measly suggested suggested that maybe within the next few years Tristan might be freed from his endless torment.. Niklaus did not take that well."

"He.." Hayley paused as sadness overcome her. "He killed Jack, Elijah.. _And_ after all he did to our family.."

"I know." Elijah said and nodded his head, his gaze meeting the floor.

"But I don't blame you." Hayley said after a few moments and Elijah looked up in surprise. "I mean you sired him, he was your friend, you created an empire, The Strix with him, right? I understand why there might be some loyalty there... Despite everything that he has done to our family."

Elijah swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded.

Hayley smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "..But we can't.. We can't ever let him out Elijah.. Never. _I won't let you._ "

"I know." Elijah's voice was horse as he avoided her strong gaze.

* * *

After talking to Elijah for a while longer Hayley left to talk to Klaus only to find him grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked with a smile on her face.

"Out." Klaus said, his answer short and snapped out. "Obviously I'm not welcome here."

Hayley's smile turned to a frown as confusion welled inside of her. "This is our home Klaus. Of course you're welcome-"

"Then why must you side with Elijah, my brother.. Over I, your husband." Klaus snapped as he turned around and glared at her.

Hayley's mouth was parted as she slowly shook her head. "Did you even listen to a moment of our conversation, Klaus? I told Elijah that there was no way of us letting Tristan out-"

"Regardless." Klaus shook his head with pursed angry lips. "You obviously made your choice on who you prioritized to comfort in a time of need-"

As Klaus turned around to leave Hayley flashed in front of him at hybrid speed. Klaus sighed and stepped back.

"You're kidding right?" Hayley asked, bewildered. "You're my husband Klaus and I love you! You know I will always choose you when you need me but Elijah.. He needed someone to talk to and put him straight on not letting Tristan free, no matter what."

Klaus' anger faltered slightly as he took in a deep breath.

Klaus looked away as he nodded. "I know."

Hayley smiled as she walked up and kissed him. "I love you. And you know I love Elijah just like I do all your siblings. You two fighting doesn't solve anything."

Klaus smiled gently and nodded, warmth running through him. "I know. And thank you for talking Elijah out of his crazy idea."

"No problem." Haley said and rolled her eyes. "No way in hell Tristan is ever walking this earth again.. Not after what he did to this family.. To Jack."

"Agreed." Klaus smiled as he pulled her in for another long kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And remember guys _Requests Are Closed_. I have to say again sense some requests are still coming in. Shouldn't be long until they are open again! :) **

**-Amber**


	60. Perfect

**Perfect**

"How are you so perfect?" Klaus asked as he laid back on his and Hayley's bed and watched Hayley scatter around the room to get dressed.

Hayley let out a little laugh, rolling her eyes. "I'm far from perfect Klaus. You know that better then anyone."

Klaus frowned at this, wanting nothing more then to show her how perfect she was in his eyes, completely without flaw. The love of his life. The mother of his child.

At hybrid speed he was in front of her and she froze before smiling at him.

"I have to get ready to go see Freya-"

"My sister can wait." Klaus said and smirked before he pulled Hayley towards him and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Hayley moaned as she pulled back, looking breathless. "What was that for?"

Klaus smiled. "Being my wife. One of the few people that I hold closest in my heart. For loving me despite everything.."

Hayley smiled as she kissed him slow and gentle, putting a hand on his cheek. "I'll always love you.."

"You deserve much better." Klaus told her, the little smile now on his lips told Hayley not to fully defend how wrong that statement was.

"So do you.." Hayley responded with an equal smile and a challenging tone to her voice.

"Your beautiful, your perfect, your kind and caring but strong willed and independent." Klaus said gently as Hayley's eyes stared into him. "You are my everything."

"Where is this coming from?" Hayley asked, her voice laced with the emotions she was feeling.

Klaus smiled and shrugged. "I just feel like I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me. How perfect you are to me."

Hayley smiled as she took a step closer to Klaus so they were just centimeters away.

She let it a little breath as she bit her lip.

" _Freya..?"_ Klaus trailed off, raising an eyebrow in question as Hayley smiled and moved even closer to him.

"Can wait." Hayley said as she connected there lips urgently together and ran her hands into his hair.

Klaus smirked as he returned the kiss, his hands going to her waist as all other thoughts were forgotten.

* * *

 **Just a tiny Drabble I was in the mood of writing. :) Leave a review and let me know if you liked it!**

 **-Amber**


	61. Blood Sharing ( Requested )

**Requested by Smokeeye & Klayley Fan100 :** _Klayley feeding on each other during a sexy time? & A Klayley sexy time?_

 **Warnings:** Rated M for sexy Klayley times. Also set pre-Klayley a while after Klaus got freed from Marcel, and brief verbal mentions of Haylijah.

* * *

 **Blood Sharing**

"Just take my blood, love."

"I'm fine, really Klaus." Hayley said as she shot him a reassuring smile. "It's a hang over, embarrassingly enough. I'll be fine."

"Hope will be back from Rebekah's soon." Klaus said as he looked up at her, his determined gaze meeting hers. "Do you really want her seeing her mother hungover and still slightly drunk."

"I am not still drunk." Hayley muttered as she glared up at Klaus. "And I blame Freya entirely."

Klaus smirked as he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm to her, waiting as she slowly looked up at him and sighed.

"Fine." Hayley said as she got up just in time for Klaus to turn around and walk out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" She asked, confusion evident on her face.

" _Follow_." He said simply as he began walking up the stairs.

Hayley sighed and rubbed her head but complied.

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably as she sat down on Klaus' bed and waited for him to do the same, when he walked out of the bathroom minuets later he was shirtless.

"Is the shirtless part really necessary?" Hayley muttered with an eye roll as Klaus chuckled but didn't respond.

He sat down right next to her and she scooted over out of pure reflex, growing more uncomfortable with this by the second yet as she willed her eyes away from his naked chest a little excitement welled in her.

 _Would Elijah be okay with this?_ She found herself silently asking. _They weren't dating right now for reasons she didn't even want to think about but still.._

 _"_ Have at it, love." Klaus said but made no move to hold out his arm or wrist.

She opened her mouth to respond when suddenly at hybrid speed he had pulled her over him so she was straddling him.

She let out a big breath as her arms were around him and her lips just inches from his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice shaky and rushed out as she felt him smirk against her.

"A bite it the wrist lacks the... _Intimate_ nature, don't you think?" Klaus told her, a teasing tone to his voice.

She pushed down her worry as well as previous thoughts of simply getting up and leaving the room when she felt his hands on her shirt covered back, parley touching her but regardless it made a shiver rush through her.

 _It's just a hangover.. It would go away_

She froze in her thoughts when on there own accord her hybrid features came out and she felt a strong burning begin in the back of her throat.

"Have at it." Klaus whispered and his lips felt so close to her neck.

She couldn't have hesitated further if she wanted to, her hunger getting the best of her as she let out a hiss and bit down on his neck.

His blood tasted like nothing ever had before, it was..sweet. And addicting. Better then any human blood or vampire blood that she had fed from before.

She let out a little accidental moan when she felt Klaus' grip on her as well as his breath pressed flat against her neck.

She swallowed every drop of blood without even thinking, she briefly heard Klaus softly calling her name but she ignored it.

" _Hayley_."

Every drop against her tongue was like her own personal bliss and-

She was forced away from his neck when he grabbed her hair, gently but affectively pulling her back from his neck.

Hayley looked him in the eyes as she breathed in deeply and rapidly. Besides his hybrid features being on show as well she looked into his eyes and saw one thing and one thing only.

 _Pure lust._

She wouldn't be surprised if her eyes matched that, the feelings that were tingling in her body as she stared at him.

Licking the blood from her lips as his hands didn't untangle from her hair nor did he back down from her lust filled, firm gaze.

Hayley pressed her lips to Klaus' roughly, not wanting to waste even a second of time.

She moaned into his lips as Klaus' hands wound of tighter in her hair as he responded just at rushingly to the kiss.

He yanked her head to the side roughly and his lips were suddenly trailing down her neck, occasionally nibbling there as she let out breathless moans of pure bliss.

"I want you." She said. Every thought in her mind had vanished, all she could focus on was his lips and teasing touches.

Klaus let out a little feral growl as suddenly they were flipped over, her legs going around his waist as his hands tore open her shirt, his lips never leaving hers as he did so.

She smiled into the kiss before her hands went to his buckle of his belt, fumbling to undo it.

Between heated kisses and little mumbled of words and moans soon enough they were both left completely naked, writhing with want and need.

Klaus hands went to her back as Hayley parted her legs and pulled him closer to her, whining out a small moan as she felt his hardened length press against her wet sex.

She moaned as he pushed inside of her fully, not wasting any time as he smashed his lips to hers again.

" _Move_." Hayley demanded as after only a couple seconds Klaus was fully content teasing her to death.

Klaus smirked against her lips as he let out a breath that smashed right with hers.

"Tell me what you want, love." He told her, as he kissed her once more.

"You." Hayley said, her voice breathless as she stared up at him with wanting eyes.

"Well all you had to do is ask." Klaus smirked as he slammed back inside of her and Hayley let out a loud moan as she tossed her head back in pure pleasure at the feeling of him moving inside of her.

Flashes of there first time went through her mind and she was reminded once again of the pure bliss of both that and this moment. It also reminded her of something she had wanted to ask him to do back then but had had been way to hesitant to do so.

"Bite me." Hayley gasped out as Klaus growled and cupped her breasts roughly.

He didn't hesitate, biting roughly into the side of her neck as she moaned even louder, the feeling of him drinking from her and moving inside of her causing every sense in her body to explode.

Her eyes turned a golden yellow as she bit down on his shoulder, moaning at the taste once again as he moved faster inside of her, hitting the spot that made her scream out each time.

She heard Klaus moan into her as she came around him, pulling back from feeding from him to burry her face in his neck and scream out a breathless whine. Pure bliss and pleasure running through her whole body for what seemed like an eternity.

He didn't stop, thrusting inside of her as his fingers found her clit, rubbing it harshly as she flinched and moaned as the sensitive bud was fondled with.

Klaus let out a little moan as he pulled back and breathed into her ear.

"I want you you come again, love." He said, his mouth right next to her ear as the pain and pleasure of where he had bit her just added to what she was already feeling.

She did, once again, this time calling out Klaus' name as she came and with a loud groan of pleasure he came right along with her, moving inside of her at a hybrid speed.

She let out a soft moan as she they both rode out there orgasms with each other, there minds hazy as they both very slowly came down from there highs.

Minuets later as Hayley and Klaus were both lying there under the covers they were both completely breathless, not daring to say a word to each other but both thinking the same thing inside of there heads.

 _I want more_

As if reading her mind Klaus turned to her, his eyes hungry and full of more need as he rushed forward and kissed her, more gently this time but with just as much passion.

Hayley moaned and wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Amber**


	62. Family Road Trip Part 1 ( Requested )

**Requested By Guest:** _Can we get a Mikaelson family road trip?_

* * *

 **Family Road Trip**

"Sweetheart, can you ask your mum if we can take two cars?"

"She already said no, Dad."

"Yes but she might listen if it comes from you."

Hope rolled her eyes and laughed as she tossed one of the duffle bags into the trunk before turning to him.

"We rented this car for a reason." Hope said with a little teasing to her voice. "So it would fit all of us-"

"Yes but just _think_." Klaus tired. "You, your mum and I.. Maybe even Elijah in one car. And then we can just shove Freya, Rebekah Davina and Kol in another."

Hope shot him a mock warning glance. "Hey, don't be mean to my aunts and uncles."

"They're my siblings, I'm bloody aloud to." Klaus muttered as he resumed sulking until Hayley and Rebekah walked out of their house with the last of their stuff.

"Ready?" Hayley smiled at them. "Road trip time."

* * *

"Let's play I spy-"

"No."

"Who _died_ and made you _king_." Kol glared at his sulking brother who was already clenching the steering wheel tightly after about 20 minuets of driving.

"No one, I was always king." Klaus smirked and Hayley smiled over at him from her place in the passenger seat.

"Kol, stop antagonizing your angry brother." Davina said in a sweet as of a voice she could muter up as Kol smiled at her.

"Why did I have to sit in back agian?" Rebekah asked, a little pout on her lips as she looked up at Nik. "I mean the most beautiful should sit in front.. No offence girls"

"None taken." The 14 year old Hope laughed as she smiled at her aunt.

Hayley sighed. "Because you asked to remember?"

"I did no such thing-"

"You did." Hope chirped in with a nod. "You said you wanted to sit next to Kol so you could slap him whenever he annoyed you."

"Oh yeah." Realization crossed Rebekah's face as she still frowned. "I'm still mad though."

* * *

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" Kol cut in as he tapped away at his IPhone.

"No." Klaus said before anyone could respond.

"I'm actually pretty hungry, Klaus." Hayley said as she looked to her husband who sighed.

"Me too." Davina agreed.

"Fine." He muttered out.

* * *

"Cake."

"Pie."

" _Cake_."

" _Pie_."

"Neither." Elijah cut in dryly as he glared at Kol and Freya.

"Pie is better, little brother." Freya looked incredibly serious as he stared at Kol in shock.

He scoffed. "Nonsense. Cake is better, tell her Nik."

"I don't care." Klaus said as he ordered himself a coffee and scooted over in the very crowed booth fitting 8 people

"I agree with Uncle Kol." Hope sent a look saying sorry to her aunt. "Cake is really good."

"Pie is better." Davina smiled up at Kol as a look of mock betrayal covered his face.

"Darling, how dare you side with my sister? I'm hurt." Kol said as he held a dramatic hand to her heart and Davina just laughed.

"Fine. We will order both." Hayley said and rolled her eyes as she looked at Klaus who looked incredibly annoyed.

"There's still time to take more then one car." Klaus hummed out as he looked to Hayley.

Hayley just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

* * *

"My turn to drive."

"Not happening."

"It isn't even your car-"

"I don't care. You crash cars." Klaus said as he glared at him.

"One time! Like 100 years ago." Kol rolled his eyes.

"And once 2 years ago." Hope snorted as Kol shot her a look.

"You crashed Klaus' car?" Davina asked in shock as they all walked out of the diner.

"It was a tiny dent-"

'It was totaled." Hope said dramatically as her and Davina laughed.

"How aren't you daggered?" Davina asked in mock seriousness as Kol just rolled his eyes.

"Can I drive?" Davina asked after a couple of seconds, looking to Klaus with a hopefull smile.

"Sure." Klaus shrugged. "Not my car."

"Are you bloody serious-"

* * *

"Why won't he _shut up_." Davina whispered to Klaus as she looked over at the passenger seat with wide eyes.

"Because he is a child stuck in an immortal body." Klaus muttered as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Rebekah, I'm bored." Kol whined as he let out a large sigh. "And hungry."

"We _just_ ate." Hope giggled as she looked at the back seat.

"Not for food." Kol smirked cheekily as Hope rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Kol." Elijah warned with a glare.

"Davina, care to offer a vein to your boyfriend?" Klaus teased as he looked over at her.

She glared at him before smiling. "I would but I'm driving."

"Drink a blood bag." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she continued playing on her phone.

"Can I sit in the front seat with Davina?" Freya begged as she took off her earphones.

"No." Klaus said, smirking. "This is my safe zone."

Davina sent a sympathetic look to Freya who groaned and put back on her earphones.

* * *

"Nik, put on the music."

"No."

"Davina, put on the music."

"I just said no, Rebekah." Klaus growled as he glared at Rebekah in the mirror.

"I didn't ask your grumpy ass I asked my lovely future sister in law." Rebekah smiled sweetly at Davina who rolled her eyes and put on the radio.

Klaus glared at turned it off, earning a yell of objection from Rebekah.

"Children, _please_." Elijah sighed and buried his head in his hand as the screaming continued.

* * *

" _Stop_ turning on the air conditioning." Davina snapped out at Klaus, glaring.

"I'm hot." Klaus defended.

"Well I'm cold." Davina said and clenched her jaw.

"I'm quite cold, Nik." Freya cut in.

"It is hot in here." Kol said as the same time that Freya spoke.

Klaus turned it back on and Davina glared at him.

"One more time, Klaus. I dare you." She warned him with a scowl before looking pleadingly at her boyfriend.

"Nik, turn it off." Kol said as he glared at Klaus.

"You just said you were hot-"

'Yes well my girlfriend is cold to turn it off-"

"Niklaus, just turn it off." Elijah said loudly as he shot a warning glance to his brother.

"No." Klaus said as he turned it back on.

"I will pull this car over-"

"Oh for Gods sake." Freya said with a frown as she waved her hand.

Davina let out a loud pitched scream and let go of the wheel when the radio suddenly make a loud popping sound and started smoking.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Klaus screamed and grabbed the wheel before the car could swerve and crash.

"Freya!" Davina yelled as she got back in control of the car.

Freya shrugged and looked back at her IPod. "You said you wanted the air off."

* * *

"Kol, if you kick me one more time I am going to bite you." Hayley warned when she felt Kol's foot kick hers for the fifth time.

" _Kinky_." Kol smirked, earing a glare from Hayley Davina and Klaus.

"We haven't even been driving for 2 bloody hours." Klaus muttered out as he feared the rest of this Mikaelson family road trip.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought!**

 **-Amber**


	63. Haunted House Part 2 ( Requested )

**Requested by Klayley Fan100:** _Can you make a part two to the haunted house one shot?_

* * *

 **Haunted House**

 **Part 2**

"No! _Absolutely not_!" Klaus shouted out as he furiously shook his head.

"Klaus-"

"Is the big bad hybrid _scared_?" Kol chuckled, smirking cheekily as Klaus glared.

"5 months was to short. There is _no way_ we are going back there. Hayley is pregnant. It is too dangerous."

"I'm not _that_ pregnant." Hayley said, pouting as she jumped at the baby's hard kick well smiled sheepishly at Klaus.

Klaus smiled but sighed. "You know what happened that night. Not happening again."

"Wait.. So was this place was really haunted?" Davina asked, curiosity in her voice as she looked to Kol who shrugged.

" _No_." "Yes." Hayley and Klaus' words clashed together.

"It was _not_ haunted." Klaus dismissed and Hayley and Kol both scoffed.

"It _was_ from what Hayley told me." Kol said, nodding.

"You know what happened, Klaus." Hayley looked at Klaus in confusion.

Klaus sighed as he moved over and grabbed his wife's hand, looking at her softly. "Love.. You were scared, you fell, hit your head and thought you saw _something-"_

 _"And the blood on the walls?_ " Hayley asked, glaring. "Or your bloody nose."

"The blood was probably there from the family who died there." Klaus rolled his eyes. "And noses bleed."

"A family died there?" Davina asked, looking at Kol for the full story.

"Yeah." Kol nodded to the side and smiled at Davina. "Who wants the story?"

"Me." Davina and Hayley said even as Klaus glared at them.

"This is bloody insane and childish."

"Feed free to hold my hand if you get scared, darling." Kol winked at Davina who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"One night in late 1919 a family bearing the last name Willowed lived in that mansion. A husband, John. His wife, Lydia. And a little girl, Abigale."

"A little girl?" Hayley asked, her wild eyes meeting Klaus who was looking annoyed.

Kol nodded with a smirk. "Rumor has it that the husband went a tad crazy. Slaughtered the little girl with a kitchen knife. When the mother saw him he had no choice but to go after her as well."

"Did.." Davina shared a little look with Hayley "Did he kill them both?"

"You're not actually listening to this are you?" Klaus scoffed, shaking his head only to be ignored.

Kol ignored Klaus and nodded with a frown. "Both of them, yes. Once the wife saw what he had done and threatened to call the police he had no choice but to strangle her to death. Once he realized what he had done he tried to wake himself by slamming his fists against the wall next to her corpse only to find it wasn't a dream and he had just murdered his family."

"There were bloody handprints on the walls." Hayley looked to Klaus then to Davina who's eyes were wide.

"Can't you see he is just trying to scare you-"

"I didn't tell Kol about he handprints, Klaus. Only you." She turned back to Kol.

"What happened after that?" Davina asked Kol frantically.

Kol sighed with a little sad smile. "The husband was found dead the next morning. A single gunshot to the head for him."

"Who did it?"

Kol just shrugged. "Nobody knows. Some say he did it to himself.. And some say that it was the little girl. And that from then on every kid and person who steps foot in there comes out completely terrified and claiming to have seen that little girl."

"Is that actually true?" Davina turned to Kol who grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"That's what the legend says, love." Kol nodded. "Can't say if it's true or not sense I've never been there."

Davina and Hayley shared a look.

 _"We're going."_

* * *

"No, we are bloody not!" Klaus shouted. "You are almost 6 months pregnant and that is not happening!"

Hayley finished packing her bag before walking towards the door only to have Klaus step in front of her. "I wanna see if it's true. She seemed scared.. The little girl."

"There was no little girl." Klaus groaned out.

"Then there will be no problem with going back for a little while." Hayley said, looking smug.

Klaus stared at her determined gaze before sighing and nodding. "Fine, but only for a couple of hours to prove Kol wrong."

Hayley smiled and kissed him once before walking downstairs.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Hayley asked as she walked into the living room to see Kol and Davina with their jackets on and a little bag.

"I'm coming with." Davina said with her arms crossed.

"Hell no." Hayley said, slowly. "It's to dangerous-"

"You're 6 months pregnant." Davina rolled her eyes. "I'm a witch. I think we're even. Plus I have Kol."

Hayley looked to Kol who's shrugged. "Don't look at me, sister."

"Freya said she would come over and spend some time with Hope." Klaus cut in, walking into the room, "There is no reason my dear brother can't join us to prove you wrong."

"I actually believe it, Nik." Kol rolled his yes. "But if my girl is going _so am I_. So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Okay, yeah, this is creepy." Davina said with a nod and shiver as they walked into the mansion.

"I'll protect you." Kol smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Should have burned this bloody place to the ground." Klaus said with a roll of his eyes.

"So.. Let's start looking." Kol smirked eagerly. "Davina you go with Nik and I'll go with Hayley."

"Why-"

"Because, Nik." Kol rolled his eyes. " I wanna see these bloody hand prints and where she saw the girl."

Hayley nodded before turning to Klaus and kissing the sigh from his lips. "I'll be okay. Go look in the basement with Davina."

Davina nodded and sighed. "You said the door was locked and you couldn't open it?"

"We didn't bother." Klaus shrugged.

"Well I can with my magic. " Davina nodded and kissed Kol quickly on the lips. "Be safe."

"You too.'

"I'll keep her safe, Nik." Kol smirked at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"Right back at you, little brother." Klaus said as he looked to Davina.

"So.." Kol smirked as he turned to Hayley "Creepy little girl?"

* * *

"STOP pushing me."

"Well you're the who insists on going inch by inch down the stairs, love." Klaus smirked and rolled his eyes as he gave her another gentle push down the stairs.

"Aren't you suppose to be keeping me _safe_." Davina mocked. "Not pushing me down the stairs."

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here is it." Klaus said once they got to the bottom. He motioned towards the locked metal door. "Hayley and I lost interest to fast to try and open it. Feel free to give it a try-"

Davina cut him off by holding out her hand and in a half a second the door went flying open and slamming to the wall.

" _Boom_." Davina smirked back at Klaus who looked impressed.

* * *

"I swear it was right here.' Hayley said, shocked as the motioned to the now blank white wall.

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe the little girl erased all sighs of her father finally."

"Do you really believe all of that?" Hayley asked Kol as they walked down the hallway.

Kol looked at her with a little smirk as he raised both eyebrows. "Why not, love? We're both supernatural creatures. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Ghosts of us on the other side. Why should we put human spirits on the list of _impossible_?"

"But.. But wouldn't in a thousand years you guys know if they were real?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow as they kept on walking.

Kol opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Hayley tripped, almost falling to the hard wood ground when Kol caught her by her arm and waist, helping her before she would get hurt.

"Are you-"

Hayley took in a deep breath as her hybrid eyes, even in the mostly dark, found somthing. It was a bloody arm lying right infront of them coated in red and for a second she saw the middle finger of it twitch.

She opened her mouth as she was ready to let out a loud scream when suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth muffle her scream.

Once she was done screaming into it she looked over at Kol as he slowly removed his hand.

"Scream like that and Nik will be here in a bloody second." Kol said as he looked at her and nodded. "What?"

Hayley suddenly looked down at the arm that she had saw was gone.

"It was.. I-it was.."

"What? Spit it out?" Kol urged.

"It was an arm." Hayley finally said, her voice a little high pitched.

"An arm?" Kol asked slowly.

She glared at him. "It was there! I saw it! I freaking tripped over it."

"Well I didn't see it." Kol said with a shrug. "..Come on.. Let's keep going."

* * *

"Can you walk one centimeter without tripping?" Klaus growled as he once again grabbed her arm before she hit the ground and hauled her back.

"Well _excuse me,_ not everyone has _super hybrid vision_!" She snarled back, glaring at him in the dark.

Klaus' hands found the light switch as he tried to turn it on only for it not to work.

"No power down here I guess." Klaus shrugged.

"This is seriously creepy." Davina muttered as she let out a long breath and wondered away from Klaus, sighing as she took out her phone and turned on the flashlight.

Davina squinted when something moved in the corner of the room, she pointed her phone to it. "Klaus.."

"What's wrong now-"

She let out a large scream when she felt something grab her leg and pull her to the ground.

"Really?" Klaus muttered as he flashed up to her

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked when she didn't make some snarky remark. "Davina?"

"Where's my phone?" Davina muttered as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"I don't know, must have dropped when you-" Klaus stopped when he looked at her and saw her eyes focused on behind him. "What?"

"What's that?" She breathed out with wide eyes.

"What's what?" Klaus asked before he slowly turned around just in time to hear a loud swooshing sound.

"I don't-" Klaus turned around and paused.

"Davina?" Klaus stood up and yelled out to her when he looked around the room only to find it empty.

Concern welling inside of him he let out a large breath.

"DAVINA!"

* * *

"Kol! KOL!"

"What's wrong?" Hayley and Kol rushed into the living room to be met with a frantic looking Klaus.

"Where's Davina?" Kol was the first to ask.

"I don't know." Klaus breathed out through clenched teeth.

"What the hell do you mean _you don't know_?" Kol shouted as he took a step towards his brother.

"Stop." Hayley warned and walked up to her husband, "What happened?"

"She tripped." Klaus said after a few seconds. "I rushed to her and I turned around for a _second_ and when I turned back she was just gone."

There was a silence.

"What are we waiting for?!" Kol shouted. "Let's go fine her."

They nodded in agreement.

"Let me just-"

Hayley froze and looked around the room.

"Where's my bag?" She asked slowly.

"What?" Klaus turned to her.

"My bag. It had my phone." Hayley said as she looked around the room.

"Kol, I swear to God if this is you!" Klaus warned as his angry eyes met Kol's.

He scoffed. "Yes, sure, I'm the one who kidnapped _my own_ girlfriend and is now putting _my family_ at risk."

"Enough!" Hayley yelled as she stood between the two angry originals. "We need to stay focused. We need to find Davina. Does she have her phone?"

"I don't know. She was looking for it when she vanished." Klaus sighed. "I shouldn't have turned my back on her."

Kol sighed and looked up. "It's not your fault brother." He muttered out.

"Klaus, do you have your phone?"

"No, it was in your bag."

"Kol?" Kol nodded and handed Hayley the phone as she dialed.

A ringing echoed through the house and Kol turned to Klaus.

"You have the best hearing and it sounds far. _Go_." Kol ordered and for once Klaus complied with no hesitation.

* * *

"Hello!" Davina shouted for the third time as she was surrounded by darkness. Her head was throbbing and bleeding.

"Kol." Davina said, a little whine to her voice as she breathed in heavily.

She looked around an noticed that she was in a small room, she ran to the door and tried to unlock it but failed. She tried to use her magic but all it did was increase the pain in her head.

Davina looked around the room for a couple more minuets only to find nothing before she walked over to what looked like a window, she looked out and noticed it was pouring rain.

Davina flinched back and let out a pierced scream as suddenly something hard slapped against the outside of the window.

She screamed loudly when she squinted and saw what it was, her magic accidently shattering the glass so the horrid thing fell inside and to the floor.

* * *

"Go." Hayley ordered about 10 minuets of Kol's pacing.

"What?" Kol sighed as he stopped and tuned to Hayley who stood with a little difficulty.

"Go and look with Klaus." She said.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Kol shook his head.

"I'm pregnant but I'm a immoral hybrid." Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'll be okay."

Kol hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go find your girl." She said and Kol didn't respond as he flashed away at vampire speed.

* * *

The ringing continued as Klaus picked up the phone and growled angrily, tossing in against the wall as the screen shattered.

"Where the hell are you?" Klaus muttered out as he looked around the empty room where he had found Davina's phone.

 _How the hell did her phone get us here if she's not?_ Klaus silently asked.

"DAVINA!" He shouted as loud as he could, growing more upset by the second.

* * *

"Davina!" Kol yelled as he looked around the room frantically.

"What the hell.." He muttered out as he saw a figure who he thought might have been Davina down the hallway.

"Davina.." He muttered out and flashed to the end of the hall only for the person he saw to be _gone_.

He heard a little creak and turned around only to be met with a bloody figure with dark black hair and blood stained eyes.

He let out a little gasp as he stood back.

"Do you know where my daddy is?" It asked him, it's voice was soft as though it was a child's. A little girls.

"I.." Kol's eyebrows scrunched together as he stepped back. "Where is Davin-"

It screamed as it rushed towards him, it's face transforming into something dark and hideous as it rushed towards him but he felt no impact as he snapped back open his eyes.

* * *

Davina took in deep breaths as she was forced to stare at the bloody severed head that looked to be years old and of a woman.

"Oh my god." She breathed out with wide eyes. She didn't hesitate before turning back to the door and focusing all of her magic as she shoved her hands out.

She chanted as she whole room seemed to shake and glass broke but the door remained shut.

Davina let out a furious growl as she lowered her hands.

She flinched and gasped when suddenly banging began on the door.

"Why did you let him do it?"

Davina gasped with wide eyes as she turned around to see a girl standing there in white dress with pale white skin.

"Who are you?" She breathed out as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's your fault." The girl was looking straight at the head before her eyes snapped up to Davina and the witch jumped in shock.

The girl walked up to her with a little smile, and her ice cold hands met Davina's cheeks.

"You look like her." Her voice was rough but sounded so young.

Davina took in a shaky breath and didn't dare move.

"My mother." She girl finished as she smiled.

The smile disappeared in a second though, her face changing as Davina took in a sharp breath.

"That makes me mad." The girl said loudly as her grip on her face tightened and Davina closed her eyes in expectation.

* * *

Hayley was jumpy as she looked around the large living room, she stood up and glanced around before walking over to the book shelf.

"What the hell is this?" She muttered to herself as she picked up a journal that looked to be taken out recently as the dust was non evident.

She hesitated, looking around before opening it to a random page.

 _June 12th 1919_

 _The urges are stronger then before. I'm not sure how much longer I take this._

 _I haven't told John that I know about him and Jane, why would I? Why should I grant him the right to lie to me for the hundredth time?_

 _Abigale is still sleeping and to this day I still feel the urge to-_

"Strangle her with my bear hands." Hayley breathed out with wide eyes as she read from the pages. "I never wanted-"

 _a child. He did. And how does he repay me? Every time I look into that little girls eyes all I see is him and what he has done to me._

 _I'm not sure how much of this one woman can take._

 _~LW_

Hayley finished the page with a gulp as she flipped a few more pages until one caught her eye.. It was covered in blood and tears and small cursive words.

 _June 16th 1919_

 _I did it. I killed them. And now he is coming for me._

 _~LW_

"It's quite a rude thing to read others deepest and darkest thoughts.. But I'm sure she wouldn't of minded."

The deep voice from behind her made her turn around.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked as she sat down the journal and went into a protective stand, placing a hand on her belly.

"My name Is John." The man in front for her claimed as he smiled and took a step towards her. "And I am looking for my daughter."

* * *

Kol growled as he kicked down the door he had found after hearing her screaming.

"Davina!" Kol shouted.

Davina snapped open her eyes and turned around, sighing in relief when she saw Kol.

"Kol." She cried out as she ran and hugged him tightly.

Kol hugged and breathed out a sigh of pure relief.

"T-there was a- The g-girl s-she was here." Davina tumbled over her words as she pulled back and looked around the room.

* * *

"John.." Hayley said slowly as she took a step back. " _The_ John."

"John Willowed. Yes, that is correct." He smiled at her.

"H-how?" Hayley shook her head as she man with the British accent and expensive suit walked towards her. "You are dead."

"Yes, well you of all people should know how that means nothing." John replied, his voice smooth as he looked at her before his eyes met her stomach.

"You are with child." He said with a fondness to his tone. "What a lovely gift.."

"You will not touch my baby." Hayley growled as her eyes turned a golden yellow.

"I do not wish you harm." He smiled at her and chucked. "Nor would I ever hurt a child."

"Tell that to your daughter."

"My daughter? You've seen her?" John asked, his voice rushed as he took more steps towards Hayley.

There was silence.

"You have read the journal." John said slowly. "You know the truth. Or most of it. Let me tell you my side of this story, I will not lie. Nor will I deceive. I only need someone besides these walls to know the truth of what happened the June of 1919."

* * *

"We need to find Klaus and Hayley and get out of here." Kol said as he and Davina rushed down the many hallways.

"You left Hayley?!" Dvina shouted when Kol explained what she had missed.

He sighed angrily. "I had more important things on my mind-"

"We need to find her before that girl does." Davina sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

"Oh my god." Hayley whimpered out, tears running down her face.

"I know." John let a small smile go to his lips. "Not exactly how history has wrote."

"Why didn't you just-" Hayley was cut off when she let out a little cry of pain and dropped to her knees.

John was there in a second and helping her to her feet, supporting her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with deep worry.

"Just cramps." Hayley muttered as she aloud him to help her stand. "And stress. I'm-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

Klaus flashed his eyes yellow as at hybrid speed he had rushed up to John and Hayley and through him away from Hayley roughly. Klaus was to focused on Hayley to notice how John vanished before even hutting the wall.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked as his eyes scanned her body.

"I'm fine, Klaus. Why did you do that?" Hayley hissed at him and glared

"Why did I-" Klaus scoffed. "He was hurting you."

"No, he will talking to me." Hayley glared.

"As much as I would love to continue this I don't have long." John suddenly was appeared back next to Hayley.

"Who the hell are you!?" Klaus said as his eyes didn't turn back and Hayley placed a hand on his arm.

"His name is John Willowed. He is the owner of this house." Hayley said gently and Klaus looked at her and laughed.

"John Willowed is dead." Klaus said, clenching his jaw.

"For quite a long time now." He smiled at Klaus.

"Klaus." She grabbed his arm agian. "He's not that bad guy here.."

"He murdered his family." Klaus yelled. "His daughter! His _10 year old_ daughter."

John looked down and didn't respond.

"Let him show you." Hayley tired. "He showed me. He went inside my mind-"

"He what?!"

"Klaus!" Hayley yelled. "Please trust me."

Klaus sighed and turned to John.

"Do it." He muttered out.

* * *

John closed his eyes and Klaus did the same. There was a deep voice inside Klaus' head that sounded like John's as well as blurry images.

 _It was June 16th 1919 when it all fell apart._ Klaus was seeing all this through what he assumed was John's eyes.

 _My wife Lydia and I had just moved into our new home months prior with our beautiful little girl Abigale_

 _"Moms mad at you again."_ Klaus saw a little girl who looked to be 9 or 10.

 _Klaus was seeing it through John's eyes as he crouched and kissed the girl on the cheek._

 _"I know. It will be okay. I promise you. This time will be better."_

 _My wife had problems that I was not ignorant to. I more chose to ignore them. She was cold, distant ever sense the day I had met her.. I admit that I became the same way after being married to such a woman despite my love for her._

 _2 years into our marriage Lydia found herself pregnant with my child._

Klaus saw the two of them standing in the living room, a shattered lamp to the right and tears running down both there faces.

 _"I will not have this child John, nor will you force me to do so-"_

 _"This is not just your child!"_

 _She didn't want the baby but after months of begging she complied, giving birth to the child and my beautiful baby girl was born. We named her Abigale._

Flashes ran through Klaus' mind of a black haired little girl growing up from the love of her father and the neglect of her mother.

The visions stopped and Klaus' eyes snapped open to be met with Hayley and John.

"I could spend hours telling you every detail.. _Horrid_ _detail_ that happened after that child was born but I will skip to the day it all went to hell, or more specific how that day had _started_." He said and Klaus' eyes were once again covered with visons.

Thunder echoed through the home as Klaus' eyes through John's was met with the blonde wife's.

 _"Who is she!"_

 _"There is no one else-"_

 _"Don't lie to me! How could you do this to me! To our daughter!"_

 _"Sense do you care about our daughter!"_

More words were being screamed back and forth between Lydia and John as Klaus saw in the corner the black haired little girl looking to be 10 watched unnoticed as she turned around and ran back to her room.

John's voice returned to him.

 _I was having an affair with our maid Jessica. She loved Abigale as her own as well as she love me.. Something that my wife had never done before and we fell in love.. And the affair started. My wife found out and that caused what little restraint for her.. Episodes she had left to snap._

Suddenly Klaus was from the eyes of another, the mother he presumed. Lydia. She was breathing heavily as tears flowed down her cheeks. She was crying loudly.

 _She looked down and Klaus saw the bloody knife in her hand as she walked into a room and Klaus saw a horrific site._

 _There was John crouching over his dead 10 year old daughters bloody corpse, crying and clutching her unmoving body to him._

 _John had turned to his wife and screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

Klaus eyes opened back up and he gasped as once agian he saw Hayley and John again. He noticed Hayley crying.

"She killed her.." Klaus whispered in horror and John nodded

"She slaughtered my little girl." John said and bit his lip. "When I found her like that.. There was nothing I could. Before that I had found Jessica.. My Mistress.. Dead with her throat slit on the couch.. Lydia had made her do it to herself in the threat that she would hurt my daughter if not."

"She killed them both." Hayley told Klaus as she shook her head.

John let out a bitter laugh as he shook her head. "And well.. _I snapped_."

Klaus eyes shut on there own once again as more memories went through his eyes.

 _"I did what I had to. W-We can be a family. Just us."_

 _Suddenly as if at a super speed of a flash through his mind John had his hands around Lydia's thin neck and was pressing her to the hallway wall._

 _Her hand clawed at him before at the wall, leaving bloody hand prints behind as the life slipped from her eyes._

"I killed my wife in that very hallway." John said, his voice cold as he looked to have no guilt. "But it did not bring back my little girl so I did the only thing a sane man would do."

 _A loud gunshot echoed inside of Klaus' head as well as the past blood of John's head spilt to the ground._

"I did not expect to wake up of course." John said and smiled, motioning to himself. "As what I am. Just as my little girl did.. My wife was not so lucky. I hope she resides in hell right about now."

"He's been looking for her." Hayley walked to stand besides Klaus as she pushed back the tears. "His daughter. But the only time they are visible to each other is when other Supernatural beings are in this house. It breaks the vortex between whatever world they are stuck in and they can see each other. But when they do become visible John is stuck in this room sense his is where he died. And she is stuck everywhere else."

"But my darling little girl scares the few _supernatural beings_ with hallucinations and myths in fear that her mother would return.. They leave before I can get a chance to tell her that it is _me_. That she does not have to fear me, _ever_. I would never hurt her." John said as a single tear fell from his face.

Klaus shared a look with Hayley.

"What are you?" Hayley asked him slowly.

"Many people call us by different names. I prefer spirit. Not quite alive but not dead."

"Nik!" Klaus opened his mouth but shut it when he heard his name being called.

" _Davina_." Hayley sighed in relief and hugged the witch tightly.

"I'm okay." Davina said before her eyes met John's who was staring right at her.

"Lydia.." He whispered out and Davina looked confused.

"Lydia?" Kol spat out, glaring at the man.

"I'm sorry. I-" John's eyes were directed right to hers in awh. "You look so much like her.."

"Who the hell is he?" Kol spat out and Hayley opened her mouth to explain.

* * *

"That's impossible I know the story behind this place." Kol scoffed.

"The story is wrong." John told him with a sigh. "As most are. The police finds a little girl dead, my wife dead and a suicide induced death and they assume that I was responsible for it all. I was not."

"We need to help him." Davina said with a little nod.

"Hell no." "How?

"I can bring her here. Your daughter." Davina nodded and ignored her boyfriend and looked to John. "I can channel her and bring her inside of a circle of magic.. You're her father, I can channel you and one of the originals."

"You would do this for me?" John stood up and walked to Davina until Kol stepped in front of him but John looked past him to Davina.

She smiled. "I.. When she touched me I could feel her pain.. Her want for her dad.. Her hate for her mother.. She needs you or she will just suffer just like you are."

* * *

Davina chanted as she grabbed onto John's and Kol's hands as she channeled them for minuets.

"Stand back, love." Klaus muttered as he stepped back with Hayley.

A loud scream was echoed as inside the circle of candles a little girl appeared with dark black hair and pale skin, looking to the ground.

"Abigale?" Hayley was the first to say when John was to shocked to speak.

The little girl looked up slowly before her eyes met Davina.

"Please don't hurt me again." She said in a little voice as she stood back.

"I'm not.." Davina whispered. "My name is Davina Claire.. I won't hurt you.."

"Abigale." John said and looked up with wide eyes.

"Dad?" She whispered out, the words foreign on her tongue.

"Abby." He rushed forward and knelled down to his daughter.

"What's happening..?" She whispered out as tears fell. "Where am I? I'm so cold.."

"It's okay." He told her and sadly smiled. "I won't let her hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you agian."

Abigale let out a large cry before rushing into her fathers arms as he picked her up and held her close.

The Mikaelson's stood and watched in complete shock.

"Thank you." John's voice had become lower as he looked to them with a teary smile.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Abigale said as she slowly blinked and tilted her head. "I didn't know.. I thought.. I thought you were my.. I didn't know who you were."

"We know." Klaus said and smiled at her. "It's okay, sweetheart."

"Thank you." The little girl said an hugged to her dad once again. "For finding my dad.."

"Take care.." John said soft as his eyes met Hayley and then Davina, nodding.

Suddenly a flicker of light went on and off and lightbulbs popped. They all flinched and closed there eyes and when they opened the two were gone.

"Where did they.." Hayley trailed off and looked around.

"They moved on.. Found peace." Kol said and looked to Davina with a smile.

"This is insane." Klaus was the first to say though a little smile was on his lips.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Can we leave."

"The Mikaelson family has done enough here." Klaus smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! My explanation is I watch way too much Supernatural.**

 **And also this is the last part to this now _two shot_. So _please_ no requests for a part 3! :)**

 **-Amber**


	64. The forgotten Anniversary ( Requested )

**Requested by Smokeye:** _Klaus forgets his wedding annivercery._

* * *

 **The forgotten Anniversary**

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked Hayley at the fourth snapped out reply from her this morning.

" _Nothing_." Hayley said dryly, rolling her eyes and scoffing as se made a move to leave the room.

Klaus stepped in front of her, confusion and a bit of hurt on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Klaus' frantic eyes searched over her.

Hayley glared up at him before shaking her head. "No. Nothing." She said sarcastically before pushing Klaus away and walking out the bedroom door.

Klaus was left, completely and utterly confused.

* * *

"I honestly expected a better mood." Kol smirked as he poured himself a beer at the bar.

"Why?" Klaus asked, confused as he looked to Elijah and then to Kol.

"Hayley's pissed at me for unknown reasons." Klaus said bitterly as he downed is drink quickly. "And I didn't even do anything!"

"Did your plans not live up to the little hybrid expectations." Kol chuckled and shot Klaus a little look.

"What plans?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elijah looked up at him, confusion on his face. "For your anniversary?"

"What anniversary?" Klaus scoffed and laughed as Kol looked at him, bewildered.

"Mine and Hayley's.. _Anniversary_." Klaus said as his eyes widened in silent horror.

"You bloody forgot?" Kol broke in laughter. "Oh that's hilarious."

"Well you two didn't tell me!" Klaus shouted in defense.

"I figured that you would remember Niklaus.." Elijah said honestly.

"No wonder Hayley was pissed." Klaus muttered. "I have to go."

* * *

"In any luck.. Would you stop being mad if I tell you I've figured out why your mad?" Klaus said softly as he walked into the living room to see Hayley sitting on the couch, typing at her phone.

"What?" Hayley sighed, a frown on her lips as she looked up at him. "That you forgot our anniversary?"

"Love." Klaus began, begging in his voice as he sat down next to her only for her to move over.

"I'm sorry." He told her honestly, not sure what else to say. "I just.. It slipped my mind and I'm so sorry. Allow me to make it up to you."

"Klaus.." Hayley began, sighing. "You know.. You know I'm not the type of girl that make a deal out of stuff like this.. A _nniversary's_ but.. Klaus _10 years_! You have remembered every single once up until now.. Was there something more important on your mind-"

"NO!" Klaus said strongly as he took her hand in his. "Nothing will ever be more important then you and our love, You know that. It just.."

"Slipped your mind?" Hayley finished.

Klaus nodded, unsure what to do but tell the truth.

"Please accept me compete and utter apology an promise to make it up to you whenever you wish. Be it tonight or next year.."

Hayley sighed as a little smile came to her lips, she looked up at him. "Fine.. But only because you have remembered every single one for 10 years straight.

A big smile settled on Klaus' lips as he leaned in a slowly kissed her lips gently but passionately.

" _I love you_." He muttered into the kiss.

"I love you." She said when she pulled back, smiling at him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Eventually I will probably post a part 2 to this where Klaus makes it up to her.**

 **Sorry updates haven't been as frequent lately, I've just been busy in my personal life lately but the speed should pick up soon. :)**

 **-Amber**


	65. Hope's Baby Part 1 ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Could you do a series of one shots where Dan gets Hope pregnant? Like each one shot progresses through her pregnancy?_

* * *

 **Hope's Baby**

 **Part 1**

"Dan, honey. I'm 4 month pregnant. Not 10." Hope said as she shot Dan a playful glare.

Dan rolled his eyes and continued to help her out of the car.

"I just wanna make sure you're okay." Dan said with a sigh as he wrapped an around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine and so is our little one." Hope said as she looked down at her stomach.

Dan nodded as they continued walking into the doctors office.

* * *

"So how did you convince your parents _not to_ come." Dan asked her as he leaned forward in his seat next to where she was lying in the doctors room.

Hope shrugged as she flinched as the cold jelly hitting her stomach. "I just told them that I wanted this just to be the two of us, and that the whole family can come at the next appointment."

Dan chuckled. "Well that will be just _lovely_."

Hope rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"And.. _There_ your little one is." The nurse smiled, turning the monitor so that they could look at it.

Hope's eyes widened as she looked at the screen, her breath getting stuck in her throat as she stared.

There wasn't much to see, it still being so early in her pregnancy but it still shocked her and let the reality of it all sink in.

She turned to Dan, who shared a similar look of shock and love as she did.

"That's our baby." She whispered out in awh as she felt Dan's hand go to hers.

He let out a little laugh and smiled.

* * *

"Dan! I swear to god if you ask me if I am okay one more time I will kick your vampire ass!" Hope screamed as Dan's mouth snapped shut.

Hayley mouthed to him _'pregnancy hormones'_ and he cleared his throat before nodding.

"God if cramps hurt this much then what will birth feel like." Hope cried out as she shook her head and kept on sulking.

Hayley frowned as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"You're pregnant sweetie. It's normal." Hayley tried, smiling gently

"I'm a freaking tribred having a magical baby." Hope yelled and sighed. "And still. Morning sickness and cramps. _Really_?"

Hayley chuckled. "They will go away."

Hope couldn't stop the glare that she shot towards her mom if she wanted to.

* * *

Between heated kisses as they made there way to the bedroom Dan spoke. Moaning as he with great difficulty pulled back from her kiss.

"Are you sure- With the uh- Baby and uhm-" Dan said as Hope kissed him again, removing his shirt eagerly as she nodded franticly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled and kissed him again as he responded, at vampire speed moving to the bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! So obviously this is set a little in the future hence why Dan's a vampire and all that.**

 **I'm gonna do three parts for this one shot with little moments from Hope's pregnancy with Dan and her family. It will probably add up to be 1,500 words all together or somewhat around there sense each part will be about drabble length.**

 **If you guys have any little scene ideas for this three shot please let me know! I love to hear your ideas! Requests are still closed but if you have anything for this three shot please tell. :) It doesn't have to be set in order or all that, it can be certain people finding out or anything.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Amber**


	66. Training

**Training**

"Welcome to _survival class 101_." Elijah smiled as a little teasing tone came to his voice.

Hope laughed and rolled her eyes. "Is this really necessary Uncle Elijah? Dad?"

"I've been meaning to do this for some time." Klaus told his daughter as he walked into the room. "..But as Elijah pointed out to me, if I were to teach you I would hold back and you wouldn't learn anything. Same with your mother."

"I'm a werewolf with powerful magic." Hope said as she cocked her head to the side. "I think I would win in a fight-"

"Until you meet someone more powerful." Elijah cut in, smiling at her as he removed his suit jacket. "We the Originals family thought there was nothing more powerful then us and you know how that turned out."

"Elijah will just teach you a few self defense moves that your mother and I have not." Klaus cut in before looking at her. "Unless you don't want to?"

"It's fine." Hope shrugged as she copied her Uncle and removed her black jacket. She smiled teasingly at Elijah. "I'm fine with kicking your ass 'Lijah."

Elijah let out a little laugh as he rolled his eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes and kissed Hope on the top of the head. "I will be back in a couple of hours.."

"Elijah.." A little warning was on Klaus' voice.

"I will hold back as much as I can." Elijah told him honestly

"Oh I was just gonna say don't get your ass kicked too bad." Klaus smirked, faux innocence on his voice as he winked at him.

* * *

"So, this place used to be church?" Hope asked a couple minuets once her dad left.

Elijah nodded and smiled. "Yes, but Marcel saw the potential and bought it to turn into a gym and training area for new vampires.. And then Vincent took it back and turned it into a church but once we were allowed back in New Orleans I was able to turn it back to what Marcel created."

Hope nodded slowly as she looked around a little bit more. "It's nice. I like it."

"So what will we be learning today oh great master?" Hope smirked as Elijah held out his hands and helped her into a cage.

"Just basic self defense and training. What Niklaus requested of me." Elijah said as he rolled up his white dress sleeves.

"So, will we begin?" Elijah smiled at her.

* * *

"Ah!" Hope let out a little yelp as she felt her back his the cage's floor. She let out a large breath as she rested her head.

"Get up." Elijah ordered, his voice soft but commanding as he reputed these two words Hope was getting sick of hearing.

She let out a little growl as she propelled herself back onto her feet, her wolf eyes coming out as she got more fed up.

"You're angry." Elijah commented. "Good. Use that."

She didn't waste time as she charged towards the original vampire, throwing punch after punch that she learned from both her Dad and Uncle Kol briefly. Elijah blocked each and every one.

"This is useless!" Hope growled as Elijah had her pinned to the side of the cage once again, his arm to her neck and holding her in place. "You are faster. And a vampire. And older."

Elijah smiled and removed his arm from her as she stepped forward. "I may be a vampire and older but you have an obvious advantage. You are cunning. You are smart. And you are quick with your moves.. And-"

"And my magic?" She rolled her eyes. "You said no magic. No vampire speed. Just fighting."

"You are a Mikaelson." Elijah said gently. "A born fighter. Now try again."

Hope took her stance as she gulped, she clenched jaw and ran back towards him.

Swinging punch after punch at him for a couple of seconds she then swiftly kicked his knee, hard. Elijah crouched to the ground before at werewolf speed she griped his shirt and punched him hard. Elijah fell back hard against the side of the cage.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Hope yelled as Elijah stood and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. "Was that too much?"

"just enough." Elijah said, laughing as a proud grin came to his lips.

"Again."

* * *

This went on for months, them fighting together and Elijah teaching her moves and defenses that her parents couldn't do in fear of hurting her.

She got stronger and learned how to fight more easily, fight like an original, like a Mikaelson and she loved every single second of it. The thrill of not knowing what Elijah's next move would be or if she would be strong and fast enough to block it.

How her skill trembled when she was knocked off her feet only to get right back up and keep fighting.

Or the proudness on Elijah's face when she knocked him off his feet. _Besting him._

She loved every second.

Elijah had commented one time that she was a true warrior and that warriors took pride in every fight, be in win or lose.

* * *

Hope gasped for breaths as she finally got a hold on Elijah and pinned him to the cage by his neck, not to rough, but her wolf eyes were out.

"I win." She breathed out and grinned as she let him go and wiped the blood from her lip.

"That you do." Elijah laughed as he nodded an accepted defeat after hours of an even match.

"Marvelous!" Klaus grinned, walking into the ring and up to his family. "You beat his ass, love."

Hope laughed and hugged her Dad tightly. Klaus picked her of her feet and twirled her around.

"A true Mikaelson fighter!" He grinned, proud as he put her back down and she giggled. "Just wait until the rest of the family see this."

"See there brother get his ass kicked by an 17 year old?" Hope grinned over at Elijah teasingly.

"Please." Elijah scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"How about one time around in the ring with me, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, grinning.

"Really?" Hope asked in new excitement.

"Sure." Klaus shrugged. "Just don't tell your mum."

* * *

Minuets later, Elijah stepped out of the ring and watched with amusement filled eyes as Klaus removed his jacket and Hope smirked at her dad.

"Ready, love?"

"Ready when you are."

Hope smirked as collectively both her dad and her eyes turned yellow.

She threw the first hit.

* * *

 **Just something I was in the mood to write once I realized I don't write nearly enough of Hope and Elijah.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! And thanks to everyone who is being patient if they have a unfulfilled request!**

 **-Amber**


	67. This Love ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Can you write a one shot about Klaus thinking and being afraid of losing Hayley but says nothing well she is sleeping next to him and starts making love to her wildly?_

 **Warning:** Rated M for some sexy Klayley time.

* * *

 **This Love**

These were thoughts that you could say he pushed back into a far corner of his mind and never thought about unless he couldn't control it.

 _Losing Hayley._

It was something that he feared even before they were married, before they were a couple a deep dreadful felling inside of him that was one day Hayley would leave. Take Hope and just leave him behind. Of course, these feelings were something he had for the past thousand years with his siblings. He recalled Kol once calling it his massive abandonment issues that caused this.

Of course, he didn't tell Hayley. Why would he? So she could react just like his family? Like Rebekah? Make Hayley feel like it's an _obligation_ to be with him. Not to hurt him? He didn't want that. He didn't want Hayley to know all about these feelings he had about her leaving.

He sighed and looked over at his wife whom was lying next to him, completely naked with her back turned towards him.

He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to go to sleep. He had been lying here for the past 5 hours after making love to her and couldn't get these thoughts to vanish like he had done many times before.

An even worse thought that would cross his mind was if Hayley were to find someone better then him.. He had gotten over the thoughts that he once had about Hayley still loving Elijah but what about other men? _Better men_? What if Hayley were to meet some vampire, werewolf or even human one time in her life when she was angry at him.. What would she do? Could she fall in love with somebody else that wasn't him.. Forget him.. Make Hope forget him.

He wasn't a good person. He wasn't naïve enough or arrogant enough to think so after these thousand years. A good father, yes. A good husband, he liked to think so. But a good person? Someone with morals and love to give to everyone and everything. No. Not him. And it never would be.

Hayley though strong willed, independent and vicious well protecting those she loves was kind and warm hearted.

Without thinking, Klaus sat up, snapping his eyes open. He felt Hayley turn over so she was lying on her back and he looked at her slowly.

He stared at her, thinking. Would she ever leave him? For whatever reason?

He moved over so he lying almost on top of her without putting any weight on her, his knee going between her naked thighs as he look at her face and thought.

A dreadful thought came over him of someone else being with her in such a way that he was. Be it sexual like only hours ago or emotional like they were very second of every day. _Someone taking away the love of his life._

Thoughts of every man that had caused him to think like this rushed across him.

 _Elijah_

 _Jackson_

 _Tyler_

He didn't realize he had kissed until he felt his chapped, tensed lips press against her soft and gently asleep once.

It was a rushed kiss that he was only half there for. His thoughts being the primal thing running through him.

He briefly heard Hayley moan and slowly open her eyes, her lips freezing as she looked confused.

"Klaus.. What's wrong..?" She whispered out and pulled back but he didn't hear her, to caught up in his own dark thoughts.

He kissed her aging, rougher and she moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she eagerly responded to the quickly becoming heated kiss.

Klaus would not lose her. He couldn't let someone take away one of the few people that he loved and cared about.

He moved between her thighs further as he felt his already hard member press against the lips of her cunt earing a loud moan from her lovely lips.

Call it possession. Or jealousy.. Or just Klaus Mikaelson being the insecure man who fears abandonment like his siblings tell him so often he don't care. Hayley was his in every single way possible, the moans coming from her lips proved that.

His eyes turned a golden yellow and black veins appeared under his eyes.

She let out a little call of his name when he pushed inside of her, groaning and putting his face into her hair as he did so. How he loved this, feeling her warmth around him felt like one of the most intimate and perfect things that he had ever felt in his thousand years on this earth.

He didn't take time for her to adjust, feeling her wetness already coating himself he thrust into her wildly. Her moans of pleasure sounding blurry to him.

What if it were worse then her leaving him? Or finding someone better? What if she were to fall.. Fall like the Mikaelson family was meant to all those years ago. He had enemies. His family had enemies.. So did Hayley. What if something were to happen to her and he would lose her. Hope would lose her mother. His siblings there loved sister in law. And him? He would love his will to live.

He let out a little groan of pleasure when she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted up to meet right with him as he pounded into her, he felt her hand move down his chest and to her clit, rubbing it furiously as she screamed and came around him, hard.

 _This love_ that he had with Hayley was not a normal one. He could not live without her. Nor would he stand for her to leave him, or to find someone better even if that's what she wanted or deserved and if she were to die.. Well let's say if he could not do everything in his power to bring her back to the life she deserves he would fall right beside her, his last breath telling her he loved her.

What seemed like hours of pure pleasure later Hayley screamed and came around him for the fourth time, whining as he didn't stop his pleasure full assault on her sensitive cunt.

Klaus groaned and kissed her hard as he came inside of her, loving the little scream she let out when he did so.

He pulled out of her minuets later and lied back down, him and Hayley both breathing heavily.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hayley look over, breathless with a little smile.

"Wow.." She whispered and more minuets past before her head hit Klaus' chest.

"What was that for?" She bit her lip and let out a little breathily laugh but when she looked up at him he already was softly snoring with a content look on his face.

She just snuggled into him and closed her eyes, ready to slip back into a peaceful sleep after the pure pleasure that tired her out.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you so much for reading! Also a little note to the requester, I hope this is somewhat of what you meant/had in mind. And I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also if you read my Klayley/Klaylope multi chapter fic _Rekindling Hope_ the next chapter should be posted sometime before morning. If you're wondering why chapters have been a little less frequent its because I was working hard on a big chapter for that. **

**Also do you guys think this fic needs to be changed to Rated M?**

 **-Amber**


	68. The First Time ( Requested )

**Requested By two Guests:** _Can you do one where Hope has sex for the first time?_

* * *

 **Warnings:** Rated M for sexy.. _Dope_? Is that there ship name? _You guys please tell me in your review.. Dope_ sexy times.

* * *

 **The First Time**

Unlike most teenagers around her age it wasn't something that had been planned. Not at all. Barley even talked about even and when it was it wouldn't be a question of when and where.

She wasn't a normal teenager so she wasn't surprised that this didn't make her nervous even a little bit. Having sex for this first time. She wasn't exactly insecure about the way she looked and that was something that she prided herself on.

She let out a little moan as Dan and her stumbled into his bedroom after a very nice dinner date at his house. His house was almost as big as hers and that shocked her.

She let out a little breath and pulled back as she took of his suit jacket, tossing it to the ground.

Dan was 18, she was 17. They had been dating for numerous months and this was something that she was ready to do. This would be her first time ever actually having sex with someone. Hell, Dan was her first kiss. She knew that this wasn't his first time but it wasn't something that she was ever upset at. Jealous maybe. But not upset.

She felt his lips trail across her blushing red cheeks and down to her neck and she tossed back her head and moaned in the pleasure when he bit down.

Moments later she was sitting on the bed and looking at Dan with a deep want in her eyes as he gently pushed her down on the bed so she was lying flat as he crawled on top of her.

He looked deep into her eyes and there was a little look in his eyes that caused her to nod, a little smile coming to her lips as she sat up and kissed him on the lips.

She felt his hand go to her inner thigh and pull her legs around his waist and she let out a little moan, biting down on his bottom lip.

Somewhere between the heated kisses and gentle touches her dress was being removed over head and tossed across the room.

He kissed her as they laid back down together and she moaned into his mouth earning a little bite in the lip that she didn't mind from him.

She blushed as his eyes raked over her half naked body once she had unclipped her bra and let it fall to the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her with such a sincerity to his voice that made Hope smile and kiss him again.

Soon enough the rest of her clothes were removed and Dan's lips were trailing down her flat stomach and she was already breathing heavily and moaning at the feeling.

Her panties had been removed and she could feel a wetness as well as an ache between her thighs as she tossed her head to the back to the bed when Dan pushed her thighs apart.

He swiped his tongue across her lower lips and she moaned loudly, gasping as he licked her up before his mouth went around her hard clit and sucked it into his mouth gently.

She moaned as her hands found his hair, begging for more.

He kept teasing her until finally she felt something stirring in her stomach as she let out a little whine. She heard Dan groan as he started licking her faster and his tongue became attached to her clit, sucking on it hard as she screamed out. She thought for a second that they were lucky no one else was home and how they would _never_ be able to do this at her house.

Her mouth was gaped open and she was whining as suddenly she felt Dan's finger circle around her wet entrance, she was nodding frantically, needing some kind of release from him.

His tongue found her sensitive little bud once again as he pushed one finger inside of her and she moaned even though there was a deep burn as he began rubbing her inside walls.

"More." She moaned out as she bit her lip.

Dan obligated easily, his tongue detaching from her clit to lick strong swipes up her as he added another finger, stretching her as she moaned and writhed around him.

"Oh god!" She cried out as he stared moving his fingers fast inside of her, stretching and rubbing inside of her as another finger was added and he never for a second took his mouth from her clit.

"Dan!" She gasped his name as her fingers wrapped around his curly hair.

Just as she was about to cum she felt his fingers leave her but just before she could yell in dismay it was replaced with his tongue, moving inside of her fast as his two fingers found her clit, rubbing it roughly as she screamed out and came against his tongue.

After riding out her orgasm Dan's lips were on his and she eagerly removed his belt and then pants, wanting nothing more then to feel him inside of her for the first time.

Lust in her eyes, she stared up at him breathless as he positioned himself against her wetness.

"You sure?" He asked her and she moaned when she felt his rock hard cock press against her. She nodded frantically.

"Please." She begged and kissed him hard on the lips to which he moaned and kissed back.

She felt him push inside of her slowly and she grimaced at the pain that instantly came to her as he moved further inside of her.

She winced and bit his lip as he allowed her to adjust to him, slowly moving inside of her until she started to moan his name gently.

"You can move." She said as she disconnected her lips to stare at him and nod her head. It still hurt but the pain was being mixed with something else. Something she wanted more on.

Dan didn't hesitate. She knew that he didn't want to. He pushed inside of her further and she moaned loudly, tossing her head back as his thrusts became fast and she was a moaning mess, completely at his mercy.

He connected his lips to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving with him, the only sounds in the rooms were there rough breathing and pleasure filled noises as they made love to one another.

Soon enough she was calling out his name as she came against him, hard. Her hands moving to her clit to rub it roughly as she cried out.

Dan kept moving inside of her, desperate to find him relief that was coming as he felt her nails scrape down his back and her walls tighten around his hard member as she came once again, with her name on his lips he did the same. Both of them moaning messes as they slowly came down from there highs.

"That was amazing." Hope breathed out, smiling up at Dan as she lied on his chest, in his arms.

"Better then amazing." He smiled and her and kissed her once. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled at him as she reconnected there lips into a slow and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this one!**

 **Ugh sorry for this coming a little late I meant to edit and post it earlier today and then the thing with Dan Howell changing his YouTube username freaked me out and had me sulking for literally hours as I cried in dismay until properly getting over it (if you don't watch danisonfi- _Daniel Howell_ ~ _sigh_ ~ this must be a hella confusing and please ignore my rambling ass. )**

 **-Amber**


	69. The Conference ( Requested )

**Requested by Klayley Fan100 and samdeezy:** _Do Klayley at a parent conference._

* * *

 **The Conference**

"Stop squirming, love."

"I'm not."

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not." Hayley glared over at Klaus before shifting over in her seat. "This is just.. It's our first time doing something like this."

"It's just a parent teacher conference." Klaus whispered over to her, smiling and trying to ease her nervousness. "What could they possibly have bad to say about out little girl? Nothing."

"Nothing if they wanna live." Hayley smiled jokingly over at Klaus who chuckled.

"I just-"

"Okay Mr and Mrs Mikaelson." A woman who looked to be in her forties walked over and sat down on the other side of the table.

They were in a big gym where there were tables set up, sat at the table was the parents or guardians on one side and a teacher or two on the other.

Hayley glanced had been secretly listening in on a few and had to flinch at some of the conversations of parents who looked like they didn't care to hear how there kid was doing. She wasn't that kind of parent. Neither was Klaus.

Hope was 8 years old and this was her first parent teacher event that she had Klaus had attended, the first one Hope had needed.

"Sorry for the wait." She woman apologized with a little sigh as she sat down.

"No problem, love." Klaus dismissed with a kind smile when Hayley didn't respond.

The woman sat, smiled and put her hands clasped together on the table. " _Hope_.. Let me start by saying that she is a lovely girl, very smart."

"Thank you." Hayley smiled, sharing a little look with Klaus.

"She was raised right, you can tell." She continued. "But.. I do have some concerns."

Klaus and Hayley's smiled dropped right away, becoming shocked.

Hayley looked at Klaus and then back to the woman. "What kind of.. _concerns_?"

The woman smiled sympathetically before sighing. Looking like this was something she didn't want to bring up. "As Hope's teacher I am concerned about Hope in a social manner.. And as her teacher I feel it fit for me to mention."

"She's shy." Klaus said, shrugging his shudders. "I don't see why it's that big deal."

Hayley nodded I agreement and the teacher sighed.

"Things like this.. Her refusing to be paired up in class. Wanting to sit alone.. This could lead towards some serious issues as she gets older. What could start as her being shy and nervous could develop into social anxiety and even depression."

"She's not depressed." Hayley sat up straighter, frowning as she grew defensive over her daughter.

"No no no of course not." The women's eyes widened as she turned to both parents, noticing Klaus' scowl towards her she frantically shook her head. "..But it could develop into that."

"I'm.. I'm just advising possibly to talk to her and together we try to coax her out of this. She will make friends and she will be happy."

"And you're saying she is not happy now?" Klaus bit out.

"Klaus." Hayley warned him, sighing as she turned back to the woman. "Please continue."

"Other an that.. Which could for all we know just be temporary, Hope is a very bright girl who gets A's. She is creative and polite and like I said, she was raised right."

Klaus and Hayley nodded at her, Klaus sighing loudly.

"Now if you will excuse me.." She smiled before getting up and moving to the other table.

A few seconds later, Klaus and Hayley shared a look.

"She's just a lone wolf." Klaus defended at Hayley's look. "Just like her father."

"Please." Hayley snorted with a smile. "You are not a lone wolf. You hate being alone."

"Well then she gets it from you." Klaus smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing her on her head. "But I'm not alone. I have you and Hope and my siblings. And Hope has her family. Which is all she needs."

Hayley smiled and nodded. "Until she wants more."

"Nonsense all she will ever want is us." Klaus said with a wave of his hand and a smile that Hayley chuckled at.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I feared it would be." Klaus admitted awhile later.

Hayley just smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **So little note, I know updates have been slower than usual lately but I have a reason. I'm doing Gishwhes this year. Yay! If you don't know what that is it's an awesome and weird international scavenger hunt hosted by Misha Collins. And I spent 48 in a row. On no sleep. Trying to solve a weird ass set of puzzles online to find Misha Collins' email with my team. One of which was I had to unscramble a link out of over 50 letters. With no clues. A 50 letter link. Yeah. I did that. And made it to the final puzzle which I'm working on now with my friend.**

 **So yeah, that's why. Gishwhes is already taking over my life and this was just a warm up. I'm curious, are you guys going gishwhes this year? Have you heard of it?**

 **But yes, that's why updates have been every few days and not 2-3 times a day. But gishwhes is very important to me and I don't want to let my team down by not putting in all my effort.**

 **-Amber**


	70. Death ( Requested)

**Requested by OpalOf:** _It would be great to see another one-shot based around when Hope transitioned, maybe after she has the car crash and her family finds her dead._

* * *

 **Death**

 ** _Prequel to Tribrid_**

"Yes. Yes, mom. 10 minuets tops. Okay. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Hope smiled and hung up her phone, sitting it on the empty passenger seat with a sigh as she turned back up the music.

She was driving home from college to meet her parents and Dan at home. She had to stay a day later then Dan to complete some test that morning so with some convincing she and talked Dan into going before her.

She had been driving for what seemed like endless hours but she wanted to see her parents, whom she hadn't seen in person for months. She didn't even think about pulling over and resting. Or getting a motel room for the night despite it being pitch back outside.

It was only minuets after that phone call that her eyes began to feel heavy. With every blink she had to fight to re-open her eyes.

 _I should pull over_ Hope thought to herself as she blinked a few times quickly, opening her eyes wide.

She turned up the music and decided against it, knowing she was close to being home.

Despite the loud music she felt her eyes drifting shut as her grip on the steering wheel loosened.

She didn't know how long she was in the peaceful bliss with her eyes shut but in the next moment her phone was ringing and her eyes were snapping open to be met with bright lights.

She felt a strong impact of her body shifting as well as her head slamming to the steering wheel before everything went black.

Through her being in and out of it she noticed the car was flipped over, glass everywhere, her phone still ringing and shortly after the shrilling noice of sirens.

She tried to keep her eyes open but failed.

* * *

The next thing she remembered was being in the ambulance. Low voices speaking to her in what she heard as whispers. Telling her she was going to be okay. And to try to keep her eyes open. She didn't even know her eyes were open.

She blacked out again and the next time she woke up she was being rushed into the ER and doctors in white coats were around her.

She remembered muttering something along the lines of the werewolf healing process and how if they stopped the bleeding she would be okay but all that earned her was even more confusion and them telling her to save her strength.

In short, they didn't stop the bleeding. Or so she assumed because shortly after she heard yelling and then her eyes slipped shut, this time they didn't open.

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Hayley was crying and pacing around the hospital room. Crying loudly into her husbands tight embrace.

It was just Klaus and Hayley in the hospital that night. Dan had went out to look for Hope just minuets before they had got the phone call and they couldn't get ahold of him. Rebekah and Elijah were on there way and they couldn't get ahold of Freya.

Without hesitation Klaus moved forward towards the receptionist, looking into her eyes. "What room is my daughter in?!"

She didn't flinch under Klaus' yelling, compelled as she answered smoothly.

Klaus and Hayley didn't hesitate before running to said room number.

Once there they stopped and stared at the room for a second before making a move to enter.

"Are you her parents?" They stopped, turning around to see a middle aged man standing there in white. A troubled look was on his face.

"Yes. And we are going in there to see our daughter." Klaus said firmly but the man stepped in front of them. Hayley grabbed his arm as he was about to surge forward.

"I was just about to go and speak to you.." the doctor said and paused as Hayley and Klaus stared, Hayley's eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry for your lose… We did everything we.."

Klaus froze, his breathing stopped and all he heard was the muffled speaking of the doctor and Hayley crying as she moved into his arms.

He held her gently but couldn't find himself able to move. Or think. A deep pain settled inside of him as he slowly looked up at the doctor in disbelief and muttering out a single _no_.

He walked inside the room. Ignoring the doctor yelling at him to stop.

He froze when he saw her lying there, her bloody and cut up face uncovered.

"No no no." Klaus frantically shook his head as he felt tears coming down his face.

"Oh god." Hayley cried out, her mouth gaped open as she walked up to her daughter.

"Hope.." she whispered, biting her lip roughly as she resisted the urge to break out crying. She fell to her knees, putting her head on the bed next to her daughter as she cried loudly, moving and holding her daughter cold, dead hand.

She felt Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and her tear filled eyes met his. Sharing an equal pain and terror.

"We need to go. We need to get her home." Klaus forced out, looking at her as he furiously wiped away the tears.

"W-what? Wh-" Hayley was gasping loudly, barley able to speak as she looked back at her daughter.

"Because she's going to wake up." Klaus said. There was no stutter in his voice as he looked sternly at his wife.

"Klaus.. We don't know-"

"She's going to wake up!" Klaus roared out, his eyes flashing golden yellow as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry.." Klaus muttered out with a sigh at the flinch and pure hurt on her face. "..She's going to wake up."

"She has to wake up." Hayley agreed, turning back to Klaus.

"I'll.." Hayley paused, looking away with teary eyes. "Ill compel them.."

He nodded and seconds later after she left he turned back to his daughter, crying as he moved to her and gently picked her up in his arms. She felt so cold. He hated it.

"You are going to be okay.." Klaus promise her with a shaky smile as he secured her in his arms and walked out of the hospital room. "I give you my word."

* * *

Hope didn't know how long the blackness of her vision had stayed but for hours before her eyes opened she had been awake. Even if she wouldn't remember it. There was a pain in her body and her throat was burning. She could hear her parents talking and also there touch. Everything felt off and she found herself hating it all well asking herself if she was dead.

Minuets later the sounds became clear and she found herself able to move her body.

Hope woke up with a large gasp.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And yay to 70 chapters! That's incredible! 70 one shots. Wow**

 **-Amber**


	71. Agony ( Requested )

**Requested by guest:** _If you do get a chance, would you mind expanding on the scene so we get some more Klayley bonding and Marcel/Hope talking as well!_

* * *

 **Warnings** : Light scene spoilers for the newest episode of season 4.

* * *

 **Agony**

 _She's so much like her dad_ Marcel couldn't stop himself as she talked to him.

He remembered Vincent telling him that Hope was practically his little sister and that made this moment even more important to him..

 _I could have been in her life.._ He couldn't help but thinking. _5 years-_

No. He cut off all thought of this. Klaus needed to pay.

" _She called him her friend._ "

Marcel's vampire hearing heard this as he looked at the drawing pad that Hope has showed him sheepishly. He had grinned and praised her. She took after her dad. A true artist.

After Klaus had found Hope and him and Klaus had thanked him Hope had asked him if he wanted to look at what she had drawn. With a little look to Klaus and a smile he couldn't find himself able to decline.

"That ones my favorite." Hope said as she pointed to one that he looked at and smiled. It was of Hayley, Klaus and her.

"You are very talented." He told her honestly. A proud smile coming to his lips as he handed it back to her. "An artist in progress."

Hope giggled and nodded. "My daddy says the same thing."

Marcel smiled as he continued speaking with her, about her interests and what she liked to do. All well sharing information that she wanted about himself.

 _Hayley_ _did_ _a_ _good_ _job_. He had to praise the brunette wolf silently.

His vampire hearing picked up bits and pieces of what Klaus and Hayley were talking about rooms away, he couldn't help but listen.

* * *

"He tried to kill me. He tried to kill us all." Klaus whispered to Hayley. His temper growing by the second. "And now he is bonding with my daughter."

"Yes well Hope has taken a liking to him." Hayley told him softly, smiling. "Maybe that's not a bad thing?"

"How is any of this not a bad thing?" Klaus' arms shot out dramatically as he glared.

Hayley hesitated, crossing her arms and moving closer to him

"He is her _brother_ , Klaus." Hayley told him. "He saved her."

Klaus' jaw clenched. "He cut any and all ties to this family when he took me away from his _sister_."

"It's not hard to tell that you still care about him you know.' Hayley said, smiling a bit. "You didn't kill him when you had the chance. And still now you don't want him getting hurt."

Klaus looked up at Hayley, unable to respond.

"You love him." Hayley said as though it was obvious. "He was your son."

"He _is_ my son." Klaus corrected before he could stop himself, his own shock at his own words coming to light. "A shame he never felt the same way."

"You're kidding right?" Hayley laughed as she moved so her and Klaus were only centimeters away. "Why do you think he didn't kill you? Or hurt Hope?"

Klaus looked up, clenching his jaw.

"You both are family and love each other." Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes. "You are just to stubborn to admit it completly… Maybe through Hope you guys can finally do that."

"He did save her.' Klaus muttered out with a sigh as he looked back up at Hayley.

Hayley nodded as her lip twitched up. "And she likes him.."

Klaus nodded his head with a sigh. "As long as she wants Marcel around he will be.. welcomed."

"See?" Hayley teased. "Progress.."

Klaus smiled at her, looking up before his face became serious and he put a hand on her cheek. Hayley flinched a little at the unexpected touch.

"Thank you.." Klaus said, sincerity in his voice as he stared deep into her dark brown eyes.

"For what?" Hayley asked, suddenly feeling a little breathless as the smile slipped from her lips.

"Everything." Klaus said honestly, sighing softly. "For being here. For not abandoning me after everything I have done to you."

"You've already thanked me for that.' Hayley said as she smiled and unknowingly moved closed. "And I've already forgiven you.. If we're being honest."

"Well again, thank you." Klaus said as his hand moved from her cheek and she found herself missing his warm touch.

"And Klaus.." Hayley said hesitantly as he turned back around. "If you ever want to talk.. You know about what happened.."

"There's nothing to talk about." Klaus' voice became hard, all softness leaving both his face and voice.

"Yes, there is.." Hayley told him softly. "And I'm just saying.. I'm here.. if you want to."

Hayley stared at Klaus as he looked off into the distance of the balcony before turning around. Ready to walk to the door when she heard him sigh.

"It was pure agony.." He told her, his voice tight. "What that blade did.. Nothing like being daggered or tortured.. It was constant, never ending agony.. even when I found peace inside my own mind it was.."

Klaus paused as Hayley began walking back towards him. He turned around fast as he sighed.

His eyes met the floor as he shook his head. "I thought I was never going to see Hope again.. see you again.. And all I was left with was the memories of how I wronged you.. and my siblings..

"Klaus.." Hayley whispered, her voice rough with emotion as Klaus surged forward and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry.." Klaus told her slowly as he looked into her tear filled eyes. "I will do right. Not just by Hope. By you. My siblings.. _Marcel_. I promise."

Klaus smiled when she nodded her head slowly, clearing her throat.

"I believe you.." Hayley whispered back, biting her lip as they stayed like that. Any minuet now she expected him to pull back like before but he didn't. And she found herself not wanting him to..

* * *

Marcel pulled back from listening, letting out a big breath and the smile that came to him refused to go away.

"Can I draw you in?" Hope asked him, smiling as she pointed to the picture she had showed him.

"Yeah." Marcel said, letting out a little chuckle as he nodded his head. "Family Portrait, right?"

Hope's cheeks turned pink as she nodded her head quickly.

"Count me in." He grinned brightly at her as she did the same back.

 _I'll do right by you guys too, Klaus_. Marcel found himself thinking as he watched the 7 year old draw. _"I promise."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And wow can we talk about the new episode? Those Marcel and Hope scenes were the most adorable things ever. And the Klayley. Amazing episode.**

 **Also to the guest I decided to just extend the scene from that episode to after Klaus found Marcel and Hope instead of the next day. Hope you don't mind!**

- **Amber**


	72. Jealousy ( Requested )

**Requested by Dannies:** _You should write one about when hayley is still with elijah and she gets jealous klaus is with someone else._

* * *

 ** _Warnings_** : Rated M for sexy Klayley time.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Hayley took in a sharp intake of breath as she watched Klaus talk and laugh with the blonde haired woman.

It has been about 2 weeks sense the attack on them as well as Marcel meeting Hope.

Everything had been oddly quite. No more attacks. No more drama. Just peaceful.

Klaus has been spending more time with his daughter and Hope had been spending time with Marcel. Slowly it seemed like Klaus and Marcel had been getting over there past troubles and becoming like family again.

But now this. Her. This woman. The vampire that was Marcel's latest _fling_ was now flirting and laughing with Klaus.

 _Wasn't she Marcel's girlfriend?_ Hayley found herself bitterly asking. Marcel didn't seem to care that she was all over Klaus so apparently _not_.

This was some kind of Gala that the Mikaelsons were hosting to show the peace between Marcel and Klaus. Which was a good thing. Except for this.

Sofya laughed, tossing her head back as Klaus smirked and said something Hayley didn't bother listening in on. In the next second Klaus was holding out his hand and dancing with her.

Hayley clenched her jaw, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

Hayley jumped, holding a hand to her chest as she turned to see Elijah standing there, her requested drink in hand.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile that Elijah hesitantly returned as she took the drink and drank it within two seconds.

"Would you like to dance?" Elijah asked, smiling. Sudden guilt washed over her at his kind smile. Strong guilt. Guilt that she wasn't ready to admit the reason fof.

She turned around and glanced at Klaus who was smiling and holding Sofya close.

Klaus' gaze met hers as she snapped her eyes back to her _boyfriend_.

"I would love to 'Lijah." She forced a smile as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

She knew she should have been focusing on dancing with Elijah, but she found herself unable not to listen in and watch as Klaus danced with her. With someone else.

Hayley _already_ hated the bitch for what she did to Rebekah. Both with hurting her and being with Marcel. This brought even more hate to the vile woman.

She bit the inside of her cheek as Klaus twirled Sofya around before pulling her close to his body.

"Are you sure you are alright?" She turned back to Elijah who looked confused. She stared at him for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she shook her head frantically.

"Excuse me." She said quickly before rushing across the room, ignoring Elijah's concerned gaze as she did so.

She didn't know someone else was watching her as well.

* * *

Hayley was pacing back and forth with her eyes shut tightly.

 _You are not jealous over Klaus_. She told herself firmly, mentally smacking herself.

Klaus and her.. Klaus and her were friends at best. That's it. That's all she felt for him. Yes, she cared about him. But only because of there history and because of Hope.

It was a lie. She knew that and she didn't try and tell herself otherwise once again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself quietly, scoffing. "This is _Klaus_."

"What is Klaus?"

When she heard the footsteps of someone near she turned to the door of the room and froze, expecting it to be Elijah checking on her but was shocked to see Klaus standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his lips.

"Did you follow me?" Hayley asked, anger dripping from her voice even though she didn't feel angry in the slightest.

Klaus chuckled, pushing himself away from the door as he shut it and held up his hands in mock surrender, walking closer to the brunette hybrid. "Don't take off my head, love. Just checking on you. You left very abruptly."

"I'm fine." Hayley muttered our, sighing and crossing her arms.

"I mean I know my brother isn't the best dancer but leaving him in the middle of a song was quite rude." Klaus continued, and though his tone was obviously joking she still bit her lip as more guilt washed over her.

Elijah was her boyfriend. She loved Elijah. She wanted to spend her life with Elijah. Sense when did she have to convince herself of that well being jealous over Klaus with some woman.

"Just kidding, love." Klaus' teasing smirk dropped as he seemed to see the troubled look on her face. "He sulked for a bit and then went to dance with Freya."

Hayley cleared her throat, smiling bitterly as she looked up and the hybrid. "Shouldn't you be dancing with that girl?"

"Sofya?" Klaus' voice sounded so innocent as he spoke her name, as if he didn't understand her hostile tone. "I will but she can wait a moment-"

"Please. Don't let me hold you." Hayley said coldly as she turned around, grabbing her purse before pushing past Klaus.

She felt him grab her hand and pull her back, she glared.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her weirdly. "I thought we agreed a long time ago to be civil if not friendly with each other for Hope's sake."

At Klaus' baffled and even semi-hurt look more guilt washed over her.

"I know.." Hayley sighed, looking to Klaus with a little smile. "I'm not trying to be.. to overreact I just-"

"Overreact?" Klaus asked, sounding confused before realization came to him. "About me coming her with Sofya?"

"So she is your date?" Hayley looked up and clenched her jaw, trying to keep her voice calm and not full of anger and jealousy.

"Yes.. I didn't think you would mind-"

Hayley snapped.

"She tortured and wanted to kill Rebekah!" Hayley screamed at him and Klaus just stood there, staring at her. "Who knows what she would have done if Kol wouldn't have shown up."

"Marcel ordered her too-"

"And Marcel! Let's not forgot how she is practically his girlfriend!" Hayley said, scoffing as she stepped back. "And a crazy bitch."

Klaus was staring at her in shock when she took in a deep breath and looked up.

Her eyes widened as she closed her eyes tightly. "And now I sound like a crazy bitch."

"You sound like a jealous wife." Klaus chuckled, rolling his eyes as he watched her glare at him.

He watched her for a couple of seconds, noticing how she shifted over at his words and avoided looking at him.

He smirked, as he moved closer to her only for her to put more distance between them.

"And are you?" Klaus teased her, licking his lips as she slowly looked up at him.

"At I what?" She asked him dryly, sighing. She should get back to the party. To Elijah.

Klaus was moving towards her and she kept moving back until her back was suddenly hitting the wall and Klaus was way to close for her to be comfortable.

She let out a little shaky breath as she bit her lip. He was just inches away.

"Jealous?" Klaus finished, the smirk seemingly permanent as he stared deep into her brown eyes.

Hayley took in a sharp breath as she was unable to look away from him or move.

"No." Hayley said, shocked that her voice kept steady.

"Really?" Klaus teased. "You're not jealous that I had my hands all over her?"

Klaus hands moved to her waist and she gasped, looking up at him with a gaped open mouth as a shock ran through her body. "Like this?"

"I probably would have taken her home tonight." Klaus mused out loud as his eyes left Hayley to trail down her thin, dress covered body.

Hayley's eyes snapped up to him, a little gold to them as she clenched her fists together. Both in anger from his words and arousal from just the slightest touch from him.

"Are you still not jealous?" Klaus asked, leaning close so there lips were just barley grazing together.

"No." Hayley breathed in a whisper as she bit her lip and Klaus' eyes fell to her movement as he licked his own lips.

"I think you are." Klaus let the tiniest little smirk come to him as his eyes slowly moved back up from her lips. "But if you wouldn't like to admit it.. I can always just go back downstairs to Sofya.. I bet she would be willing to say.. or do.. _anything_ that pleases me.."

Klaus full on smirked at her expression, mouth gaped open and pure untamed jealousy in her eyes.

He suddenly pulled back and only then did she realize how his body was practically pressed against hers.

He turned around, laughing loudly as he did. "You really should return to Elijah. I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

Elijah. Elijah was the farthest thing from her mind.

She was quite for a second before she breathed out a large breath and was suddenly in front of Klaus at hybrid speed.

He was looking and grinning as if he expected this.

"Are you ready to admi-"

In a spilt second her lips were on his in a heated and rushed out kiss.

Klaus groaned and responded as his hands went to her waist, holding her tightly.

Within the next second, at hybrid speed, Klaus felt his back being pressed to the wall where Hayley was pressed against just moments ago.

Hayley moaned as his lips moved against hers, loving the feeling of it. The feeling she had missed out on having for years.

She took off his black suit jacket with his help before ripping open his white dress shirt, the little buttons flying to the floor as she reconnected her lips and removed it.

She felt his hands on her back, moving lower until they moved back up to the zipper, pulling it down and taking off her dress swiftly without ripping the materiel.

She heard him groan into her mouth when she moved her half naked body closer to him, feeling his hardness press against her earned a moan from her as she felt her own arousal increase.

Her hands went to his pants as she eagerly unzipped them and removed the lower layer of his clothing.

"T-the guests." Hayley worked out between heated kisses.

"Sound proof." Klaus smirked as he pulled back, earning a little laugh of relief from her.

In a second he was lifting her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved them to the large brown table in the room.

He sat her on it, kissing her roughly on the lips as Hayley's hands scraped down his back.

"A table, really?" Hayley pulled back with a laugh.

"I like to stick to our origins." Klaus mock defended as she just laughed and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

She was naked except for the thin pair of black panties as Klaus pushed her down roughly onto the table, earning a moan from her as her head hit the table.

Klaus practically ripped her panties from her, revealing her wet center as he didn't hesitate before lowering himself and spreading her legs wide.

Hayley let out a loud, breathily moan as he licked her, his tongue catching her sweet juices as he occasionally grazed against her sensitive clit that was throbbing for attention.

"Klaus!" She whined out as she tightened her legs around him and he thrusted his warm tongue inside of her wet sex. Hitting her g-spot instantly as she bucked against the table, moaning his name when she felt his fingers in her clit as she came around his tongue.

He moved back up her body teasingly slow after gathering every inch of her cum until she was licked dry.

He kissed her hard and she moaned into his lips as she tasted herself.

She felt his hardness press against her and she felt herself grow wet again, his hard member pressing against her clit as she moaned at the contact.

"I want you." She moaned, and she remembered mimicking the same words to him all those years ago.

He smirked at her as he pulled back from the kiss, and spread her legs open wider. "As you wish, love."

She screamed when he pushed inside of her, filling her completely without any hesitation.

He wasn't wasting any time teasing her, which she was grateful for. Her hands were running through her own hair as her cheek pressed against the cold table. Her mouth was wide opened and letting out moans as he moved himself deep inside of her.

"Oh god." She moaned and called out Klaus name loudly as she came again. Klaus groaned at the feeling before reconnecting there lips, much to Hayley's pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around him as she moved with him. At hybrid speed she felt his hands go to her back before suddenly she felt herself being pressed against the wall roughy, she moaned at the pain mixed with the pleasure as he moved inside of her again.

"I want you to come again, love." He told her, biting her lip enough to draw blood as he kissed her again.

Him moving inside of her, his lips pressed against hers, his voice sounding like silk to her ears, it was all to much.

She screamed when she felt his hands go to her clit as he groaned.

He moved inside of her faster and she could tell he was close. Tossing her head back to the wall as he didn't dare disconnect there lips. She came again. This time Klaus coming inside of her moments after, groaning her name.

They stayed like that for a little while, both breathing heavily as he pulled out of her and Hayley couldn't stop the little moan as he did so.

"I need.. I should take a shower.. They are probably wondering where we are.." Hayley said minuets later, her voice a whisper as she felt Klaus' gaze on her. He nodded.

"Yeah.." Klaus said, his tone matching hers as he turned around.

"Klaus!" Hayley called after him in a spur of the moment decision. He turned around and looked at her.

She smiled at him, sudden images flashing through her mind. "Do you wanna join me? The guests can wait.."

Klaus smirked as Hayley smiled devilishly at him before turning around, flashing away.

Klaus let a real smile come to his lips as he laughed and shook his head in disbelief, following shortly behind Hayley.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	73. Henrik ( Requested )

**Requested by Smokeye** : Kol and Klaus home alone with baby Henry.

* * *

 **Henrik**

"We will be fine." Klaus overemphasized every word as he smiled at his wife.

"I know." Hayley said tightly, smiling at her husband. "I just.."

"Don't wanna leave him alone?" Klaus guessed, humming out his response with an amused smile.

"Yes." Hayley sighed, pouting a bit. "But I now he's in good hands."

Hayley looked over Klaus' shoulder to Kol who was sticking his tongue out as baby Henry giggled like a maniac.

Hayley turned back to Klaus with a dramatic look.

He chuckled, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Go have fun with Hope and her aunts."

Hayley sighed and nodded, smiling as Hope walked down the stairs.

Hope giggled as Klaus picked her up, kissing her on the cheek. "Have fun with your mom, love." He told the 12 year old with a grin.

Hope nodded frantically as he put her down, she looked to her dad and then little brother. "Take care of my little brother daddy."

At the strictness to her voice Klaus could only barley contain a laugh, he settled with a large grin. "Will do, sweetheart."

Her face utterly serious, she nodded before grabbing her mom's hand and going out the door, Klaus and Hayley sharing a kiss beforehand.

* * *

"Finally, no more woman around." Kol grinned as he smiled at Henrik.

Klaus chuckled as he walked up to Kol who had Henrik in his lap. "I'm sure you're witch would _love_ to hear that."

Kol's smirk dropped as he snapped his head to Klaus, giving him a warning glare. "What happens between us three men stays between us three." Kol said, a little joking to his tone.

Klaus let out a huff of a laugh as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So, we got hours to kill. What do you want to do brother?" Kol mused to him as he stood and handed Henry to Klaus who smiled, looking at his son.

"I was thinking just a peaceful, quite evening spent between the three of us."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

"Why won't he stop crying?"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kol defended, glaring as he turned back to the baby in the playpen. "Is he hungry?"

"Hayley fed him dinner before she left." Klaus grunted out.

"Maybe he's just bored?" Kol asked, shrugging his shoulders as he turned his head to his brother.

Minuets later after trying to calm Henrik down and failing Kol turned to Klaus with an unimpressed look. "How did you _actually_ raise Hope for over 2 years-"

"Hope barley cried when I was with her." Klaus defended, his voice accidentally raising as he continued rocking his son in his arms and humming to him.

Kol opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Henrik's cries stopped suddenly.

Klaus shared a smile with Kol.

"Do you like when I yell at your uncle Kol?" Klaus smiled as Kol frowned and scoffed.

"See?" Klaus smirked at Kol. "Like magic-"

The crying continued minuets later and Klaus groaned.

"Give me 'em." Kol sighed, annoyed. He held out his arms as Klaus stared for a moment before handing Henrik to Kol.

"I know, I know." Kol pouted as he looked sympathetically at Henrik's tear filled eyes. "Your father is awful."

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Klaus rolled his eyes as he stared at his brother in disbelief. "This is why you were never around Hope when she was around this age."

"I'm not listening." Kol sang out as he smiled and slowed down rocking Henrik, who was perched on his waist. "See?"

"I could have done that." Klaus grunted, rolling his eyes and Kol just chuckled in response.

* * *

"Say Uncle Kol."

"You know he is to young too speak, right?" Klaus chuckled, motioning to the 1 year old.

Kol glared. "I am preparing him for his first words."

"You and Rebekah are crazy-"

"Rebekah beat me to this?" Kol whined as he turned to Klaus who was rolling his eyes.

"His first word will be dad." Klaus defended as Kol scoffed as he repeated those 3 words to Henrik.

"So what do you think our girls and sisters are doing?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow as he stood and walked over to Klaus, he kept his eyes on his nephew even as he leaned against the counter in front of Klaus.

Klaus sighed and shrugged. "Why don't you text your girlfriend if you are so curious?"

"Because.." Kol trailed off, grinning at the baby in front of him. "That would take away time from my precious little angel of a nephew."

Klaus smirked and chuckled, walking up to his son as he picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I know I'm you favorite uncle. No, I won't tell uncle Elijah."

"I should have drowned you in a river when we were children. One less annoyance in my life." Klaus smirked,

"Please, you loved me to much to slaughter me." Kol scoffed in disbelief as he sat Henrik in the crib and tucked him in, a pacifier placed in the child's mouth.

"We all now I'm Hope's favorite uncle." Kol said, sounding sure of himself. "Probably her favorite person period."

"Keep thinking that." Klaus laughed, rolling his eyes as he finished saying goodnight to Henrik who was already falling asleep.

Kol turned to him. " _What?_ Did she say something?"

Klaus just smirked and hummed in response, leaning down and kissing his son on the head softly before turning on the nightlight and walking towards the door.

"Nik, tell me!" Kol demanded in a whisper, smiling softly at Henrik before frowning and following Klaus out the door.

"Nik!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **So a little note quickly, the last updated date on this story says May 2nd and I upload at the least a chapter every few days ( last update before this was yesterday ) and yet the day isn't changing. Does anyone have any clues as to why? Thanks. :)**

 **-Amber**


	74. Family Road Trip Part 2 ( Requested )

**Requested by Cecilia:** _Family Road Trip Part 2_

* * *

 **Family Road Trip**

 **Part 2**

"Three hours in and I am _actually_ ready to kill myself." Klaus said lightly as he sighed into his hands.

"Stop being so dramatic, Nik." Freya said dryly as she took out her earbuds and looked to him.

"Can I go back to driving?" Klaus sighed.

"No." Kol and Davina said together.

"I finally get to sit next to my girlfriend, even though Nik still won't let me drive this bloody car." Kol said, glaring back at Klaus. "Even though, if I wanted to I could.. But then we would get blood in the car when I would have to tear off your-"

"Kol." Davina said in mock sweetness. "Shut up before I crash the car to put myself out of this misery."

"Rude."

"See!" Klaus said loudly, smirking. "Someone understands."

* * *

"Mom I'm bored." Hope pouted as she moved out of her moms embrace.

"Wanna play a game-"

"No."

"Yes!" Hope said at the same time Freya and Klaus spoke earning sighs from them.

"A game sounds fun." Hayley shared a nod with Elijah as she smacked Klaus in the shoulder.

"What game should we play?" Elijah asked, shooting a little smile to Hope.

"Who can break each others neck first?" Klaus muttered low enough so Hope would not hear.

"Sounds like fun." Freya agreed with a little smile.

"Eye spy?" Elijah suggested only to earn a string of groans from his family.

"Eye spy someone tall and idiotic." Klaus smirked, smiling at his daughter who giggled.

"Nik.." Kol said dramatically. "You shouldn't speak like that about yourself."

"You're hilarious." Klaus said, dragging out these words.

"I know am." Kol shrugged as he turned back around.

"I spy something red." Freya said after a couple of seconds, smiling at her niece.

"The car?"

"The car is bla-"

"The light?"

"The light is green."

"The grass?"

"Uncle Kol are you color blind?" Hope asked in confusion as Klaus tried and failed to hold back a loud laugh.

Kol chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No love, just bugging your dear Aunt Freya."

"That's mean." Hope pointed out.

"Yeah Kol." Freya smirked. "Incredibly mean."

Kol just rolled his eyes.

"How about something red?" Davina smiled before glaring at Kol once he opened his mouth. "Not you."

"The light?"

"No-"

"Oh I know, Aunt Freya's shirt." Hope said, grinning as Davina chuckled and nodded.

"See. _Boring_." Kol hummed out as Davina scowled.

* * *

"Change the station."

"No."

"Change. The. Station."

"N.O."

"KOL CHANGE THE BLOODY STATION-"

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN!?" Davina screamed, turning around and yelling at the two originals who were shocked to silence.

* * *

"We should pull over."

"Keep driving."

"We have been driving for over 16 hours Nik." Freya argued in a tired voice.

"No." Klaus repeated as he crossed his arms.

"Dad can we stop?" Hope pouted. "My legs feel numb."

"Of course love, I think there was a motel up ahead-"

"Are you actually serious?!" Kol shouted in disbelief as Klaus just smirked.

* * *

"We are _not_ staying here." Hayley said in utter disgust.

"I have to agree with Hayley." Elijah said, looking at the warn down outside area of the small dark motel.

"You are the ones who wanted to stop." Klaus muttered as he picked up both a bag and Hope into his arms before walking to the man in front of counter who was with a woman who he was holding hands with.

"We need some rooms." Klaus smiled charmingly at the old man as he just slowly looked Klaus up and down.

"How many?" His voice rough and stern.

Klaus paused, looking back at his family. "5?"

"I'll give you two." The man said, licking his lips.

"Not happening." Rebekah said as she pursed her lips and walked up to them.

"Then take yer business elsewhere young lady." He said, eyeing her.

"It will have to do." Klaus sighed grudgingly.

* * *

Twenty minuets later all the Mikaelsons and Davina stood outside the motel, screaming there lungs out at each other as Klaus held both keys.

"It should be girls in one room boys in another!" Rebekah yelled out over Kol's groan.

"I am not sleeping without my wife and daughter." Klaus argued, glaring at his younger sister as she scoffed.

"Me, Hayley and Hope in one. You lot in the rest." Klaus yelled and Freya and Rebekah shook there heads.

"Not fair." She screamed, shaking her head.

"I should get my own room-"

"SHUT UP KOL!"

"If you lot don't shut up I will be forced to evict you."

They turned to see a woman standing there whom they could only assume was the mans wife.

"Give me those." She muttered and gabbed the keys from Klaus who was to shocked to stop her.

"You! Disney Prince, adorable child, the one glaring at me, and loud cute one in room 7." She tossed the keys to Kol. "And angry brunette, whining Barbie, sulking blonde and suit and tie in room 9."

"But-"

"No arguments." She ordered, muttering something before walking away.

"I am not a Disney prince." Klaus muttered out as Hayley snorted out a laugh.

"She called me cute." Kol smirked.

"And loud." Davina said dryly as she glared at Kol. "I was not glaring."

"I _wasn't_ whining." Rebekah whined. "Bitch."

"She called me adorable." Hope grinned as she yawned.

"Okay so, Klaus, Hope, Davina and Kol in room 7." Freya sighed. "And Hayley, Rebekah, me and Elijah in another?"

"I am not sleeping without Hope." Hayley scoffed.

"Then we get evicted." Freya said, annoyance in her tone. "Now suck it up, your a hybrid, nothing will happen that you cant hear and I want to go to sleep."

"Fine." Hayley muttered as the rest nodded.

* * *

"Dibs on a bed." Kol grinned as he sat down on the one closest to the door and Davina followed.

"Hope and me on the other." Klaus shrugged as he sat down the bag and Hope on the bed who was staring to fall asleep. "Good to me.. Just keep it PG."

Davina rolled her eyes as Kol grinned and kissed Davina's cheek. "We will try." Kol said as Davina laughed and pushed him away.

* * *

"There's one bed?! You have to be kidding me." Rebekah groaned, sighing loudly.

"You, Hayley and Freya may take the bed." Elijah offered with a slight shrug.

"Yes, because three grown woman will fit in one bed." Hayley sighed with a roll of her eyes as she sat down.

"Well Freya is the only one of us who actually requires sleep to survive so she gets one side without question." Hayley said as Freya shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said, thought her tired tone gave her away.

"Sit. Sleep." Rebekah ordered as Elijah nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking a shower." Hayley announced as she went to the bathroom, grabbing her bag with her.

* * *

"Nik I'm bored-"

"I will punch you in the throat Kol."

* * *

"We can make this work. You two lay down."

"What-"

"Do as I say." The blonde original vampire as she smiled teasingly,

Elijah and Freya both sighed as they lied down on the bed next to each other.

"Now scoot over as far as you can." Rebekah grinned and they look confused before they did as told.

"And.." Rebekah trailed off as she jumped into the middle of the bed, getting in between the two as they groaned before laughing

"Really?" Freya laughed.

"This is not going to work-"

"I'm comfortable." Rebekah giggled. "Don't know about you."

"It's not bad." Elijah said as he moved over just a little bit more and Rebekah sighed.

* * *

"Kol. Kiss me on the neck one more time and I'm gonna _break_ your neck." Davina whispered as she rolled over to face her boyfriend with a smile.

"Your neck is there how am I suppose to resist?" He grinned and Davina let out a little giggle that she muffled with her hand.

"Go to sleep." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kol once on the lips.

She pulled back with a little sigh as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

"Okay so-"

Hayley froze as she stopped towel drying her wet hair to smile.

"Oh my god." She giggled, pulling out her phone as she snapped a picture and muffed a laugh with her hand at the three originals fast asleep on the small bed, looking hilarious.

She thought for a second before smiling and walking out of the motel room.

* * *

Klaus listening to the even breathing of his daughter and smiled, looking over at Kol and Davina and hearing them fast asleep in each other's arms, he smiled.

Though annoying he was happy Kol had Davina.

He heard the click of the motel door and sat up, he was ready to wake up Kol when the door opened revealing someone who made him smile and let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at Hope.

"Couldn't resist?" He grinned at his wife as he kept his voice low to make sure not to wake up the three people sleeping.

"I couldn't." Hayley said as she whispered back and walked over, getting into the bed as Klaus moved Hope between them without waking her up.

"I will have to show you this hilarious picture of your siblings tomorrow." She smiled as she greeted Klaus with a kiss.

Klaus hummed in response and pulled back. "You are going to get us evicted."

"I don't care." She whispered back as she lied down.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Hayley.

* * *

 **So little note (ugh annoying I know) FFN must be having some problems as of late, I will list off why.**

 **The last updated date is frozen on May 2nd**

 **1) People are not getting email notifications for stories they follow**

 **2) I woke up to 98 emails of reviews from weeks ago that I never saw because they didn't send the review email. Luckily there was only one one-shot request I missed that I put on my request list.**

 **3) So yes. I don't know why that is all happening lately, I just hope its resolved soon and wanted to let you guys know so if you are a guest and look at the "last updated date" know it is probably wrong. And also if you follow my stories you might not be getting the notification of new updates.**

 **That's all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are having an amazing day and that if, like me, you watch the new Originals tonight live you enjoy!**

 **-Amber :)**


	75. Freya & Klaus ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Can you write a late night conversation between Klaus and Freya where they bond_?

* * *

 **Warnings** : Light spoilers for the newest episode of The Originals season 4.

* * *

 **Freya & Klaus**

"Why are you still awake?" Freya asked, running a hand through her hair as she smiled at the site of her younger brother sitting on the couch, his gaze focused to the fireplace in front of him but he looked up at her when she spoke.

"Hope couldn't sleep so I was getting her a drink, she just fell asleep moments ago." Klaus remarked before sighing gently. "I think everything with the Hollow has her worried.."

"She has the right to be." Freya sighed in return before motioning to the seat next to Klaus.

"Of course." He said as he moved over and allowed the blonde Mikaelson to sit.

"Is she okay?" Freya questioned, worried curiosity stinging at her tone.

"She is a Mikaelson, a warrior.. She will be okay." Klaus told her with a small smile and nod that she returned.

There was a brief comfortable silence between the two before Freya spoke.

"How are you Klaus?"

Klaus looked shocked at the question as he raised an eyebrow, looking at her with an amused smile.

"Come on, seriously?" She told him, her lips pursing together as she stared at him, waiting for an answer.

The smile slowly slipped from Klaus' lips as he sighed and became frustrated. "I am fine Freya." He muttered out.

"No you are not." It was so simply said, no anger nor pity in her voice. Just stating a simple fact that any one could realize.

"Sense when do you care?" Klaus bit out and Freya flinched. "Our family is safe. Alive. That is all that remains a priority to you is it not-"

"Same goes for you." Freya narrowed her eyes with a confused glance.

There was a silence where Klaus sighed and turned back to staring at the fire.

Freya remained staring at him, watching how his jaw clenched and his eyes became darker.

"I care about you Klaus." Freya said, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I.. I love you, you're my little brother."

Klaus didn't respond at first but his face softened as he turned back to her, the frustrated anger slowly dimming.

"I know, I know." Klaus said, muttering out these words as he turned to her and nodded.

"I repeat." Freya let a little smile come to her. "How are you Klaus?"

"A psycho creature is trying to kill my family to resurface to the human world and the only chance we have of stopping it is to sacrifice one of our own. So Freya, as you can see, I am lovely."

Freya let out a little breath as she nodded her head. "..Perhaps we should call Rebekah and Kol back here-"

"No." Klaus said instantly. "Let them be.. Let them be happy. Free of this family drama-"

"It's there family a well Niklaus. And Kol would want to know that we contacted Davina.."

Klaus was silent for a moment before immediately wanting to change the subject. "I am fine, sister. As is our family for the time being. Enjoy that victory well it lasts."

Freya was silent.

"Do you blame me?"

The question came as a surprise sense he had no idea what she was referring to. "..About Davina? Like I have told Elijah you did what you thought was ri-"

"I was the one who gave you the idea.." Freya paused. "To sacrifice herself, your freedom, time with your daughter, to save us all-"

"Stop." Klaus said, his voice growing angry as Freya's word became frantic and tears came to her.

She stood and Klaus did the same.

"This was my fault. Everything Marcel did to you was because I urged you to sacrifice herself 5 years ago." Freya said shakily, shaking her head. "..Because of what I did to Davin-"

"Freya." Klaus said firmly, putting his hands on her shoulders as her eyes met his. "You did what you had to. To protect our own. As always. Without you or your plan, linking me to you, Kol and Elijah would have been dead.."

Klaus paused with a sigh, lowering his voice. "You would have been dead. You are my sister.. I love you just as I love my siblings whom are safe because of what this family accomplished.."

Freya let a small smile come to her as she nodded.

Klaus let out a sigh as he pulled her into a hug that Freya instantly returned.

Once they pulled back Klaus smiled at her and she returned that smile.

"Now." Klaus clapped his hands together. "Big day tomorrow. Enemies to fight-"

"Wars to win." Freya finished with a little teasing to her voice as she wiped at the corner of her eye.

"Wars to win." Klaus agreed with a smirk as he stared at his older sister for a moment before walking away.

Freya smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **And this chapter makes 100,000 words! Wow! Originally I planned to stop at 100,000 and then end the one shots but I think I will just make this an endless one shot story that just keeps on going. Let me know what you guys think though!**

 **-Amber**


	76. Caroline Part 2 ( Requested )

**Requested by Klayley Fan100:** _Can you make a one shot when Klayley visits mystic falls with Hope and Caroline hitting on Klaus?_

* * *

 **Warnings:** Do not read if you aren't anti-Klaroline and anti-Caroline because this has hate of both of them.

* * *

 **Caroline**

 **Part 2**

"And you are positive that you are okay with this love?"

"For the two hundredth time _yes_. I am." Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes.

At Klaus' hesitantly worried glance she turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Hope wants to go there. To the place her father group up.. I couldn't tell her no."

"I know." Klaus said, understanding not being able to tell the 14 year old no. "Just... A lot of bad memories.."

"All bad?" Hayley said with a little smile as she walked up to her husband, putting her arms around his neck as he smiled and chuckled.

" _Mostly_ bad." He corrected as she hummed in response and brought him in for a kiss.

* * *

"1,000 years is a long time." Hope commented as she looked out the window and interrupted her fathers words as he just chuckled.

"Yes, love. A very long time but it never felt as such." Klaus said with a little smile. "1,000 years was not long enough to be away from this place."

"How many times did you come back here? After you turned?" Hope questioned him and he shifted over before responding.

"I believe only a total of 3 times." Klaus said. "Once when I first arrived to get my doupleg- a girl I had to speak to. Once more. And.. another time."

From the little look Hayley gave him he knew that she understood that was the time he had been with Caroline.

Hope nodded, accepting all of this.

"Who are you texting?" Hayley asked, glancing at the mirror and back at her daughter.

"Aunt Rebekah." Hope said, smiling up from her phone. "Seeing why my parents are being weird whenever they talk about here-"

"Put it down." Hayley warned and Hope sighed but laughed as she composed, deleting the text she was ready to send.

* * *

"A bar really?"

"It's a grill."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes." Hayley rolled her eyes as she kept her tight grip on her daughters hand.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Klaus said with a smile as he motioned for his wife and daughter to sit down.

"So what are you thinking so far?" Hayley asked with a little smile.

Hope shrugged her shoulders as she sat. "I mean it's not bad, just kind of boring. It's not New Orleans."

Hayley laughed as she nodded in agreement. "That's my girl."

* * *

"So why did you come here in the first place Mom?" Hope asked. "When you first met Dad?"

Hayley hesitated before smiling. "Because I knew someone here. His name was Tyler. He was a.. friend."

"You mean boyfriend?" Hope asked dryly, raising her eyebrows at her moms shocked glance.

"I'm 14 not 4."

Hayley chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Not a boyfriend.. More like a- a past crush. _Way_ past."

Hope nodded and opened her mouth to ask another question when the sound of the bells from the doors opening caused her to stop and look to the door to see what her mom had not noticed yet.

"She looks familiar.." Hope said slowly before realization crossed over her face.

"Who looks-"

Hayley stopped at the site of the oh so familiar blonde woman standing there next to one she remembered as Damon and Elena.

"Caroline." Hayley sighed with a little sigh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Caroline Caroline?" Hope asked with raised eyebrows. "Visited us like one time _years_ ago Caroline? Former almost ex girlfriend of my Dad Caroline? Broke his-"

"Enough." Hayley said, sending a little scowl to her daughter who immediately snapped her mouth closed.

Hayley watched as shortly after Elena Gilbert eyes met her and a little audible gasp came to the brunettes lips.

"Oh my god." She wouldn't have been able to hear it if she wasn't a hybrid but she did as well as the soft noise of Elena slapping Damon on the arm and causally motioning over to her.

Caroline's laugh at whatever Damon was saying was cut off my her attention coming to where her best friend was looking.

The laughing stopped and the blondes face became one of confusion before going straight to fear.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Caroline chirped, smiling forcefully as she walked away and to the bar.

Hayley sighed and looked the other way, smiling tightly at her daughter when she saw them walking towards them.

"Why isn't it Tyler's little wolf Queen. Long time no see." Damon said, smirking at Hayley.

"Damon. Charming as I barley remember." Hayley resorted, turning to him with an equal smile and clenched jaw.

Elena just smiled as her eyes slowly met to the auburn haired girl sitting across from Hayley.

"You must be Hope." Elena said with a kind smile as she held out her hand to the girl.

Hope's eyes went to her mom before she smiled back hesitantly and shook the brunette hands.

"Yeah."

"I'm Elena."

"Damon." Damon said with a little wave and smile before he turned back to Hayley. "So what are you doing here?"

"Can't visits my former _home_?" Hayley said the words home very lightly.

"Not without reason." Damon muttered as Hayley glared.

"Mind if we join you?" Damon asked after a few seconds and Hayley opened her mouth to respond but Elena cut her off.

"Damon." She hissed, nudging hm on the shoulder as he shrugged innocently.

"What?" He defended. "Just wanting to catch up with old friends. I'm guessing Klaus is here somewhere."

"Da-"

"It's fine." Hope said before Hayley could respond with a _hell no_. "I wanted to learn more about my Mom and Dads time here anyway."

"Wonderful. I like her." Damon said with a smirk to the teenager as he nudged Hayley over in the booth and sat next to her. Elena doing to same more gently on Hope's side.

Hayley clenched her jaw and took in a deep breath before freezing, looking slowly over to Damon.

"You're.. You're human.." She trailed off in utter shock.

"Long story." Damon muttered with a tight smile to his girlfriend who was talking to Hope.

* * *

"Thank you." Klaus said as he put in the order for there drinks and food, ready to turn back around and got to his family that were out of site when a light but troubled voice made him freeze.

"Just 3 beers please. We are going to need them."

Klaus slowly turned around to be met with Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline." He couldn't stop the words from coming to his mouth as he let out a breath of shock.

She turned around before freezing much like he had.

"Klaus." She whispered, her eyes and mouth wide.

"How.. What are you doing here?" Caroline was the first to ask as Klaus smiled at her, shrugging.

"My daughter became curious of where her family originated so I figured why not just show her." Klaus said honestly.

"Yeah." Caroline breathed out, nodding a little too fast. "I mean uhm.. Do you think sense you're in town we could talk-"

"Caroline." Klaus said, sighing as a firmness went to his voice. "I don't think so."

Hurt welled up in her eyes as she cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah.. You should probably get back to your _wife_."

He nodded. "Goodbye Caroline." He didn't wait for a response before walking away.

Once he was gone, Caroline forced a bubbly smile to her face as she turned back to the bartender. "Can you make that shots? And keep 'em coming."

* * *

"You snapped her neck?" Hope eyes widened as an amused smile came to her lips.

Hayley sighed and shot a look to Damon. "Yes.. But I had-"

"Wonderful reasons." Klaus smirked as he walked up to the table and glared at Damon. "Move."

Damon didn't get up but moved further into the half circle booth so they were all a little too close.

Endless minuets passed quickly.

"Human?" He raised an eyebrow as Damon sighed. "Surprise surprise."

Klaus' smirk dropped as he spotted Caroline walking and almost tripping into the table.

"Hello Hayley! I do not- don't think I had the chance to say hi! Oh and Klaus b-by the way did you hear that I was- am single and that you ca-can get what you have always wanted." Caroline said as they all looked at her in shock.

"Which is me. Of course." She said with a little bubbly laugh as she practically dropped into the booth, half sitting on Klaus' lap and half on the seat.

"You're drunk Care.." Elena said softly as she shared a look with Damon.

"No I'm not Elena." She snapped and glared at her friend

"I suggest you get off my husband." Hayley said calmly as Klaus moved over as far as he could with a glare to the blonde.

Hayley was just barley containing her rage and everyone at the table besides Caroline knew it.

"O-or what?" Caroline laughed. "You can- you are gonna threaten me? Try to scare me? News flash. I'm not scared of the wolfy _whore_ of Mystic Falls- No wait, sorry, _New Orleans._ "

All eyes were on Caroline, some in shock, some full of rage and some glaring.

"Don't talk to my Mom like that." Hope snapped, glaring at the blonde as Caroline just laughed.

"You must b-be the offspring of one- one of those _whorish_ acts-"

In a split second before Klaus could go and break her neck Caroline was falling off the seat and clutching her head in pure pain.

"Ahh!" Caroline screamed as she cried out and her vampire eyes came out. Over the loud band music it was barley heard and sense they were in a corner booth nobody was seeing this.

"Stop her." Elena demanded

"Hope." Hayley said as she grabbed Hope's arm

"I said don't talk to my Mom like that." She growled, clenching her fists further as the most pain Caroline ever had came to her and she was crying for it to stop.

"Hope." Klaus snapped and Hope did this time, her hand un-clenching her fist as her frantic eyes found her Dad and the pain in the young vampires head stopped

"Hope. Go outside." Hayley ordered, her voice loud and rough.

"But Mom-"

"Please." Hayley said with a little smile to let the teen know she wasn't mad.

"Can you-"

"I'm not leaving her here with you guys." Elena scoffed and shook her head and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'll take her." Damon said with a smirk as he stood next to Hope, ignoring Klaus' warning lance.

"I'm pretty sure she could kick my ass if she wanted to, don't worry." Damon muttered to Klaus as Hope grinned before glaring once more at the blonde.

"Come on little badass." Damon said as he moved her towards the exit.

"I'm going to kill her." Caroline growled as her eyes flashed red and she moved towards the door.

"CAROLINE!" Elena shouted before the two angry parents could react, stepping in front of her and standing there.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Elena screamed. "She is a kid! Klaus and Hayley's kid!"

"She-"

"Yeah and you deserved it!" Elena's voice lowered. "Calling her mom a- a- _that_ in front of her? That is not the Caroline Forbes that is my best friend."

"Yeah well its who I am now." Caroline spat our and scoffed as she walked back towards the bar.

Elena shook her head and looked to Hayley and Klaus.

"I'm sorry.. She's not.. Not in her right head.. She wont.." Elena stuttered to explain.

"She has to pay for what she-"

"No Klaus." Hayley grabbed his arm. "Don't. It's okay.."

"It is not okay!" Klaus growled angrily and Elena flinched. "No one speaks about my family like that- About my _wife_ like that!"

"She's drunk." Hayley reasoned with a roll of her eyes. "Let's just go. I think Hope has enough reasons to know why we didn't want to come here.. She probably won't even remember. And if she does she will fear for her life."

Hayley looked to Elena who nodded frantically.

Klaus was sulking as Hayley pushed him towards the door.

"Hayley." Elena grabbed her arm as Hayley looked back with an upset look.

"She.. She didn't mean it. You know she's not like that." Elena said softly before smiling. "And Hope.. I'm glad I got to meet her.. She is amazing."

"She is." Hayley said with a little sigh and a tight smile as she pulled her arm back and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Can we never come back here again?" Hope asked with a little angry pout as she crossed her arms.

"Never." Klaus grunted in agreement.

"And if I see that blonde bitch ever again I'm going to melt her brains out." Hope muttered and Hayley couldn't find it in here to scold her for it.

They hadn't even waited an hour after leaving to pack up the car and to leave, checking out of there hotel room early.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked in confusion as Klaus began walking away.

"I will be back.. Just have something to do quickly.." Klaus said and Hayley opened her mouth but he was already gone in a flash.

* * *

Caroline was slightly sobering up but still the alcohol was running through her as she walked outside the Mystic Grill. After yelling at her Elena had left with a scoff and some cruel words.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed out in shock as suddenly the hybrid was in front of her.

"Hello Caroline." He said gently and smirked.

"See.." Caroline said teasingly as she bit her lip and smiled as she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "I knew that you knew what you wanted.. Not her.."

Klaus just hummed in response before suddenly Caroline was moving forward, there lips about to touch.

She let out a scream when suddenly, by the neck she was slammed to the side of the Mystic Grill at hybrid speed.

"W-what are you doing?" Caroline gasped.

Klaus' grip tightened as his eyes flashed gold and her eyes grew wide.

"If you ever _ever_ talk about my wife like that again Caroline.." Klaus trailed off slowly as he said these words dangerously low. "Or my daughter- _threaten_ my daughter I will come here myself and rip your heart from your chest and feed it to your friends before slaughtering them as well."

"You won't." Caroline cried out. "Y-you love me."

"I was interested with the fact that I couldn't have you.." Klaus said before a dark smirk came to him, he leaned closer. "But don't ever _ever_ think that you meant anything more then that.. There's a reason I kept my promise and never came back until now after our pathetic one time together.."

Caroline had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were wide and full of hurt.

He leaned closer as his face became serious and his smirk dropped.

"You. Mean. _Nothing_. To me.." Klaus whispered out as he watched the terror and hurt fill her as this sunk in.

Klaus let go of her neck and at hybrid speed left, not watching as she fell to the ground sobbing.

* * *

Hayley tuned around as she shut the car door after Hope got in to find her husband there with a smirk.

"Everything okay?" She asked slowly.

"Perfect." He said as he didn't hesitate before pulling her from the waist into a deep kiss that she responded to with a smile.

"Let's go home." Klaus breathed out as he smiled and pulled back.

"Home." Hayley agreed with a smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber :)**


	77. Hayley ( Requested )

**Requested by InSaNiTy2017:** _You should do Klaus' feelings when he finds out Hayley slept with Elijah..._

* * *

 **Hayley**

There daughter was okay and he was happy. After her being in pure pain after waking up in the middle of the night and Hayley rushing out of Elijah's bedroom in just his brothers dress shirt this was a thought that he couldn't get out of his mind.

It was something that he had pushed back because he had to focus on his daughter but now that she was okay these thoughts were killing him inside.

Hayley and Elijah had slept together again.

It didn't take a genius to figure out and a little side of him was knowing that this would happen when Rebekah had told him that Elijah was planning a date for him and Hayley.

He had told Hayley to go when she had asked him if he was okay to watch Hope and he had of course he had nodded, not sure what else he could say.

 _How about tell her you don't want her with Elijah?_ Klaus internally said before tensing at the accidental confession. _That you don't want anyone else touching her?_

Just the little thought of someone else being with her brought a deep pain and anger to him. She wasn't anyone else's to have. This was the mother of his child and it was bad enough when he had to imagine her being with Jackson years ago but his own brother..

It killed him inside and sometimes he wondered if she knew just how much.

The rage he could deal with. He had rage every day of his life because of different reasons. But.. but this pain? The pain of her being with someone else? Being happy with someone else was killing him every single day.

 _Being locked up by Marcel was less painful then this. Klaus_ thought bitterly as he clenched his jaw and the memory of her running out of the room in just Elijah's shirt caused the glass he was slowly drinking from to smash effortlessly in his cold hands.

He knew he could do something about it. One word of hurtful objection from him and he knew that Elijah, being the noble one he was he would back off.. or at least try only to end up back with her days later.

No he wouldn't.

Klaus sighed, he knew Elijah was to in love with Hayley and had changed from the noble brother he once knew.

He didn't know how Hayley would act. Would she just brush it off? Say that it was just possessive jealousy? ..Was that all this was?

"No." Klaus muttered to himself as he frantically shook his head. "She is happy."

 _I want her to be happy._ He thought and forced a bitter smile as he pushed all of this down and prepared to ignore it for the sake of Hayley's happiness.

 _What about my happiness?_ A little part of him asked.

If he had to pick between his happiness and the mother of his child's.. he would pick hers every single time.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!**

 **-Amber :)**


	78. Klaus' Girlfriend ( Requested )

**Requested by agentfandoms74:** _Can you do one where Haylijah are together, and Hayley is jealous of klaus' new girlfriend? They both then admit their feelings?_

* * *

 **Klaus' Girlfriend**

She was a blonde and just a little taller then Hayley with bright green eyes and most of all she was human.

She reminded Hayley of Camille on many levels and she was Klaus' girlfriend.

 _Sense when does Klaus even have girlfriends? Hayley_ thought to herself bitterly.

It was about a year after Klaus had been returned to them and the Hollow had been taken care of and Elijah and her were happy.

She drilled this into her mind, that she was happy. And Klaus seemed happy too. Happy with his new girlfriend who was a human girl he had met in New Orleans but she knew about vampires.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm and she jumped at the contact.

Hayley forced a smile and removed her glare to the blonde woman who's name was Amanda. Amanda, Klaus and her daughter were all playing in the garden.

"Nothing." Hayley forced out and nodded reassuringly at her boyfriend who looked hesitant to believe her.

"She seems nice." Hayley said tightly, sarcasm dripping from her voice that went unnoticed by Elijah.

"Yes. Very much so." Elijah agreed with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek before walking into the garden to greet his family and Klaus' girlfriend.

Hayley bit her lip and crossed her arms as she stared at them. She despised this girl.

Yes, yes she knew it was wrong. That she should be happy that Klaus had found happiness with her. She was nice enough and like she said reminded her of Camille and yet Hayley hated everything about her. Her bright smile and nice personality. The way Hope had taken an instant liking to her. She hated it.

"Mom come play!" Hope yelled after her with a bubbly laugh as she continued to play and draw with Amanda.

Klaus' eyes met hers and the amused smile left his lips at her angry frown and posture.

"Maybe later sweetie." Hayley said and couldn't keep the stutter from her voice as she didn't wait for a response before turning around and walking back into her house. She ignored the two pair of eyes firmly directed to her back.

* * *

Hayley sighed as she poured herself some lemonade and took a little sip before remembering that Amanda had made this with Hope.

She instantly dumped it into the sink before shame and sadness came to her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Hayley muttered to herself as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't know love, what is?"

Hayley turned around, leaning against the counter as she sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw Klaus standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" Hayley asked him dryly.

Klaus shrugged. "Just went to get something to drink for Hope."

"You mean Amanda's amazing lemonade?" Hayley said mockingly before rolling her eyes and turning back around with a scoff.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She felt Klaus grab her arm and turn her around as she glared up at him.

"What do you mean?" She snapped bitterly as she crossed her arms and created more distance between them.

"Ever sense I introduced Amanda to our family weeks ago you have regarded her with nothing more then a forced pilotless." His words were said calmly and full of confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She denied all of this with a shrug. "She seems just _lovely_."

"See." Klaus said as he motioned to her. "Do you.. Do you not like her?"

Hayley didn't respond but when she did she just shrugged. "She seems nice.. Hope and everybody else like her and her _bubbly_ attitude."

"Is that what this is about?" Klaus asked as he frowned. "Her spending time with Hope? Because If she has crossed some kind of boundary I can-"

"No!" Hayley snapped and it was the truth. Hope liked Amanda and she was okay with that.

"Then what it is!?" Klaus lost his temper, growling out these words as he stared at her and waited for an answer.

"Just forget it. Go back to your pretty blonde." Hayley muttered as she moved past him only for him to turn around and roughly grasp her arm, pulling her around so they were close.

She breathed out as she stared into his eyes, pulling back her arm roughly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her this so softy, like he needed her approval. Like he needed her to tell him that him being with someone else was okay.

"Nothing." She said but she knew the way her voice cracked he could tell it was a pure lie.

"I don't.." Hayley paused. "I cant.."

"Can't what?" Klaus asked in confusion as he sighed and began looking troubled. "Tell me what it is so I can fix it-"

Hayley couldn't stop herself, it seemed as if they were going at slow motion as she moved forward and kissed Klaus gently on the lips. They had never shared a kiss with such tenderness as the one she gave him. She felt Klaus' lips slowly start to move with hers after the shock had wore off and he closed his eyes, giving in.

She pulled back with a breathless sigh as she took a few steps back.

"I don't hate Amanda." Hayley breathed out as Klaus slowly looked up at her. "I just.. I don't want you with her."

"Why?" Klaus demanded, clenching his jaw as his eyes refused to look away from her.

"Because.. Because I care about you." Hayley said softly as her eyes slowly met his. "And watching you be with her, watching you kiss her or just be happy with her makes me want to kill something."

Hayley didn't even notice he was moving closer to her.

"But I know that you care about her." Hayley said with a shrug and a forced smile. "And she cares about you, and Hope likes her and Elijah and Rebekah, Freya.. So be happy cause she's great."

Hayley forced the tears stinging at her eyes down as she shakily smiled.

Hayley turned around, ready to walk back outside when she felt him grab her arm, more gently this time.

"You don't get to do this." Klaus said, clenching his jaw. "You don't get to be with someone else and then say this."

"I know." Hayley said with a nod as she looked down.

"Say it." He said softly but there was a demanding tone there.

She slowly turned around with a sigh.

"I.. I love you Klaus." Hayley told him, her voice rough. "And I'm sorry that I'm selfish enough to where I cant be with you but I don't want you being with other people."

Klaus didn't respond as Hayley just nodded.

"Mom!"

Hayley flinched and looked to the door, smiling at Klaus before slowly turning around and walking out the door. She knew that Klaus wasn't going to respond.

"I love you." Klaus said once she was gone, smiling sadly a little bit as he heard his name being called by his daughter. He walked back outside as a newfound sadness settled inside of him. He had a feeling it was there to stay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	79. See You Again ( Requested )

**Requested by hewatchtower300341:** _Can you do one where Klaus is seriously injured and Hayley and hope fear the worst maybe to distract hope Hayley tells her of when Klaus saw her again in season 2_

* * *

 **See You Again**

"Hope, you need to calm down." Hayley ordered with a firmness to her voice.

"How?! How can you be so calm!" Hope shouted, shaking her head furiously. "We don't know if dad is even okay!"

Hayley sighed and moved up and grabbed the thirteen year witch by the shoulder firmly.

"Elijah said that your father is okay." Hayley said softly. "That he is healing-"

"Barley." Hope muttered as she sighed and sat back down on her bed.

"This.." Hayley started with a small sigh as she sat down next to Hope. "This family has a lot of enemies.. I'm surprised one of your dads didn't catch up with him sooner. He was caught off guard but he will heal and be okay very soon."

"Promise?" Hope asked, worrying her lip and looking up in pure fear.

"I promise." Hayley said as he lifted her daughters hand and kissed it gently. "He is one of the most strongest people in the world."

"I know.." Hope nodded with a sigh. "I just.. I don't want us to lose him again."

"I know." Hayley agreed with a nod as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and they leaned back together.

"Did I.." Hayley paused. "Did I ever tell you about the first times me and your dad spent with you after it was safe to see you again..?"

"You mean after Aunt Rebekah was raising me?" Hope asked, slowly looking up in newfound curiosity.

Hayley nodded and smiled. "I.. We had missed you so much.. You were gone for what seemed like endless months and every day we felt like we was going to die.. Because you weren't there."

Hope looked at her mom and shifted closer to her.

"But I held on because I knew that your dad and I would see you again.. That we had to."

Hayley suddenly smiled brightly. "But then you came back to us.. or we came to you really.. I remember getting out of the car and just having to hold back from running up at you at hybrid speed and just bringing you into my arms.. But I didn't want to scare you so I just.. ran."

Hope laughed and smiled, nodding in understanding.

"And I just took you in my arms and it felt.. perfect." Hayley smiled and tears came to her at the pure happiness of the memory. "And then I gave you to Klaus and just the look on his face.. The most happiness I have ever seen sense the day he held you in his arms when you were born."

"I'm glad you came and got me." Hope smiled and hugged her mom. "..Even though I don't even remember.."

Hayley chuckled and nodded her head as she kissed Hope's forehead gently.

"And the days.. _Hell_ , the weeks after that? With seeing you every day? It was just.. perfect. Despite everything else happening around us is was just my heaven.. It was your dads too.. He wouldn't even want to put you down. He would just hold you and tell you stories."

"I love you mom." Hope said and hesitated before bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it before holding it out, much like she remembered doing years ago with her mom.

Hayley smiled and did the same, pressing her hand to Hope's as Hope hugged her again.

"Believe me I am freaking out too but your dad will be okay." Hayley smiled and kissed Hope on the top of the head. "He always is."

Hope nodded and pulled back."Do you think.. Can we go see him now?"

Hayley thought before nodding. "Of course.. Let me just call Elijah."

Hayley got up and walked to her phone, dialing and talking to Elijah for a few minuets.

When she turned around she wore a bright smile.

"Let's go see him." Hayley said and Hope eagerly jumped from the bed in happiness to see her dad.

Hayley smiled and warmness ran through her as she grabbed Hope's hand and they walked out of the bedroom door.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this one!**

 **And wow some of you were not impressed with the ending of the last chapter aka 'Klaus' Girlfriend' guess some people are _not_ into bitter endings like I haha.**

 **Maybe I should write a lighter hearted part 2? Or an alternate ending? Let me know what you guys think.**

 **\- Amber**


	80. Noises From The Bedroom ( Requested )

**Requested by Smokeye:** _During a family gathering Hope asks her parents in front of the other Mikaelsons why she heard a noise shout scream or whatever coming from their bedroom last night._

* * *

 **Noises From The Bedroom**

"And I swear I was about to punch him." Rebekah finished her story of her horrible date she had the night before.

"Want me to kill him?" Freya offered though there was no anger in her voice.

"Men are just idiots." Rebekah pouted and that earned a laugh from all the woman and Hope.

"Offense taken sister." Klaus said as he sat back down at the large, outdoor, circle shaped table.

The 8 year old giggled in amusement as she smiled.

"Hey mommy." Hope began, turning to her mom as she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah sweetie." Hayley turned away from Rebekah who she was talking with to give her daughter her full attention.

Klaus' attention as well as Freya's peeked as they looked over at Hope, ignoring Kol's loud laughter at something Rebekah said.

Hope shifted in her seat. "I.. I think I heard something last night..."

"What did you here?" Klaus was the first to ask, his posture tensing with beaming protectiveness over his daughter as he shared a look with the mother of his child.

Hope's eyes narrowed as she tried to think of how to describe it. By now the rest of the Mikaelson's were looking to her. Some were in confusion and some in worry.

"It's okay, you can tell us sweetheart." Klaus smiled at her warmly as she nodded slowly.

"It was like.. It was like a loud con.. constant noise." Hope said as she thought for a second.

"Kind of like groaning... But louder! And it went on for a really long time." Hope said loudly. "Sometimes there would even be like.. like.. little screams-"

Hayley immediately started choking on the bite of chicken salad she had put in her mouth, coughing as her watery eyes met Klaus as Rebekah put a hand on her back in confusion.

"Groaning?" Rebekah asked in a confused tone of voice as Elijah started slowly shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Uhm I don't know.." Hope said. "Mom are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine." She said as she took a sip of water before clearing her throat.

"It was really loud but then it stopped after a little while.." Hope continued as she looked up and flinched back when she saw all there eyes being directed to her.

By this time Klaus and Kol had caught on to what was happening all well Klaus' face became some of pure horror, much like Hayley's was.

Kol burst out into manic laughter even as Freya hit his shoulder.

"W-was in like.." Kol grinned and barely contained another loud laugh as Hayley glared his way. "Moaning?"

"Yeah!" Hope shouted enthusiastically, nodding her head and grinning. "That's what it was!"

Kol started laughing again, this time joined with Rebekah who hid it with her hand.

"Oh my god." Freya muttered and bit her lip to contain a smile as she did what Elijah did and hid his face.

"What was it?" Hope asked, pouting her lips as she stared at her dad for an answer.

"Well love.. It was nothing to worry about.. Just.." Klaus tripped over his words as he desperately stared at Elijah.

"It was your parents." Elijah's answer came simply as Klaus and Hayley both stared at him with equal terror, Freya joining in.

"Oh you wished for me to lie?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow with a little twitch of his lip.

"Why?" Hope asked, her voice a little more demanding.

"Because they need to get sound proofing!" Kol cut in with a big laugh as he dodged the piece of bread his little sister threw at him. "Or learn to _be_ quieter."

"Mom." Hope begged, upset she wasn't getting an answer as she whined. "I wanna know what it was! And then I heard something that sounded like screaming and-"

"Okay we got it love." Klaus said with a forced smile.

Hayley looked at Hope sympathetically before opening and closing her mouth multiple times.

"Nik." Rebekah hissed with a little glare.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before kneeling next to his daughter and holding her small hand in his, smiling at her when she did so to him.

"You see love this is one of those discussions we have no choice but to wait until you are much, much, much.." Klaus glared when Kol snorted loudly. "Much older to have.."

"Why?" Hope asked, narrowing her eyes in stubborn dissatisfaction.

He sighed and kissed her once on the hand. "I give you my word one day in the far, far, far, far-"

"Klaus!"

"Future.." Klaus finished with a smirk to Hayley who was trying not to smile. "If you still remember this we will.. I will _explain_."

"Can't wait until that happens." Freya said under her breath as she let out a little laugh. "Imagine that trainwreck."

"Okay daddy." Hope said with a small but dramatic sigh as Klaus smiled and got back on the bench with a smile.

"See? Easy." He muttered with a smirk.

"Could have just told her it was a ghost moaning oh so _loudly_." Kol teased. "Or the TV. Or-"

"We got it, thanks Kol." Hayley said sarcastically.

"Just helping." Kol defended with a devilish smirk.

"Oh sure you are."

"Not my fault you're a screamer."

"3 seconds away from killing you." Hayley said as she forced a bitter smile and glanced at her daughter who was back to focusing on eating.

"Would you scream well you did it- _Ow_. Eat the food. _Don't_ throw the food."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry for this being a bit later then usual I had to do a sculpture of the Golden Gate Bridge only from office supplies and write what was basically a FanFiction of a Porcupine/Panda hyrbid and Misha Collins that turned into a love story for Gishwhes.**

 **-Amber :)**


	81. Klaus' Birthday ( Requested )

**Requested by Smokeye as well as this is one I have been wanting to write for awhile:** _Klaus_ ' _surprise birthday party_.

* * *

 **Klaus' Birthday**

"Why are we doing this again?" Freya asked, no anger or annoyance in her voice just plain curiosity.

"Because Klaus has never had a birthday party before." Hayley said with a small sigh as she crossed her arms and turned to her sister in law.

At the slightly hostile tone Freya smiled as her hands shot to the air in mock surrender. "Just a question.."

Hayley sighed, running a hand across her forehead. "He hasn't had a birthday party in a thousand years. And.. I know he says he doesn't want one but-"

"You think he does?" Freya guessed as Hayley smiled and nodded.

"Nothing big." Hayley said as she bit her lip and smiled. "Just a family gathering- you can obviously invite Keelin but other then that just a little family evening for him."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better with just you him and Hope?" Freya asked.

Hayley shook her head as put a hand on Freya's arm. "His _whole_ family. Your wife included _obviously_."

Freya smiled and nodded. "Let's get to work." She sighed.

* * *

"I think Dad's gonna like it." The 11 year old Mikaelson said as she absently typed away at her IPhone, not even glancing up.

Hayley walked up and took the phone from her with a large sigh.

"Mom-"

With a little glare Hope snapped her mouth shut before nodding and rolling her eyes.

"When is Dad gonna be home?"

"Elijah and him should be back any second." Kol cut in as he put his own phone in his jean pocket.

"Alright, everyone get up and hide." Rebekah cut in as she walked into the room frantically after seeing Elijah and Klaus pulling into the driveway.

"Hide?" Kol raised an eyebrow with a little chuckle. "What are we children."

"You're just bitter that Davina couldn't come to this lovely event." Freya teased with a knowing smile.

Kol glared. Davina had been out of town for the last 2 weeks and this resulted in a very bitter Kol.

"Now." Rebekah commanded with a dark glare as Kol rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor to the side of a black living room chair.

* * *

"Elijah."

"Yes Niklaus?"

"Please remove your hands from my eyes before I bite them off."

" _Kinky_."

" _Shut up Kol_!"

Klaus sighed, getting fed up as he shoved Elijah's hands from his eyes and flicked on the light.

"Surprise!" It was not in sync and possibly a bit to loud but when Klaus saw the numerous decorations as well as Hope and Hayley walking towards him with bright smiles he felt a warmth run through him.

"Dad!" Hope ran into her dads arms and hugged him tightly as he chuckled and kissed her head.

"Hello love." He grinned, glancing at a smiling Hayley. "I see you and your mum have had an eventful day." He laughed.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a knowing smile as she played with the hem of her white dress as he glanced around the room.

"I adore it." He said honestly.

"Hi." Hayley said as Klaus stood up from Hope who went to her aunts side. He kissed Hayley on the lips for a long second.

"Happy birthday." She smiled as she pulled back.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said in a whisper as he moved back a little bit but kept an arm around her waist.

"Can we do presents Ma?" Hope asked, smiling and sitting down on the couch next to Kol a bit later.

"It's up to your Father, sweetie."

"Why not." Klaus said raising an eyebrow. "You guys didn't have to get me anything-"

"Too bad." Freya smiled as she greeted Klaus for the first time with a tight hug, Keelin doing the same.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Hope asked, smiling brightly as her dad opened the moderately sized heart shaped silver frame with a flower and heart design. Engraved on it was the last name _Mikaelson_ and inside the glass was a perfectly clear picture off Klaus, Hayley, Hope, Rebekah, Freya and Elijah as well as Keelin and Davina who had been spending time with the Mikaelson when the photo was taken awhile ago.

"I love it." Klaus breathed out, an honest smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed his daughters head, hugging her.

Hope smiled brightly as she hugged him back.

It was a long while later that all of the Mikaelsons had given Klaus there heartwarming gifts.

"It's not much but its an amulet I picked up in Dubai when I traveling there a couple years ago with Frey." Keelin smiled at Klaus who chuckled and nodded, putting it on and smiling. It was a small brown wolf amulet that he had to admit he loved.

"It's amazing, thank you Keelin." He smiled at his sister in law who leaned into Freya's warm embrace with a proud smile.

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining sense everyday spent with you by my side is a gift but I never did get a present form you." Klaus smiled teasingly at his wife as she swung her leg over him, straddling him in just a bra and thin pair of pajama shorts.

Hayley smiled back, kissing him once. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"The best I have ever had." Klaus said as his hands traveled up to her waist and settled there.

"I'm glad." She told him, relief clouding her face as she kissed him again. This time it was longer as he moaned into the kiss.

"So.. you're right, I never did give you your present." She let a devilish little smile settle on her lips as he smirked at her. She leaned forwards until there lips were just grazing together. "Maybe I just wanted to wait for us to _finally_ be alone.."

"Definitely the best birthday ever." Klaus grinned and Hayley giggled as he flipped them over, kissing her passionately.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Have I mentioned how obsessed I have become with Freelin?**

 **So important little note, I made a twitter account for this fanfiction account so I can keep you guys updated on chapter updates as well as maybe give you guys little teasers and tell you who's request I am working on etc. And you guys can message or tweet at me there if you wanna talk about suggested chapters or even just have a little conversation about anything! My/your opinions on ships, shows, my one shots, writing advice etc. And even show/send me covers/edits for my one shots or asking to co-writing a one shot with me like someone PM'd me asking. ( you know who you are lol :) Of course I have a personal twitter ( DestielLove1 ) that is mostly for Supernatural and live tweeting so this one will focus on The Originals. Klayley. Klaylope. Freelin. Etc!**

 **So if you want to follow me on my new FFN one you can and it will be easier for me to keep you upadated with my one shots! If you want, when/if you follow me tweet me letting me know you are one of my lovely readers so I can follow you back! :)**

 **Twitter : _FFNDestielLove1_**

- **Amber**


	82. Death ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Do you mind writing one where Hayley has to play along and pretend to be dead in order to defeat the Hollow and only Davina knows this. She is not dead for real but maybe we can see Klaus react._

 **Warnings** _:_ Spoilers for _season 4_ of The Originals

* * *

 **Death**

Klaus stared at Hayley's dead body in an equal amount of terror, sadness and anger.

Terror at just the thought that she was gone, Hope's mother was gone.. A member of his family was gone.

Sadness at just the little thought that he would never see her smiling face again. Never hear her scream at him for acting the way a Mikaelson does or just her little sarcastic remarks she constantly made towards him.

 _Anger_.. Anger towards those who had dared to take her away from him. She was the key to stopping the Hollow and because of that she was gone.. taken away by that dark force. And all he could think about was sending it back to hell after inflicting as much pain to it and everything it cared about, even in the slightest.

Elijah was a wreck and in a fit of anger and grief had left, that was hours ago. Freya was not as heartbroken as him but channeling every bit of grief to anger and determination to find the Hollow and destroy it forever.

It had been weeks sense they had seen Davina on the other side and she had tried to kill him, after that Kol was the only one to have contact with her until Kol someone managed to find a spell to bring her back, back from the dead by making some kind of deal with the witches. They didn't know Hayley was dead yet, states away getting what they needed for this spell. And.. and Hayley. She was working with them to stop the Hollow before all of this. Trying to find a way to stop it without an original dying, without _him_ dying. He didn't care about that right now. Or even about himself.

She was dead. Hayley was dead.

* * *

"Niklaus."

He didn't turn around when he heard Freya's voice but he let out the deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She sounded exhausted and emotionally drained. Something he had grew accustomed to hearing on his eldest sisters voice.

"Leave." He commanded, successfully keeping his voice cold and detached as he said this.

"Niklaus I-"

Every little bit of self control inside of him seemed to snap as he tore his eyes away from the pale skin of Hayley to turn around fast enough to make Freya flinch. He hadn't realized how close she had gotten to him.

His eyes golden yellow and his fangs out he growled out. "Leave!"

She stared at him, her eyes wide and her breathing shaky as pity crossed over her and her expression softened.

She just nodded, fearing to say anything else as her eyes found Hayley and she took in a deep breath, holding it on just like she did her emotions as she nodded again, turning around and leaving the bedroom.

Klaus let out three deep breaths as he turned back around and resumed staring, shaking his head as he bit his lip roughly, trying to keep him emotions in check.

"Where is Hayley, Davina and I think-"

"She is dead." Freya said, her voice oddly calm as she looked up at the dark skinned vampire who was stunned into complete silence.

Marcel slowly started shaking his head once this information set in. "No no no."

"We couldn't stop it." Her voice sounded dead and cold as her eyes drifted off.

Marcel snapped, picking up the chair and throwing it to the wall as he growled out. Freya didn't even flinch.

"I will kill that evil son of a bitch!" He roared out, pacing and glaring as he breathed in and out heavily.

"We will." Freya promised him, her voice rough as she made eye contact with Marcel.

* * *

 _One day later_

Hayley woke up with a gasp, her breathing heavy as she snapped her eyes open and her eyes followed down to her dirt covered body.

This reminded her exactly of when she had woke up in transition.

"It worked." Hayley's eyes snapped to the side to see Davina walking towards her with a smile. "The Mikaelsons think you are dead meaning-"

"So does the Hollow." Hayley let a full blown smile come to her as she sat up and stood, looking shocked.

"How can I see you-"

"Marcel temporarily anchored me to the human world using him as the binding agent." Davina smiled, looking down at herself. "I'm not alive but I'm not in that plane anymore meaning everyone i wish can see me. But this wont last long. Not if Kol can't get what the witches need to bring me back. If we want the Hollow dead it needs to happen now."

Hayley nodded, letting all of this sink in as she frowned. "..They think I'm dead. The Hollow thinks I'm dead.. Klaus.. Elijah.."

"Are reacting as expected." Davina said, her voice low as she nodded. "According to Marcel."

Hayley nodded slowly as she gulped.

Davina sighed and took a step closer "Hayley we didn't have a choice. We needed the Hollow to think you were dead. And it can get inside there minds, Klaus, Marcel, Elijah all of them. Not you and me."

"I know." She muttered out, nodding and closing her eyes for a moment. "It doesn't make the fact that my ex boyfriend and father of my child thinks I'm dead.. and oh god, Hope.."

"Marcel said Klaus isn't telling her anything.." Davina was softly. "But they are sending her away from New Orleans-"

"What?!" She shouted, shocked.

"To New Orleans." Davina continued. "With someone named Alaric according to Marcel.. She will be okay and far away from all of this until the Hollow is gone."

Hayley considered this before nodding. "Yeah... I know that is for the best.."

"Davina! DAVINA!"

"Klaus." Hayley whispered, looking frantic as Davina just smiled.

"He cant see you." She said, sounding a little smug. "I cloaked you. Just like me, only who I want to see you will. It wont last long but it's enough time to do this."

"Davina!"

Davina turned away from Hayley and to the angry hybrid walking through the door.

"Bring her back."

"You know I don't have the power to do that." Davina said as she crossed her arms and her eyes slowly found Hayley before she turned back to Klaus.

"Do it." Klaus growled and flashed to her only for Davina to hold out her hand and a block to be put before Klaus could attack her.

"I cant." She repeated with a sympathetic look.

"What do you want from me Klaus? I told I can't bring her back. What the Hollow did is _finale_. I'm sorry." Davina started to say angrily but at the completely _destroyed_ look on his face she stopped.

"She's _gone.._ Klaus." Davina told him softly, a little sigh on her lips as she glanced over at Hayley who was looking straight at Klaus.

Klaus put his hand to the invisible wall and banged on it, his hybrid eyes flashing out.

"Can you see her?" Klaus asked, his eyes turning back as he looked to Davina with pursed lips.

Davina was shocked, her eyes widening.

"He's asking if I'm with the ancestors." Hayley said, her voice low.

"You know she's not here." Davina said, looking up at Klaus who's face fell even more. "She's a hybrid, Klaus. You know that."

"Then where is she?" Klaus muttered out, gulping as his eyes pleaded at Davina.

"Gone." Davina said simply.

"What?" Klaus breathed out.

"Davina." Hayley stepped forward and put a hand on the younger girls arm.

"No she's not." Klaus shook his head instantly. "She can't be. I won't let her be."

Hayley looked at Klaus in complete shock. She knew that him and hers relationship and his feelings for her as family had grown over the years.. sense there first time together but this reaction was something that she hadn't seen coming.

The hybrid was on the verge of tears, his eyes pleading at Davina to give him any hope at all. She didn't want to admit that it caused a deep pain in her chest and she was tempted when he looked up at Davina with that look to tell him it all.

"But that would put hope at risk." Hayley whispered out loud as she ignored Davina's small look to her.

"She is Hope's mother." Klaus forced out, biting back every other emotion as he slowly looked at Davina.

"I'm.."

Davina paused, taking a few steps forward and dropping the wall.

"Davina don't." Hayley snapped, taking a fast step forward. "He's angry. He will-"

Davina didn't stop, she moved forward until she was standing in front of him.

"Bring her back." Klaus begged, his hurt pride showing but he didn't seem to care.

"I.. I can't watch this." Hayley muttered out, turning and walking past Davina and stopping when she got to Klaus.

She let out a small shaky breath as he didn't even move. She continued walking.

"I know how this feels Klaus." Davina told him softly once she was gone, breathing out slowly as Klaus' dead looking eyes slowly met hers. "When I..."

Davina cleared her throat. "When I lost Kol.. it felt like every single part of me was just gone, dead. The only part that mattered anyway."

"I know." Klaus breathed out shakily. "I watched my little brother go through the same thing when you died."

Davina smiled sympathetically. "And I know you went though this with Camille.."

Klaus tensed.

"It will get better." Davina said and she didn't want to admit that she was even starting to feel the temptation to tell Klaus that Hayley was alive. That Hayley was okay. And she hated Klaus for years.

Looking at him now her eyebrows scrunched up.

"You love her." Davina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Klaus looked up at her and laughed bitterly, shaking his head before shrugging. "She's my family. The mother of my child. I care for her-"

"I'm not talking about family and I'm not talking about caring." Davina said, narrowing her eyes as she took one step back and smiled.

"I.." Klaus paused, breathing in roughly. "I loved her. Loved being past tense."

Davina opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. Not expecting the thousand year old hybrid to ever admit this, not to her.

"And now she is gone." Klaus said angrily and Davina couldn't help but flinch back at this little outburst.

Klaus turned around and started walking to the exit much like Hayley had.

"And Davina." Klaus slowly turned around, a little smile coming to his lips though Davina cold see the plain, cold sadness in it.

"For what's its worth I am glad you are coming back." He said slowly, making sure to empathize on every single word. Davina looked up, shocked. "For the sake of my little brother of course."

Davina didn't know how to respond so she just smiled back as Klaus turned around and left. Once he was gonna Davina let out a big breath and sat down on the church floor.

* * *

"This could work." It was the next day that Hayley looked up at the teenage witch with a bright smile.

"It will." Davina said as she finished going over her plan to take down the Hollow. "You were always the secret weapon to kill her.. _It_. Now that it believes you are dead.."

"This will work." Hayley smiled as Davina did so back and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Davina asked slowly once the smile faded.

Hayley looked up and forced a smile. "Nothing-"

"It's Klaus, right?" Davina guessed with a little sigh and a knowing smile.

Hayley gulped and looked down, refusing to answer.

"Wow you two are not good at hiding your feelings are you?" Davina laughed and Hayley just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"When he.. When Klaus was gone it just felt like everything inside of me was.." Hayley paused. "Not right. Hope was without her dad and I was.."

"Without him." Hayley finished, taking in a deep breath. "And everything felt off and then he got back and.. It seemed like everything missing was suddenly back. Hope had her dad.."

"And you had the love of your life, right?"

"Right- _What_?" Hayley sputtered out, her eyes wide as she looked up at Davina who wore a smirk.

She shrugged. "It's not that hard to tell."

Hayley didn't answer.

"Tell him."

"That I love him?" Hayley said the last two words slowly, tasting them on her tongue as she looked to Davina for an answer.

"That you're alive." Davina replied dryly with a chuckle.

"We can't." Hayley said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "I can't. Hope-"

"We are going to defeat the Hollow, Hayley." Davina said, sounding sure of herself. "One person knowing isn't going to-"

"The Hollow has gotten into his mind before." Hayley said.

"I'll do something." Davina sighed and began flipping through her book. "We are dong this tonight regardless. I can work up something to last a couple of hours."

Hayley took in a deep breath. "He's not going to react well is he..? That we didn't tell him.."

"Probably not." Davina smiled and shrugged. "Now go."

Hayley didn't hesitate any further.

* * *

"I'm not in the bloody mood Freya." Klaus snapped out angrily, yelling this as he downed the rest of his drink and tossed the glass to the table when he heard the soft breathing.

He poured himself another drink.

"Klaus.."

Klaus froze, his eyes widening.

He turned around with the glass in his hands and stared at the brunette in wild shock.

Hayley let a little hesitant smile come to her lips. "Hi.."

In a second the glass was broken in his hand and Klaus flashed forward, pushing her by the shoulders until she was pressed to the wall, one hand went around her neck.

"Klaus!" She gasped out, her eyes wide.

"Get out of my head!" Klaus screamed, his eyes golden yellow as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Klaus! It's me." She said using her hybrid strength to remove his hand from her neck as she pushed him back a little

He was staring at her with such hate and she knew it was because he believed she was the Hollow. She didn't blame him.

"You know me Klaus." Hayley said, tears in her eyes as she held out her hand.

"You are a lying bitch." He growled. "And I will make you pay.

He rushed towards her just as an idea struck Hayley. Before he could attack her she moved his hands to her head and closed her eyes, entering his fragile mind more easily then it has ever been as well as letting him enter hers.

 _"So what will it be? Staying.. or going?"_

 _"Kill her and the baby, I don't care."_

 _"I think it's a girl."_

 _"Even when you hate him.."_

 _"I do trust you.. more than you know."_

 _"Believe it or not Hayley, I would actually like you to be here."_

 _"You will always have a home here."_

 _"I never knew you were a Queen."_

 _"That's your Queen."_

 _"What did he say to you?" "Nothing true."_

 _"I loved her." "And now she is dead."_

Hayley and Klaus both gasped together as they stumbled back.

He stared at her with wide tear filled eyes as pure shock overtook him and she looked slowly up at him.

"Hayley?" He breathed out in disbelief.

"Yeah." Hayley let out a little smile.

"H-how?" He asked, shaking his head.

Hayley sighed, the smile freezing as she opened her mouth to explain.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch and it was about 20 minuets after she finished speaking that he spoke.

"You let me believe you were dead?" He bit out, nothing put anger on his face as he looked up at her.

"I was trying to keep- _Hope_ safe." She glared at his hostile tone. "Keep you safe. Our family _safe_."

"By letting your said family think you were dead!" He yelled loudly as he stood and she did the same.

He bit the inside of his mouth and shook head head.

"This is going too work Klaus, the Hollow-"

"I don't care about the bloody Hollow!" Klaus screamed but his voice broke towards the end. "You let me think that you were dead.. that Hope's mother was gone from her life."

Hayley couldn't respond but her anger slowly faded. "This was the only way to keep you all safe."

"I'm suppose to be keeping my family safe!" Klaus said, shaking his head frantically.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your _pride_ then Klaus." Hayley bit out, glaring at him.

Klaus was silent, turning around and rubbing a hand across his face before turning around.

"This isn't about pride." He muttered out, clenching his jaw and fists. He turned around.

"I thought you were dead." He said lightly, letting a bitter smirk come to him.

"I know." Hayley said, tears coming to her as her eyes met the ground.

Klaus didn't respond nor look at her.

"Is Hope.."

"She is safe." He sighed. "She is states away with a good friend Alaric Saltzman right about now as well as his daughters.. _She is okay_."

Hayley nodded, relief flooding over her.

"Klaus.."

He didn't respond, just kept his back to her.

"I should go.."

He didn't respond.

Hayley nodded and sighed, turning around and slowly walking towards the door. His reaction didn't shock her in the slightest,

Klaus let out a breath, turning around and shaking his head before moving back towards her.

"What are you-" Hayley began to ask as Klaus grabbed her arm and turned her around but was cut off by his lips pressing to hers into an instantly heated kiss.

She let out a soft sound as her eyes drifted shut and her hands shot to around his neck and his to her waist.

Every single ounce of emotion went into it. Everything they had felt in the last days- hell in the last _years_.

Klaus pulled back just as Hayley let out a deep breath, feeling completely breathless and taken away from the kiss.

He put his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I will not let anything ever harm you. Never again."

"I'm okay." Hayley offered weakly, nodding as she looked back with the same amount of intensity.

"I will not let this thing harm my family. Not again. Not ever." Klaus continued, nodding his head firmly.

"I know." Hayley said honestly as she leaned forwards and kissed him once more, unable to stop herself.

"And the Hollow..?" Hayley asked slowly once they pulled back seconds later.

"You and Davina had a plan for all of this I take it?" Klaus asked smiling.

Hayley nodded and smiled back. "I think it will work."

"It will." Klaus nodded firmly. "We have taken down much greater threats then the Hollow. And we will do so the same with this one, _together_.'

"Together." Hayley agreed as she leaned forwards into his lips once again.

* * *

 **So sorry this one took a little longer. It was just one I wanted to take my time with. As well as I started a new job and have been swamped with work. And even if updates are slower I'm not ever going to abandon this story. So please refrain from asking in a review if you are a guest. 'Cause I can't respond. And it's pointless sense ill let you know right now that I'm not nor ever will. :)**

 **-Amber**


	83. Keelin ( Requested )

**Requested by** : _This was requested by two guest but me_ _being the awfully unorganized girl that I am can't find the exact requests and who requested them but I know the main thing was Freya introducing Keelin properly to the Mikaelsons._

* * *

 **Keelin**

"You're nervous." Keelin said with a little smile.

"We should be focusing on defeating the Hollow.." Freya offered weakly as she turned to her girlfriend.

"This was Klaus' idea." Keelin smiled and put her hands on Freya's waist as she smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "So no guilt, okay?"

"Okay." Looking into her eyes Freya couldn't find it in herself to disagree.

* * *

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Kol muttered out as half the table glared at him, including Davina.

"Kol." She hissed and continued to kick him under the table.

"What? I'm just saying isn't the best way to spend out last night in New Orleans darling." Kol defended himself with a little smirk as Davina just rolled her eyes. They were leaving New Orleans in the morning to hopefully _never_ return.

"I think it's quite lovely." Rebekah cut in, glaring at her older brother before turning to Freya and shooting her a reassuring smile as she continued to pick at her food.

"So how long have two been dating?" Hayley asked, smiling at Hope before looking up at Freya and Keelin.

Keelin let out a little laugh as her eyes met Freya's. "Not long?"

It came our as more of a question, as if Keelin was asking if they were officially a couple or not.

"Not long but hopefully for a long time." Freya added as she rolled her eyes at a few of the aw sounds.

"Shut up Kol." She sighed, annoyed.

"I didn't say anything!"

"So.. Keelin." Rebekah said slowly as she smiled at the dark haired girl. "Tell us about yourself. Your past. Past girlfriends. Past boyfriends. Family. Your-"

"Okay Rebekah." Freya sent a little teasing glare to her sister who held up her hands in mock defense. "Your acting like Kol."

"What a compliment." Kol smirked.

"You wish." Davina said teasingly as Kol just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You didn't spill every single detail about your girlfriend to me so now I must pry for information." Rebekah said with a little laugh that Keelin laughed at too.

"It's okay Freya." Keelin reassured. "What do you want to know? Ask away."

"Longest past relationship?" Klaus mused out loud as he didn't even bother looking around the table to see the glares.

Keelin cleaned her throat at the semi-unexpected question. "Um a surgeon who I worked with. She was my longest relationship.. though it didn't go on for very long. She ended it."

"How long?" Klaus asked.

"Why did it end?" Rebekah asked at the same time as Davina did the same question.

"Okay enough, next _interrogation_ question please." Freya glared at her family.

"I'm just trying to get to know my eldest sisters girlfriend Freya!" Klaus defended himself.

"Have you ever dated any guys?" Kol was the next to ask earning an roll of her eyes from Davina. "What? I'm curious to know what competition Freya has."

"Not in a very long time." Keelin laughed, seeming non-affected by the question.

"Are you looking for something serious?" Klaus was the next to ask. "With my sister I mean."

"Nik for God's sake-"

"It's not an awful question Freya." Hayley defend Klaus with a little nod to which he smirked at.

"Still it's not-"

"What's your favorite animal?" Hope asked, earning the attention of the table as the little auburn girl continued to eat her food next to her mom at the table.

Keelin smiled at this, so did Freya as she felt Freya's hand go under the table and grab her own.

"I would have to go with a uh wolf." Keelin said and let out a little chuckle that everyone at the table shared.

"What's so funny?" Hope asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

Realization came to Hayley's face as she remembered she hadn't told her daughter about Keelin.

"Well sweetie you how your dad and I are part werewolf?" She asked as Hope nodded.

"Well Keelin is just a wolf." Freya finished for Hayley as Hayley glanced up at her.

"Oh." Hope said before smiling, looking to Keelin. "That's cool. Kind of like Grandma Mary."

"Exactly love." Klaus smiled at his daughter.

"I like her she seems nice." Hope said in a whispered voice to her mom that earned a smile from almost everybody at the table.

Keelin smiled and let out a little breath earning a confused glance from Freya who didn't hear because of her normal hearing.

"What?" Freya asked slowly.

"Nothing." Keelin said as she continued to smile at Freya.

* * *

Later after the dinner was over as well as a major interrogation that Keelin found herself not minding to much was finally done Freya was outside the Mikaelson compound with Keelin.

"So on a scale of 1-10 how traumatized are you?"

"Hm maybe a 6?" Keelin said as Freya laughed. She shook her head. "I'm kidding. I liked it. It was.. nice. Very family like."

"Family like?" Freya laughed in disbelief. "No one has ever used that word around my family in a thousand years. Family like isn't how they describe us."

Keelin laughed and rolled her eyes, grabbing Freya's hands in her own. "They are.. protective but.. nice. They care for each other. Even if they aren't by blood." Keelin finished, referring to Hayley and Davina.

"Another word that has never been used for my family." Freya said before smiling. "I'm glad you think so though."

"Yeah I mean once your bother Kol's questions about my past love life finally stopped after the first course, it was pleasant."

Freya closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah.. good he's leaving town."

"With the brunette right?" Keelin asked and smiled. "They're cute together."

Freya hummed and nodded, not able to keep the happiness off her face that Davina was back and that Kol was finally able to be happy. She knows she helped ruin his happiness once before.

Keelin leaned in and kissed Freya on the lips gently as Freya's hands went around her waist.

Freya pulled back with a small smile. "Goodnight Keelin.."

"It.." Keelin paused with a smile. "It doesn't have to be goodnight.. we can always go and a have a few drinks at my place.. if you want."

Freya smiled at this, letting out a little laugh as she shifted back a little before nodding her head.

"Let me just grab my phone.. never know when the siblings will come calling."

Keelin laughed and nodded as Freya smiled at her before walking back inside.

* * *

Freya grabbed her phone as well as her jacket before heading back to the door.

"Hope approves of her." Klaus said as suddenly he was leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"I'm glad." Freya said honestly with a sigh. "If she didn't.. well l don't know what I would do."

Klaus nodded his head in agreement as he moved forward and smiled at his sister.

"I will repeat once more, I approve also.." Klaus said gently. "You need someone. I have a feeling so does she."

"From what I've heard from Rebekah that is a great honor." Free smirked. "The approval of Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus chuckled and nodded. "She isn't wrong.. But she seems like a good addition to the family."

"A little soon for that don't you think?"

Klaus waved his hand dismissively before putting his hands on his sisters shoulders as she looked up at him. His face became serious. "She makes you happy Freya, be happy."

She smiled and nodded as Klaus smiled back one before moving out of her way.

Freya let out a little sigh as a smile grazed her lips before she walked back out the door to her girlfriend.

* * *

 **I have fallen in love with Keelin and Freya. I cant even put it into words. They are such a beautiful couple and Freya really needs someone like Keelin in her life and its just incredible. I really hope the writers don't ruin this ship or kill or Keelin. There will definitely be more Keelin in my one shots here as well as more of Keelin/Freya based chapters mixed with Klayley and Hope. And if you are wondering why Elijah wasn't there this is set around the current time in The Original and that's why.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! This would have been posted yesterday but it was my Birthday and I figured it would look bad if I was editing this instead of spending time with family and all of that. But alas, here it is!**

- **Amber**


	84. Klaus & Rebekah ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _I would really love to see an emotional scene b/w them similar to the Klebekah scenes we used to get._

* * *

 **Klaus & Rebekah**

"So tell me, did you have fun with Kol?" Klaus asked his sister as he hung up the phone with Josh who had informed him that Davina and Kol had just left together. He couldn't fight the feeling of happiness for his brother, despite him using Hope to further his cause to save the love of his life Kol deserved to be happy just like all of them did. And he was glad that his brother was the first and possibly the only to keep that. He knew that eventually he would need to call his brother home and it would break Kol's heart as well as the little witch's but for right now his little brother and Davina were far gone from their troubles.

"It was.." Rebekah smiled an trailed off as she turned to her older brother. "Full of adventure and never boring.."

"Meaning mass murdering sprees and a lot of alcohol?" Klaus smirked knowingly as Rebekah just laughed.

"I missed home though." Rebekah said finally after a coupe of seconds. "You all.."

Klaus' smirk settled into an understanding smile as he nodded and sighed. "They all do eventually."

Rebekah rolled her eyes though the smile remained on her lips, she sighed and turned to her brother.

"What are we going to do Nik?"

"We will defeat the Hollow Rebekah." Klaus said, sounding sure of himself. "This isn't the w-"

"No, not about the Hollow Nik. I know this family well enough to know we will kill the bitch." Rebekah said, smiling and nodding as Klaus chuckled. "I mean just about _everything_ else."

"You don't want to stay here with your family I'm guessing." Klaus said, his voice sounding a bit bitter.

Rebekah let out a breath, getting aggravated as she crossed her arms and took a defensive stance. "Stop trying to make me feel guilty for wanting to live my life Nik." She said, her voice getting louder with every word as she begged this of him.

"I'm not." Klaus defended himself with a small shrug, denying this. "But we have already lost Kol-"

"He's not dead." Rebekah said loudly, practically yelling out these words as she glared at Klaus.

"Kol left to allow his family fend for themselves." Klaus corrected himself, some anger left in his tone.

Rebekah rolled her eyes again and smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up Nik."

"Excuse me?" Klaus chuckled as an amused smirk came to him.

"Let Kol be happy." She glared. "Davina makes him happy."

Klaus didn't respond, not wanting to voice that he knew she was right.

"We need you here Rebekah." Klaus said in a low tone of voice as he refused to look up at her.

"I'm not leaving." Rebekah said after a couple of seconds.

"What?" Klaus asked her cautiously.

Rebekah looked to her brother as relief covered his face. "At least not anytime soon.. my family needs me here. And like you said, Kol is gone and as of right now so is Elijah.. we need all of us Mikaelsons here we can get."

Klaus full on smiled, nodding his head in agreement as pure relief flooded over him.

"Good." Klaus said simply.

"Good." Rebekah responded tightly as she tried and failed to keep a straight face.

Rebekah looked up and met his eyes as she rolled her own. A smile covered her face as she moved forward and hugged her older brother tightly.

Klaus let out a little sigh as he hugged her back, closing his eyes as he held her in his arms.

When they pulled back Klaus let out a breath and nodded at her, a silent _thank you_ to her that didn't even need to be worded.

"Now come on." Rebekah chirped out happily, a little sarcasm to her tone. "We have an evil bitch to kill and a big brother to save."

"As always." Klaus smirked and laughed as he walked with Rebekah out of the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!**

 **-Amber**


	85. Red Door ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest and Feeli37:** _Can you write one about Hayley reflecting on Elijah and the Red Door and her thoughts on Klaus during that time & Could you please right a chapter when Hayley thinks about the experience behind Elijah's red door, thinking about all the murders he did._

* * *

 **Red Door**

Hayley sat down on her bed as her eyes met the floor, she was breathing in heavily as she closed her eyes tightly.

When she did so, memories of Elijah attacking her flooded her mind. His teeth ripping into her neck. How her screaming and pleading at him to stop didn't even affect him in the slightest.

She touched her neck without realizing it and gasped as she opened her eyes, willing the images and the memories of that to vanish from her. They didn't.

She knew deep down that is wasn't really Elijah, not her Elijah. That was Elijah from a thousand years ago, the one that didn't know her.. didn't love her.

 _But he was willing to sacrifice those kids.._

Her hands dug into the thick quilt on the bed as she sighed and shook her head.

 _He wasn't even going to hesitate._

" _We have to do better, Elijah._ " She had told him.

Hayley wasn't naive nor did she hold herself higher then Elijah. She knows she had spilled innocent blood. Done things that if Hope were to ever find out she would never look at her mom the same. She knew that.

But sense Hope, sense getting her daughter back all those years ago she had changed. She knew _that_. Yes, she was willing to do anything to protect her family and those she loved but..

The thoughts about Elijah. Just what he was willing to do and who he wouldn't hesitate to kill to protect his siblings.

" _Hayley_.."

She remembered him calling her name after he had turned back into the Elijah that she knew, the one that she loved but she couldn't find it in herself to respond. To tell him that it was okay. That is wasn't his fault despite his broken and guilt wrecked face.

 _Hope was there. She could have been hurt. Elijah wouldn't of hesitated to.._

She sighed and stood, crossing her arms and shaking her head in hope to shake these thoughts away from her.

They were going to get Elijah back. And everything was going to be okay. She tried to plant these words inside of mind but every time she closed her eyes she would see Elijah, chasing after her covered in blood.. wanting nothing more then to kill her.

"It's because he doesn't want to do better." Hayley told herself in a whisper as her lip quivered a bit and she clenched her jaw.

She had made a promise to herself not long ago that what she had with Elijah was over. That she had to focus on her little girl and helping defeat The Hollow. She couldn't worry about what was happening with Elijah and the risk that her being with him would cause Klaus and her's daughter.

 _Klaus had changed.._

These words that popped into her head shocked her enough for her eyes to snap open.

 _Klaus had changed.._ She thought about this for a second before sighing. It was true. Klaus was still.. well Klaus. But he had changed, done right by Hope and right by..

 _Me_.. She told herself as her eyebrows scrunched up.

 _If only Elijah could do that._ She found herself thinking with a sigh.

"Did I really just think that?" She asked herself out loud as she clenched her fists and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She shook her head and sighed. Why wouldn't these thoughts go away?

"Think what?"

Hayley let out a sharp breath as she turned around to find Klaus leaning against the door frame with an amused smile.

"Nothing." She said, sighing and crossing her arms as she cocked her head to the side at him.

"You're thinking about Elijah and his troubled past I'm guessing?" Klaus smiled at her as he moved away from the door and closer to her.

"That obvious?" She said with some bitterness to her tone the as she rolled her eyes. "And just _troubled_?"

"We all have our sins Hayley." Klaus said, his voice serious as he looked directly at her.

Hayley sighed and sat on the bed, shaking her head as her eyes met the floor. "He was willing to kill a kid- _a child_ about Hope's age-"

"To save Marcel and I, I'm aware." Klaus said tightly as he moved further into the room.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And Hope was there Klaus.." She said softly. "When Elijah attacked me.. what if.."

"Something you need to know about Elijah that you obviously haven't learned yet Hayley." Klaus teasingly smiled at her as she looked up with a small glare. "He is still a Mikaelson."

"You don't think I know that?" Hayley rolled her eyes and glared up at him.

"I think sometimes you forget just how alike Elijah and I are." He smirked. "We are willing to do anything to keep our family safe-"

"So you would have been able to do it?" Hayley asked suddenly and it shocked Klaus to silence. "Kill one of those kids. If it were Elijah? Or Rebekah?"

"I.." Klaus paused as his eyes met her and he sighed. "No."

"I- _No_?" Hayley asked, staring at him.

Klaus sighed loudly, getting fed up quickly as he shifted to the side. "Every time I would have looked at one of this kids I would have seen Hope.. and would have imagined if someone were to do that to her.."

Hayley and Klaus' fists clenched at the same time as anger rushed over the both of them.

He moved closer to her just as she stood. "So no Hayley.. I wouldn't of. I would have found some other way to save my siblings, as I always do."

"And.." Klaus paused as Hayley's brown eyes met his and he realized just how close they had gotten. "About what happened in Elijah's mind.."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hayley snapped, glaring at him. "I know. It wasn't him. He wasn't himself. Our Elijah wouldn't-"

"If it were me I would have never hurt you." Klaus cut her off, a serious look on his face as his lips went into a straight line.

She looked up, shocked. "He wasn't himself Klaus.. he-"

"I.." He paused and sighed, clenching his jaw tightly. "I wouldn't have let my demons take over and hurt you like he did.. I wouldn't of let them.. and if I were there.."

"Klaus.." Hayley whispered, a little begging to her voice.

"I would have never let him hurt you." He said, his tone confident as he stared at her and refused to let her look away. " _Never_.. and he will pay for hurting you."

Hayley found herself not able to respond as Klaus just let a little smile go to his face. He nodded once at her before moving away and walking back out the door.

Once he was gone Hayley let out a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, this time no flashes of her time in Elijah's mind corrupted her and she sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Remember these are one shots of my own imagination and how I would wish/think scenes should go. Meaning if it seems unrealistic that the show would ever do something like this that is why its Fanfiction. :)**

 **I have another idea settled in my mind about the Red Door and Hayley that I might write a one shot about later on as well as one focusing on Hayley's thoughts on some of the 'sins' she has done in the past.**

 **-Amber**


	86. So Cold ( Requested )

**Very very very very very special request by my friend x.** ** _x.x. RaindropsOnRoses x.x.x (_ No spaces _) -_** _The_ _Hollow gets inside of Hayley and almost kills her, but she's sort of in a coma. Nobody can wake her up and Klaus goes into her mind._

* * *

 **So Cold**

"Hayley."

Hayley turned around, a little smile on her lips as she cocked her head to the side. "Klaus."

"Not Hayley." Klaus said as he took a little step back and a snarl appeared on his lips.

She laughed, tossing her head back as she let her head fall to the side and she bit her lip. "Wow. Took you a total of 2 seconds to figure that out.. I'm impressed. To bad it took much longer for you to realize your daughter wasn't your daughter."

"Get out of her." Klaus growled.

"The damage is done Niklaus." The Hollow who was inhabiting Hayley told him, smiling at him darkly as she looked down at the body that wasn't her own. "She is as good as dead."

"It took me a total of a couple of hours to wreck this ones already wrecked mind." She let out a little laugh, raising her eyebrows as she stopped walking towards him. "An 8 year old actually survived longer."

Klaus snapped. She was so close now that he didn't even have to move to grab her by the neck, squeezing tightly as his yellow eyes remained.

"Careful." She gasped out as her eyes opened wide. "Wouldn't want to break her."

Klaus opened his mouth to respond when suddenly he was roughly pushed away from her and to the wall. He looked up just in time to see her smirk.

"I think I liked the other body better, my mistake.. It's no fun to try and break someone already so broken. Take your brother for example.." She told him, her voice utterly cold and Klaus was shocked and how it didn't even sound like his Hayley in the slightest despite the body and voice.

"Have fun trying to fix her broken mind."

Suddenly in the blink of an eye The Hollow was out of Hayley's body and she fell to the floor, looking completely lifeless.

Klaus was over to her at hybrid speed, her head hitting his hands instead of the hard floor.

"Elijah! Freya!" He called for his siblings loudly as he picked her up hastily into his arms.

He looked down at her with purely worried eyes, breathing heavily as he saw she wasn't moving or responding when he whispered her name.

"Hayley." He said again, this time a bit louder. He stared down at her pale face and messy highlighted hair as he called for Freya and Elijah once more.

* * *

"What happened to her Niklaus?" Elijah was breathing heavily, his frantic eyes staring right at Hayley's body that was lying down on the bed.

"The Hollow.." Klaus said as he explained very quickly.

"This is my fault." Elijah suddenly decided, shaking his head as he ran a hand across his cold face.

"Brother-" Freya tried to cut in but her words were silenced from his dismissive wave of his hand.

"I made her mind vulnerable from attacking her." He said in a low tone, looking up at his brother.

Klaus didn't respond and his eyes met Hayley as he drowned out Freya's words that were reassuring Elijah that the man who attacked her wasn't the person he was anymore.

He stared at her and something inside of him seemed to break. Her face looked so pale and her heartbeat was so low if barley that..

"Is she dead?" Klaus asked as he brought himself back into the conversation and pulled his eyes from her.

Elijah looked at him with wide eyes before turning to Freya.

"I don't know.." Freya trailed off, shaking her head as she stared at Elijah.

"Then bloody check!" Klaus growled, his eyes flashing to a golden yellow as his gaze refused to back down even as she cocked her head to the side and just stared at him. "With Elijah you-"

"I needed Hope." She said, her voice shaky as she looked at her brother.

"No.." Klaus said after thinking about it. "She needs rest.. She has been though so much."

"I can try." Freya sighed as she shook her head. She went over to Hayley and grabbed her hand, flinching at the feeling of the hybrids cold hands.

"She's not an Original so maybe I can-" Freya cut herself off as she gasped and her eyes snapped shut.

 _She saw memories of Hayley. Of her past. Years ago. She realized she had entered the hybrids mind. She saw memories of Klaus with Hayley. Some of Hope. Most of Hayley when she was younger until finally she saw Hayley. Their Hayley. She was crying, leaning against a pitch black door in an otherwise white area._

Freya gasped as she opened her eyes and stepped back, turning to Klaus.

"She is alive." Freya said as she shakily smiled in pure relief. "But.. Niklaus… I saw her but I.. I couldn't feel anything. It was like with Elijah but.. worse."

Klaus was silent, his eyes focused on her as thoughts of the torment she could be going through corrupted his mind.

"Leave." He said lowly, his voice just a whisper as he didn't even bother to turn to his siblings.

"Niklaus-"

"I am not leaving her!" Elijah said, his eyes flashing red as he stared at his brother.

Klaus snapped, again. He turned around, his eyes fully yellow as he felt the wolf part of him corrupt him once again. "Get out Elijah."

Elijah stood back a little bit as Freya grabbed Elijah's arm to urge him to listen.

"Or I will make you." He growled out as he glared at his older brother. Elijah nodded slowly before looking to Hayley and leaving the room but still managing to flip a table across the room in his anger and frustration.

"Get her out Niklaus." Freya said once his eyes turned back and he ran his hand across the lower half of his face.

"How?" He forced out, looking to her desperately.

"You did it with Hope..

"She's my daughter." Klaus said, letting out a bitter laugh. "And-"

"And she is the mother of your child." Freya tried again, her voice strong. "Someone you care about.. Someone you love."

Klaus tensed at her words as Freya rolled her eyes.

"Save her. Save my nieces mother." Freya said and her tone sounded like it was a command. Usually Klaus would do the opposite without hesitation but as she stared at him he just nodded.

Once he was left alone with her he turned back to Hayley and the pain in his chest returned at the site. He kneeled next to her and slowly gabbed her hand as he closed his eyes, entering her mind easily and without any pause.

* * *

Her mind was nothing like Hope's had been. It had been easy to find his daughter, the hard part had been entering her mind in the first place.

Hayley's mind was a lot like she had described Elijah's to be. Doors. White walls. He assumed these were her memories behind the doors. The only difference was he didn't see a red door anywhere and he considered himself lucky because of this.

He wanted nothing more then to her find her in this exact moment. To save her. The Hollow had said that she was broken, lost forever. He wasn't gong to believe it. He wasn't going to let the mother of his child be gone. He wasn't going to let Hayley be _gone_.

He stopped when he saw her, she was sat down, her arms around her legs and her face resting on her knees. Their were fresh wet tears streaming down her cheeks.

He did notice the black door she was leaning against. It wasn't hard to notice with the rest being so… white. Some gray. He knew in less than a second that was her version of Elijah's 'red door' where the memories of her sins were held. Her worst deeds.

"Hayley." He whispered and her head slowly turned to him, lifting up as her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Klaus." Her voice was confused and rough. It was like she was shocked to be seeing him. As he got closer he noticed how grey her skin was and how her eyes were barley even open.

He kneeled down next to her instantly and touched her cheek, noticing how cold she was. She flinched back at his touch and leaned back with wide eyes.

"How are you here..?" She whispered to him, her eyes wide.

"The Hollow-"

"I know." Hayley cut him off and he looked shocked. "I.. I couldn't stop her Klaus. I tried but-"

"It's okay, love." Klaus said instantly without a second of hesitation. "But.. I need you to wake up.. Hope needs you to wake up."

"Wake up?" Hayley repeated slowly as she blinked once. "I'm really tired Klaus.."

She stood as she said this only to almost fall back down. Klaus grabbed her by the waist and refused to let her fall.

"You need to stay awake for me, love." He remembered those exact words being said to his daughter not long ago.

Hayley nodded slowly before shaking her head "No.."

"What do you-"

"If I wake up now.. what am I going back to?" Hayley looked to him, pulling back from his touch only for her back to slam against the door as she looked at him with her lips in a straight line.

He looked at her like she was a mad woman. "Hayley.."

Hayley shook her head and gulped. "Elijah hates me because I can't even look at him without feeling afraid even though I know it wasn't him who attacked me.. I didn't notice my own daughter was taken over by that- _that_ _thing_!"

"This is the Hollow, Hayley." Klaus said to her softly as he moved and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "She put these things in your mind, she is trying to break you-"

"I am already broken Klaus!" She screamed at him as her hybrid eyes came out. "We all are. You, me, Elijah, Kol.. every single Mikaelson to ever walk this earth."

Klaus took in a deep breath as she let out a little sob and shook her head, she looked down.

"Hope will be better off without me in her life. So will all of you. One less person to protect-"

"Shut up Hayley!" Klaus snapped, growling out these words as she just stared at him. He shook his head as he felt veins appear under his eyes. "Do you have idea what losing you would do to Hope!? To my brother!? Our family?!"

Hayley didn't respond so he sighed and touched the side of her neck as well as put a hand on her waist. He looked deep into her brown eyes. "We need you Hayley. We need you to fight. Hope needs you right now. She needs you.. _I_ need you. Wake up.."

Hayley shook her head as her dimming eyes met him. "I can't Klaus.."

Klaus stared at her for a couple seconds as he saw the tears leaving her eyes just as he shed his own tears at this.

He closed his eyes tightly as he focused on something and suddenly Hayley gasped before they both opened their eyes.

 _"What is this?" Hayley asked him as she looked around._

 _"Mom!"_

 _Hayley watched as Hope ran to her well she was had been inside Elijah's mind. Her body was in a circle and she was trembling in this memory. The tears in her daughters eyes as well as the pure worry was what she saw first._

 _"This is how she reacted to just the thought of losing you Hayley.." Klaus told her in a whisper as he looked over to see Hayley's crying eyes staring right at Hope. "Imagine what this will do to her.."_

 _Hayley looked to him as she looked down at Klaus' hand that was holding hers just before another memory appeared and the scene changed. She felt the coldness return to her when she didn't see her daughter anymore._

 _Hayley's eyes were wide as she took a step backwards and watched the memory of Klaus holding her dead body in his arms, she remembered this. That dress. The church. This was the day she went into transition to become a hybrid. The day Genevieve and the witches took her baby and slit her neck._

 _Klaus was crying, tears running down his face as he took in shaky breaths and closed his eyes tightly, letting his head fall to the church alter. He looked so broken and fragile in that moment._

 _"Hayley!" Hayley's head snapped away from Klaus as the memory of a blood covered Elijah came crashing through the doors. She didn't pay attention to him after she saw who it was. Her eyes went back to Klaus and how destroyed he looked at just the thought of her being gone._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched. Slowly the scene faded and they were back in the white area in front of the black door.

"I need you to fight Hayley." Klaus told her strongly as her cold, wet cheek was touched by his warm hand.

"For Hope. For my brother. For our family." Klaus paused. "For me.."

Hayley just stared at him for a couple of moments before closing her eyes. Klaus was looking at her with is sort of dread and couldn't help himself. His emotions getting the better of him, he leaned forward and kissed Hayley on the lips as her eyes opened wide. Seconds later she slowly started responding to the kiss, her hands moving to his face before they pulled back and stared at each other.

* * *

Klaus gasped as suddenly he was out of her mind. He stood and reached up to touch the wetness on his cheeks. His eyes snapped to Hayley's body.

He stared at her and waited for her to wake up, leaning in and kissing her on the lips once. Hoping this would wake her up, that her mind would snap back to normal and she would be okay. That she would come back to him. When he pulled back from the kiss she didn't.

"No no no." He muttered to himself as she didn't move after a couple of moments but instead her face grew more grey and her heartbeat slowed even more to where he couldn't even hear it.

He tossed the chair across the room at hybrid strength, kicking another one as tears freely fell.

"Klaus."

He stopped, his eyes widening as he took in a shaky breath and whipped his body around to see Hayley leaning up, her face visibly coming back to color and her mouth gaped open.

"Hayley..?" He breathed out in disbelief, hesitating. He was trying to decide if this was some trick. The Hollow's way of a cruel joke.

She nodded her head as her eyes finally met him and she let out a large breath. "It's me.."

Hayley let out a little happy laugh as she stood easily. Her eyes locking with Klaus' wide ones for a moment.

Hayley smiled.

She couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. She walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug just as his arms wrapped around her. He didn't even hesitate. The older hybrid closed his eyes tightly as she buried her face into his neck and brought him closer to her.

"Thank you.." She said, not even being able to process or remember clearly how she was willing- _wanting_ to stay inside that horrid place and leave her daughter and her family to fight The Hollow alone.

Klaus smiled into her hair as he just nodded.

They pulled back slowly as Hayley kept her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a couple seconds and understood everything the other wanted to say without another word being shared between them. Smiles were on their lips.

"Mom!" Their heads snapped to the door just as they saw Hope running through it. "Dad!"

Klaus didn't hesitated before bringing her into his arms and hugging her close as Hayley did the same.

"Thank God you are okay." Hayley said as she hugged her little girl close and felt Klaus hand go around her waist as he brought the both of them closer.

"I was so worried about you.. and auntie Freya wouldn't let me help like I did with Elijah." Hope said, her tone frantic as she explained herself.

"We know, love. It's okay. I am so proud of you." Klaus reassured her as he kissed the side of her head and she held him closer. "Your mum is okay. We're okay."

"Because you saved her, right?" Hope asked them as she pulled back and look at them. "Like you did with me?"

"Yeah honey.. he did." Hayley said honestly as she smiled at Klaus who hadn't known how to respond.

Hope smiled at them before looking to her dad, her face becoming serious. "And you always will, right? Keep each other safe.. when I can't.."

"We should be the ones keeping you safe." Hayley said as she smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Promise me.." Hope continued as she stared at her parents, her lips in a straight line.

"I won't let anything happen to you or your mum, love.. not ever. I would die before seeing either of you hurt.." Klaus said as his honest eyes met Hayley's wide and shocked ones.

"Because Always And Forever, right?" Hope asked as she smiled and hugged both her parents again. "We keep each other safe."

Klaus and Hayley shared a look and smiled.

"Always And Forever."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope all my readers enjoyed it!**

 **And thank you so much for requesting something for me to write! I loved this idea so much and hope you enjoyed what I did with it!**

 **You guys should also check out her YouTube fan videos she does! _x.x.x. RaindropsOnRoses x.x.x_ ( No spaces** **) On YouTube! They are seriously incredible and I was fangirling over them and her talent before I even knew her. If you love Klayley you will love her channel! Go check it out!**

 **-Amber :)**


	87. How Season 4 Should Have Ended

**How Season 4 Should Have Ended ( _Spoilers for the finale_ )**

"You're a good Dad Klaus… and thats why I can't lie to you."

She explained to him how he would never get to see his daughter again and Hayley was forced to watch as his face fell and became one of complete terror. A life without Hope. Forever.

"To protect Hope." Klaus said, trying and failing to keep his voice even and non-emotional.

"Klaus.." Hayley whispered. She didn't know what to say. She knew that this was one of the only ways to safe her daughter but.. Hope would grow up even more without her dad in her life. "Maybe there is another way.."

"This is the way to protect her Hayley!" Klaus shouted, getting fed up as he sighed and turned away from her.

"If this is what my daughter needs." He muttered out under his breath.

"Not likely."

They turned to see Freya walking in the doors with something in her hand.

"What-"

"Kol is here." Freya said simply. "Rebekah Elijah and Kol.. that makes three-"

"And we need four Mikaelsons to-"

"Four." Freya said with a little smile as she motioned to herself.

"No." Klaus said without a second of hesitation. "You are not-"

"I am going to become a vampire Nik." Freya said as her voice trembled a bit at just the thought. "I will be the fourth Mikaelson to take in The Hollow."

She walked towards her younger brother.

"Freya." Hayley said in a low tone of voice as Freya just continued walking until she was in front of Klaus.

"And you are going to take Hayley and your daughter as far away from here as possible." She told him, sounding like she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"This is my deed to be done sister." Klaus told her as he shook his head at her.

"Your deed is to be with your daughter and the mother of your child." Freya said dryly, nodding her head as she looked up at Klaus who was trying and failing not to have his emotions showing.

"We cant let you do this." Hayley shook her head before biting her lip. "Klaus spent years away from Hope.. so did you.. I can be the fourth-"

"No." Freya and Klaus said together, Klaus' voice louder and more upset at this.

"I'm not letting you do this." Hayley said as she shook her head. "Your magic… Keelin.."

"You don't have a choice." Freya said as she held out her hand and in a second Hayley's neck snapped and she fell to the ground, Klaus catching her and glaring at his sister as he laid her down gently.

"I'm gonna miss being able to do that." She smiled teasingly at him but there was no happiness or amusement to her tone.

"Freya-"

"This has to be done Nik.." Freya said as her tone showed with emotions. "Keelin understands that.. take Hope and Hayley far away from here.. _be happy._ "

"How do you expect me to be happy knowing my family is _separated_ and _broken_." Klaus said, shaking his head as he took in a sharp intake of breath.

Freya smiled and moved to hug him tightly. "Believe me when I say being happy is easier then it looks brother.." Freya said slowly as her smile drifted away at the thought of her girlfriend.

"Now come on." Freya said as she pulled back and wiped away the couple of tears left. "Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and I will take The Hollow in.. and then we will leave. You will be with Hope and Hayley."

Klaus hesitantly nodded, closing his eyes tightly.

"You deserve to be happy too brother." Freya told him with a small smile.

* * *

It was hours later that the spell was done.

"Dad!" Hope had ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, he had tears in his eyes as he held her in his arms.

"Please don't leave." She told him, shaking her head frantically as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I wont, love." Klaus told her, a promising tone to his voice. "You, mom and me are going to go away from here… _for a long while_."

Hope looked sad but nodded, hugging her dad closer to her again.

* * *

Hayley had woken up in the car ride and between Hope jumping into her arms and hugging her tightly she couldn't be mad at Klaus in that moment. Or Freya. Seeing her daughter happy her parents were here.

A little look to Klaus and she saw the pain in his eyes at Freya and the rest of his siblings doing what they had to, she knew that look. Guilt. Pure guilt. She had a feeling that wasn't going to go away anytime soon from the hybrids eyes.

* * *

"Sorry for the shock.. I just didn't expect.."

"Good to see you too mate." Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked as Alaric scoffed and nodded slowly.

"Good to see you again Alaric." Hope said as she smiled politely and moved closer to her mom and dad.

"You too sweetie." He smiled. "Lizzie and Josie are so excited to meet you.. why don't you go inside?" He motioned to the house and Hope looked to her dad who nodded and smiled.

"This is exactly what she wanted.. this school… this life."

"With her parents.. _both parents_." He smiled. "I'm happy for you're family."

Hayley cleared her throat and nodded. "So are we.."

There was a silence where Klaus and Hayley shared a look.

"I'll meet you inside, okay" Alaric said, smiling hesitantly before walking inside.

They turned to each other and stared for a moment.

"My siblings.."

"I know." Hayley said, an understanding tone to her voice as she closed her eyes for a second.

"..wanted me to be happy." Klaus corrected her with a smile.

"Are you.. _happy_?" Hayley asked him slowly as she moved a little closer and opened her eyes.

"No." He responded instantly as Hayley raised an eyebrow. "My family is suffering right now, away from each other. And Elijah.."

Hayley tensed and Klaus sighed.

"But I think I can be.. with Hope." Klaus paused. "And you.. _here_."

Hayley smiled at him and sighed. "I'm glad you're here Klaus.. I cant even imagine what Hope would be going through if you weren't.. she needs her Dad. She loves you so much.."

"She also needs her Mum." Klaus rushed out to add as her previous declaration to be the fourth Mikaelson came to him.

Hayley smiled and cooked her head to the side. "So _partners_ …"

Klaus let out a little laugh as he rolled his eyes playfully.

" _For Hope_." Hayley said as a grin covered her face.

"Partners for Hope." Klaus agreed with a grin as he put his hand on her back and together they walked inside to see their daughter.

* * *

 **Sorry but it needed to be re-wrote. I couldn't leave the ending how the writers decided to write it. Let me know what you thought!**

 **-Amber**


	88. The Secrets Of Love, We Keep (Requested)

**Requested by x.x.x RaindropsOnRoses x.x.x ( no spaces ) -** _For sake of spoilers I wont say what she requested ;)_

* * *

 **The Secrets Of Love, We Keep**

She had wanted to ask if he was okay, honestly, she had. But between everything with Elijah and her own inner thoughts she was dealing with as well as the Hollow she couldn't get the words out. She just let Kol walk past her ( or more shove past her ) as he was looking like he was on the verge of both crying and ripping someone's throat out.. but she didn't say anything.

* * *

It was later that night that she was walking back to her room after getting something to drink that she heard the sound of whimpering. Immediately she tensed and stood up a little straighter, using her hybrid hearing.

" _Davina_."

It was just a small whimper and it reminded her exactly of when Kol was bit and had attacked her well she tried to comfort him. She had never held that against him. She knew how losing someone you loved could mentally affect you. She knew it better then anyone.

She knocked on the door gently but was given no response, sense the door was already cracked open she just helped herself and opened it, looking inside the the very large and pitch black room.

"Kol?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle the original. She walked closer and saw him lying on the large black sheeted bed, his head tossing from side to side as he talked softly.

She opened and closed her mouth two times before turning her head to the door, considering for a moment to call Freya or Klaus or… _Elijah_.

She tensed and took in a sharp intake of breath and she saw with her hybrid vision Kol's eyes snapping open.

"Davina." He gasped, sitting up instantly before she saw his vampire features come out when he noticed it was not the presumed dead witch.

"Kol, it's me." She rushed out to explain, not wanting the original to attack her. She was confident in her hybrid ability but not against a thousand year old original.

Slowly his vampire features vanished and he flashed over to the light switch, switching it on and Hayley caught him out of the corner of her eye wiping away a single tear from his cheek.

"What the bloody hell do you want _wolf_?" He hissed out, scowling at her.

"Okay one, I'm a hybrid." She rolled her eyes and he did the same with a scoff. "And two… are you okay?"

"Sense when do you care?" Kol snapped instantly, smirking darkly at the brunette. "The only thing that concerns you is which of my brothers needs your attention for the hour-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hayley snapped at him, biting her lip roughly as she glared and crossed her arms, hurt coming to her at the truth of what he said.

"I'm sorry." Kol said quietly with a sigh as his hard face softened, he shook his head.

"No problem.." She trailed off a bit sarcastically, slowly as she uncrossed her arms and moved closer to him. "I repeat, are you okay?"

Kol looked at her hesitantly, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times with a brief sigh. "If I tell you then you will run to Elijah and he will run to Nik.."

"Believe me I'm not going to be running to Elijah anytime soon." She muttered out without meaning it and that earned her a questioning look from the original vampire.

"Really?" He smirked. "Trouble in para-"

"Kol." Hayley rolled her eyes. "If you want to talk, _talk_. But try and not insert yourself into my love life or I will rip your heart out."

Kol chuckled as she stared at her. Slowly the amused grin fell and he sighed.

"Davina is back.."

Hayley didn't know what to say to that, she raised her eyesbrows and let out a little non-believing laugh.

Seeing his serious and troubled face her smile dropped. "What… how?"

"The Hollow and her witches.." Kol said, sighing as he moved towards his bed and sat, running a hand through his hair. "They brought her back and… and if I don't... They will.."

"The Hollow wants you to work for her?"

"She is using Davina against me." Kol yelled as he stood and smacked the lamp to the wall, it shattered instantly and Hayley flashed put to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are gonna wake up everyone." She glared and he sent her a mock apologetic look.

Kol sighed and sat back down, Hayley did the same next to him.

"Let me tell Klaus." Hayley whispered and Kol's head shot to her.

"No way in bloody hell darling." He scoffed, glaring at just the thought.

"Maybe he can-"

"He doesn't bloody care about Davina!" Kol shouted as his vampires features came out. He stood and she did the same.

"That isn't-"

"I'll have a dagger in my heart before he can even think twice about it." He growled as his red eyes darkened at just the idea of going back into that black abyss.

"Kol.." Hayley took a small step forward.

"He will kill me and if the Hollow doesn't kill Davina.. _he will._." Kol said, scowling at everything.

Hayley sighed when after minuets it seemed that Kol had calmed down, she walked up to him and he looked to her.

"Let me talk to him.." Hayley said, begging. "He can.."

She laid a hand on his arm to try and talk some sense into him.

"Don't touch me right now darling.." He let out a dark sounding chuckle. "I'm-"

"If you would just listen-"

She realized the mistake she had made. She neglected to let it sink in that Kol was a bit more out of control with being a vampire then Elijah and Klaus were. Then what she was used to being around.

His vampire features were showing as he flashed up to her and pinned her by the neck to the wall, holding her there as she clawed at his hand to no success to free herself. He was stronger. Way stronger.

"Kol." She choked out as her eyes drifted shut a bit.

Suddenly he was off of her and she took in a deep breath, looking to the side to see Kol pinned to the wall by _his_ neck, much like he had her. And Klaus standing there looking absolutely _pissed_.. hybrid eyes in all.

"Let him go." Hayley said once she recovered only to be ignored as Klaus just continued to tighten his grip.

"KLAUS!" She screamed and his eyes found her before he sighed and let go which caused Kol to fall to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus growled, turning to his brother and then back to Hayley.

* * *

"Kol.."

"I know Nik." Kol said about 20 minuets later after everything was explained and he was pouring himself a drink in the Mikaelson living room.

"You-"

" _Can't_.." Kol mocked. "And the love of my life will go back to an endless hell."

The glass shattered in his hand before he could even take a single sip.

Hayley sighed, turning to Klaus. "Is there any other.."

"No." Klaus said, shaking his head. "Freya.. she isn't strong enough to break the link between Davina and The Hollow."

Hayley shook her head and closed her eyes as there was a silence.

"I love her Nik."

"I know brother." Klaus said after what seemed like minuets, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"But the Hollow… _Hope_.."

"I know." Kol said as his eyes met his brother and he forced a smile.

Klaus wasn't an idiot. He knew with or without his consent Kol was going to do this. He was the brother of Klaus Mikaelson after all.

Klaus paused, opening and closing his mouth twice. He looked back at Hayley quickly and saw the sympathetic pain in her eyes.

There was a silence. "Do it."

"What?" Kol and Hayley said in shock together as Klaus sighed and moved back a little to pour himself a drink, drinking it all before responding.

"Do what the Hollow asks."

Klaus paused and looked to his little brother who was beyond shocked.

"Hope.."

"We will protect her and deal with what this brings." Klaus said, pushing down his pride.

"You hate Davina." Kol said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Klaus sighed, getting angry as he laughed. "I don't hate the bloody witch I just don't like how she tries to kill me every 2 minuets!"

"That's a little exaggerated Nik, it's more like every 10.."

"Whatever." Klaus smirked and rolled his eyes before looking serious.

He walked back to his brother, putting one hand on his shoulder as he brought Kol closer to him. "Bring the love of your life back to you, Kol… She is your love which makes her a Mikaelson.. _My_ family.."

Klaus looked night uncomfortable saying this and he could practically hear the little witch scoffing and saying _no thank you._

Kol still looked hesitant to believe him so he continued.

"I can't promise you that one of our enemies won't harm her, but know this brother, I will do everything in my power to keep Davina safe. _Always and Forever_." Klaus smiled. "A few lies to ensure her safety will hardly come as a shock to our other siblings, Kol. Besides, You and I have something in common; there's nothing we wouldn't do to ensure the safety of those we love."

He looked over to Hayley with a pained look in his eyes as sighed and closed his own for a moment, smiling forcibly and patting his brother on the shoulder before walking towards the door, stopping a bit to see Hayley with her mouth wide open and tears in her brown eyes.

He bitterly smiled as he walked past her, leaving a lingering touch on the younger hybrids shoulder as he left.

Hayley was to involved in her own shock to look back over at Kol. Her hand slowly moved to wear he had touched her as she took in a deep breath.

* * *

Klaus took in a deep breath as he shut his door roughly and closed his eyes, leaning against the door and sighing deeply.

He knew there was no hope.. His affection for Hayley.. She was in love with Elijah.. _his brother._ He was happy for them. She thought of him like family. Like the father of her child.

 _He was happy for them_

Klaus opened his eyes and sighed.

"Can't have what is not mine." Klaus said to himself he swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth that was left from those words.

" _No matter how much I want it."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And thanks so much for requesting Donna! Loved this idea!**

 **Also the amazing name of this one shot was named by her! One of the best of my stories yet! ;)**

 **-Amber** : **)**


	89. The Three Times ( Requested )

**Requested by guest:** _It's quite popular to write Klayley getting cockblocked by the Mikaelsons, but you write the opposite, as in Klayley cockblocking the Mikaelsons._

* * *

 **The Three Times..**

The first time is had happened it had been awful timing on Klaus' part, he had went to Kol and Davina's apartment a little early then him and Kol had discussed to talk to his little brother but like he said, bad timing.

"Bloody hell Kol." Klaus whipped his whole body to face the opposite direction at the site of his half naked brother as well as a very flushed brunette witch.

"Bad timing there Nik, we were just about it-"

"Kol!" Klaus heard Davina hiss as she smacked Kol on the shoulder, he couldn't resist the small chuckle. "Get him out."

"Oh believe me I don't think I will ever be able to look either of you in the eyes now that I-"

"Nik."

"What? We made plans." Klaus asked, almost turning around before immediately remembering whey that would be a _bad_ idea. "She should leave-"

"Three seconds away from breaking your neck-"

Klaus rolled his eyes and held up his hands in mock surrender before walking towards the door and slamming it shut.

"Where were we darling-"

"Still in hearing distance." Klaus half muttered, half shouted as he rolled his eyes and flashed away from Kol's place.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm just kind of tired." Hayley said with a yawn as she moved the popcorn from her lap and stood, looking to the two, not realizing she had neglected to grab her phone. "We can finish the movie tomorrow."

"Plus Klaus will be home soon anyway." She shrugged as Keelin and Freya shifted in there spot in each other's arms before nodding.

"This was really fun though, we have to do it again." She said with a smile as the two laughed and agreed.

About 20 minuets later Hayley had jumped when she heard a little boom. She immediately went to grab her phone to text Freya and ask if everything was okay when she finally realized that she had left it downstairs.

"Crap." She muttered as she rolled her eyes and started walking back down the stairs, she noticed the living room was a bit darker then she had left it.

When she heard a small moaning sound she immediately froze and held her breath, scrunching up her eyebrows as she walked slowly to peek behind the couch.

There was Freya and Keelin, lying on the ground, Freya fully- _or almost fully_ \- dressed, on top of Keelin who was just in her black bra and underwear.

Just as Freya started trailing her lips down Keelin's stomach as her lust filled eyes met her heavy breathing girlfriend Hayley had snapped out of her shock.

"Freya." She had yelled to get the witches attention as she avoided any and all eye contact when the Mikaelsons looked up at her.

"I thought you went to sleep.." Freya said with an amused, tight smile.

"Phone just… _phone_." Hayley said as she kept her eyes shut tightly.

She thought she heard a little laughter from Freya as well as something muttered out by Keelin but she wasn't sure.

Freya got off the floor and when Hayley opened her eyes she noticed Keelin was just smiling in amusement as she just laid on the floor.

Freya slowly went to the couch and grabbed Hayley's phone with a dramatic sigh before walking over to her and holding it out.

"Thanks." Hayley said quietly as she smiled tightly and tried to cover how utterly embarrassed she was in this moment.

"No problem." Freya said with an amused chuckle.

"Hayley." Freya said after a couple of moments.

"Yeah?"

"Please go to sleep."

"Yep." Hayley said as she cleared her throat and turned around, running a hand though her hair before she walked back to her bedroom.

* * *

"You walked in on them!" Hayley couldn't stop her manic laughter as she tossed her head back in the car. "Why haven't you told me this before!?"

"You're one to talk, love! At least mine was years ago."

"Still. _You walked in Kol and Davina."_ She smiled and laughed. "Was Davina pissed? Was Kol?"

"Did my sister stop her advances on her girlfriend when you walked in or did she just continue to-"

"Shut up." Hayley said as she smacked him the shoulder and undid her seatbelt once Klaus pulled into the Mikaelson home.

"A little amusing though I must admit." Klaus said with a smirk as he walked up to the steps and grabbed Hayley's hand, kissing it once.

"How?"

"Usually we are the ones getting _interrupted_ by my siblings." He said with a laugh as Hayley nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well.." Hayley pulled him to a stop when they got to the door, she slowly leaned in and kissed her husband once. "No one is home now.."

"I love the way you think, love." He said as he smirked against her warm lips.

" _Marcel_!"

"Oh you have to be bloody kidding me." Klaus muttered with an annoyed sigh.

"Are we cursed..?" Hayley said as she let out a non-believing laugh. "..Maybe is wasn't what we thought? Maybe it was just-"

"Just what?" Klaus laughed loudly as she glared at him.

"All she did was call his-" Hayley was cut off by a large moan from Rebekah she accidentally picked up with her heightened hearing.

"Oh please." Klaus marked in amusement as he motioned to the door. "Prove me wrong.."

"Fine." Hayley said tightly with a smile as she took in a deep breath and used her hybrid hearing for a second, only a second.

"Oh my god." Hayley cried out as she snapped her eyes open and shook her head.

Klaus broke into manic laughter as he smiled and her.

"Klaus, I need you too rip off my ears." She said as she half laughed and half sobbed.

"Oh come on." Klaus rolled his eyes as he perked his head up a little bit. "What's the worst that-"

"Just listen."

"I don't-"

"Prove me wrong." She mocked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

He sighed and complied.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus yelled as Hayley laughed. "That was _way_ to vivid- _are_ _they the kitchen?"_

"Can we just-" Hayley motioned back to the car.

"Yes, we can, we will." Klaus said as he put an arm around her shoulder and shivered in pure disgust.

"They have _bloody bedrooms_ for a _reason_."

* * *

 **Gishwhes stuff has finally slowed down guys, you know what that means, time for 1-2 chapters a day again! Hopefully I can get done with as many requests as possible so I can start accepting new ones.**

 **If you have requested one in the last couple of weeks and are upset that they haven't been done yet** _ **understand**_ **that requests have been** _ **closed**_ **. I have said this multiple times in chapters before and ones that I have done before this have been ones that have been from a little while ago or ones that I felt a real connection to and felt compelled to write. So if you are upset about yours not being filled yet, worry not, the updates are gonna be coming. And even if you reviewed a request well they are closed, don't worry I still wrote all of them down and they will be worked on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! It was a lot of fun to write!**

 **-Amber**


	90. Heaven ( Requested )

**Requested by Frezia and a guest:** _Would you do a klayley shot based on songs? Not the lyrics but you listen and write what comes to your bright mind. One is "heaven" by bryan Adams._

* * *

 **Heaven**

Hayley was lying in Klaus' arms when Klaus' mind started drifting to basically every moment with his wife. His soulmate. One of the people he loved more than anyone in his _very long life._

Every single obstacal that they have fought through, both for their family, for Hope and for their love. Be it other past lovers, threats towards their family or just simple things like petty arguments between them. Some from jealousy and some from their different types of parenting.

It didnt matter. Years later they were still here together, _always_.

"What are you thinking about?" Hayley smiled into his chest as she moved a little bit closer to him.

"Nothing, love." He smiled at her as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Just hard to believe that after all the years we are still here, together." Klaus mused out loud as Hayley looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you plan on leaving me sooner?" She asked and Klaus opened his mouth to immediately reject this thought when he notice the amused and teasing grin on her lips.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "Not funny."

"I thought it was a little funny." She laughed as she laid back on his chest.

Klaus just hummed in response and wrapped his arm back around her small waist.

"I get what you mean though Klaus.." Hayley reassured when there was a small silence. "It's hard to believe that.. that everything is just so.."

"Perfect?" He smiled down at her when she nodded.

"Perfect." Hayely said as she bit her lip and snuggled closer to him. "Our little Heaven."

"I like the sound of that, sweetheart."

"Me too." Hayely smiled.

Hayley knew what he meant, after everything that they had been through as well a the Mikaelsons bad luck when it came to love they were happy. Happy with eachother, with Hope and with their family.

She closed her eyes and thoughts of her time with Klaus in the past came to her. All of the pain. All of the heartbreak. But also the pure happiness and joy that he and Hope brought to her life. She couldn't imagine her life without them and only God knows how much she fears of being without them. Hope and Klaus.

"I know that look." Klaus smiled at her as he let out a little chuckle and she looked up at him.

"Just thinking." Hayely said as she bit her lip to contain a smile at his smirking face. "You started it."

He chucked and nodded his head with a small eyerole.

"Everything.. after everything that has happened we are still here together, love." Klaus said in a serious voice and Hayley was shocked at how well he seemed to be able to read her mind. "Nothing will every change that.. _You're stuck with this family_."

Hayley grinned as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Exactly where I want to be.." She told him in a soft voice.

Klaus smiled.

 _This.. their life together.. it was their personal little heaven._

* * *

 **So I hope this turned out okay! Ive never heard this song before sense I'm more of a rock fan so it took a couple dozen of time listening to it to think of something decent to write. but its a lovely song and fits Klayley perfectly.**

 **Two chapters in one day so far! I just had to edit this one sense it was already wrote so that's why it was posted so close to the other! Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **-Amber**


	91. Shot Girl ( Requested )

**Requested by a guest** : _So, my whole idea is based off this one sentence: "It's been a long time sense you danced on my bar, Hayley Marshall.. (SPOILERS)_

 **A/N:** _Klayley is not dating in this chapter._

* * *

Shot **Girl**

"You didn't go overboard, right Nik?"

"Please tell me he did."

"Not at all."

"He did."

"It's very.. quaint."

" _Quaint_?" Hayley snorted with an amused chuckle as Klaus smirked.

"It's my Birthday." Kol said with a smirk. "Overboard is _perfect_.."

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes though she wore a smile.

Klaus winked at his family once before shoving open the bar doors roughly to reveal the hugely packed large bar. Loud music was playing as Kol let out a loud, impressed whistle.

"Damn Nik." Kol smirked at his brother. "I'm impressed.. and shocked."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he walked in to be greeted by Freya who was already inside with Keelin.

* * *

"You seem bored."

"I'm not." Hayley defended, looking up at the hybrid and raising an eyebrows.

"Marcel I'm guessing?" Klaus asked Hayley as he sat down next to her in the booth.

"I'm just making sure Hope is okay." Hayley said in a defensively light voice as Klaus chucked.

There was a small silence where Hayley just looked at Klaus for a couple of seconds, trying to ignore how the little smirk he was giving her that showed off his dimples made her heart speed up. She hoped he didn't notice.

"You want to know, don't you?" Hayley asked as a teasing grin came to her as she watched Klaus open and close his mouth for a couple moments.

He smirked sheepishly at her. "How is our little girl?"

' _Our little girl_ ' Hayley wouldn't have been able to stop the grin from washing over her face if she tried.

Hayley handed the blonde original her phone as he accepted it and scrolled through the messages she had been sharing with Marcel sense getting here.

"Tell me, have you even put down your phone?" He teased her as she rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to defend herself but couldn't find any words, or any defense.

"Shut up." She said, no hate or anger in her tone as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink she had ordered.

"Go dance with my sisters or something." He pushed as she just sighed and typed something into her phone before putting it down.

"I'm good here. I want to be able to hear if Marcel-"

"You are a hybrid." Klaus said as he smirked.

She opened her mouth to respond but suddenly Freya was walking up to them, pushing through the crowd.

"Oh my god." Klaus said, his mouth wide as he looked to Hayley who had the same reaction. "My sister has become a strip-"

"Shut up Nik." Freya rolled her eyes with a bitter smile. "It was a.. _shut up_. Something fun I did when I first came to New Orleans-"

"Stripping?"

"Kol said the same thing and screw you both." Freya said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No.. just, bartenders pay you to sell their shots. You know, dress up in the whole _New Orleans style_ and sell shots to pigs who wanna see a hot girl dancing on a bar."

Freya was dressed in a dark pink and black strapless leather top as well as black ripped tights and black leather shorts that clung to her small frame body.

Her makeup was ecstatic and popped out to show off her eyes as well as her pulled back blonde hair.

"So a strip-"

"Shut up Klaus." Hayley said as she shoved him out of the bar seats before he burst into laughter.

Hayley stood up as well, rolling her eyes as the song changed and the music became even louder. The bar was getting more busy by the second. People who weren't even here for Kol's Birthday but just the party.

"So.. wanna join me?"

"Not really my thing but Kol." Klaus smirked as Freya flipped him off.

"Two seconds away from melting your brain." Freya said dryly as she took the drink from Klaus and downed it in a second. She then smiled teasingly and turned to the brunette hybrid.

"Me?" Hayley laughed in disbelief as she shook her head "Not happening."

"Come on!" Freya urged as she pouted her bright pink lips. "It will be fun!"

Hayley opened and closed her mouth as she shook her head and started to say no when Klaus cut in.

"Come on, love." Klaus said and Hayley raised a eyebrow at him.

"I just-"

"I mean from what I have heard you have quite the experience with dancing on bars.."

"Wait.. WHAT?!" Freya asked as she spit out a bit of her drink from laughing so hard.

"Klaus." She hissed as she glared at the hybrid who smirked and winked at her.

"That's what your friend said, right? Hollis? About you dancing on bars all night." Klaus smirked as Freya watching them with a grin and an amused snort of a laugh.

"' _It's been a long time sense you've danced on my bar, Hayley Marshall.'_ I believe were his words."

"I thought we agreed never to speak about that." Hayley said, shame to her tone. She was a different person back then. Before she met Klaus. Before she went to Mystic Falls. She didn't think, she just did everything for the hell of it to have fun and forget about all of her problems until the next morning.

Klaus sheepishly shrugged as he looked at her. "Do it."

"I haven't done anything even remotely like this sense- _oh I don't know_ \- about a decade?!"

"I learned it in about an hour." Freya shrugged. "Come on… I already got an outfit-"

"Were you two planning this?!" She asked, her voice loud and upset as Klaus raised his hands in defense.

"I might have been." Freya teased. "Now come on.. _please_? You deserve some fun Hayley.."

Hayley opened and closed her mouth a few times, she didn't know what to say. Half of her yelling no and the other screaming yes.

She looked to Klaus who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It will be one hell of a present to Kol-"

"Shut up." Freya and Hayley said together, both smiling as Hayley looked to Freya with an open mouth.

"Fine.. _okay_ , fine."

* * *

It had been about 30 minuets sense Klaus had seen his older sister or Hayley. He was drinking next to Kol as well as wishing him a happy birthday again as Kol bought Davina, his girlfriend, another drink.

"A shot girl?" Davina asked, letting out a bubbly laugh as she took a sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow at Kol before at Klaus.

Klaus shrugged. "It was Freya's idea." He muttered with a smile and shrug.

"Isn't that a little demeaning?" Davina asked, half amusement and half disgust to her tone. "Dressing up like that and giving shots to guys?"

Klaus just waved it off. "The outfits aren't-"

"That's because she's our sister and we don't see her as anything but covered in 20 layers, even when wearing something like that." Kol laughed as he took two more shots. "Wait until you see our little hybrid."

"That's not-"

"Wow." Kol suddenly said as his eyes widened and focused across the bar, more specifically _on_ the bar.

"What?" Klaus asked, looking confused as he followed his brothers gaze, the music changing just as he did.

Klaus blinked slowly at first as his mouth opened and he was set into shock.

There was Hayley, standing- or more like _dancing_ _on the_ _bar_ next to Freya who was just getting helped to the bar from some grabby middle aged guy.

She was dressed similar to Freya but the color of her outfit was just black with some dark blue as well as her top having straps ( unlike Freya's ) she was dressed in higher leather black boots instead of heels.

Her makeup hadn't changed much though her hair was now down and a bit more straight then normal.

"Hayley." Klaus whispered, his mouth wide open as well as his eyes as he watched the brunette hybrid dancing on the bar, laughing her heart out before she poured a few shots down a few of the guys, and a couple girl's, throats. Collecting the money with a flirty smile.

"Well.." Kol smirked before he looked to Davina and held out his hand. "How about a birthday dance, love?"

Klaus had tuned out everything, his brother and the music included as he watched Hayley, completely in a trace at the way she danced and how happy and carefree she looked. It was something he had barley ever seen on the mother of his child..

* * *

It had been a couple hours of watching Hayley later that realized it was probably creepy and he should have been spending time with his brother but he looked over and saw Davina and Hayley- as well as Rebekah dancing and looking content so he just found himself drifting closer to Hayley.

The party had.. gotten a bit out of hand in Klaus' opinion. Way to many people as well as the music seemed to be getting louder and quicker by the second.

He had to smile, he couldn't help it. The way she was acting was like noting he had ever seen in the little wolf and he suddenly realized why she had acted so sheepish when the bartender had mentioned her previous " _up on the bar_ " days.

This wasn't the hybrid Hayley he had gotten to know, or even the pregnant little wolf he had tried to hard not to care about when she was carrying his child. This wasn't the woman she was these days, the caring and loving mother who loved her daughter and family and would do anything to protect them. It was the Hayley that had vanished the second she got pregnant.

 _This wasn't Hayley Mikaelson. It was Hayley Marshall._

She had a bright blue bottle in one hand as the other hand ran though her long hair as she laughed and tossed her head back, grinding to the music as she laughed loudly. She moved forward and crouched down as she poured the light blue liquid into another mans mouth.

"Don't your think shes getting a little.. that this is getting a little…"

Klaus just smirked at Rebekah and nudged her. "She's fine. She's having fun and.. I'm watching her.."

"Watching her get groped." Rebekah snorted as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"If she was getting groped and wasn't literally smacking and glaring at everyone who did that I would go over there." Klaus smirked as a darkness covered his face.

Rebekah just shrugged and allowed some blonde guy to ask her to dance as Klaus rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You look like you are having fun."

Hayley looked to him and let out a small laugh, jumping down to sit down on the bar in front of Klaus. "Maybe just a bit.." She was close enough to where he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Klaus chuckled and smiled at her as she bit her lip and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

 _How can she be so adorable and completely sexy at once?_ Klaus found himself silently asking himself.

"Shot?" Hayley asked, a little teasing smile on her face as Klaus smirked and complied to the light red shot that was poured into his mouth slowly as Hayley ginned at him and took one herself with a laugh.

"Please.. don't let me distract you." Klaus smirked as he handed her a 100 dollar bill with a wink.

She looked at him in shock but didn't comment as she complied and let Klaus help her back onto the bar next to Freya who was dancing with some brunette woman. Hayley tried to ignore how she liked the feeling of his hands on her as he did so.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Klaus was dancing with some brunette girl that Kol had pushed at him, he wasn't enjoying himself in the slightest but still complied and danced with the tipsy woman who had her hands all over him.

As he smirked and fake complimented her as she giggled his eyes moved over and met Hayley and he was shocked into silence that she was staring right at him.

Everything changed in a minuet, the light blue bottle in Hayley's hand dropped to the bar, the glass shattering instantly as she jumped back and almost fell from the bar she had been dancing on and then he heard the shouting and his sister motioning for him to come.

"Excuse me, love." He muttered as he had to all but push the brunette away before making his way to the bar in a hybrid flash.

"That bottle cost more then you are worth sweetheart! What are you a complete idiot!?" There was a man who he assumed the bartender shouting at Hayley who just had her eyes wide open, if not for the liquor running through her system he knew she would have responded with a punch by now.

He saw the tears forming in her eyes as Freya got down from the bar and was about to yell something when Klaus cut in.

"Come here, love." He told Hayley softy as her eyes snapped to him, he had his arms open as she grabbed onto him and let him help her down from the bar, this time his hand going straight around her waist as she clung to him.

"How about you get your slutty ditzy girlfriend out my bar!" He screamed the last three words loudly and the comforting softness to his face left as he heard the shuttered breath that Hayely took in as she bit the inside of her mouth and wiped away a few of the tears.

"You! Blonde!" He pointed to Freya. "You're hot as hell and can dance. Keep going. _Now_."

Hayley instantly let go off him and turned around, rushing through the crowd as she hung her head low and wiped away the tears.

"Love-"

"Good riddance." The man looked to Klaus with a smirk as he took a shot. "Don't get me wrong. She's hot but-"

Klaus smirked darkly as thoughts of what he was going to do to this man crossed his mind, his hybrid eyes came out as he moved forward only to feel a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Kol.

"Go talk to her. She needs you." Kol muttered and from the darkened look in his little brothers eyes he knew that he had heard it all. "I got him."

Klaus smirked as he put trust in his brother and nodded as Kol cracked his knuckles before turning to the man who had sudden fear in his eyes at Kol's smirk.

* * *

Hayley had left quickly and he had found her in New Orleans, sitting on a park bench with tears in her eyes and her arms crossed.

She looked so hurt and broken down, another thing he had never seen on her before because of simple cruel words. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he had to remind himself that Kol was taking care of the bartender, if not, he would go back and rip his throat out.

"Go away Klaus." Hayley said, fresh tears in her eyes as she glared at him before he could even open his mouth.

Klaus paused, rethinking the words he so desperately wanted to say.

"I always was an emotional drunk." She let out a bitter laugh as she wiped away a few tears.

Klaus smiled softly as he hesitated before sighing and sitting next to her as she shifted over a bit.

"He's an idiot." Klaus muttered, shaking his head. "Kol is going to-"

"It's not him Klaus." Hayley said, a little brokenness to her tone as she shook her head and sighed.

Klaus looked confused as he looked to her. "What's wrong?" There was a bit of demand to his tone, like he wasn't asking but yet his voice remained soft and concerned as she sighed and looked to him with her tear filled, beautiful brown eyes.

"I just.." She started, letting out a little sigh. "I'm not this girl anymore."

She motioned to her outfit and sighed, she smiled bitterly and shook her head. "This is who I was years ago Klaus.. and its just.. its not me, not sense Hope… not sense _you_."

Klaus was silent for a minuet before biting the inside of his mouth and shaking his head. "I shouldn't have pushed you into my sister crap-"

"It's not you, or her." Hayley muttered as she shrugged her shoulders and smoothed out her skirt before looking to him. "And then that guy.."

Klaus' fists clenched as he let out a angry breath.

"I guess even though I'm immortal I can still get older and _mature_ huh?" She let out a laugh as a smile washed over her face. "I love.. I love who I am now. With Hope. And _you_.. and your family but.. sometimes I just miss when I could do whatever I want without consequences.. no.. I don't _miss it._ I just am finally realized how I literally get no fun out of it.. without our daughter, knowing she's okay.."

"You can still go out and have fun if your a mum, sweetheart.."

"No I cant." Hayley said with a little smile. "Because my thoughts, even tonight, always go to Hope.. and I love it. I'm okay with it.. but.."

"Sometimes you miss how easy it was to be happy and have fun..?" Klaus asked with a little smile.

She smiled at him crookedly. "Just sometimes.. like when I watch Freya dancing on the bar and doing whatever she wants.. every night. She's easily happy.. Guys- even _girls_ telling her she's perfect and sexy.."

Klaus didn't return the smile, still angry at the Bartender and how Hayley was feeling about herself right now.

He suddenly stood, Hayley watching him as he did so.

He held out his hand and took in an angry breath and she took is slowly and he hauled her up.

"Hayley.." He paused with a sigh as he moved forward and put his hands on both her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "You are beautiful and perfect.. you don't need to be dancing on bars and getting groped by vial middle aged men who don't even deserve a glance from you to have fun and be.. be a normal human girl in her twenties."

His tone got more angry with every word and yet his voice stayed in a whisper. Hayley's eyes were wide as she stared at him with shock, not even being able to speak.

"You don't need Freya's lifestyle to know that, or for someone to tell you.. how utterly perfect you are." He said, a sureness to his voice as he smiled at her. "You are perfect as you are now, as Hope's mum and.. and as a _Mikaelson_.. though I'm sure you were lovely back then-"

Hayley let out a little laugh at his teasing smile. "I wasn't really. More like a… more slutty dressing and flirty version of myself."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I know, I met her remember?"

"I will slap you in the face." She warned though he knew she took no offense because she burst into laughter seconds laughter.

He moved his hand from her check to wipe away a single tear from her as she smiled.

Hayley stared into his eyes for a couple of minutes, her smiling dropping as she felt something inside of her. A little tingling feeling in her stomach as well as he heart beat quicken.

This was how she remembered feeling for Elijah when she was just a werewolf, before she had Hope. The feeling that had disappeared sense then. In that moment she found herself wanting to kiss his smirking lips but resisted until he spoke kindly.

"Ready to go home?" Klaus offered, smiling as Hayley hesitated.

She grinned at him, shaking her head. "Hell no. I'm guessing Kol already.. _not even gonna imagine what he did to that dick_.. but it's Kol's birthday.. and I may have promised him a dance."

Klaus laughed, rolling his eyes. "Sounds like my brother. Guess I'll have to dance will the little witch."

She laughed as she smiled. "You coming?" She asked as Klaus nodded and they started walking back. Klaus had his arm around her waist and he didn't dare remove it as she just moved closer to him

"I will _allow_ Kol to get a dance but.. I get one first?" Klaus smirked at the brunette as she laughed and nodded her head at him.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! And thank you for the request, sorry it took a little bit to write!**

 **Also, username change! I did it to match my all Klayley Twitter account. :)**

 **-Amber**


	92. Don't Leave ( Requested )

**Requested by Guest:** _Can you plz write one where Elijah protests and fights Hayley about her leaving New Orleans during season 4 with Hope but Klaus stops him.. ( Had to be re-worded to not give spoilers )_

* * *

 **Don't** **Leave**

"Hayley-"

"Elijah." Hayley stopped, turning to Elijah with her hands on her waists and a sigh on her lips. "I have to do this for Hope."

"You are trying to take her away from her family." Elijah breathed out, an angry tone to his voice as he shook his head.

"I will come back.. but Hope needs to get far away from here Elijah." Hayley said, anger coming to her at why the vampire couldn't understand this.

She moved past him with an angry intake of breath but he grabbed her arm, twirling her around roughly as she looked at him with bewildered eyes as she stared at his eyes that had turned red and feral.

"Hope needs to be with her family Hayley. You do. I wont let you leave." He said, his voice raising with every single word.

"Elijah." Hayley said, her voice tight as she tried to pull her arm back but failed.

Suddenly his grip was released and she looked up to find Klaus pulling Elijah back from the hybrid with a glare in his eyes.

"STOP, Elijah." His voice gave no option for disobedience as Elijah complied but stared at the younger Mikaelson as if he was insane.

"She is trying-"

"To keep my daughter safe." Klaus snapped, glancing at Hayley out of the corner of his eyes. He had to force the emotions that were begging to come out as far down as they could go. "She is her mother Elijah.. and she has the right to this.."

She wanted to take Hope away from him and even just the thought broke something inside of him. He had spent 5 years away from his daughter and in endless torture from the man he once called son and doing this would be the exact replica of that, possibly even worse now that he had gotten to know the 7 year old girl he loved more than his own life.

"Do it." Klaus turned to Hayley without realizing the newfound tears that had came to his eyes well he was thinking about all of this. She was starting at him with her big brown eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"Hayley.." He paused, looking at the hybrid as he swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. "I.. I refused to let you take here far away once, Hayley.. I valued by own selfish wants more then the safety of our daughter."

"Klaus.." Hayley whispered, her eyes meeting the ground as her head twitched from side to side.

"Take her far away from here.. _and you stay with her_."

"I am not leaving you guys." Hayley said instantly, shaking her head. Her plan had been to get Hope as far away as possible and as soon as her little girl was with someone she trusted and completely safe Hayley would return to stand next to her family and fight. Regardless of what the outcome would be.

Klaus cut her off, shaking his head. "Take Hope, Hayley, and don't you leave our little girl for a second because if you do I will be in constant fear that she is not with one of the only people that I trust."

His rushed out these words but paused as he realized his last couple of words, he shook his head and shot her a small pleading look. "Take her.. be safe.. be happy."

"Niklaus."

Elijah's yell was ignored by both of them as Hayley looked up and he was met with Hayley's own tear filled eyes that matched his own.

"Okay.." Hayley whispered out but before she could even take in a breath afterwards Klaus had turned around with tear filled eyes and a pain in his chest as he pushed past his brother and rushed out of the room, leaving Hayley with her eyes wide and frantic as she took in labored breaths.

She hesitated and looked up at Elijah who looked utterly shocked but also pissed. She bit her cheek to keep from lashing out at him. Why couldn't Elijah understand that this was her way of keeping her daughter safe? That this wasn't about him and her. Their relationship. This was about Klaus and her's little girl and making sure that Hope had the life she deserved. Safe from all the danger that followed the Mikaelsons as well as this city.

Klaus understood that. And that shocked her because years ago, before he had been taken by Marcel Klaus had sided with Dahlia, the one plotting to take their daughter because Hayley wanted to leave the Mikaelsons. Get as far away from them as possible with Hope as she was just a child. And he had cursed her and her whole pack away from their families and even to death because of it.

"Don't do this." Elijah's soft and broken voice met her ears as she looked up to see him tensed and looking to the floor. "Don't to this to us-"

"This isn't about us Elijah." Hayley said, failing to keep the annoyance from her tone. "This is about _your_ brother and I's _daughter_."

Elijah didn't respond but his eyes raised to meet hers, a glare being sent to her. She scoffed and shook her head, moving forward and shoving past him much like Klaus did. She kept her arms crossed so he couldn't grab her again.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going but her feet seemed to because minuets later she found herself leaning against the door as she watched Klaus paint on a portrait that wasn't visible to her.

"It's not polite to spy on people, love."

She flinched as he said these words without even turning around but just continuing on painting softy. She could practically hear the smirk in the hybrid voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and…"

"Say goodbye?" Klaus guessed, the smirk dropping as he turned around and looked to her. No glare. No scowl. No anger. Just acceptance and pain to his tone and posture.

Hayley sighed and took a couple steps forward towards him, uncrossing her arms and sighing.

"Klaus.."

"It's okay Hayley." Klaus said, his tone cold and detached. "You are doing this for our daughter.."

"Yeah.." She said, her tone soft and sounding like she didn't believe the words she was saying in the slightest.

Klaus sighed, his eyes meeting the ceiling as his foot twitched up and down.

"This is for the best Hayley." Klaus finally said, his voice sounding completely sure as he nodded his head frantically.

"What?" Hayley asked, raising her eyebrows. Had the Hollow gotten into Klaus or something. This wasn't the Klaus Mikaelson she knew..

But it was. This was how Klaus had been sense getting back from Marcel. Sense meeting his daughter. She knew why. Hope had changed him, made him kinder. Made him realize that all he wanted in this world was for her well being and happiness.

"I am not a good father Hayley." Klaus said, shaking his head as he smiled bitterly at Hayley. "I'm not-"

"Klaus-"

"It's true, love." Klaus said, shrugging his shoulders as if he had accepted it.

"You are.." Hayley paused, walking closer to Klaus as he took a step back. She sighed. "Hope adores you."

"Because she does not know better." Klaus dismissed with a wave of his hand.

There was a silence and Hayley almost broke when she saw how broken down Klaus seemed in this moment. Guilt flooded through her. She was taking Hope away from Klaus. How else could that possibly look to him?

"I've been scared of Hope even before she was born, love." Klaus said, letting out a sarcastic laugh and bitter smile. "Well you were pregnant.. I was scared of having something so fragile and so life changing belong to me.. _to us._ "

"I was afraid that a daughter would change me." He said, looking down. "Make me weak.. but I was also afraid that I would turn out like Mikael and she would hate me for it."

"You are a good father, Klaus." She said without even having to think it over, looking up to be met with Klaus' tear filled eyes and shocked open mouth. "You are nothing like you father.. the way Hope acts around you, the way she loves and trusts you is proof of that.."

"You are her mother Hayley." Klaus said, trying to ignore the emotions her words brung up from inside of him. "Take her. Now. Get her as far away as possible-"

Klaus turned around and continued to paint more roughly on the painting that she still had not seen complete.

"Klaus." Hayley yelled, sounding shocked and bewildered.

"I was wrong to not let you take her once.. I won't do it again."

Hayley paused, crossing her arms as she forced back her own tears with a bite of her lip. "You.. _you_ have to say goodbye."

Klaus stopped all movements as he tucked his bottom lip under his other, looking down with a deep breath in. "I cannot say goodbye to her.."

"She will be broken."

"She will be _safe_." Klaus corrected her, his voice softer then Hayley had ever heard before.

Hayley was silent for what seemed like hours, her own thoughts running quickly. She had opened and closed her mouth, thinking she had found the correct words, more than once.

She saw the anger slowly fill inside of Klaus as he let out a growled and snapped the thick paint brush straight in half, turning around with a glare as his hybrid yellow eyes glowed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" He screamed at her, tears running down his cheeks as Hayley gasped in a shattered breath and took a little step back. Her heart was raising and her emotions streaming from her eyes as she stared at him and watched the anger slowly disappear and return back to the pure pain that was behind all of that anger that had settled for _years_.

Her eyes slowly drifted over on her own and she froze, taking in a sharp breath as she let out the shattered breath and took a couple steps forward.

Klaus' eyes followed her as he opened and closed his mouth, seemingly looking for some kind of response in his purely emotional state only to not find one.

"Beautiful.." She whispered as slowly she was standing in front of the gorgeously beautiful painting that she assumed Klaus had just finished.

It was a painting of Hope and Hayley.. it was purely perfection. Every small detail in her daughters face seemed to be perfect. Her dimpled smile. Her auburn hair. The way her eyes shined when she was radiating with happiness.

And her.. she looked stunning. More stunning then Hayley could ever believe she looked day to day. Her eyes were a chocolate like brown and she was in a beautiful looking gown.. she looked like a Queen.

"It's because you are a Queen.. _Little wolf_." Klaus' voice made her eyes snap to him, she hadn't realize she had been talking out loud. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You.." She started to say to Klaus but snapped her mouth shut, feeling as though no words could even remotely describe what she was feeling inside of her right now. She was stunned. Shocked. She could say nothing as her mind stopped. Every thought stopped.

"It's perfect." She whispered out, her voice sounding completely awed.

"I.." Klaus forced out with a sigh. "I figured you could take it with you.. when you leave.. it was meant to be a gift for Hope's 8th birthday.."

Hayley was silent for a moment before clearing her throat and turning to Klaus who was avoiding her gaze by all means necessary.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him. Not just because of Hope but because of her, she didn't want to leave Klaus. Both to deal with the Hollow and just in general.. she couldn't.

"Tell me to stay." She suddenly said and Klaus looked up instantly, shock covering his features.

" _Hayley_."

"I cant Klaus.." Hayley said, her tone rough as she shook her head. She found every urge in her body not wanting got leave. Both for the sake of Hope, who adored her father more then anything and would be completely crushed to know that she wouldn't see her dad again and for Klaus.. she wondered if this was what he had went though when he first found out she was taking Hope from him all those years ago? A deep pain and guilt was brought to her at those horrible thoughts.

Klaus paused, taking in a deep breath. " _Don't leave._ " He said disbelief and pain in his tone.

Hayley let out a small sad smile come to her lips. "Okay."

"Okay?" Klaus repeated slowly.

"I can't.." Hayley sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We will find another way to keep her safe Klaus but I cant.. I cant take Hope away from you or you from her.."

"You're not leaving?" He asked, desperate hope in his voice as he stared at her with his eyes wide.

She smiled. "Well it wouldn't be right if you didn't give her the present you took so long making for her, right?"

Klaus smirked then, staring at her in both amusement and shock as he let out a breathless, relieved chuckle.

His smile dropped. "The Hollow.."

"We deal with this as a family." Hayley said as sudden confidence came to her, she nodded at him and smiled. "As Mikaelsons."

Klaus smirked, warmth and relief running through his body. "I like the sound of that, love.."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **-Amber**


	93. His Little And Littlest Wolfs

**His Little And Littlest Wolfs**

Klaus sighed as he took a sip of his drink. They had got Hope back and her from the Hollow before it was to late. It was the night after his daughter had been having trouble falling to sleep. Only saying that she didn't want to get trapped in her own mind again.

Klaus had sat with her and told her many stories, hoping one of them would help her fall asleep but nothing worked. It was then that Hayley took over and he had went to get a drink. Hoping that whatever Hayley could come up with would smooth their little girl enough for her to get some well ended rest.

He tapped on the table anxiously as he was leaned against it for a minuet after the drink in his hand was suddenly gone before pushing away from the surface and walking back to Hope's room. Though he had tried to listen to Hayley's orders off _giving them a minuet_ he couldn't for the life of him knowing that his daughter was scared and her body was resisting sleep. He trusted Hayley with her but regardless he needed to know that she was okay.

He slowed down as he reached her door and hesitated, already expecting the younger hybrids dramatic glare but when he peeked inside the bedroom all of his worry for his daughter and her sleeping habits for this night vanished from his mind.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the beautiful site that brought this warm feeling inside of him.

Hope was fast asleep in Hayley's arms, a small smile on her lips as she breathed in and out slowly. He stared at her for a minuet, letting out a soft sigh of relief before looking up to see Hayley fast asleep as well.

His breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the brunette who's hair was covering some of her face. Her mouth was a gaped open and she looked utterly peaceful, her arm protectively around their daughters waist.

He closed his eyes and thanked that he had Hayley. He hated to admit that he was clueless as to how to calm his little girl tonight and how to help her fall asleep. His normal tries of telling her stories, both about his past and normal bedtime stories hadn't worked. Neither had just lying with her and letting her know that he was their and would never let anyone or anything hurt her.

 _Never again_ He swore to himself and silently to her. Nothing like what had happened with the Hollow was ever going to happen to her again. Never.

In just 20 minuets Hayley had gotten her to sleep. Calmed her down. And also managed to fall asleep herself. She was so good with Hope. The perfect mother. He couldn't deny this if anyone ever asked him. Compared to the mother him and his siblings were forced to deal with well they were growing up and as they were adults she was an actual angel. Both to Hope and to his family. The amount of fondness she looked at Hope with and how Hope looked at her.. it was something that brought a warmth inside of him much like he was feeling right now.

He smiled, letting out a silent laugh. It was on of the any reasons he had regretted taking Hayley away from Hope years ago for all those months when he cursed her and the pack. Though Hope was easier when she was younger to put to sleep and care for he felt this sadness inside of Hope for that time, even if she was just a baby. And he hated it.

He imagined just the thought of Hayley not being here for Hope. How much Hope desperately needed her mother and how much it would destroy the youngest Mikaelson for her to be gone.

It was one of the reasons he actually feared the Hollow, the chance it had of taking the mother of his child away from him. The chance it had of breaking his family apart. An he hated it. He hated the fact that Hope was aware of this threat and that the only way to stop it would be Hayley. And the chance of Hayley not making it back alive. He hated it all.

But they were okay. Right now they were okay. Klaus had to remind himself to keep himself even remotely sane.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and went back to staring at the beautiful site of the two most important woman in his life. The two people who meant more then anyone else in the world to him. Two of the people he would easily die for. Not that he would ever voice these thoughts for the fear it would make him weak and give his enemies even more motivation to come after them..

"I wont let anyone hurt you." Klaus whispered as he looked at Hope with a proud smile before he turned Hayley who sighed and shifted over a bit from the voice.

He slowly walked towards them and smiled fondly at the site. Reaching out when he reached the bed and pushing away a small peace of Hayley's hair from her face, letting his hand linger for a moment.

"Either of you." He promised, more to Hayley this time as she just continued to sleep but he swore he saw a little smile on her lips now.

He promised this, fully sure that he would keep this promise and not let either of them get hurt. By the Hollow or anyone else. They were _his_ family. _His_ to protect.

 _Always and_ Forever he thought with a deep intake of breath. He nodded once at the pair before getting ready to turn around and leave before hesitating. His inner paranoia and worry that his daughter would wake up with a night terror getting had got the best of him.

He moved over to the chair that was kept in Hope's room and sat down softly, making sure not to make a sound.

He smiled at the site once more before closing his eyes, putting his hands together and leaning back.

"Goodnight my little and littlest wolfs.." He whispered when he found himself just about asleep. He wouldn't remember these words though the weirdly fond smile Hayley would give him the morning after would leave him wondering for days what his little wolf _did_ hear that night.


	94. 8 Years

**8 Years**

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh as he finished what little alcohol was left in the glass, running a hand across his face as he shut his eyes.

8 years, today.

That's how long it had been since he had laid eyes on his beautiful daughter.

8 years since he had seen his family.

8 years.. 8 years since he had seen the mother of his child.

It felt like longer.

Every second sense he had last seen Hope seemed to be moving so slow, every second painfully dragged on causing a deep, bitter ache to take residence inside of him.

Hope would be a teenager and he couldn't stop the millions of questions from flooding through his brain. Was she happy? Was she safe? Was she in school? Who were her friends? How many boys, or girls, hearts would he have to rip out of lives would he have to threaten.

He had missed so much and the 5 years with Marcel could never be compared to this. With Marcel he had no choice in the matter, he knew there was nothing to be done to see his daughter again but now.. it would be so easy to just go catch even a glimpse of her. Make sure the only person who mattered to him was okay.

But no. He couldn't. Not only for Hope but his siblings and Hayley. Their safety. Not his selfish want to see Hope and Hayley once again.

He got up from the bar stool and walked away, needing some air.

Every day he would wait for the call, or the arrival of his older sister who would smile, hug him and tell him it was time for them all to go home. To be a family again. In these 8 years that had yet to happen and he hated it. Each inch of his humanity seemed to be painfully slipping away every day he was forced to be away from her and yet he still clung to the small chance of seeing Hope as well as the faith he had in his family and in Hayley.

If any of them were to step into the same room again, all of them with the Hollow deep inside of them, she could gain control again and that was something none of them were willing to risk.

He couldn't take Hayley from Hope, regardless of Hayley having their little girl for years longer than him the bond between them was something that not even the cruel Niklaus Mikaelson was willing to break. He couldn't do that to the strong girl that would need her mother far more than she would need him.

He wasn't as stupid as to not know where Hayley and Hope were. Or all of his family for that matter and that only made the deep, dark temptation to check on them even harder.

He knew that his lovely older sister Freya and his sister's girlfriend Keelin resided still in New Orleans. Freya probably practicing her magic as Keelin practiced her job in the medical field.

Rebekah and Marcel were living in New York city as far as he knows, probably being happy that they were finally free to love one another without his wrath.

The lovely couple Kol and Davina in San Francisco, most likely married by now if Kol didn't find a way to screw up the one good thing that he had finally gotten.

And Elijah… His older brother, having no memories of their Always and Forever bond. Like he wished. No memory of Hope, his niece or of the woman he loved, Hayley.

He hadn't seen Elijah sense that moment he watched his older brother playing the piano in France and for the first time in a thousand years looking truly peaceful.

He hadn't seen or contacted any of them. In fear of even just a voice triggering the Hollow to gain control.

True these were all details that could have changed by now. He had not seen any of them in 8 years and for all he knew they could all be miserable or worse. Dead.

He hoped they were happy. Each of them miles away from each other. He needed them to be happy.

Hope and Hayley most of all. His siblings had been apart from him for longer than this but them.. He had gotten used to seeing them each and everyday before Marcel had taken him captive. But before that, in those 3 years, it had felt like decades. Like a lifetime with Hayley and Hope.

He needed them back. He needed all of them back.

Klaus was knocked out of his train of thought by a man hitting his shoulder as he rushed past him. Klaus had glared and turned around, his hybrid eyes coming out as anger rushed through him. It was not directed to the man but that was exactly who was going to be the receiver of his pure red wrath.

He froze when a sudden buzzing in his jacket pocket started.

He sighed angrily as he huffed out an angry breath and pressed the cold phone to his ear.

"What?" Klaus snapped, not bothering to contain the rage in his voice at the person on the other end who breathed out gently and he froze and the familiar sound.

"Klaus."

The warm yet raspy voice of a woman he used to know made his whole body freeze as his mouth gaped open, utterly dry.

"Hayley.."


End file.
